


La mort n'est pas la fin

by Edenfanfiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Lexa, Bataille, F/F, F/M, Fin du monde, Heda, Heda Lexa, Leksa kom Trikru, Polis, survivre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 75,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenfanfiction/pseuds/Edenfanfiction
Summary: L'histoire commence exactement à la fin de la saison 3. Clarke vient de détruire la cité des lumières et va devoir faire face au nouveau danger qui menace le monde. Je vous propose une histoire alternative à la future saison 4 dans laquelle Heda a encore toute sa place. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Bonne lecture.





	1. Faire face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce récit est un long voyage qui comprendra 47 chapitres. J'espère être restée fidèle à l'esprit de chacun des personnages et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Au plaisir de vous lire et de partager avec vous.

 

**Chapitre 1 : Faire face**

_Polis, salle du trône_

Clarke restait muette, immobile à côté de Bellamy les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention aux regards hagards des natifs et de ses amis tout justes délivrés de l’emprise de ALIE quelques minutes auparavant. La sortie d’Octavia les mains entachées du sang de Pike avait laissé tout le monde dans un silence pesant. Le temps était comme suspendu, cette atmosphère lourde sembla durer une éternité. Soudain, Murphy se décida à rompre le silence avec une réplique dont lui seul avait le secret dans un moment si difficile. 

« Bien…qui est candidat au poste de chancelier?»

Bellamy en lui adressant un regard noir lui lança :

« Ferme-là Murphy ! »

Bellamy emprunta le même chemin que sa sœur et quitta la pièce les dents serrées.

Kane s’approcha de Clarke et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Sortit de sa torpeur, elle tourna ses yeux embrumés de larme vers l’ex-chancelier.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme changea immédiatement, son masque de leader refit surface.

« Il faut qu’on parle ! »

Des heures s’étaient écoulées depuis que Clarke avait détruit la cité des lumières. La jeune femme avait rapidement réuni un maximum de dirigeant dans la salle du trône. Les Skaikru étaient présents à l’exception d’Octavia qui avait disparue. Tous les ambassadeurs de la coalition encore en vie étaient également présents. Durant des heures, elle avait exposé les faits, tous les faits, sa rencontre avec Becca et les avertissements d’ALIE. Tous, devaient savoir la vérité. Cette fois-ci, elle ne cacherait rien, elle ne referait pas ce qu’elle avait fait à Ton DC.  Dans l’assistance, la confusion était totale. Certains remettaient en doute ses paroles, d’autres étaient effrayés, mais pour une fois les natifs écoutèrent sans menacer le Skaikru. Les ambassadeurs avaient été délivrés de ALIE par Wanheda et pour cela ils la respectaient et certains se sentaient même redevables.

Une fois les faits exposés, Clarke resta debout immobile à côté du trône de Heda, celui de Lexa laissant les dirigeants échanger leurs avis. Dans le brouhaha ambiant l’esprit de Clarke vagabonda de nouveau. A l’insu de tous, elle posa ses yeux sur le siège vide, comme aimantée par celui-ci elle laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dossier en bois. Une image lui revînt, celle de Lexa assise là dans sa tenue d’Heda, charismatique, sa seule vision imposant le respect à l’assistance. Clarke ferma les yeux une seconde, pour mieux la voir, pour essayer de ressentir encore une fois sa présence. L’image de Lexa lui apparaissait si clairement…La guerrière était baignée dans la lumière qui filtrait depuis le balcon derrière elle, l’image était si belle…

Clarke n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce souvenir. Elle n’entendait plus rien autour d’elle, pas même le bourdonnement des voix qui l’entourait.

« Clarke ?! Clarke ?! »

Arrachée à sa rêverie, Clarke regarda la personne qui l’appelait. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait et que le silence était revenu. Abby se tenait devant les marches du trône et la dévisageait, incrédule.

Reprenant ses esprits Wanheda s’adressa à l’assistance :

« Nous ne savons pas si ALIE a dit la vérité, mais une chose est sûre, la division nous tuera tous. L’humanité entière risque de disparaitre, nous n’avons plus le temps pour les querelles de clans. Il va nous falloir agir ensemble ! »

Un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs  et à la longue barbe qui lui donnait un air sage, l’ambassadeur du Sankru, clan du désert s’avança et demanda : 

« Wanheda, nous n’avons plus de Heda, Ontari est morte…nous n’avons plus de guide. Sans chef, la coalition risque d’exploser. »

Clarke connaissait cet ambassadeur, il avait été le premier à donner son soutien à la reine Nia lorsqu’elle avait tenté son coup d’état.

« Ontari n’a jamais été Heda » corrigea Clarke froidement.

« Elle n’avait pas la flamme. Votre dernier Heda était Lexa kom Trikru et il est possible qu’elle reste la dernière véritable Heda. Cela ne veut pas dire que son héritage doit mourir avec elle. Lexa a formé cette coalition pour instaurer la paix entre tous les peuples, vous devez respecter cela.»

Des voix s’élevèrent dans l’assemblée, mais Clarke ne se démonta pas :

« Il est possible de trouver un autre Natblida et peut être que l’esprit du commandant le choisira, mais cela pourrait prendre beaucoup trop de temps et du temps nous en manquons.»

« Et que proposez-vous Wanheda ? »

La jeune femme prit un instant avant de répondre avec la même autorité affichée qu’elle avait vu si souvent sur le visage de Lexa.

« Je propose un vote. »

Une nouvelle fois les voix s’élevèrent, l’indignation des natifs se fît entendre jusque dans les pièces attenantes.

« Nous ne sommes pas les Skaikru, Heda n’est pas sujet à un vote, c’est le sang qui compte. » Répliqua le vieil homme.

Clarke leva une main en l’air pour imposer le silence.

« Je suis Wanheda, le sang je connais et je peux vous dire que trop de sang a coulé. Je suis aussi Fleimkepa _,_ dépositaire de la flamme et je ne la transmettrai que lorsque vous aurez trouvé un autre Natblida. Je ne vous demande pas d’élire Heda, je vous demande de choisir un chef parmi vous, choisissez parmi vos rois ou vos reines, guerriers, ambassadeurs peu importe. Ce choix vous appartient, cette personne deviendra Intendant, il prendra les décisions et devra garantir la coalition. »

Kane prit la parole : « Nous allons nous même choisir notre représentant dans les plus brefs délais, notre priorité doit-être de garantir la paix et de nous mettre le plus rapidement possible au travail pour savoir si la menace annoncée par ALIE est réelle ou non. »

« Choisissez votre chancelier avec plus de discernement que la fois précédente Skaikru… » Répondit le vieil ambassadeur sur un ton qui s’apparentait d’avantage a un avertissement qu’a un simple conseil.

Kane hocha la tête : « Les erreurs du passé ne doivent plus être reproduites et cela est valable pour tout le monde. »

« Vous avez quatre jours ! » Déclara Clarke d’un ton ferme et sans appel.

Tous relevèrent à nouveau les yeux vers elle, elle reposa la main sur le trône et ajouta : 

« Pendant que vous ferez votre choix, nous commencerons à rechercher la vérité concernant ce risque nucléaire. »

En regardant sa fille s’exprimer ainsi devant tous ces dirigeants, Abby ne savait que penser. Clarke semblait totalement inflexible, elle ne parlait plus comme une ambassadrice ou une Skaikru. Elle ressemblait à quelqu’un d’autre…et le docteur Griffin savait bien de qui il s’agissait…

A la suite de cette assemblée, les ambassadeurs envoyèrent des cavaliers aux quatre coins du territoire de la coalition, pour informer de la situation et pour s’enquérir des décisions des différents souverains et souveraines. Clarke décida de réunir les membres du Skaikru pour mettre en place un plan. Elle entraina tout le monde dans son ancienne chambre à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qui va devenir le chancelier ? » Demanda Abby.

« Il va falloir faire voter les gens d’Arkadia. » Répondit Kane.

Murphy en levant les yeux au plafond :

« Ok, mais qui est candidat ? »

Bellamy l’air grave, en désignant Kane du regard :

« Je pense qu’il n’y a qu’un candidat légitime à ce poste. »

Murphy moqueur :

« Dommage que tu ne l’aies pas soutenu avant, on ne serait pas dans ce merdier. »

« Ça suffit !» Rétorqua une voix venue du fond de la pièce. Jaha s’était mis en retrait depuis qu’il avait pris conscience de toutes les atrocités qu’il avait perpétrées en tant que bras droit d’ALIE.

« Je suis d’accord avec Bellamy, Kane est le leader dont nous avons besoin… » Ajouta-t-il.

Murphy provocateur : « Tiens voilà qu’il parle à nouveau…On n’a pas besoin de ton avis. O grand gourou de la cité de mes fesses ! »

Abby d’un signe de la main lui fît signe de se taire.

Murphy irrité de ne pouvoir s’exprimer librement se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ok, de toute manière on ne m’écoute jamais. Faites ce que vous voulez, choisissez le chancelier qui vous plaira, j’en ai rien à foutre après tout ! Je me casse !»

Clarke tenta de le retenir par le bras, mais Murphy lui fit lâcher prise. Il la regarda un instant et lui dit calmement : « Je vais rejoindre Emori. »

Une fois Murphy sortit Kane déclara : « Il y a une autre personne qui a d’avantage de droit sur cette place…Clarke… Elle nous a sauvé d’ALIE, elle est respectée des natifs, ils la connaissent, peut-être la suivront-ils ? »

Abby avec un air désapprobateur :

« Non, non Clarke à assez souffert, laissons-là en dehors de ça. Tu portes la marque Marcus, tu es tout désigné. »

« Je ne veux pas de ce rôle, Marcus… » Murmura Clarke avec toujours le même regard vide qui ne la quittait plus depuis son retour de la cité des lumières.

« Je suis d’accord avec Abby. » Répondit Bellamy.

A cet instant, la jeune blonde se remémora la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec le jeune homme  quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se rappela qu’il l’avait accusé de prendre les mauvaises décisions, d’être la responsable du fiasco de Month Weather.

Kane sentit qu’il n’était pas la peine d’insister.

« On va rentrer sur Arkadia, et on laissera le choix à notre peuple de décider. Peut-être que d’autres voudront se porter candidat ? Cette fois-ci si je suis élu, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour qu’on retrouve une unité dans le camp et qu’ensemble on face front devant la catastrophe à venir. »

Ce discours fît apparaitre un sourire timide sur chacun des visages, mais leurs yeux les trahissaient, la crainte et la lassitude de l’adversité montrait que le cœur n’y était plus. Tous avaient trop soufferts. Ils étaient fatigués de se battre, usés de faire face aux pires atrocités. Ils avaient besoin de repos et d’apaisement. Hélas une fois de plus ils n’en auraient pas le temps.

Jaha se rapprocha du groupe et déclara : « Je ne viens pas avec vous, je ne peux pas rentrer à Arkadia…du moins pas tout de suite. Ma présence risque de diviser notre peuple. Je vais rester et surveiller l’avancée des votes des douze clans. Nous nous reverrons dans quatre jours. »

Personne n’omis d’objection, à vrai dire cela arrangeait tout le monde même s’ils ne l’auraient pas avoué en présence de l’ex-chancelier. En effet, aucun d’eux n’avaient réellement envie de voyager en compagnie de Jaha et encore moins de le voir déambuler dans le camp comme si de rien était.

Une fois les choses dites, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tous sauf Clarke.

« Tu viens Clarke ? » demanda Abby devant la porte.

« Euh…j’aurais besoin de quelques minutes, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Abby sortit en refermant les portes derrière elle. Elle savait que sa fille n’allait pas bien mais elle se sentait impuissante devant le mutisme de Clarke.

Une fois seule, dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait le plus mauvais souvenir de sa jeune existence. Clarke regarda autour d’elle, son couvre-lit était encore taché du sang noir de Lexa. Rien n’avait bougé, tout était exactement dans le même état que le soir ou…

Clarke inspira profondément comme pour ravaler ses larmes et tenter de faire revenir un courage qui lui faisait aujourd’hui défaut. Elle se décida à faire un paquetage des affaires qu’elle n’avait pas pu emmener dans sa fuite de Polis. Elle s’approcha d’une commode, elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut et récupéra quelques vêtements Trikru offerts par Lexa à son arrivée. Où qu’elle soit dans la pièce elle faisait son possible pour ne surtout pas poser à nouveau les yeux sur son lit. Alors qu’elle se déplaçait à travers la pièce son pied heurta un morceau de poterie. Elle venait de marcher sur le vase brisé qu’elle avait lancé sur Titus lorsqu’il l’avait prise pour cible. Un vague d’émotion commença à la submerger. Tandis qu’elle contenait encore ses larmes, ses yeux se posèrent sur une pochette contre le mur.

_« Ma pochette à dessin. »_

Elle la saisit et alla s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Tremblante elle hésita à l’ouvrir, sachant très bien qu’à la vue de ses dessins elle ne pourrait plus contenir sa peine. Mais, Clarke savait qu’elle était là…Lexa était sur chacune de ces pages…elle voulait la revoir même si son cœur allait saigner…il fallait qu’elle la voit c’était plus fort qu’elle.

D’une main tremblante elle retira le contenu de la pochette. Lexa était là, ses traits fins dessinés avec application au fusain. Clarke n’aurait jamais pensé que ça serait la dernière image qui lui resterait de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Les larmes se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues, des gouttes tombèrent une à une sur le papier. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme furent submergés, un torrent de larme, des sanglots de plus en plus forts. Elle eut l’impression d’étouffer, son cœur devenait irrégulier, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses pleurs qui ne demandaient qu’à sortir. Clarke ne serait plus jamais la même, perdre l’être aimé deux fois était trop pour elle. Les idées les plus noires l’envahirent. La jeune femme avait envie d’hurler, de crier sa souffrance si fort que tout Polis pourrait l’entendre, mais rien ne pouvait sortir à part des gémissements étouffés. Personne ne devait l’entendre, personne ne devrait savoir…Elle se devait encore d’être forte…pour un moment du moins…

Loin de l’avoir apaisée, ses pleurs lui avaient quand même permis d’extérioriser ce qui la rongeait depuis des semaines. Cet instant de recueillement aussi cours fût-il et aussi douloureux soit-il lui avait permis de prendre de nouveau sur elle sans avoir l’impression d’être au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu’on lui adressait la parole. Désormais, il était temps de partir. Si sa pochette à dessin avait été soigneusement rangée dans un sac à l’arrière du Rover. Une chose ne quitterait jamais Clarke, c’était la flamme qu’elle gardait en permanence dans sa poche. Elle s’était même surprise à penser que même si un enfant du sang était trouvé, elle serait incapable de se séparer de l’IA. Cela pouvait passer pour de l’égoïsme, mais cette chose contenait l’esprit de Lexa et on ne pourrait pas encore la lui arracher.

Tous les Skaikru avaient quitté Polis dès la destruction de la cité des lumières. Clarke et ses amis étaient les derniers à rentrer à Arkadia. Seule Octavia n’était pas du voyage. Bellamy l’avait cherché partout mais, lorsque la jeune Blake ne voulait pas être retrouvée il était impossible de mettre la main dessus. Bellamy était donc reparti le cœur lourd, en sachant qu’Octavia devait probablement avoir retrouvé Indra. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, mais dans le véhicule personne ne parlait, comme si chacun se retrouvait face à ses propres démons et profitait de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir à ses actions.


	2. Retour aux sources

_Arkadia_

Le groupe atteignit le camp aux premières lueurs du jour. A part la garde, personne n’était là pour accueillir Kane et ses acolytes. Les récents évènements avaient profondément choqué la population et la fatigue avaient eu raison des esprits. Personne ne s’offusqua donc de ne pas trouver un comité d’accueil à cette heure matinale pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison.  Abby soucieuse de la santé de sa fille, lui proposa de profiter de sa cabine pour se reposer un peu. Kane convoqua les Skaikru plus tard dans la matinée pour leur exposer les faits et annoncer sa candidature au poste de chancelier.

Clarke posa son sac à côté de la couchette, retrouver les murs froids de l’arche lui faisait bizarre. Cela faisait seulement quelques instants qu’elle était arrivée mais tout lui semblait déjà austère. Les longs corridors éclairés aux néons, le bruit des portes automatiques, les tons neutres des murs, on était bien loin de la décoration lumineuse de Polis. Un sentiment envahi Clarke, Arkadia n’était pas chez elle, du moins ça ne l’était plus… Elle posa sa tête sur le traversin et ferma les yeux espérant que le sommeil la gagne vite, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus se torturer, pour ne plus souffrir...

« Clarke ? »

« ….Quoi ? » Grommela Clarke les paupières encore fermées.

« Je t’ai laissé dormir une grande partie de la journée et je t’aurais bien laissé plus longtemps mais on a besoin de toi. » Dit Abby avec toute la douceur d’une mère qui réveille son enfant.

« …Qu’elle heure est-il ? » Demanda Clarke en s’étirant.

« Pas loin de 16h… »

Clarke se redressa d’un bond sur sa couchette.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller, Kane a fait son annonce ? »

« Oui, et il n’y a pas d’autres candidats, tout le monde a donné son accord pour son élection y compris les anciens partisans de Pike. »

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle… » Soupira Clarke.

Abby hocha la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa le dos de Clarke de la paume de la main.

« Raven et Monty sont déjà au travail et ils ont besoin de toi. »

« J’arrive dans une minute, laisses-moi me rafraichir un peu. »

Abby se dirigea vers la porte.

« Prends le temps qu’il te faut… »

Le docteur Griffin n’était pas dupe, elle voyait la détresse dans le regard de sa fille. Elle sentait sa fatigue physique mais surtout psychologique. En tant que mère elle aurait tellement voulu prendre le fardeau de Clarke sur ses épaules, mais sa fille ne se livrait pas et temps qu’elle ne se déciderait pas à parler, Abby ne pouvait rien faire.

_Laboratoire de Raven_

« Monty tu ne peux pas faire ça, ton calcul n’est pas bon ! »

« Raven, je ne suis pas un génie de la fusion thermonucléaire. »

« Moi non plus… » Rétorqua Raven tout en effaçant l’équation sur le tableau du revers de sa main.

« J’interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda Clarke en rentrant dans la pièce.

Monty et Raven se précipitèrent vers elle pour l’enlacer.

« Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, les amis » Leur murmura Clarke.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Clarke pris les mains de Raven dans les siennes et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui dit :

« Merci Raven, merci infiniment. »

Clarke faisait référence à l’aide que la jeune femme lui avait apporté dans la cité des lumières, pour retrouver Becca et mettre fin à ALIE.

« Merci, à toi Clarke…on aura fini par lui botter le cul à cette salope. »

Clarke eut un rire nerveux, Raven n’imaginait pas le prix que Clarke avait dû payer en choisissant de tirer le levier. Elle avait dû dire adieu à Lexa pour la seconde fois et son cœur ne s’en remettrait sans doute jamais.

« Alors, en quoi puis je vous être utile ? »

Raven semblait étrangement heureuse, cela faisait longtemps que la jeune blonde ne l’avait pas vu comme cela, elle avait l’air toute excitée.

« J’ai besoin de la flamme. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils en répétant l’air étonné.

« La flamme ? »

« Avant que tu arrêtes l’ensemble du système d’ALIE, j’ai transféré un maximum de données sur notre central, des codes, l’historique, des informations, mais tout ça est incomplet…on va avoir besoin de Becca. » Raven commença à marcher machinalement de long en large dans la pièce en parlant avec ses mains. La jeune femme expliqua une quantité de chose dont Clarke ne compris pas un traitre mot.

Monty compatissant devant l’incompréhension dans le regard de Clarke laissa échapper un léger rictus.

« Depuis que Raven a été l’hôte de ALIE, elle a un super cerveau…Genre Raven 2.0…Tu vois sa tête ne passe plus les portes… » Dit-il en souriant.

Raven s’interrompit dans son monologue et fixa le jeune homme.

« Tu insinues que je n’avais pas un super cerveau avant ça ? »

Monty en taquinant la jeune femme

« Ben… t’as pas toujours été une lumière… »

« Hey ! »  S’offusqua Raven en tapant du poing sur l’épaule de son ami.

Clarke se surprit à rire, cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé. C’était tellement bon de retrouver ses amis. Mais Wanheda, reprit rapidement son sérieux et demanda pour voir si elle avait compris l’essentiel des explications de Raven.

« Tu veux la flamme pour accéder à Becca ? Mais comment vas-tu interagir avec elle ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas…enfin pas dans un premier temps. »

« J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre.» Dit Clarke en posant une main sur sa tête.

« Avec les informations que j’ai récupéré et que j’ai pu décoder. J’ai pu accéder aux cartes et aux données sur les centrales nucléaires et mauvaise nouvelle ALIE n’a pas menti. Il y a effectivement des centrales qui risquent d’exploser dans plus ou moins 6 mois. Les radiations qui s’en suivront seront 10 fois supérieures à ce qu’il s’est passé au moment de l’exode.»

« Ok…et il y a une bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda Clarke en croisant les doigts pour que la réponse soit positive.

« Oui, il y en a une. Nos ancêtres qui ont créé ALIE, avant de partir dans l’espace avait prévu un protocole de sécurité pour désactiver les centrales ainsi que des plans pour limiter les radiations émanant des centrales. Mais pour ça il nous faut des ingénieurs, du matériel et surtout trouver ce protocole. Et qui d’après toi a écrit ce protocole ? »

« Becca ? »

« Exactement, ALIE avait dans son programme toute l’histoire de Becca et j’ai donc découvert que notre chère Primheda avait un laboratoire de géni nucléaire ici, enfin sous terre quelques part dans le territoire des natifs. C’est là qu’elle a créé ALIE et c’est aussi là que nous devrions trouver la solution pour notre problème actuel. »

Monty ajouta : « Le problème c’est que nous n’avons pas les coordonnées pour le localiser. Raven pense que la flamme détient les coordonnées. »

« Mais on n’a pas de Natblida. »

Raven en souriant et en indiquant des plans à Clarke :

« Nous n’avons pas besoin de Natblida, nous ne cherchons pas à rentrer en contact directement avec Becca. Je pense que la puce est à la fois la flamme mais aussi la clé du labo, donc j’ai imaginé un appareil qu’on va brancher au central pour que la puce nous transmette simplement les coordonnées. Ensuite, il faudra se rendre au laboratoire pour trouver les réponses et le matériel dont nous avons besoin. »

Clarke était impressionnée de l’avancée des recherches de Raven. La mécanicienne avait déjà une piste alors que seulement quelques heures s’étaient écoulées depuis l’annonce de Kane.  Wanheda se sentit rassurée et surtout un peu du poids qu’elle avait sur les épaules lui avaient été enlevées par Raven qui semblait prendre les choses en mains. Cependant, l’attitude exaltée de son amie, mettait Clarke mal à l’aise, toutes ces connaissances, la rapidité d’analyse de Raven presque semblable à celle d’un ordinateur, n’avait plus grand-chose d’humain et en cela c’était inquiétant.

« Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour construire le décodeur ? »

« Une journée, peut-être deux, avec l’aide de Monty ça risque d’être plus long » Taquina la jeune femme.

« Ok, dès que ça sera fait je te donnerai la flamme. » Répondit Clarke en serrant sa main sur la précieuse boîte qui était dans la poche de sa veste.

Clarke resta encore quelques instants avec ses amis. Il y eut d’autres rires, d’autres échanges joyeux et quelques tapes amicales…pendant quelques instants elle se sentit respirer à nouveau.

Le soir venu, Clarke avait mangé rapidement dans le réfectoire du camp. Elle n’était pas trop à l’aise de se retrouver dans cette cantine géante aux côtés des gens de l’arche. La jeune femme était partie longtemps, et la plupart des Skaikru la dévisageait comme une étrangère. Elle avait laissé son armure de Trikru dans son armoire et revêtue une tenue de l’arche semblable à celle qu’elle avait en arrivant sur terre pour se fondre de nouveau dans la masse. Se sentant étouffer dans ce lieu clos, elle décida d’aller prendre l’air dans la cour. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et un air frais lui caressait le visage, c’était une magnifique nuit.

Elle aperçue, Bellamy en haut de la tour de guet, visiblement il avait réintégré la garde. Elle lui parlerait plus tard pour savoir comment il envisageait de ramener Octavia à ses côtés. Clarke se devait d’être là pour lui. La jeune femme culpabilisait d’avoir laissé son ami seul derrière elle lors de son départ d’Arkadia pour se couper du monde.

Tandis qu’elle marchait en direction de la palissade nord du camp, elle aperçue Jasper assis sur un banc. Cette image lui rappela sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune homme dans la cité des lumières. Un souvenir douloureux pour elle car, en choisissant de prendre la puce d’ALIE il avait trahi la confiance de ses amis et avait failli la faire tuer. Elle hésita un instant à l’aborder puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir Jasper… »

Le jeune homme fût surpris et eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de balbutier.

« Oh…euh…bonsoir Clarke. »

Il se passa quelques longues minutes avant que l’un des deux ne daigne prendre la parole.

« Je suis content de te voir…Clarke. »

Clarke surprise : « Vraiment ? »

« Oui…je… j’ai fait une erreur, je regrette ce qui s’est passé dans la cité…en fait, je regrette encore plus ce que j’ai fait ici…j’ai failli tuer Monty…j’ai menacé Harper, bref j’ai sérieusement merdé. »

« On a tous merdé à un moment donné Jasper… » Lui répondit tristement Clarke.

« Je souffrais tellement Clarke…je souffre encore…mais aujourd’hui je souffre d’avantage de ce que j’ai fait. » Tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

« Je ne te juge pas Jasper…En fait je te comprends… j’ai vu ce qu’était la cité des lumières pour toi. Un refuge…Crois-moi si nous avions pu y être dans d’autres circonstances, de notre plein gré avec notre intégrité intacte, nos souvenirs, nos sentiments…je n’aurais jamais voulu être ailleurs. »

« Lexa ? » Demanda Jasper en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Clarke.

« Elle était ma maison… » Murmura Clarke tandis que ses yeux s’embrumaient.

« Avant de vous voir dans la cité, je n’avais pas compris…Je n’avais pas compris votre lien. Ce n’est que lorsque je vous ai vu vous regarder là-bas tandis que j’essayais de vous convaincre de cesser le combat que j’ai réalisé que toi et moi on était pareil. J’ai perdu Maia et tu as perdu Lexa, c’était la même chose n’est-ce pas ? »

Clarke n’avait encore jamais avoué à personne ses sentiments pour Lexa. Seul Murphy avait compris la nature du lien qui unissait les jeunes femmes car il s’était retrouvé bien malgré lui témoin de la fin de Lexa. Elle hésita à confirmer les dires du jeune homme, mais à quoi bon résister ? Cela lui ferait du bien de partager ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur avec quelqu’un qui pouvait la comprendre.

« Oui j’aimais Lexa…je l’aime toujours… »

Tandis qu’une larme coulait le long de la joue de Clarke, Jasper la pris dans ses bras. Lui-même ému par ces confidences. Les minutes passèrent et ils restèrent là silencieux sous les étoiles s’agrippant l’un à l’autre cherchant à offrir à leurs âmes endeuillées un peu de réconfort. Soudain Jasper tenta un trait d’humour.

« Elle avait une sacré droite ! » Lança-t-il en se tenant la mâchoire.

Clarke le dévisagea puis les deux amis se mirent à rire en essuyant leurs larmes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven 2.0 a fait son entrée dans l'histoire. Notre chère mécanicienne aura un rôle prépondérant. J'adore ce personnage et il faudra un jour que je lui consacre une histoire dans laquelle elle tiendra le premier rôle.


	3. Mémoires d’une guerrière

_Pendant ce temps-là à Polis_

La journée était bien avancée, lorsque Indra pu enfin sortir de la maison des soins, le guérisseur l’avait remise sur pied rapidement. La guerrière avait été légèrement blessée lors de l’explosion, quelques contusions et brulures qui ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Indra était tout de même encore grau gui, il fallait qu’Octavia la soutienne pour marcher.

« Tu n’es pas retournée près des tiens ? »

Octavia fit un signe de tête :

« Je suis chez moi. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent au centre de Polis où se trouvait la maison de celle qui fût le second de Heda. Une fois arrivées, Octavia fît asseoir Indra sur une chaise et lui servit à boire avant de s’asseoir en face d’elle et de poser ses mains sur la table qui les séparait.

Indra se saisit de la tasse et leva les yeux vers Octavia en l’interrogeant :

« Pike ? »

« Mort. » Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

A cet instant, pas une émotion ne filtra de l’expression de Octavia, Indra bu une gorgée d’eau avant de reprendre.

« Je vais aller dans la tour, pour savoir ce qu’il se passe pour la succession de Heda. »

« Tu veux dire l’élection de l’intendant ? »

Indra acquiesça.

« Lorsqu’ils auront choisi un leader tu te placeras sous ses ordres ? »

Indra grimaça :

« Lexa kom Trikru restera la dernière Heda auprès de laquelle je me serais battue, personne ne pourra prendre sa place. Maintenant, je me contenterai de suivre la voix du peuple mais je ne serais plus dans la garde rapprochée. »

« Je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer cela…La coalition a besoin de toi. Tu pourrais avoir de l’influence, ta voix compte et tu es respectée de tous. Si l’intendant, te demande à son service tu devrais y répondre. Tes conseils pourraient garantir la paix. »

Indra ricana.

« La paix ? Tu crois vraiment que nous serons un jour en paix ? »

« Lexa y croyait. »

« Regarde où ça l’a mené… » Dit-elle tristement.

« Je n’ai pas suivis Ontari…je n’ai pas suivis ALIE, la seule que j’aurais suivis jusque dans la mort était Heda. Pas de Natblida, pas de Heda…mon allégeance est morte avec Leksa. Je ne me battrais plus que pour mon peuple…ou toi. »

Octavia touchée par cet aveu posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Indra.

« Quoique tu choisisses de faire, je te suivrais… »

« Dans ce cas, j’ai quelque chose pour toi. » La guerrière se releva en titubant, Octavia voulu l’aider mais elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

Indra se dirigea vers un coffre en bois cerclé d’acier, elle souleva le couvercle qui laissa échapper un grincement strident. Elle se saisit d’un objet et vint le déposer sur la table devant Octavia.

« Il y a longtemps maintenant, j’ai reçu ce présent d’une jeune guerrière…Un cadeau pour mes services à ses côtés lors de sa première bataille en tant qu’Heda… »

« Leksa swis » Dit-elle en Trikru.

Indra retira l’étoffe rouge qui protégeait l’objet. Octavia aperçu la lame étincelante d’un poignard dont le manche en ébène était serti d’une pierre d’ambre. A la base de la lame était incrusté le symbole Trikru. Une arme meurtrière d’une très grande finesse.

«  Il est magnifique… » Dit Octavia des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Il est à toi désormais, Octavia kom Trikru. »

Octavia se saisit de l’arme pour l’admirer de plus près.

« Merci Indra. »

« Tu as combattu à mes côtés, pour sauver Polis. Il m’a été offert pour les mêmes raisons, il te revient. »

« Racontes moi, cette bataille. » Supplia Octavia.

« C’était la plus belle victoire que le clan Trikru ait remporté, de mémoire de natif, il n’y eut jamais de si grande bataille. Les gens en parlent encore des années après, et je crois qu’ils en parleront toujours. »

Indra se rassit lentement sur sa chaise en lâchant un râle de douleur.

« C’est à l’issue de cette bataille que la coalition a commencé à voir le jour. »

« Leksa venait d’accéder au pouvoir suite à son conclave, mais à cette époque les clans étaient en permanence en guerre les uns contre les autres. Polis n’avait pas le rayonnement qu’elle a aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas une si grande cité. Le Heda précédent était un grand guerrier, mais un piètre politicien. Chaque clans avaient des envies de conquêtes et saisir les territoires étaient le jeu des puissants. La guerre était le fléau des peuples qui en souffraient depuis des décennies. Lorsque Lexa a pris le pouvoir, le royaume était divisé. Il n’y avait pas comme aujourd’hui un conseil d’ambassadeur, juste des chefs de clans qui ne trouvaient des accords qu’à la pointe de leur épée. C’est Heda qui a mis en place ce système. Lexa était plus jeune que toi lorsque la flamme l’a choisi pour devenir Heda. Déjà à son âge, elle avait une sagesse qui dépassait de loin ses prédécesseurs. Anya avait été son mentor depuis son enfance. Quant à Gustus, il était le maître d’arme des Natblidas et je n’étais alors qu’un simple soldat dans la garde de Heda. »

Indra s’interrompit pour reprendre une gorgée d’eau, Octavia ne la quittait pas du regard impatiente d’en savoir plus sur les faits d’armes de son mentor.

« Cela faisait quelques semaines que Lexa était sur le trône, et bien qu’elle ait impressionné tout le monde lors du conclave par sa force et son intelligence du combat cela n’a pas suffi pour mettre au pas tous les chefs de clans. Beaucoup, espéraient prendre le pouvoir en voyant un Natblida de leur clan devenir Heda. Bien sûr, parmi les mécontents il y avait la reine Nia. »

« Leur querelle remontait donc à bien plus longtemps que l’assassinat de Costia. »  Dit Octavia pour qui les récents évènements devenaient plus clairs.

« La nation des glaces a toujours été un peuple à part, leurs conditions de vies sont bien plus difficiles sur leur territoire. Cela en a fait un peuple querelleur avide de prendre par la force des terres plus hospitalières. » Expliqua Indra.

« C’est a peut prêt ce qui s’est passé, la reine n’a pas supporté l’ascension de Lexa. Elle a pris comme une offense la façon dont Leksa a expédié son combat contre le Natblida de son clan. »

« Un combat déloyal ? » Demanda Octavia avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Déloyal ? Non bien au contraire… Il s’agissait d’un garçon, c’était un des neveux de Nia. Au moment du conclave il avait déjà vingt printemps et était d’une carrure solide. Tout le monde avait misé sur lui, il était d’ailleurs pressenti comme le vainqueur par la totalité de la foule. Lexa était une gamine, une brindille à côté de ce géant. Tout le monde pensait que ses frêles épaules ne supporteraient pas les coups de masses sur son bouclier. Mais ce que la foule ignorait c’est que cette jeune fille était déjà une fine lame et une tacticienne hors pair. Anya lui avait bien enseigné. La force ne fait pas tout Octavia si la tête n’est pas aussi affuté que la lame, on déjà est mort. »

Indra marqua une pause. Ses yeux dans le vide, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, le bruit des tambours, les odeurs de sang, la couleur du sable sous ses pieds, les encouragements de la foules…Tout lui revenait à l’esprit aussi clairement que le visage d’Octavia qui la regardait impatiente de connaitre la suite de cet épique récit.

 « Alors ? » Ne put s’empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

« Alors au moment du choix des armes, lui a choisi la masse et le bouclier. Lexa créa l’étonnement général en ne prenant que deux dagues. Presque identique à celle qui se trouve devant toi. »

« Je me souviens du sourire moqueur de Nia, dans sa tête elle avait déjà gagné. Titus quant à lui avait un visage figé et après qu’il ait énoncé les règles du combat, les deux concurrents se sont fait face se toisant du regard à distance. Le neveu de la reine hurla quelques provocations, Lexa resta muette impassible devant ce colosse. Je me tenais au premier rang à côté d’Anya et ce qui m’a frappé ce jour-là c’est qu’elle souriait. Moi je pensais que cette gamine allait se faire mettre en pièce et ce sourire sur les lèvres d’Anya aurait dû m’alerter. »

Indra se mit à sourire.

« Le garçon a lancé un cri de guerre et a couru vers Lexa, l’arme au poing bouclier en garde. Il fît tournoyer sa masse au-dessus de sa tête. Lexa n’a pas bougé le laissant s’approcher à toute allure. Et comme un félin au dernier moment elle a évité la masse s’est abaissée et a planté chacune de ses dagues dans les mollets du jeune homme. Il a hurlé de douleur et il est tombé à genoux dans le sable. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était à sa merci… Lexa a ramassé la masse tombée à ses pieds. Elle a regardé le jeune guerrier dans les yeux, lui a murmuré des mots que je n’ai pas pu entendre et à abattu l’arme sur son crâne. Ce fût son premier combat dans le conclave…Elle avait donné le ton pour ses prochains adversaires. »

« Il y eut un moment de flottement, la foule stupéfaite s’est tût avant de rugir à nouveau pour acclamer Lexa. La reine a quitté la tribune ivre de rage. »

 _« Pas étonnant que ces deux-là ne puissent pas se sentir… »_ Pensa Octavia.

« Qu’en était-il de Luna ? » Demanda la jeune femme, très curieuse d’avoir l’avis de son mentor sur cette affaire.

« Luna a fui le conclave, une traitresse à son sang… » Grogna Indra.

« Si elle était restée penses-tu qu’elle aurait pu battre Leksa ? »

Indra fît mine de réfléchir mais la réponse ne se fît pas longtemps attendre.

« De ce que j’ai pu voir et entendre dire, Luna était une bonne combattante et une femme intelligente…Mais, je pense que si l’on est lâche on ne peut pas être choisi par l’esprit du commandant. La détermination et le courage font toute la différence. Leksa n’aurait pas perdu car, elle était déjà Heda dans son cœur et dans son âme. Luna s’est montrée faible. Cette faiblesse Leksa l’aurait exploité et même à force égale elle l’aurait mise à terre…Oh non Octavia…je te l’assure Luna ne serait pas sortie victorieuse de ce combat-là. » Indra croisa les mains devant elle puis marqua une pause l’air absorbée.

« Je me suis égarée, je voulais te raconter la bataille et me voilà à me remémorer la première fois que j’ai vu Heda. Elle ne l’était pas encore, mais ce jour-là j’ai su qu’elle monterait sur le trône. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu partages ça avec moi. Lincoln… » Octavia eut un air triste à l’évocation de son amour disparu, elle soupira avant d’ajouter :

« Lincoln m’a raconté beaucoup d’histoire, mais j’ignore encore tellement de choses…j’ai envie de savoir ce par quoi vous êtes passé, comprendre vos peuples et vos coutumes. »

«  C’est un plaisir pour moi de t’enseigner tout ça, bien que certaines périodes de notre histoire soient encore douloureuses. »

« Tu voulais me raconter le jour où tu as reçu ce cadeau du commandant. »

« Suite au conclave, Nia a mis en place une alliance avec quatre autres clans pour renverser Leksa, et s’emparer de Polis. Le clan Trikru à l’époque n’était pas aussi fort qu’aujourd’hui, et Lexa ne reçut le soutien que de deux clans ; Trishana et Ouskejon Kru _._   Les autres chefs décidèrent de ne pas se mêler du conflit, mais c’était d’avantage un abandon face à l’armée de Nia. Ils ramasseraient les miettes que la reine daignerait leur accorder une fois qu’elle aurait anéanti le Trikru. Notre armée était largement inférieure à la leur. Comme pour le combat lors du conclave, Heda était donnée perdante. Polis n’était pas la ville fortifiée que tu connais aujourd’hui, Leksa devait conduire son armée plus au nord pour faire barrière et affronter Nia. Bien sûr, la reine d’Azgeda a choisi d’attaquer pendant l’hiver, profitant de la neige, des conditions climatiques qui lui donnaient un sérieux avantage. »

« Il y avait dix mille hommes du nord, contre quatre mille d’entre nous. Malgré cela, nous avons marché pour protéger Polis et faire face à la reine. Lexa était secondée par Gustus et Anya. Quant à moi comme je te l’ai dit, je n’étais alors qu’un soldat de la garde. Les conditions étaient pénibles, on a perdu beaucoup d’hommes en route, ce qui réduisait nos rangs toujours un peu plus. »

« La veille de la bataille dans la plaine d’Azaïs, j’étais de garde dans le campement devant la tente d’Heda. Je me souviens d’une nuit glaciale, jamais plus je n’ai eu aussi froid que cette nuit-là, j’ai vu les chefs de guerres aller et venir dans la tente pour établir le plan de bataille. A l’horizon on pouvait apercevoir les milliers de flambeaux qui nous attendaient à quelques kilomètres. C’était une nuit sans lune, et toutes ces lumières, les chevets des guerriers d’Azgeda  m’avaient fait frissonner un peu plus. »

« Tard dans la nuit, Heda est sortie de sa tente, elle m’a dépassé de quelques mètres les mains dans le dos. Comme pour venir jauger l’ennemi. A cet instant, en la voyant toute proche, j’ai réalisé que ce n’était encore qu’une toute jeune fille, mais elle avait la prestance d’un lion… »

 « Elle est restée de longue minute dans le noir, impassible, puis s’est retournée vers moi et nos regards se sont croisés. »

« Tu as peur m’a-t-elle demandé ? »

« Non, Heda » Ai-je répondu avec aplomb.

Indra se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr je mentais, j’étais terrifiée Octavia… totalement terrifiée… »

« C’est bien normal, j’aurais étais dans le même état » Admit Octavia sans une certaine gêne.

«Sais-tu ce qu’elle m’a répondu ? » Dit Indra en riant.

Octavia fît non de la tête.

« Elle m’a dit que j’étais un bon soldat, mais que seul les fous n’avaient pas peur en pareil instant ! »

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur.

Puis Octavia prit la parole

« Tu sais que les décisions de Lexa m’ont déçu par le passé, je ne me suis jamais remise de sa trahison au Mont Weather. A vrai dire… je ne l’aimais pas… »

« Mais maintenant que tu me racontes son histoire, je me dis que je ne la connaissais pas et que prendre certaines décisions a dû être bien souvent très difficile pour elle. »

« Le fardeau de Heda… » Répondit Indra.

« La bataille a eu lieu le jour suivant, les deux armées se sont avancées dans cette plaine enneigée, Lexa montée sur son destrier de guerre s’est tournée vers nous en sortant son épée du fourreau. Elle nous a exhorté à être sans pitié, à marcher sur l’ennemi et le pourfendre même si pour cela nous devions passer dans l’autre monde.  _« Jus drein jus daun ! » L_ ’armée entière a poussé un cri, un rugissement qui est monté jusqu’aux nuages. Comme si les cieux nous avait fait écho, la neige s’est mise à tomber… »

« Heda faisait bondir son cheval, son masque de guerrière sur le visage, sa lame brandit au-dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux virevoltants dans les airs, le rouge de sa cape tranchait avec la blancheur immaculée de la neige. Cette image restera gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. »

« Elle s’est tournée une dernière fois vers nous et a hurlé : _« Si j’avance suivez-moi ! Si je recule tuez-moi ! Si je meurs vengez-moi ! ». »_

Indra répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase…Son regard était de nouveau absent, elle n’était plus à Polis avec Octavia elle était de retour des années auparavant sur le champ de bataille aux côtés de Heda.

Elle la revoyait lancer la charge, se battre avec une férocité animale, elle revoyait la plaine virginale devenir rouge…

« Nous nous sommes battu Octavia kom Trikru, comme jamais nous nous étions battu, cette fille nous a galvanisé, elle nous a porté jusqu’à la victoire. Durant le combat je suis restée à ses côtés, je ne l’ai pas quitté des yeux une minute. La seule peur que j’ai eu pendant la bataille, c’était de la perdre et je crois que c’était pareil pour chacun de ses guerriers. Au-delà de notre combativité, c’est son sens tactique qui nous a sauvé. En grand stratège Lexa avait lancé des troupes pour prendre l’armée ennemie a revers et cela a marché Nia a sonné la retraite et il s’en est fallu de peu pour Lexa ne la rattrape. »

« A l’issue de la bataille Heda a fait égorger tous les chefs de guerres des quatre clans qui s’étaient alliés à Nia, leurs dépouilles ont été pendues le long de la tour de Polis en guise d’avertissement. La reine est la seule qui a réussi à s’échapper, elle et ce qui restait de son clan se sont fait oublier les années qui ont suivis. Ce fût le début de la coalition… Bien sûr, il y a eu encore de nombreux conflits, mais Lexa étant crainte comme chef de guerre, à partir de ce jour-là tout fût différent. »

Octavia était accoudée sur la table, sa tête posée sur ses mains, totalement absorbée par le récit de son mentor.

Indra se saisit de la dague et en la désignant à Octavia reprit le cours de son histoire.

« A la fin de la bataille, alors que nous achevions les blessées ennemis, Leksa est venue vers moi, son visage recouvert du sang de nos adversaires, elle a dégainé ce poignard et me l’a tendu en me disant :

« Désormais, il n’y a plus de raison d’avoir peur. »

« Une fois rentrée a Polis, elle m’a fait appeler auprès d’elle pour la seconder, le plus grand honneur de ma vie… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra est un personnage fort, beaucoup de noblesse émane de cette femme, elle n'a pas fini d'entretenir la mémoire de Leksa kom Trikru. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'histoire. Au plaisir de vous lire et d'échanger avec vous.


	4. Succession

**Chapitre 4 : Succession**

_Polis salle du trône_

Les ambassadeurs étaient réunis en conseil restreint, l’ordre du jour était d’établir la liste des candidats au poste d’intendant. Jaha qui n’était jamais à cours d’idée avait réussi à se faire admettre comme représentant du Skaikru en l’absence de Clarke. Il connaissait mal les natifs, mais il avait de la ressource et savait toujours prendre avantage de toutes les situations.

Le conseil se tenait en Trigedasleng, cependant un ambassadeur accepta de traduire pour l’homme du ciel.

«  _Podakru décide de proposer la candidature de la reine Raina kom Podakru »_ souffla l’homme dans l’oreille de Jaha.

_« Azgeda propose son roi Roan, bien qu’il soit blessé, ils refusent d’appuyer un autre candidat. »_

_« Delfikru propose son jeune prince Aeron kom Delfikru. »_

_« Yujleda décide de proposer son chef de clan Heyulf.”_

L’ex chancelier, comprit rapidement que la proposition de Clarke d’imposer un vote aux natifs était une très mauvaise idée. Seul le système de succession de Heda avait pu tenir cette civilisation en place. La démocratie était un concept qui leur était totalement étranger et qui ne créerait que la division. Chaque clan souhaitait prendre le pouvoir, et dans ce monde ou la loi du plus fort était de mise, l’institution du commandant était la plus légitime.

 _« Ils vont tous voter pour eux-mêmes…et ça ne conduira qu’a la division, cela va être un échec cuisant… »_ Pensa Jaha.

Ce fût au tour de l’ambassadeur des Floukru de se prononcer.

_« Luna kom Floukru, refuses de se présenter, elle n’a pas voulu devenir Heda, elle ne veut pas plus de ce poste d’intendant. Elle se retire du vote. »_

Cette annonce agita la salle. Jaha en fin politicien vit là une faille qu’il pourrait exploiter s’il manœuvrait avec intelligence. Des élections il en avait gagné deux sur l’arche, et se sentait capable d’influencer le vote dans le sens qui ferait son affaire.

 _« Nous n’avons pas besoin de Luna kom Floukru, cette traitresse du sang…elle n’a aucun honneur. »_ Déclara l’ambassadeur d’Azgeda.

L’ambassadeur du Floukru, préféra ignorer cette remarque.

_« Bandrona kom Skaikru, thotin Kru, den chit yu don sad in? »_

_«_ Ambassadeur du peuple du ciel, treizième clan, que décidez-vous ? »

« Le Skaikru, propose la candidature de Wanheda. » Répondit Jaha.

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle. Jaha savait qu’il ne respectait pas les vœux de Clarke, le Skaikru ne devait pas candidater à l’élection. Clarke et Kane avaient été très clairs, les terriens devaient choisir leur leader parmi les natifs. Wanheda et Marcus ne voulaient pas que les natifs voient cela comme une ingérence de la part du treizième clan. Une façon détournée de prendre le pouvoir. Malgré les récents évènements le Skaikru était toujours considéré comme un intrus au sein de la coalition.

Un ambassadeur se leva et prit la parole, il s’adressa directement dans la langue de Jaha pour que celui-ci comprenne bien son message.

« Wanheda était peut-être dans les bonnes grâces de Leksa kom Trikru, mais elle n’a aucun droit sur le trône… »

Jaha d’une voix calme :

« Wanheda, vous a sauvé de ALIE…Et comme vous l’avez si justement souligné, Heda lui a fait confiance. Je vous rappelle qu’il ne s’agit pas de prendre le trône mais d’être l’intendant de la coalition en attendant que vous trouviez un successeur plus légitime en accord avec vos croyances. Wanheda est Fleimkepa, elle connait vos coutumes et a appris aux côtés de votre défunte Heda, en quoi ne pourrait-elle pas légitimement proposer sa candidature ? »

« Justement, elle est Fleimkepa, elle ne peut pas se voir investir de tous les pouvoirs. Jamais un Skaikru ne s’assiéra sur ce siège. »

« Nous verrons… » Lâcha Jaha en affichant une totale sérénité sur son visage.

De nouveau les conciliabules entre les ambassadeurs reprirent. Puis, il fût décidé que le vote aurait lieu dans deux jours et que bien que Luna souhaitait se retirer du processus d’élection elle n’en était pas moins dispensée de scrutin. Le _Floukru_ pouvait encore changer d’avis.

Lorsque Jaha sortit de la salle du trône il fût surpris de retrouver Murphy qui l’attendait.

« Quelle catastrophe avez-vous encore déclenché Jaha ? » Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton accusateur.

Jaha se tourna vers lui et répondit à voix basse :

« J’influence les votes… »

Murphy le regarda avec méfiance, il allait se targuer d’une réplique cinglante lorsque Jaha lui fît signe de se taire. Le représentant du Floukru passa à côté d’eux. Jaha se retourna et en lui saisissant le bras lui dit :

« Je souhaiterai m’entretenir avec vous… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manœuvre politique, complot, Jaha est incontestablement le maitre en la matière. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


	5. En ordre de marche

**Chapitre 5 : En ordre de marche**

_Arkadia_

« Ca y est, ta machine est au point ? » Demanda Clarke en pénétrant dans le labo de Raven.

« On a travaillé toute la nuit… je pense que c’est au point. »

« Bien voyons ça !» Répondit Clarke en sortant de sa poche son bien le plus précieux.

Elle sortit la flamme de sa boîte et la déposa dans la main de Raven.

« Monty actives le central s’il-te-plait. »

« Oui, chef ! » Répondit le jeune homme en prenant place devant les écrans.

Raven déposa la flamme dans le décodeur relié au central.

« C’est l’instant de vérité. » Dit Raven avec excitation.

Clarke ne quittait pas la flamme des yeux, elle retenait son souffle espérant que la machine tout droit sortie de la tête de Raven n’allait pas exploser et pulvériser à tout jamais ce qui contenait l’esprit des commandants…L’esprit de Lexa.

« C’est parti… » Dit Monty en appuyant sur son clavier.

La machine se mit en branle, des sifflements et grésillements résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Clarke les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table où était posé l’engin sentait son cœur se serrer.

Soudain, une lumière bleue aveuglante émergea du décodeur, la flamme s’était activée, la lumière devint plus intense presque aveuglante, les sifflements redoublèrent. Clarke avait envie de crier à Raven de tout arrêter, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps. D’un seul coup la lumière disparue, le silence envahit à nouveau le laboratoire.

Raven posa sa main sur le dossier du siège de Monty devant les écrans en demandant d’une voix toujours aussi excitée : 

« Alors ?  Ça a marché ? »

« Attends une seconde… » Monty activait ses mains à toute allure sur le clavier.

Les secondes paraissaient durer des heures. Clarke n’avait qu’une envie, plonger sa main dans la machine et s’assurer de l’état de la flamme.

« C’est bon ! On l’a ! » Cria Monty en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Raven sauta en l’air, ravie du résultat.

Clarke se remit à respirer, mais son cœur palpitait toujours aussi vite.

« On a l’emplacement de la structure de Becca ! » Annonça Raven à Clarke.

Monty laissa échapper un « Oh… ».

« Quoi Oh ? » Demanda Clarke inquiète. Elle savait bien que ce genre d’onomatopée n’était jamais bon signe. 

« Azgeda… » Répondit Monty avec un air désolé.

Raven en se tournant vers Clarke :

« Ça risque en effet de compliquer les choses… »

« Un problème à la fois… D’abord Raven peux-tu sortir la flamme de ton grille-pain ? »

Raven s’exécuta et en brandissant la flamme devant les yeux de son amie annonça fièrement :

« Tu vois, intacte ! »

Le cœur de Clarke reprit un rythme normal.

_Arkadia, bureau du chancelier_

« Azgeda ? » Répéta Kane les bras croisés en se frottant le bout de sa barbe.

« Cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. » Dit Abby.

Raven en faisant une grimace :

« Exactement, ce que j’ai dis… »

« Roan est mort, sans lui je ne suis pas sûr qu’on pourra se frayer un chemin sur les terres de la nation des glaces. » Dit Bellamy.

Kane prit un air de désolation, il se reprochait tout ce qu’il avait fait lorsqu’il était sous l’emprise d’ALIE. Il ressentait une immense culpabilité. Abby sentit la détresse de Marcus et s’empressa de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule en murmurant :

« Tu n’y es pour rien… »

« On ne sait pas s’il est mort… » Objecta Clarke.

« Tu étais là quand il s’est fait tirer dessus à bout portant non ? » Grogna Bellamy.

Clarke avec fermeté répondit :

« Il n’était pas mort, quand Jaha m’a emmené… »

« Mort ou pas, il va falloir m’emmener là-bas. » Déclara Raven pour couper cours au débat.

Bellamy se tourna vers Kane.

« Chancelier ? Que faisons-nous ? »

« Nous devons repartir pour Polis demain, il faut d’abord savoir ce qu’il en est de l’élection de l’intendant et si nous pouvons toujours compter sur la coalition. »

« On a pas de temps à perdre ! Plus vite je serais sur place plus vite j’aurais la solution pour notre problème nucléaire…qui je le rappel est bien plus urgent. » Objecta Raven.

Clarke en faisant signe a son amie de se calmer.

« Kane a raison, il faut qu’on sache si nous allons rencontrer de l’hostilité ou si nous pouvons avancer en sécurité. »

« Tic, Toc…l’horloge tourne…les réacteurs fondent… » Grogna Raven.

Abby qui connaissait bien le caractère impulsif de la jeune mécanicienne tenta d’apaiser son impatience :

« Un problème à la fois Raven, dès que Polis aura retrouvé un dirigeant, nous enverrons une équipe pour trouver le laboratoire de Becca. Notre réussite dépend de la stabilité politique des natifs, on ne réussira pas si on retombe dans une guerre de clan.»

Raven souffla son agacement, mais elle savait qu’Abby avait raison.

_Arkadia, cabine de Clarke quelques heures plus tard :_

Tandis que la jeune Griffin faisait son paquetage pour son départ aux aurores pour Polis. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de sa cabine.

« Entrez, c’est ouvert ! »

A son étonnement, il s’agissait de Bellamy Blake.

« On peut se parler ? »

« Bien sûr, assieds-toi. »

Bellamy prit place sur la couchette à côté de la jeune femme.

« Comment ça va ? » L’interrogea Clarke qui était soulagée que Bellamy se décide à venir se confier de lui-même.

« Comme un autre jour sur cette fichue terre… »

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je ne repars pas avec vous à Polis, Clarke. »

La jeune femme étonnée fronça les sourcils.

« Et Octavia ? »

« Elle ne veut plus de moi à ses côtés Clarke…ça me semble assez clair… »

« Octavia est égarée Bellamy, elle a perdu son amour, elle s’est vengée mais tu sais comme moi que ça n’apaisera pas sa peine. »

Bellamy en regardant ses pieds murmura :

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles là n’est-ce pas ? »

Clarke préféra ignorer cette remarque.

« Tu ne peux pas l’abandonner Bellamy, même si elle est trop fière pour l’admettre elle a besoin de toi ! »

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers elle, ils étaient humides.

« Je ne sais pas comment l’aider Clarke… »

La jeune femme posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

« Il faut juste qu’elle sache que tu es là pour elle et elle reviendra vers toi. »

« Tu as vu son regard, quand elle a tué Pike ? Ce n’est plus O, ce n’est plus ma petite sœur. C’est comme si je ne la connaissais plus. »

« Celle que tu as connu et toujours là. J’en suis persuadée et tu le sais aussi au fond de toi. »

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Bellamy plongea ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Il eut soudain une irrésistible envie de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke mais le courage lui manquait. 

«….Euh… Bellamy ? » Demanda Clarke qui le regardait l’air incrédule.

Comme pour sortir de sa rêverie, Bellamy se frotta la tête avant de se lever d’un bond en disant :

« Je vais y réfléchir…hum…bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Euh…oui bonne…n » Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bellamy avait disparu, laissant Clarke dubitative.

_Arkadia_

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages, lorsque toute l’équipe se réunie dans la cour autour du véhicule. Abby serra sa fille dans ses bras pour lui dire une nouvelle fois au revoir.

« Sois prudente ! » Implora le docteur Griffin.

Clarke acquiesça d’un sourire de façade.

Abby avait choisi de rester pour s’occuper des blessés et tenter de guérir les blessures psychologiques imputées par ALIE à ses concitoyens. Kane étant de nouveau chancelier, elle n’avait plus de raison de retourner à Polis.

Jasper s’était porté volontaire pour accompagner l’équipe. Il vouait encore une haine immense envers les natifs, mais il pensa que se confronter à ces gens en visitant Polis lui permettrait peut-être d’atténuer sa rancœur. Ça serait aussi un excellent moyen d’effacer son ardoise en aidant ses amis. Bien que l’heure du départ fût matinal, Monty était venu l’enlacer pour lui souhaiter bonne route et lui glisser au passage quelques blagues à l’oreille pour la route.

Raven se trouvait déjà dans le véhicule, très heureuse de pouvoir quitter le camp. Son rôle serait d’exposer aux natifs la menace qui pesait sur l’humanité toute entière.

Le véhicule était chargé et Clarke cherchait du regard Bellamy qui ne s’était toujours pas montré.

« C’est moi que tu attends ? » Demanda une voix derrière la fille aux cheveux d’or.

Le jeune homme son fusil en bandoulière la regardait en souriant.

« Tu n’es jamais à l’heure ! » Répondit Clarke.

« J’aime me faire désirer… » Lui lança-t-il avec un air narquois tandis qu’il montait à l’arrière du véhicule accompagné de deux autres gardes.

Kane attira Abby près de lui.

« Je veillerai sur elle ne t’inquiètes pas… » Rassura-t-il l’ex chancelière.

« Et qui veillera sur toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d’amour.

Clarke observait la scène de loin. Elle se sentait heureuse pour sa mère, même si elle et Marcus n’avait pas encore réellement officialisé les choses aux yeux de tous. Clarke pensa que c’était par pudeur, peut être pensaient-ils qu’elle pourrait être blessée en repensant à son père… En réalité, Clarke ne souhaitait que leur bonheur, il était si fragile et si rare sur cette terre.

« On dirait bien que ça roucoule ! » Lança Raven à Clarke en ouvrant la fenêtre conducteur.

Clarke lui sourit amusée par les pitreries de ses amis dans le Rover.

« Depuis, le temps qu’ils se tournaient autour… » Ajouta Jasper.

« Ok…les gars…on arrête ! On parle de ma mère là... » Leur répondit Clarke gênée.

Cela provoqua l’hilarité dans le véhicule.


	6. Doux souvenirs

_Aux abords de Polis_

La route s’était déroulée sans encombre, Jasper qui avait l’air d’avoir repris du poil de la bête avait mis l’ambiance sur tout le trajet. Raven sifflait en conduisant, seul Kane et Clarke étaient restés silencieux, soucieux de ce qui les attendait dans la capitale. Le poids des responsabilités pesait sur eux et ils ne perdaient pas de vu leur objectif.

Clarke regardait par la fenêtre et aperçu au loin la tour de Polis. Un sentiment de mélancolie la prit à la gorge. _« Tu me manques Lexa »_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Encore une demi-heure et on arrive à destination. » Annonça Bellamy.

Clarke laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux en serrant dans sa main la boîte qui contenait la flamme toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait la revoir, même si ce n’était que pour quelques instants, même si ça ne pouvait être qu’en puisant dans sa mémoire. C’est alors qu’un souvenir revînt à la surface, aussi clair et aussi précis que s’il se déroulait devant ses yeux à l’instant.

Elle était dans sa chambre à Polis assise sur son fauteuil entrain de dessiner, lorsque qu’on frappa à sa porte.

_« Clarke ? »_

Cette voix…elle résonnait de nouveau à ses oreilles comme une mélodie apaisante.

« Entres. »

La porte s’ouvrit et Lexa apparue vêtue de sa tenue de Heda mais sans son maquillage guerrier.

« Je suis venue te chercher. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Clarke posa ses dessins sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers Lexa.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Depuis que tu es arrivée, entre l’intégration de ton clan dans la coalition, le combat avec Nia et toutes les affaires que j’ai à régler en permanence, je n’ai pas eu le temps de te faire visiter Polis et comme nous partons demain pour Arkadia je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion. »

Clarke lui adressa un merveilleux sourire : 

« Excellente idée commandant. »

Lexa lui rendit son sourire, en moins appuyé mais c’était si magique de la voir esquisser un sourire. C’était bien trop rare au goût de Clarke mais cela le rendait d’autant plus précieux.

Lexa emmena sa protégée dans le marché de Polis, il faisait un soleil radieux et des odeurs délicieuses s’échappaient des nombreuses échoppes. A la surprise de Clarke, Lexa prenait le temps de s’arrêter et de goûter les mets des marchands. Elle avait un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Jamais la jeune fille du ciel n’aurait pensé que Heda puisse être aussi proche de son peuple. Les gens étaient souriants et même si Lexa ne s’aventurait jamais dans les rues sans sa garde rapprochée cela ne la rendait pas pour autant inaccessible.

Il y avait de la musique, des acrobates faisaient des numéros au beau milieu de la rue. Des lavandières s’afféraient autour de la fontaine en chantant.

«  _Comment des gens aussi chaleureux pouvaient-ils se transformer en guerrier si sanguinaire ? »_ Pensa Clarke.

Tandis qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Lexa lui tendit une pomme d’un rouge aussi vif que celui de l’étoffe qui constituait la cape de Heda.

« Tu devrais goûter. Ce sont les meilleures pommes de tout le royaume. » Lui dit Lexa devant le marchands qui ne boudait pas son plaisir.

« Mochof Heda.» La remercia le marchand pour ce compliment.

Clarke prit une bouchée et elle admit qu’elle n’avait jamais goûté un fruit aussi savoureux.

La fille du ciel passait d’une étale à l’autre avec un émerveillement et une curiosité insatiable. Lexa restait à ses côtés, ne la perdant pas du regard un seul instant arborant toujours ce léger sourire que seul Clarke avait remarqué mais qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite à chaque fois qu’il apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce sourire dissimulé pour les autres, n’était destiné qu’à elle et elle en prenait de plus en plus conscience.

Clarke n’arrêtait pas de poser des questions et Lexa se faisait un plaisir de lui enseigner ce qu’elle savait de chaque chose que Clarke lui pointait du doigt. Après avoir fait le tour du grand marché Lexa emmena Wanheda dans les ruelles de la cité, ses gardes toujours sur les talons mais néanmoins à bonne distance pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

Lexa lui décrivait comment Polis était devenue une si grande cité au fil des ans, les travaux qu’elle avait lancé pour faire venir le commerce, et rendre la vie plus agréable aux habitants. Au-delà de la chef de guerre, Clarke découvrit une administratrice investie et astucieuse. Encore un autre visage de cette femme mystérieuse qui semblait avoir mille facette. C’est à cet instant que la jeune femme comprit qu’elle voulait découvrir tous les visages de la femme de la forêt. Que pouvait donc encore bien se cacher derrière ces yeux d’émeraude ?

Tandis qu’elles empruntaient une ruelle étroite, elles aperçurent un jeune garçon qui remontait la rue à toute allure poursuivit par une jeune fille à peine plus âgée armée d’une épée en bois. Les enfants riaient aux éclats, lancés dans leur course folle ils n’aperçurent pas les deux jeunes femmes qui arrivaient en face d’eux. Au dernier moment, le garçon leva les yeux devant lui et tenta de freiner, mais ses pieds glissèrent et il s’étala de tout son long aux pieds de Lexa et Clarke.

Clarke s’empressa de se pencher sur l’enfant pour le remettre debout. Lexa la regarda faire amusée par ce spectacle. Forte heureusement il y avait plus de peur que de mal. La petite fille rejoignit le trio en marchant l’épée en bois pendant le long de sa jambe.

«Tout va bien, tout va bien, tu n’as rien. » Dit Clarke à l’enfant qui commençait à pleurnicher. La jeune femme tapota le pantalon du garçon pour chasser la poussière de ses genoux.

« Désolée, que mon petit frère vous importune, Heda. » Dit timidement la jeune fille en posant une main sur l’épaule de l’enfant qui pleurnichait toujours.

Clarke se redressa et observa la réaction de Heda face à ces deux enfants. Le tableau était tellement amusant. Bien sûr, elle avait vu le commandant en compagnie des jeunes Natblida, mais cela était différent. Lexa devait les préparer à la fonction de chef de guerre et si elle l’avait trouvé touchante dans sa façon de leur enseigner, il y avait toujours ce respect de la hiérarchie et cette distance imposée par sa charge.

« Il ne m’importune pas du tout. » Répondit Lexa en souriant. Le garçon pleurnichait beaucoup et même d’avantage maintenant qu’il comprit être tombé devant la grande Heda.

« Pourquoi pleurs-tu guerrier ? » Demanda Lexa en s’abaissant à la hauteur de l’enfant en larme pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Les guerriers tombent parfois…mais ce qui fait la valeur d’un grand combattant c’est de savoir se relever. Et en cela c’est un grand et valeureux guerrier que j’ai devant moi. » Dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de l’enfant qui s’arrêta de pleurer.

 Clarke attendrie par ce tableau ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. La petite guerrière avec son épée en bois, jouait visiblement le rôle de Heda. Elle s’était fait des peintures de guerre sur le visage, les traits grossiers de ce maquillage avait probablement été faits avec de la suie. Elle avait accroché un foulard rouge dans son dos en guise de cape. La fillette enlaça son frère par les épaules et le tira doucement sur le côté pour libérer le passage.

Lexa se redressa et en dépassant les enfants, fît un discret clin d’œil à la petite fille en disant :

« Mochof Heda. »

Clarke se mit à rire.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! Réveilles toi! »

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle s’était assoupie…Le visage de Jasper se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien :

« On est arrivé ! »

« Hum…oui j’arrive. »

Encore un peu groggy elle s’extirpa lentement du véhicule et alors que tous s’afféraient pour sortir leurs affaires, elle n’avait encore à l’esprit qu’une seule chose « Lexa ».

Les Skaikru prirent leur quartier au cinquième étage de la tour, des anciens bureaux reconvertis en chambres. La pièce que Clarke allait partager avec Raven était beaucoup plus modeste que la grande chambre avec vue où Lexa l’avait installé.

« Le vote se tient demain soir, il faut rapidement qu’on se mette au parfum, Kane et moi devons voir Jaha pour savoir ce qui s’est passé depuis notre départ. » Expliqua Clarke à la mécanicienne tandis qu’elle déposait son sac sur le lit double qu’elles devraient partager.

« Jaha…je ne suis pas pressée de le revoir celui-là. » Grogna Raven, l’air dégouttée.

« Les ambassadeurs se réunissent en conseil dans quelques heures, tu devras exposer les faits. »

« Je leur parle du laboratoire sur le territoire d’Azgeda ? »

« On a pas le choix. On a besoin de leur aide. »

« Tu crois qu’ils vont comprendre ce que je leur raconte ? »

« Tu auras un traducteur, mais je te rassure ils parlent quasiment tous notre langue. Ils préfèrent cependant, parler Trigedasleng. C’est leur coutume et surtout ça leur permet de mettre une barrière entre eux et nous… »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça…je me demandais s’ils allaient comprendre lorsque je vais parler technologie. » Dit Raven avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

Clarke en riant : 

« Essais d’être pédagogue… »

« J’essaierai » Promit Raven.

« Bonne chance. » Dit Clarke avant de sortir de la chambre.

Wanheda se dirigea vers la chambre de Kane lorsqu’elle entra, Kane et Bellamy étaient entrains de s’entretenir avec Jaha.

« Qu’elles sont les nouvelles ? »

Kane l’air embarrassé :

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, Clarke. »

«Quel est le problème ? »

Bellamy en pointant du doigt Jaha :

« Il t’as désigné comme candidat ! »

Clarke sentit son sang bouillir :

« Nous t’avions laissé des consignes ! On ne veut pas que les natifs pensent qu’on veut prendre le contrôle ! Ils sont déjà extrêmement méfiants, tu veux détruire toute chance de nous intégrer pour de bon ? »

« C’est une erreur Jaha ! On est bien chanceux qu’ils aient accepté ce vote alors que ça n’est pas leur coutume, mais s’ils pensent que c’est une manœuvre de notre part pour prendre le pouvoir, ça va tout foutre en l’air ! » Ajouta Kane tout aussi énervé que Clarke.

« Est-ce que vous avez terminé tous les deux ? » Dit Jaha dont le visage affichait une sérénité déconcertante.

« Vous avez tout faux ! Il est évident que ton idée de vote Clarke ne fonctionnera pas ! Sans leader ils sont incapables de se mettre d’accord. Chaque clan a désigné un candidat de son clan, et ils voteront exactement de la même façon. Tu veux un match nul ? La division que tu crains risque justement de se produire si nous n’influençons pas les votes. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Kane suspicieux.

« Si un candidat ne sors pas vainqueur, tu crois que ça va se régler comment ? La guerre mes amis… Je sais très bien qu’une candidature Skaikru peut être considérée comme une provocation, mais c’est le but recherché. J’ai jeté un pavé dans la marre, maintenant les ambassadeurs vont mettre en place des alliances, pour faire en sorte que l’on perde. »

« Ok, et si ce n’est pas le cas ? » L’interrogea Bellamy.

« Nous avons un coup d’avance, j’ai passé un accord avec l’ambassadeur du Floukru, il est prêt à nous donner sa voix. »

« Et comment l’as-tu convaincu ? » Demanda le chancelier toujours méfiant.

« La diplomatie mon ami… » Répondit-il en souriant.

Clarke n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’elle entendait, mais elle devait admettre que Jaha garantissait qu’il n’y aurait pas de match nul à l’issue du vote, ce qui aurait conduit soit à perdre du temps pour planifier de nouvelles élections, soit à faire exploser la coalition.

« Maintenant les amis, il ne reste qu’à savoir quel personne nous voulons voir prendre la place d’intendant. Soit les natifs se sont mis d’accord sur un candidat, soit c’est le nôtre qui sera élu. Vous vouliez des élections, je vous offre la garantie que demain soir nous aurons un intendant. Et cerise sur la gâteau ça pourrait être celui que nous souhaitons car maintenant notre vote compte double. »

« Azgeda… » Murmura Clarke.

Bellamy en se tournant vers la jeune femme :

« Roan ? Vraiment ? Tu lui fais confiance? »

« Nous n’avons pas le choix, je ne connais pas les autres candidats, peut-être seront-ils pire que lui. Roan n’a pas toujours été de notre côté, mais c’est un homme de parole. Il a été placé sur le trône par Lexa, il nous a aidé contre ALIE. Et surtout il faut qu’on puisse se rendre sur son territoire pour trouver le laboratoire de Becca. Il me semble le meilleur choix. » Répondit Clarke.

« Je vais aller le voir. » Déclara Kane.

« Tu crois qu’il va vouloir conclure un marché avec celui qui lui a tiré dessus ? » Objecta Bellamy.

« Je vais m’excuser de l’avoir blessé même si ce n’était pas moi, s’il est intelligent il le comprendra et fera passer son intérêt et celui de son peuple avant son orgueil. Je vais m’assurer qu’il ordonne à son ambassadeur qu’il ne vote pas pour un autre clan pour contrer Wanheda. » Dit Kane en regardant Jaha qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Jamais, Azgeda ne soutiendra un autre clan, ce peuple est à part. Et contrairement à sa mère Roan n’est pas un fou, il sait se montrer raisonnable. Quand tu iras le voir, négocies plutôt son aide pour trouver le laboratoire en échange de notre appui.» Ordonna Clarke certaine que c’était la meilleure chose à faire.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, puis Bellamy et Clarke prirent congés.

« Maintenant allons trouver ta sœur. » Dit Clarke en entrainant Bellamy derrière elle.

Une fois seuls, Kane se tourna vers Jaha.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dis-moi ce que tu as promis au Floukru pour qu’ils suivent notre vote et pas celui d’un autre clan.»

Jaha leva la tête vers Kane puis écarta les mains en disant avec un air tout à fait décontracté :

« La flamme… »

En entendant ces mots, Kane se pétrifia.


	7. Une nuit à Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous passez un bon moment en lisant cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

_Rues de Polis_

Clarke guidait Bellamy et Jasper dans le dédale de ruelle de Polis, en direction de la maison d’Indra. La nuit était tombée, et il devenait difficile pour Clarke de retrouver le chemin qu’elle n’avait fait qu’une seule fois durant son séjour à Polis et qui plus est en plein jour.

« Tu es sûre que l’on n’est pas perdu ? » Lui demanda Jasper qui commençait à avoir mal aux pieds.

« Non je suis sûre que c’était par ici… »Répondit Clarke. A la regarder chercher autour d’elle, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent qu’elle ne voulait pas admettre qu’en réalité elle ne savait plus quelle direction prendre.

« Il y a de la lumière qui provient de cette rue, ça à l’air d’être une place on trouvera bien quelqu’un pour nous renseigner. » Proposa Bellamy.

 Les trois Skaikru s’engagèrent dans la rue qui débouchait bien sur une vaste place. Un spectacle magnifique s’offrit alors à leurs yeux ébahis. Des centaines de bougies étaient posées sur le sol autour de ce qui de loin ressemblait à un autel. Des dizaines de natifs, se présentaient devant celui-ci et s’inclinaient en posant un genou au sol tout en murmurant des choses inaudibles.

En se rapprochant, l’émotion s’empara de Clarke. Ce n’était pas un autel mais une statue. Elle se trouvait devant un mémorial à l’effigie de Leksa kom Trikru. La statue représentait Heda en tenue de guerre, la main posée sur la garde de son épée, sa cape flottant dans les airs. L’ouvrage était fait avec finesse, très détaillé, il rendait tout à fait justice à la beauté de Leksa.

Clarke se rapprocha d’une femme qui venait de déposer une bougie devant la statue. Elle la questionna dans la langue Trikru.

 « Nous rendons hommage à notre défunte Heda… Nous n’avons pas pu le faire selon nos rites, car Ontari l’usurpatrice a brûlé sa dépouille avant que le peuple n’ait pu la voir. Nous n’avons pas pu lui dire adieu. »

Un autre Trikru se joignit à la conversation, un homme fort à la barbe grisonnante. Il ajouta : 

« Leksa kom Trikru était une Heda adulée par son peuple. Partout dans Polis nous construisons des sanctuaires à sa gloire. Les politiciens de la tour ne pensent qu’à leurs jeux de pouvoirs, mais nous son peuple nous l’aimions et la regrettons chaque jour qui passe depuis sa disparition. Depuis sa mort nous n’avons vécu que des catastrophes. Le peuple a peur de ce qu’il va advenir maintenant. Alors on prie, on implore l’esprit d’Heda de choisir un successeur.»

La femme regarda Clarke les yeux humides :

« Sans la protection de Heda, nous sommes un peuple aveugle…nous sommes sans guide. »

« Demain il y a des élections… » Dit Clarke comme pour les rassurer.

La femme leva la main agacée :

« Peu importe leur maudite élection ! Heda protégeait les faibles, elle nous aimait… Ces ambassadeurs, ces chefs de clans, ces rois et ces reines, la plupart n’aiment que le pouvoir. Que l’on meurt pour eux c’est tout ce qui leur importe. »

« Nous voulons un nouvel Heda, qu’il soit habité par l’esprit de Leksa kom Trikru et des autres commandants avant elle. Qu’il ait leur force, leur courage, leur bonté et leur sagesse. Nous allumons des flammes chaque soir pour que l’esprit de Leksa nous entende. »

Clarke remercia les natifs d’avoir conversé avec elle, pendant ce temps Jasper et Bellamy avaient récupéré les indications pour retrouver la maison d’Indra.

Avant de repartir, Clarke alluma une bougie et vint la poser devant la statue, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle murmura :

« Reshop Heda… »

_Polis, maison d’Indra_

« J’ai réfléchi Octavia, demain nous irons assister à l’élection. » Déclara Indra depuis son lit où elle était allongée.

Octavia assise sur un fauteuil à l’autre bout de la pièce aiguisait son épée. Elle leva les yeux un instant en direction de son mentor, et lui adressa un hochement de tête qui signifiait que c’était une sage décision. Puis, la jeune femme recommença à s’afférer sur l’entretien de sa lame.

Soudain, une voix qui venait de l’extérieur retentit, Indra se redressa d’un bond et tourna la tête vers la tenture qui servait de porte à son modeste logis.

« Indra ? » C’était la voix de Clarke.

Octavia se figea un instant et fît signe à la guerrière qu’elle ne voulait voir personne.

Indra se leva péniblement de son lit, ses blessures la tourmentait encore, elle jeta un regard agacé à la jeune femme avant de sortir.

« Wanheda ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous recherchons Octavia, est-elle avec toi ? » Demanda Clarke avec un regard inquiet.

_« Nou. »_

«Vraiment ? » Dit Bellamy absolument pas convaincu par cette réponse.

 _« Noumou ! »_ Répondit Indra sur un ton autoritaire qui laissa entendre qu’il ne valait mieux pas insister.

Clarke intervint : « Beja Indra… »

Devant le regard implorant de Clarke, la guerrière finit par céder et dit :

« Elle sera demain, à l’élection… » Avant d’ajouter en leur faisant signe de partir :

« Gon hou nous, Skaikru ! »

« Mochof Indra, reshop. »

Indra resta devant l’entrée et soutint le regard de Bellamy, tandis que Jasper et Clarke s’éloignaient déjà. Le jeune homme toisa la Trikru pendant plusieurs seconde puis, il finit par lâcher prise et s’enfonça à son tour dans la nuit.

L’étoffe de l’entrée se souleva à nouveau, et Octavia qui avait tout écouté avec attention interrogea son mentor l’air contrarié :

« Pourquoi tu leurs a dit que je les verrais demain ? »

« Parce que c’est ce que tu vas faire Octavia Kom Trikru ! » Répondit Indra d’un ton ferme et sans appel.

Indra se rassit lentement sur son lit avant d’ajouter cette fois ci avec plus de douceur :

« Tu veux être mon second ? Alors tu vas écouter ce que tes amis ont à dire, parce que ça te préoccupes et que je ne veux pas d’un guerrier qui a la tête ailleurs pour me seconder. »

Octavia fît la mou mais ne lâcha pas mot. Elle savait qu’Indra ne voulait que son bien et qu’il lui fallait écouter ses conseils à défaut d’accepter les conseils de son frère.

« Maintenant, vas dormir ! Je te veux en forme pour ton entrainement demain matin. »

_A deux pas de là…_

« Elle est là-bas, j’en suis sûr ! » Ragea Bellamy en tapant du pied dans les cailloux sur le chemin du retour. 

« Elle aurait pu nous inviter à prendre un verre, après tout ce qu’on a marché pour venir la voir. Si c’est ça l’hospitalité des natifs ça craint ! » Ironisa Jasper.

« Si elle est avec Indra, elle est en sécurité et c’est tout ce qui compte. Tu lui parleras demain. » Dit Clarke pour calmer son ami.

Jasper en tapotant le dos du jeune homme excédé :

« Bell, en rentrant, on va se faire une petite soirée entre mec, l’alcool va couler à flot ! Tu te joins à nous Clarke ? »

« Je passe mon tour, ne le prenez pas mal mais je préfère une soirée pyjama avec Raven 2.0. »

L’image plût visiblement beaucoup à Jasper qui avec un air coquin laissa échapper : 

« Ouuuhhh…j’adore cette idée. »

Clarke se mit à rire. Elle était heureuse d’avoir retrouvé le Jasper joyeux et drôle d’avant Mont Weather.

_Tour de Polis, chambre de Clarke et Raven_

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la chambre, Raven était devant son ordinateur portable, la jeune femme leva les yeux de son écran et s’adressa à son amie :

« Octavia ? »

Clarke répondit « non » de la tête.

Raven fît la moue.

« Dis-moi que ton intervention au conseil s’est bien passé…» Dit Clarke en soupirant avant de s’effondrer sur le fauteuil en face de Raven.

« J’ai fait court, j’ai essayé d’être compréhensible pour ces gens qui vivent encore comme au moyen âge. On m’a accusé de blasphème, de folle, de menteuse mais sinon dans l’ensemble ça s’est plutôt bien passé… »

« Oui, ils peuvent être pénibles… » Ironisa Clarke.

« Au moins maintenant ils sont prévenu…pour ce qui est du plan…la moitié d’entre eux était contre jusqu’à ce que je parle de Becca Primheda…c’est fou comme le mot Heda a un pouvoir sur eux. Là, ils n’ont pas discuté, si la flamme permet d’accéder à Becca et que c’est elle qui nous donne la solution pour les centrales ils sont tous ok ! »

« Il lui font confiance. » Résuma Clarke qui tombait de fatigue.

Raven regardait Clarke qui s’éteignait peu à peu affalée sur son siège.

« Tu es épuisée Clarke…je t’ai laissé de l’eau pour te laver dans leur salle de bain de crasseux… je ne sais pas si le mot salle de bain peut vraiment qualifier ce lieu tellement il est crado… comment as-tu fait pour vivre ici aussi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

Clarke sans ouvrir les yeux avec une petite voix : 

« On est installé dans les quartiers des gardes…alors oui Raven c’est sûr que ce n’est pas le grand luxe…avant j’étais dans les appartements privés de Heda au sommet de la tour et j’avais une baignoire en fonte avec des domestiques… j’ai survécu… »

Raven sourit.

« Ca y est je suis jalouse… »

Clarke ouvrit un œil, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Installées dans le lit double qui prenait tout un pan du mur, Clarke et Raven regardaient le plafond sur lequel dansait la lumière des bougies qui tamisées la pièce.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven et lui murmura :

« Tu penses toujours à Finn ? »

Raven se tourna à son tour pour regarder son amie dans les yeux :

« Tous les jours, presque à chaque instant… » Admit-elle tristement.

« J’ai peur d’oublier son image… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Moi son image me hante... » Dit Clarke en repensant à l’instant où elle avait dû lui enfoncer dans le ventre la lame qui avait mis un terme à sa vie.

« Je sais… » Lui dit Raven en lui prenant la main que Clarke serra très fort dans la sienne.

Les deux amies s’endormirent l’une en face de l’autre les mains entremêlées.

Cette nuit-là, Wanheda rejoignit de nouveau Heda dans ses rêves, elle revivait le souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée, ou Lexa était venue la kidnapper de sa tour pour l’emmener avec elle au milieu de son peuple.

C’était la fin d’après-midi, dans les rues de Polis. Leksa avait emmené Clarke aux confins de la ville. Elles se trouvaient devant la dernière maison en bordure de la forêt, poste frontière entre la civilisation et la nature sauvage.

Un garde les y attendait, il tenait la bride de deux chevaux.

« On rentre? » Demanda Clarke presque déçue que cette après-midi si parfaite touche à sa fin.

« Non… » Répondit Lexa toujours avec ce sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Heda se retourna vers sa garde qui ne la quittait jamais et demanda à ses hommes qui s’apprêtaient à la suivre :

« Wer'n ya go'ner, yu say'en? »

 _« Où pensez-vous aller? »_ Traduisit Clarke dans sa tête.

Le colosse qui était passé chef de la garde rapprochée de Heda durant l’absence d’Indra lui répondit qu’il n’était pas prudent qu’elles voyagent seules. Il insista pour l’accompagner.

Lexa leva la main, avec toute l’autorité qu’on lui connaissait et dit en haussant le ton:

« Em pleni ! Bak op ! »

Les gardes baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission et répondirent en chœur :

«Sha, Heda… »

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke, ses yeux verts lui désignèrent le cheval alezan.

Clarke s’approcha de l’animal et posa une main sur le pommeau de la selle et l’autre sur le troussequin, tandis que Lexa lui tenait l’étrier pour l’aider à se hisser sur sa monture. Une fois Clarke installée, Lexa enfourcha avec aisance son cheval, un grand bai brun, à l’épaisse crinière. La noble monture semblait bien plus impétueuse que celle choisie pour la jeune femme venue du ciel. Le sanguin cheval de Lexa martelait le sol de ses sabots en signe d’impatience, il renâclait et ne cessait de bouger.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Lexa à son invité.

« Oui…mais ou all… » Clarke n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lexa lança sa monture au galop entrainant celle de la jeune blonde derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes, galopèrent dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres, si pour Clarke l’apprentissage de l’équitation était une découverte récente et encore très mal maitrisée. Lexa était sans conteste une très grande cavalière. Bien qu’un peu secouée au démarrage, Clarke commençait à trouver son équilibre et prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à ce galop endiablé. Sa monture, avait de l’âge et en bon maître d’école il restait bien dans les traces du fougueux étalon de Heda.

« Ça va ? » Cria Lexa pour s’assurer que Clarke n’était pas trop en difficulté.

« C’est génial ! Accélère encore! » Hurla Clarke en riant.

Lexa lui sourit et se retourna pour regarder à nouveau en face d’elle, elle talonna en ajoutant un claquement de langue exhortant son cheval à prendre d’avantage de vitesse.

Clarke hurla « Waouhhhhh !!! » Un sentiment de liberté l’envahi, un instant de bonheur qui resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

La folle cavalcade s’arrêta au pied d’une colline où de pentus escaliers en bois grimpaient la pente au milieu des bois.

Lexa fît halte et mit pied à terre, elle s’approcha de Clarke et lui tendit sa main pour l’aider à descendre. Un frisson parcouru Clarke à ce simple contacte.

« Le jour commence à tomber.» Lui fit remarquer Clarke en regardant le ciel qu’elle apercevait à travers la cime des arbres.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas nous ne sommes plus très loin… » Répondit Lexa toujours aussi énigmatique.

Elles accrochèrent leurs montures aux arbres en bas des marches et commencèrent à grimper. L’ascension était difficile, mais si Clarke était essoufflée elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître et se contentait de sourire à chaque fois que Lexa se préoccupait de son état. Après de multiples efforts le terrain devint plat sous les pieds de Clarke.

« On y est. » Indiqua Lexa.

Clarke se retrouva face à une parcelle déboisée. La jeune femme reconnue immédiatement le bâtiment qui se trouvait au centre du terrain devant elle.

« Un observatoire ! » Dit-elle à la fois étonnée et émerveillée.

L’ancien bâtiment était en parti délabré sur son côté ouest, mais le dôme semblait intact bien qu’il fût envahi par le lierre.

« Nous l’appelons, _Blinka Skaifaya_. »

« L’œil de l’étoile.» Traduisit Clarke.

Lexa fît signe à Clarke de la suivre, elles entrèrent dans l’observatoire, les murs étaient recouverts de peintures de natifs.

« Des constellations… » Dit Clarke en posant la main sur une des peintures.

Au centre de la pièce un escalier en colimaçon en fer forgé menait jusqu’à la passerelle d’observation de l’imposant télescope qui avait survécu aux outrages du temps. Clarke était totalement, absorbée par ce décor. Jamais, elle n’aurait imaginé un jour se trouver là, elle qui venait de l’espace.

« Je venais ici lorsque j’étais enfant…j’ai toujours aimé ce lieu, il est pour moi chargé de souvenirs. » Dit Lexa en levant les yeux sur le dôme plusieurs mètres au-dessus d’elle. Clarke était touchée de voir Lexa se confier ainsi. Heda avait retiré son masque et il ne restait plus que Lexa, et c’était la partie de la jeune femme qui l’intéressait le plus.

« Depuis que l’esprit du commandant m’a choisi je viens rarement. Je n’ai plus le temps de m’aventurer jusqu’ici, mais j’avoue que lorsque j’ai des décisions difficiles à prendre il m’arrive encore de venir en ce lieu pour réfléchir. Cela m’apaise… » Avoua la jeune femme brune.

Clarke restait muette, elle se contentait de contempler Lexa et de l’écouter se confier. La jeune femme avait peur d’interrompre les confidences de celle qui réveillait à chaque minute de plus en plus de sentiment encore inavoués. La jeune Skaikru  aurait voulu que Lexa lui raconte toute sa vie ici et maintenant même si pour cela elle devait faire vœux de silence pour l’éternité. Son cœur désirait tellement en savoir d’avantage, pour battre un peu plus fort, pour battre un peu plus vite...

Lexa se saisit à nouveau de la main de Clarke et la tira derrière elle en direction de l’escalier. Avec excitation elles grimpèrent deux à deux les marches jusqu’à la passerelle. Tandis que Clarke regardait dans l’œil du télescope pour voir si la lentille était intacte, Lexa activait une manivelle qui dans un grincement assourdissant mis en route le mécanisme d’ouverture du dôme.

Le vacarme était tellement assourdissant que Clarke due porter les mains à ses oreilles pour le supporter. Mais ce fût un moindre mal lorsque la magie opéra. Le toit du Bâtiment s’ouvrit laissant apparaitre le halo des étoiles déjà hautes dans le ciel.

« C’est…c’est magnifique… » Dit Clarke émue devant pareil spectacle.

Lexa semblait si heureuse face à l’émerveillement de la jeune Skaikru.

« Regardes… » Lui dit-elle.

Clarke se pencha à nouveau sur l’œil du télescope, et ce qu’elle vît l’émue encore d’avantage.

Lexa s’aventura à poser une main sur l’épaule de Clarke.

« Toutes ces années ou j’ai regardé les étoiles…Je n’avais pas conscience que c’était toi que je voyais… » Dit Lexa avec un air tendre que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je te voyais aussi… » Dit Clarke en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts du commandant.

 _« Le ciel rencontre la terre »_ Pensa Clarke.

Elles restèrent là à se regarder. Un instant dans ce monde devenu fou qui n’appartenait désormais qu’à elles. Un instant qu’elles auraient souhaité voir durer pour  toujours. Elles restèrent là sous le ciel étoilé, s’interdisant encore une chose qu’elles espéraient tellement. Clarke sentit des frissons la parcourir, le contacte de la main de Lexa sur son épaule, la profondeur de son regard, la douceur de son sourire, elle prit conscience qu’elle se trouvait devant la plus belle étoile qu’elle verrait dans sa vie. Tremblante, irrésistiblement attirée par cette beauté froide, Clarke sentit un désir envahir tout son être. Et alors qu’elle allait se laisser aller à l’expression de son cœur. Lexa retira sa main et détourna son regard mettant immédiatement un terme à l’élan passionnel que Clarke avait décidé d’amorcer.

 _« Est-ce que Lexa l’avait senti elle aussi ? Est-ce qu’elle avait peur de se laisser aller ? Ce sentiment n’était peut-être pas partagé ? Ou ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment ? Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas vu que son cœur lui était offert…»_ Toutes ces questions traversèrent l’esprit de Clarke à la vitesse d’une étoile filante.

Lexa n’avait pas su lire dans les yeux de Clarke, ou peut-être avait-elle préféré ignorer  ses propres sentiments de peur de mal agir. Clarke regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir saisi l’opportunité plus tôt…C’était trop tard l’instant magique était passé. Lexa l’avait volontairement stoppé, ou peut-être pas, mais ça elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elles restèrent un long moment en silence à regarder à tour de rôle les étoiles dans le télescope. Puis, elles s’assirent sur la passerelle les pieds dans le vide et Clarke décrivit à la native à quoi ressemblait la terre depuis le cosmos. Un moment hors du temps, bien loin de la guerre, de la politique et des responsabilités qui pesaient sur leurs épaules. Lexa écoutait avec attention la jeune femme. Admirative de la capacité de Clarke à lui décrire les choses avec tant de détail. Les mots de la fille du ciel dépeignaient parfaitement la beauté de ce monde que la fille de la forêt n’avait jamais vu sinon dans son imagination. Elles parlèrent pendant des heures qui filèrent aussi vite que des secondes.

Il y eut des rires à l’évocation de certaines anecdotes et quelques larmes, lorsque Clarke aborda le sujet douloureux qu’était la mort de son père. Lexa l’enlaça longuement pour la réconforter, touchée par la confiance que Clarke lui avait accordé en parlant du sujet le plus difficile de sa jeune existence. Elles parlèrent jusqu’à ce que les mots faiblissent, jusqu’à ce que la fatigue ne les rattrape, jusqu’à ce que Clarke s’assoupisse sur l’épaule de Lexa qui veilla sur son sommeil.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Lexa réveilla Clarke et lui fît signe qu’il était l’heure de partir, Polis n’attendrait pas. D’autant qu’un voyage vers Arkadia pour ramener la dépouille de la reine d’Azgeda était prévu ce jour-là. Un voyage plein de promesse car, il devait  sceller une bonne fois pour toute l’alliance avec le treizième clan et garantir enfin la paix tant espérée.

Alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le dôme, Clarke vît réapparaitre le masque de Heda sur le visage de Lexa. Le halo de la lune lui avait donné Lexa et les rayons du soleil la lui avaient arrachée pour laisser revenir Heda.

 


	8. Election

_Polis, chambre de Clarke et Raven_

Du bruit sortit Clarke de son sommeil, c’était Raven qui pianotait sur son clavier d’ordinateur.

« Salut la belle au bois dormant ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Raven qui semblait d’excellente humeur, comme souvent ces derniers jours…

« Oui, j’ai fait un très beau rêve… » Répondit Clarke machinalement.

« Oh ! Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? » L’interrogea la jeune mécanicienne.

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque fois qu’elle repensait à Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Raven qu’elle avait revécue un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et qu’elle l’avait partagé avec le défunt commandant. C’était trop tôt pour se confier et la journée allait être éprouvante. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer dès le matin.

« J’ai rêvé que tu trouvais la solution à notre problème de fin du monde… » Mentit Clarke.

Raven se mit à rire.

« C’est un beau rêve en effet… »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Clarke curieuse.

« Des équations, j’ai sans arrêt des chiffres dans la tête, du coup je me réveille pour noter ce que j’ai à l’esprit… A vrai dire je ne dors plus très bien ces jours-ci…Tu vois carrément moins cool que ton rêve… »

Clarke en fronçant les sourcils :

« Effectivement… »

_Polis, chambre du chancelier Kane_

Marcus était assis en face de Clarke, l’air grave :

« J’ai été au chevet de Roan hier soir. Il se remet de sa blessure. Je me suis excusé pour son mal, il a admis que ce n’était pas moi qui avais appuyé sur la détente mais bien Alie. J’ai expliqué que nous appuierons sa candidature lors du vote de ce soir, s’il nous garantissait de maintenir la coalition et de nous donner un sauf-conduit pour traverser ses terres.»

« Et ? » S’impatienta Clarke.

« Et il marche avec nous. Je ne l’ai pas senti emballé par cette idée, mais il y voit son intérêt et je pense qu’il tiendra parole. »

« Il tiendra parole. » Affirma Clarke en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Marcus interrompit sa course :

« Clarke… »

La jeune femme se retourna :

« Autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Kane voulait exposer le pacte de Jaha avec l’ambassadeur de Luna, puis se ravisa, cela risquait de tout faire capoter. Même si cela le rongeait de trahir la confiance de Clarke, il pensait que c’était dans l’intérêt général et que Clarke comprendrait.

«On se voit pour le vote… » Lui dit-il avec un sourire plein d’hypocrisie.

_Polis, salle du trône_

L’ensemble des ambassadeurs étaient réuni dans la salle du conseil, une foule de natif était venues assister au vote qui désignerait l’intendant. Clarke n’avait jamais vu la salle aussi noire de monde, les portes étaient restées ouvertes et des centaines de natifs s’étaient amassés dans les couloirs. Les balcons étaient eux aussi pleins à craquer.

Kane avait pris place dans le fauteuil de l’ambassadeur du treizième clan, en tant que chancelier l’honneur d’annoncer le vote Skaikru lui revenait. Quant à Clarke en sa qualité de Wanheda et Fleimkepa elle prit place sur l’estrade à côté du trône toujours vacant.

Les candidats des royaumes les plus proches avaient pris place sous leurs bannières à côté de leurs ambassadeurs et se toisaient du regard. Malgré sa blessure Roan était également présent.

Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Murphy et Jaha se tenaient debout derrière le siège de Kane sous la bannière du Skaikru. Bellamy balayait la foule du regard espérant apercevoir le visage de sa sœur dans la masse.

« Là ! » Lui indiqua Jasper du doigt en direction du balcon. En effet, Octavia se trouvait à côté d’Indra juste devant le garde-fou. Bellamy croisa le regard de sa petite sœur dont les yeux ne trahirent aucune émotion en l’apercevant.

Clarke sentit le stress l’envahir lorsqu’elle leva la main pour demander le silence dans la salle. Elle le savait c’était un moment crucial. La coalition pouvait soit être renforcée, soit être anéantie. L’héritage de Lexa et celui du monde allait se jouer ici, car sans unité le combat était perdu d’avance.

Clarke inspira à fond et d’une voix solennelle déclara le vote ouvert. Soudain, elle repensa à la femme qui s’était inclinée la veille devant la statue de Leksa kom Trikru. Et se rappela ses craintes pour l’avenir. Tandis qu’un discours n’était pas prévu dans le protocole, Wanheda prit la liberté de dire ce qu’elle espérait au plus profond d’elle-même.

« Je prie les treize clans de choisir judicieusement leur intendant. Celui-ci devra protéger la coalition, garantir la sécurité et la justice sur tous les territoires. Il devra œuvrer pour une paix durable. Il sera le serviteur des treize peuples de façon impartiale en se rappelant toujours qu’il est le gardien de l’héritage de notre dernière Heda _« Jus nou drein jus daun. »_. Il accomplira sa tâche quoiqu’il en coûte et ce jusqu’à ce que la flamme choisisse un nouvel Heda. »

Ce discours remplis la salle de murmures, mais personne n’éleva la voix pour crier son indignation, même si on pouvait lire sur les lèvres que l’adage «  _Jus drein jus daun. »_ était toujours bien ancré dans la majorité des esprits.

Le vote commença et comme Jaha l’avait prévu, les natifs n’avaient pas été capables de s’entendre pour créer des alliances. Chaque clan vota pour son propre candidat. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire l’ex-chancelier, qui restait le roi incontesté du calcul politique.

Lorsque ce fût à l’ambassadeur du Floukru d’énoncer son vote, la salle se figea. Beaucoup de clans l’avaient courtisé, pour obtenir sa voix. Mais Jaha le savait il avait raflé la mise en promettant de livrer ce qui n’avait pas de prix, ce qui ne pouvait être acheté même par tout l’or du monde.

« Floukru soutient le roi Roan d’Azgeda ! » Cria l’ambassadeur Floukru même si prononcer ces mots  devait lui brûler la langue.

Des cris d’indignations s’élevèrent dans le public et dans les rangs des ambassadeurs.

 « Em pleni ! » Cria Clarke pour ramener l’ordre dans la salle.

Le silence revînt mais la tension était palpable. Clarke tremblait, elle savait que le vote de Kane pourrait faire exploser la coalition et tout se terminerait dans un bain de sang.

Elle se tourna vers la bannière du Skaikru, et fît signe au chancelier d’annoncer son vote :

« Skairku soutient le roi Roan d’Azgeda ! »

La salle s’agita  à nouveau avec encore plus de violence. Les gardes commencèrent à serrer les rangs pour éviter que des bagarres éclatent.  Les chefs de clans présents et les ambassadeurs commencèrent à hurler des insultes. Ce que Clarke craignait tellement était en train de se produire.

Roan affichait un sourire de satisfaction et faisait signe à sa garde de maintenir les fauteurs de troubles à distance. Bellamy s’était déjà posté devant Kane pour le couvrir en cas d’agression.  Clarke voyait les choses lui échapper, si elle n’agissait pas rapidement tout allait déraper.

« Em pleni ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau et voyant qu’elle n’était pas entendue, elle saisit son arme et tira en l’air.

La détonation stoppa net toute l’assemblée.

Elle répéta : 

« Em pleni ! »

Puis sortit de sa poche la flamme et la brandit aux yeux de tous.

« Ce soir, un intendant a été désigné ! Respectez vos engagements devant la flamme, respectez votre parole devant les anciens commandants ! J’ai fait le serment de transmettre l’esprit du commandant au prochain Heda, je respecterai mon serment, respectez le vôtre ! Un danger bien plus grand que vos guerres de clans nous menace, soyons unis pour nous donner un futur. »

Roan se leva de son siège et s’approcha de l’estrade devant Clarke, et à la surprise générale il s’agenouilla devant Wanheda. Ce geste, fût suivi par le peuple, les natifs se mirent à genoux devant la flamme les uns après les autres.  Kane fît de même, les ambassadeurs et leurs leaders ne purent que suivre le mouvement face à la ferveur générale.

Toute la salle était à genoux et Clarke brandissait toujours la flamme lorsqu’un murmure de plus en plus fort résonna dans la salle

_«  Kos Heda ! Kos Heda ! Kos Heda! Kos Heda! »_

Les natifs parlaient de nouveau d’une seule voix. Et les mots qui scellèrent cette alliance furent _« Pour Heda »_.

_Polis, quelques heures après le vote_

Clarke se rendit dans la chambre de Roan qui se situait juste à côté de celle de Lexa. Le nouvel intendant avait refusé de prendre ses quartiers dans l’ancienne chambre d’Heda estimant que ce n’était pas sa place.

Lorsque Wanheda se présenta, Roan alité fît signe aux gardes de les laisser seuls.

« Tu viens vérifier, si je vais tenir mes engagements ? » Demanda Roan, un rien provocateur.

« Je sais que tu vas respecter tes engagements Roan…tu n’as pas le choix sinon tu ne resteras pas intendant longtemps, car dans 6 mois nous serons tous morts. » Lui répondit Clarke sans ménagement.

Roan se mît à rire. Il respectait Clarke pour son aplomb et sa pugnacité et bien que jamais il ne pourrait l’admettre, elle lui inspirait une certaine sympathie.

« Au fait, je ne t’ai pas félicité pour ton joli discours de toute à l’heure sur les devoirs de l’intendant et tout le blabla. » En faisant des grands gestes un poil moqueur.

« J’espère qu’il n’est pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd Roan. Ne te prends pas pour Heda, tu sers désormais l’intérêt de tous et ce pour une durée limitée. Ne t’habitues donc pas trop aux conforts inhérents à ton nouveau statut. »

« J’avais compris… » Lui répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dis...que me vaut cette visite ? »

« Je veux ce que tu as promis, je veux un sauf-conduit sur tes terres. Il me faut aussi des vivres et un guide de ton clan, pour nous aider à trouver le laboratoire. »

« Tu auras ce que tu demandes. » Dit l’intendant sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je vais réunir une équipe et je partirai le plus tôt possible, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Clarke s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque Roan lui lança : 

« Tu l’as revu ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Clarke alors qu’elle savait pertinemment de qui il voulait parler.

« Lorsque tu as été habitée par la flamme, tu as revu Leksa ? »

« Oui. » Répondit sobrement la jeune femme.

« Alors c’est vrai, l’esprit du commandant ne meurt jamais. » Dit le roi d’Azgeda presque envieux.

« Non, il ne meurt jamais…Leksa m’a aidé à détruire Alie. » Précisa Clarke.

« Une valeureuse adversaire même au-delà du voile. » S’exclama Roan comme s’il pensait à voix haute.

Clarke lui fît un petit signe de tête le regard plein de gratitude de reconnaitre la valeur de celle qu’elle avait aimé et qui n’était plus.

Clarke lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et en franchissant la porte sans se retourner lança :

« Essaies de ne pas mettre Polis à feu et à sang en mon absence… »

L’intendant allongé sur son lit leva les yeux au plafond en souriant de cette dernière pique.

_Polis, chambre de Jaha_

« Vous avez une dette à honorer, Jaha kom Skaikru ! » Hurla l’ambassadeur du Floukru à l’ex-chancelier qui restait impassible.

« Je vous ai promis la flamme, je ne vous ai pas dit quand je vous la livrerai. »

« Nous avons soutenu Azgeda, un peuple qui va à l’encontre de toutes nos croyances et maintenant vous vous jouez de moi. » Rugit l’homme menaçant.

« Baissez d’un ton, si vous ne voulez pas que tout Polis soit au courant de notre petit arrangement. » Répondit Jaha.

« Le chancelier Kane et moi-même honorerons notre parole, cependant la flamme doit d’abord être utilisée pour accéder au laboratoire de Becca Primheda. Lorsque nous aurons atteint notre objectif nous vous la livrerons comme convenu. »

« Vous avez intérêt, sinon nous ferons exploser votre coalition ! » Menaça le natif avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

  _Au même moment dans une rue de Polis_

« Octavia, cesses de me fuir ! » Cria Bellamy à Octavia.

« Je ne te fuis pas, je n’ai juste pas envie de te parler ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme sans même se retourner.

« C’est à cause de Pike ? »  Demanda Bellamy qui s’était arrêté quelques mètres derrière elle.

Octavia stoppa sa course, inspira profondément avant de se retourner et se diriger droit sur son frère d’un pas décidé qui le surpris.

« J’ai vengé Lincoln ! J’ai tué Pike de sang-froid et tu sais quoi ? J’ai aimé ça ! J’ai aimé son regard apeuré lorsque je l’ai transpercé de mon épée, j’ai aimé le voir tomber à mes pieds, tu voudrais que j’ai des remords, que je te dise que je regrette…Mais tu sais quoi Bell ? Je ne regrette rien, je m’en félicite. _Jus drein jus daun ! »_ Déclara Octavia avec des yeux noirs que Bellamy ne lui connaissait pas.

Quelques chose avait changé chez sa sœur, Bellamy le savait…L’assassinat de Pike avait définitivement transformé Octavia. Bellamy en avait des hauts le cœur. Il avait peur que les choses dégénèrent encore plus, qu’elle emprunte une voie dont elle ne pourrait plus revenir.

« O…Je ne te reconnais plus…tout ça m’effraie… »

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi…Tu as soutenu l’assassin de Lincoln, tout ce qui est arrivé est en parti ta faute ! » Finit par lâcher Octavia en colère.

Bellamy les larmes aux yeux :

« Je n’ai jamais voulu tout ça… »

« Tes actes ont des conséquences…je ne suis plus ta petite sœur fragile et vulnérable, Bellamy ! »

« Je sais ça ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Je n’ai plus besoin de toi. J’ai perdu mon frère, j’ai perdu Lincoln, maintenant il ne me reste rien… »

Bellamy en tentant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras :

« Tu ne m’as pas perdu ! Je suis là O ! »

Octavia le repoussa violemment.

« Tu n’es plus le même à mes yeux… Tu n’es plus rien pour moi Bell ! » Lui dit-elle en s’éloignant.

Choqué, cette fois-ci Bellamy ne tenta pas de la retenir.


	9. En terre d’Azgeda

_Frontière d’Azgeda, neufs jours après le vote :_

Après l’élection de l’intendant, Clarke et ses amis étaient rentrés à Arkadia, pour s’équiper du matériel nécessaire à l’expédition sur le territoire du peuple des glaces. L’équipe en charge de trouver le laboratoire de Becca était composée de Clarke, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy et Murphy qui avait accepté de les suivre avec tout de même quelques réticences. Roan avait tenu parole et un de ses meilleurs guerriers était chargé de guider l’équipe à travers ces terres inhospitalières.  L’homme s’appelait Hector, c’était un grand gaillard d’une trentaine d’année, au-delà de son aspect préhistorique, il était particulièrement taciturne.  Raven n’avait pu s’empêcher de le rebaptiser Cro-Magnon pour le désigner à ses camarades, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire pouffer de rire Jasper et Monty. Quant à Clarke, Bellamy et Murphy ils se contentaient d’esquisser un sourire. Kane était resté à Arkadia avec Jaha, le chancelier ne semblait pas tranquille à l’idée de laisser Jaha seul à Polis. Indra et Octavia avaient elles aussi choisi de ne pas se joindre à cette expédition. Toujours à Arkadia, Abby avait reçu le poste de vice chancelière et gérait les affaires courantes en l’absence de Marcus. Les premiers jours de voyage s’étaient faits avec le 4x4, mais l’épaisseur de neige avait contraint les Skaikru à abandonner le véhicule. Il leur fallait maintenant progresser en traineau.

« Brrrrrr On se gèle dans ce pays…. » Se plaignit Raven en remontant la couverture sur son cou.

« Ouais…et ces chiens qui n’arrêtent jamais de gueuler ! » Râla Murphy.

Toute l’équipe avait fait halte dans la forêt à la frontière d’Azgeda. C’était une nuit totalement noir, seule la lueur du feu éclairait les aventuriers qui s’étaient abrités sous une cabane faite de branchage. Ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres pour conserver la chaleur.

Seuls Bellamy et Hector étaient partis monter la garde à l’extérieur dans le froid mordant de la nuit.

« Que dit le GPS ? » Demanda Clarke.

« On est à environ trois jours de marche du secteur où devrait se trouver le laboratoire. » Lui répondit Monty en lui désignant une zone sur le plan.

« Tu dois venir Murphy…On a besoin de toi Murphy… » Maugréa le jeune homme en grimaçant.

« J’aurais dû écouter Emori et ne pas vous suivre dans ce plan galère… » Ajouta-t-il.

« On est très content que tu sois là. » Mentit Jasper, avec un faux sourire.

Murphy soupira en levant les yeux sur le plafond constitué d’un amas de branche.

« Cro-magnon me regarde d’une drôle de manière… » Dit Raven avec un air dégouté.

« Il est évident que tu lui as tapé dans l’œil. » Se moqua Jasper.

Raven tira la langue comme si elle allait vomir.

« Je suis sûr que c’est un amant très doux… » Ajouta-t-il.

Raven trouvant que le jeune homme allait trop loin dans la plaisanterie, tapa de toutes ses forces sur son épaule. Jasper s’insurgea :

« Aie ! Mais quoi c’est vrai ? T’as pas vu comme il est velu ! »

Raven l’air encore plus dégoûtée : « Ca y est, là c’est bon je vais gerber ! »

« Je ne parlerai pas de douceur pour qualifier leur façon de … » Souffla Murphy un sourire sur les lèvres comme s’il se remémorait quelque chose.

Il y eut un instant de silence à la suite de cette curieuse intervention…Puis, tous tournèrent les yeux vers le jeune homme et déclamèrent en chœur :

« Quoi ?! »

Murphy sentant qu’il avait fait une boulette s’enroula dans sa couverture et leur tourna le dos.

« Laissez tomber… » Murmura-t-il.

Clarke réfléchit un instant…Puis lorsqu’une image frappa son esprit elle fît les gros yeux et s’écria:

« Ontari ?! Vraiment Murphy ? »

«Oh chut…» Répéta-t-il gêné d’être percé à jour.

Jasper, Raven et Monty éclatèrent de rire, ils s’écroulèrent sur leurs couchettes totalement hilares.

Clarke ayant bien connu le personnage qu’était Ontari restait muette choquée par cet aveux, bien que venant de Murphy cela ne l’étonnait pas vraiment.

Vexé par les rires, il se redressa d’un bond et déclara comme pour se justifier.

« Je n’avais pas vraiment le choix ! Et c’est vrai que c’était une vraie garce…mais je vous assure qu’au pieu c’était plutôt excitant. »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

« Beurk… » Pensa Clarke.

« Hey Oh ! Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais le seul à m’être envoyé un natif ! » Dit Murphy pour faire cesser les moqueries dont il était l’objet.

Bien sûr Jasper et Clarke se sentirent directement visés, mais lorsque Murphy aperçu la détresse dans le regard de la blonde il fût immédiatement pris de remords et ajouta comme pour détourner l’attention.

« N’est-ce pas Jasper ? Comment elle était la petite Maïa avec laquelle tu nous bassines chaque jour ?»

Jasper vit rouge :

« Espèce d’enfoiré ! Je vais te.... » Monty retint son ami pour éviter qu’il ne se jette sur Murphy pour lui flanquer une correction.

« Ça suffit ! » Cria Raven.

Monty relâcha Jasper qui n’avait désormais plus du tout envie de rire. Une ambiance pesante s’installa, heureusement elle fût de courte durée. Bellamy pénétra dans la cabane ce qui relança les conversations sur un autre sujet. Seuls Murphy et Jasper continuèrent à serrer les dents un moment.

Le lendemain, toute l’équipe avait embarqué le matériel à bord des traineaux et s’était remis en route pénétrant ainsi sur le territoire d’Azgeda.

La neige était épaisse et la progression difficile mais très vite Hector choisit d’emprunter une route plus dégagée avertissant qu’ils allaient traverser plusieurs villages. Il donna pour consigne de ne pas se faire remarquer. Malgré leurs épais manteaux de fourrures,  les Skaikru ne passaient pas inaperçus et bien qu’ils aient l’autorisation du roi de circuler sur ses terres, les villageois pourraient malgré tout se montrer menaçant face à ces étrangers.

En fin d’après-midi, une tempête de neige éclata. Hector affirma qu’ils devaient trouver un refuge pour la nuit dans une habitation en dure et non sous une simple cabane comme les jours précédents sous peine de mourir de froid. La décision fût prise de se rendre à l’auberge du premier village sur leur route.

« Je me sens observé comme un animal dans un zoo… » Dit Monty à ses amis tandis qu’il descendait d’avantage sa capuche sur son front.

« Oui pour la visite incognito on repassera… » Confirma Bellamy.

Hector était allé négocier des chambres avec le tenancier, la petite équipe s’était attablée au fond de la pièce bondée de monde. Les natifs d’Azgeda vociféraient en buvant leurs chopes, la plupart étaient déjà bien entamés par l’alcool.

Une vieille femme ronde s’approcha du groupe et leur servit un bol de soupe avec du pain.

« Beja. » Répondit Clarke.

« D’où venez-vous ? » Demanda la vieille femme édentée.

« Polis. » Répondit Clarke.

Elle resta un instant à les dévisager, avant de se retirer. Les six Skaikru se mirent à manger en silence ce qui leur avait été servi. Hector les rejoignit, il posa sa lourde hache sur le rebord de la table en disant :

« Nous avons deux chambres à l’étage, mangez et montez rapidement. Le tenancier est un ancien de l’armée du nord, il n’aime pas beaucoup les étrangers et il n’est pas le seul dans ce cas ici. »

Bellamy qui avait dissimulé son arme sous son manteau de fourrure, gardait discrètement sa main sur celle-ci. La tension était palpable.

La soupe à peine avalée, Murphy, Jasper et Monty se dirigèrent vers l’escalier qui conduisait aux chambres se frayant un chemin entre les natifs totalement ivres.

Soudain, la porte de l’auberge s’ouvrit brusquement laissant pénétrer le vent hurlant chargé de neige dans la pièce. Un homme barbu dont le visage était tatoué sur le côté droit entra dans l’auberge. Il portait dans son dos un bouclier et une lourde épée. L’ensemble des villageois lui firent un accueil chaleureux en vociférant des paroles dont Clarke ne put saisir le sens. L’homme saisit une pinte de bière et la bu d’un seul trait, sa barbe resta imbibée de mousse. Il éructa bruyamment ce qui amusa l’assemblée.

« Ça doit être le pilier de bar du coin. » Dit Bellamy.

« C’est le chef du village… » Précisa Hector de son ton monocorde.

« Ne restez pas là. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant signe au jeune homme et aux deux jeunes femmes de se rendre à leur tour à l’étage.

Raven se leva la première suivie par Clarke, Bellamy fermait la marche. Ils se faufilèrent à leur tour entre les villageois en direction de l’escalier, lorsque le présumé chef saisit le bras de Clarke. Bellamy s’interposa immédiatement en serrant à son tour le bras de l’homme un peu trop aventureux à son goût pour le faire lâcher prise. L’auberge devint silencieuse, les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard pour tenter d’anticiper ce que l’autre allait faire, la jeune femme était coincée entre les deux.

« Ces deux beautés sont avec toi ? » Demanda le chef à Bellamy sans relâcher son étreinte sur Clarke.

Sans dire un mot Bellamy hocha la tête à l’affirmative.

« …Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme ! » Cria-t-il à l’assistance en laissant éclater un rire gras et guttural avant de relâcher le bras de Clarke.

Bellamy, esquissa un petit sourire et tout en posant une main dans le dos de Clarke pour l’inviter à passer sa route il lança à la foule hilare.

« Reshop ! »

Le chef suspicieux les suivit du regard tandis que les trois Skaikru empruntaient les escaliers. Puis il se remit à boire en lançant des insanités sur l’excellente nuit que devrait passer Bellamy en si bonne compagnie.

Ce n’est qu’une fois que la porte de leur chambre fût refermée derrière elles que Clarke et Raven se remirent à respirer. La nuit fût courte, les Skaikru trop méfiants pour dormir à point fermé se contentèrent d’attendre avec impatience les premières lueurs de l’aube pour quitter cet endroit.

Au petit matin, la tempête avait cessé et c’est un ciel dégagé et un soleil radieux qui redonna du courage à l’équipe d’Arkadia. Seul Hector qui avait passé sa nuit à boire ne semblait pas du tout heureux de voir autant de soleil. Pour le guide la redescente allait être difficile ce qui amusa beaucoup Jasper et Monty.

La journée était bien entamée lorsque les traineaux s’engagèrent sur un chemin forestier. Soudain, sortie de nulle part une corde se tendit en travers de la route. Bellamy et Murphy qui se tenaient aux avant-postes sur leur traineau lancé à pleine allure furent fauchés par la corde et tombèrent à la renverse. Les chiens affolés bifurquèrent et le traineau alla s’écraser contre un arbre. Tout le convoi s’immobilisa au milieu du chemin, Murphy et Bellamy étaient au sol, à bout de souffle sous la violence du choc qu’ils venaient de recevoir dans l’abdomen.

Immédiatement Hector sortit son arme et fît signe à Raven et Clarke de rester en retrait. Murphy et Jasper l’arme au point emboitèrent le pas au colosse.

C’est alors que six hommes menaçants sortirent des bosquets qui bordaient le chemin.

« Déposez les armes étrangers ! » Lança un des rodeurs un arc bandé prêt à tirer.

« Je suis Hector d’Azgeda, mandaté par le roi Roan d’Azgeda de conduire ces personnes sur ses terres ! » Expliqua le guerrier taciturne.

« Je me fou par qui tu es envoyé ! Je n’obéis à aucun roi ! » Précisa le rodeur, toujours aussi menaçant.

« Donnez-nous les marchandises que vous transportez et peut être que nous vous épargnerons. » Mentit un autre de ses comparses.

Hector jeta un œil à Murphy et Jasper qui se tenaient à deux pas derrière lui les armes pointées sur leurs assaillants.

« Venez les cherchez vous-même. » Hurla Hector en brandissant sa hache et en s’élançant vers eux.

La réponse ne se fît pas attendre, l’archer lui décocha une flèche dans l’épaule.

Immédiatement, Jasper et Monty firent feu, sur les voleurs qui ripostèrent. La flèche n’avait pas arrêté le colosse envoyé par Roan qui décapita un des hommes, tandis que deux autres étaient déjà tombés sous les balles des Skaikru. Deux bandits chargèrent Monty et Jasper qui vidèrent leur chargeur sur eux. Le dernier battit en retraite, mais Hector ne comptait pas le laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte. Il fondit sur lui tel un ours. Le guerrier planta sa hache dans le dos du fuyard, comme le prédateur aurait planté ses griffes. Le rodeur tomba face contre terre dans un gémissement de douleur. Hector laissa l’homme agoniser dans la neige. Les râles ne durèrent pas aussi longtemps qu’il l’avait espéré.

Clarke et Raven remirent Bellamy et Murphy sur leurs pieds encore sonnés de leur chute. Tandis qu’Hector arracha d’un geste la flèche qui était venue se logée dans son épaule gauche. Il la brisa de rage contre son genou. Clarke s’avança vers le guerrier et se proposa d’examiner sa blessure, il refusa d’un signe de la main en lui disant :

« Ne restons pas là ! Ces forêts sont infestées de ce genre de vermine ! »

 


	10. De retour aux affaires

_Au même moment à Polis_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Octavia suivait l’enseignement d’Indra. Suite au vote désignant Roan au poste d’intendant de la coalition, Indra avait décidé de restait en retrait de la garde. Elle vouait une haine profonde envers Azgeda et ne se voyait pas proposer ses services à un homme qui lui faisait horreur. Octavia respectait sa décision, mais c’était pour elle un regret de ne pas pouvoir servir la coalition de façon active. Kane était venu plusieurs fois rendre visite à la jeune femme pour lui proposer de rentrer auprès des siens à Arkadia, elle avait toujours décliné son offre.

Ce jour-là il l’a fît convoquer accompagnée de son mentor à la tour de Polis dans les quartiers mis à sa disposition.

« Vous nous avez fait demander, Kane kom Skaikru. » Dit Indra.

Marcus hocha la tête et leur fit signe de s’asseoir en face de lui.

Le chancelier, ne perdit pas de temps pour leur exposer l’objet de leur visite.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide. » Dit-il à voix basse comme s’il avait peur d’être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Octavia lança un regard inquiet à Indra qui l’ignora.

« En quoi puis je vous aider chancelier ? » Demanda Indra impassible.

Si la guerrière dégageait toujours une froideur naturelle, elle n’en était pas pour autant dénuée de sentiment et elle vouait un grand respect à cet homme à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Peu importe sa requête, elle savait déjà qu’elle l’accepterait.

« J’ai besoin de vous à mes côtés…Je pense que l’intendant est menacé…et par conséquent la coalition et avec elle notre mission. »

« Menacé ? Par qui ? » Demanda Octavia.

« Jaha a des oreilles partout, il s’est intégré dans le cercle des ambassadeurs et m’a rapporté des conversations qui laissent présager un complot contre Roan. »

« Vous croyez Jaha après tout ce qu’il a fait ? » S’indigna Octavia.

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement.

Il reprit « Comme vous le savez l’élection de Roan, a sérieusement déplu aux clans de la coalition. Et nous pensons que l’un d’eux s’apprête à le faire assassiner. »

« Ca créerait une guerre civile... » Dit Indra qui prenait toute la mesure du danger qui pesait sur la coalition.

 « Exactement, nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça…L’équipe envoyée à Azgeda ne serait plus protégée et nous avons besoin qu’ils atteignent leur objectif, sans ça nous sommes tous perdus. » Ajouta Marcus l’air grave.

« Pourquoi ne pas prévenir directement Roan ? » Demanda Octavia.

« Nous n’avons pas assez d’élément pour incriminer un ambassadeur. Si Roan l’apprend il va faire tomber des têtes et ça mènera à un soulèvement qui conduira exactement au même résultat que sa mort, l’explosion de la coalition. »

« Qu’attendez-vous de nous ? » Lança Indra.

« Je veux que vous rentriez dans sa garde rapprochée, je vais mener mon enquête avec Jaha pour avoir plus d’informations, mais en attendant vous devez garantir sa sécurité. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fais croire qu’il acceptera mes services ? Nous avons toujours été des ennemis ! » Dit Indra, déjà dégoutée à l’idée de servir le fils de la reine Nia.

« Vous saurez le convaincre…j’en suis sûr. » Répondit Kane en posant une main amicale sur l’avant-bras d’Indra.

Le chancelier savait qu’il demandait un grand sacrifice à la Trikru mais c’était pour le bien commun et à Polis il n’avait pas d’autres alliés vers qui se tourner.

Octavia en regardant son mentor :

« Bon…Nous revoilà aux affaires… »


	11. Le mystère du lac

_Territoire d’Azgeda_

Encore éprouvé de l’attaque de la veille Bellamy déchargeait le traineau avec difficulté. La petite équipe s’était arrêtée sur les rives d’un immense Lac gelé. Il fallait continuer à pied.

« Tu es sûr que c’est par ici ? » Demanda Raven à Hector.

« Selon vos indications il faut avancer sur le lac. » Répondit le colosse.

« Le GPS indique que nous sommes à moins d’un kilomètre de l’entrée du laboratoire. » Affirma Monty.

« Sur le lac ? » Répéta Clarke pensant avoir mal compris.

« Il y a une île ? » Interrogea Murphy.

« Pas sur ce lac. » Affirma Hector.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur… » Ajouta Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Hector agacé par toutes ces palabres inutiles.

« Pas d’erreur ! Maintenant avancez Skaikru ! » Grogna-t-il en s’engageant sur le lac le dos chargé de matériel.

« On a froissé Croc magnon je crois… » Dit discrètement la jeune mécanicienne a ses amis.

« Prenons que le stricte minimum. » Ordonna Clarke.

Bien que sous leurs pieds la glace fût très épaisse, ils évoluèrent avec prudence à l’affût du moindre craquement suspect. Jasper s’amusa tout de même à tenter quelques glissades qui se terminèrent sur les fesses gratifié des éclats de rires de ses camarades.

« Là ! Regardez ! » Cria Raven en désignant du doigt une minuscule forme qui apparaissait à l’horizon.

Se sentant toucher au but, toute l’équipe accéléra la cadence. Et plus ils se rapprochaient de la forme aperçue au loin, plus ils se rendirent compte qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un bâtiment.

« Nous y sommes ! » Cria Monty, le GPS à la main.

Toute l’équipe regarda autour d’elle et à part de la glace à des kilomètres à la ronde il n’y avait rien de particulier. A l’exception d’une colonne en pierre d’environ 1m30 de hauteur et d’une trentaine de centimètre de large.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » Dit Murphy en s’approchant de la stèle qui était posée là sur ce lac gelée au milieu de nulle part.

« Le labo devrait se trouver ici… » Précisa Monty en regardant autour de lui comme s’il pensait que ses yeux lui mentaient et qu’il avait loupé quelques chose.

« Laissez-moi  voir… » Dit Raven en s’approchant de l’étrange stèle.

La jeune mécanicienne s’accroupie sur la glace et observa la base de la colonne.

« La colonne descend sous la glace. » Observa-t-elle.

Clarke regarda sous ses pieds, mais la glace était d’une telle épaisseur qu’on ne voyait strictement rien.

« Le laboratoire serait sous nos pieds ? » Demanda Jasper qui ne semblait pas y croire.

« Oui, il est immergé… » Répondit Raven.

« Super ! Un laboratoire inondé ! » Dit Murphy avec son cynisme habituel.

« Il a peut-être été immergé lors de la catastrophe nucléaire ? Ou construit sous le lac bien avant cela… Dans tous les cas ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons pouvoir y accéder…Et si c’est le cas, s’il est inondé il n’y a peut-être plus rien de récupérable.» Dit Bellamy avec un air défaitiste.

« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme d’entré. » Répondit Raven en observant l’étrange colonne sous toutes les coutures.

Le haut de la stèle était recouvert de glace, la jeune femme entreprit de la gratter avec un couteau. Cela dura quelques minutes lorsqu’elle s’écria :

« Le symbole sacré ! »

Tous se précipitèrent pour observer cela de plus prêt.

En effet, le même symbole que celui de la flamme était dessiné au sommet de la colonne.

« La flamme est la clés ! » Dit Raven toute excitée.

Clarke sortit de sa poche, la boîte qui conservait le fameux sésame et vint le placer sur l’encoche marqué du symbole de l’infini. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Soudain, la flamme s’illumina de la même lueur bleutée aveuglante que dans le laboratoire de Raven, un sifflement aigu se mît à raisonner. Soudain, la glace sous leurs pieds se mît à trembler dangereusement avant de se craqueler.

« Il ne faut pas rester là ! » Cria Murphy en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Tous se mirent à courir pour se mettre à l’abri. Tous sauf Clarke qui ne voulait pas abandonner la flamme. Bellamy l’apercevant toujours au pied de la colonne lui attrapa le bras et la tira de toutes ses forces en criant :

« Clarke ! Ne reste pas là ! »

Ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres de la stèle lorsque quelque chose émergea des profondeurs du lac perforant la glace qui éclata dans les airs dans un grondement sourd. La violence du choc fît trébucher Clarke et Bellamy qui couvrirent leurs têtes avec leurs mains pour se protéger des débris de glaces qui retombaient comme une pluie de météorite autour d’eux.

En une fraction de seconde, tout redevînt calme, la lumière bleutée avait disparue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Raven à ses amis qui commençaient lentement à se relever, indemnes.

« Tout vas bien…Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » L’interrogea Clarke.

Raven en leur faisant signe de se retourner en direction de la stèle un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« C’est un ascenseur ! »

_Tour de Polis_

« Indra, je n’ai pas besoin de vous ! » Grommela Roan assis sur son trône.

« Je suis une combattante, et j’ai toujours servi le commandant. Aujourd’hui il n’est plus là mais ma tâche n’est pas terminée. » Répondit Indra qui se tenait debout au pied de l’estrade une main posée sur la garde de son épée.

« Vous avez été ma geôlière pendant longtemps…Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? » Répondit Roan heureux de se trouver dans cette position et d’avoir inversé les rôles.

« J’obéissais à Heda, ces décisions ne m’appartenaient pas. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Octavia se tenait en retrait à l’entrée de la salle, observant la scène.

« Leksa n’a pas toujours pris de bonne décision. » Dit Roan.

« Elle vous a fait Roi d’Azgeda. » Répondit Indra avec intelligence.

Roan venait de se faire moucher, il tourna la tête un moment en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Leksa était quelqu’un d’assez imprévisible…et je pense que vous l’êtes tout autant. »

« Vous vous trompez Intendant, je suis une guerrière, je ne fais que servir, l’obéissance aux ordres est mon seul devoir. »

« Ça doit vous faire mal de me voir assis là…à la place de votre bien aimée Heda. » Dit-il d’un ton provocateur.

« Je l’admets, il fût un temps je vous aurez coupé la tête pour avoir simplement osé regarder ce trône d’un peu trop prêt…mais aujourd’hui les choses sont différentes et je ne suis pas faites pour vivre recluse comme un simple villageois. »

« Mettez-vous à genoux Indra Kom Trikru. » Ordonna Roan qui semblait savourer ce moment.

Indra avait le cœur serré et des fourmis dans la main qui tenait toujours la garde de son épée, mais elle s’efforça à ne pas laisser paraitre de son dégoût profond pour cet homme.

Octavia savait à quel point cela était difficile pour son mentor de s’incliner devant le roi d’Azgeda et lorsqu’elle la vit à genoux la tête baissée en signe de soumission elle-même ressentit une immense colère.

Roan sans même daigner se lever de son siège déclara :

« Jures-moi fidélité et obéissance… »

 Indra les dents serrées :

« Je jure fidélité et obéissance à l’intendant, où il ira je le suivrai, quoiqu’il ordonne j’obéirai, mon épée est pour lui, mon sang versé aussi. Je jure allégeance même si cela doit me conduire au-delà du voile. » Elle sortit sa dague et s’entailla la main en ajoutant :

« Je le jure sur mon sang. »

Roan jubilait intérieurement de voir cette grande guerrière qui l’avait si souvent malmené se prosterner à ses pieds.

« Je t’accepte dans ma garde, Indra kom Trikru mais ne t’avises pas de me faire un coup tordu, car il n’y aura aucune clémence…si tu ne veux pas terminer pendue le long de ma tour par tes viscères tu as intérêt à tenir parole. »

Indra se releva lentement et déclara d’une voix militaire :

« Oui, Intendant ! »

_Lac gelé, territoire d’Azgeda_

« Bon…maintenant qu’on est tous serrés comme des sardines dans cet ascenseur…Qui appuie sur le bouton ? » Demanda Jasper.

« L’idée de me faire un plongeon sous la glace ne m’emballe toujours pas… » Grogna Hector.

« Clarke tu te dévoues ? Tu adores tirer sur des leviers qui anéantissent des vies, tu devrais pouvoir appuyer sur ce bouton… » Lança Murphy qui reçut immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Raven.

Clarke ignora cette remarque, mais dirigea malgré tout son doigt devant l’unique bouton de l’ascenseur.

« C’est le moment de faire vos prières… » Murmura Monty en fermant les yeux.

Clarke inspira profondément et au moment où elle allait mettre le doigt sur le bouton, elle fût prise de vitesse par Raven qui bouscula Bellamy au passage.

« Voilà c’est fait, s’il y a quelqu’un à blâmer ça sera moi ! » Dit Raven en posant une main amicale sur l’épaule de Clarke qui posa à son tour sa main sur celle de son amie.

« Capitaine Nemo, nous voilà ! » S’exclama Jasper pour détendre l’atmosphère tandis que l’appareil se mettait en branle.

L’ascenseur amorça sa descente, d’abord lentement, les jeunes gens prirent conscience de l’épaisseur de glace qui était désormais au-dessus de leur tête.

« Je vous ai dit que j’étais un peu claustrophobe ? » Dit Jasper qui soudain avait perdu son sourire.

L’ascenseur commença à accélérer sa descente à travers le long cylindre hermétique qui descendait dans les profondeurs du lac. L’appareil prenait de la vitesse peu à peu, plus ils s’éloignaient de la surface plus l’eau s’assombrissait. Seuls quelques rayons du soleil filtraient encore à travers la glace, mais très vite tout autour devînt totalement noir. L’unique source de lumière était le néon de l’ascenseur. Monty regardait attentivement à travers la vitre et aperçu quelques ombres inquiétantes…

Soudain, une musique retentit dans la cabine l’intro de «A summer place : Young love scene » de Max Steiner.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers les enceintes en s’écriant.

« C’est une blague ?! »

« Ca y est c’est sûr on va mourir… » Ajouta Jasper sur un ton ironique.

L’ascenseur se mît à ralentir progressivement, les jeunes gens aperçurent par les vitres, l’ombre de ce qui semblait être la base immergée. La cage transparente de l’ascenseur devînt opaque ce qui signifiait qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Puis d’un seul coup l’appareil s’immobilisa, l’entêtante musique cessa et une sonnette accompagnée d’une voix robotique féminine retentit.

_« 206 m attention à l’ouverture des portes. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, il faut croire que l'air froid d'Azgeda m'a stimulé.


	12. Aqualus

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et le groupe d’amis découvrit une première pièce éclairée par des lampions rouges.

« Monty, il faut qu’on lance le générateur. » Dit Raven qui ne voulait pas perdre une minute.

Le jeune homme se dirigea immédiatement vers un écran à droite de l’ascenseur.

« L’installation est en veille, je vais relancer les différents systèmes. »

« Commences par la lumière s’il-te-plait… » Demanda Bellamy.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Monty relance tous les services de la station. La pièce était étroite, en enfilade, il y avait seulement une porte à son extrémité qui faisait face à l’ascenseur.

Une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue retentit :

_« Bienvenu à la station de recherche Aqualus. Merci de vous identifier pour accéder au laboratoire. »_

« Alie… » Dit Jasper.

« Non c’est Becca. » Répondit Clarke pour rassurer son ami.

La voix répéta :

_« Merci de vous identifier pour accéder au laboratoire. »_

« Je suis Raven Reyes. » Tenta la jeune mécanicienne bien que quasi certaine que cela ne marcherait pas.

_« Vous n’êtes pas sur la liste des habilitations. »_ Répondit la voix.

« Je suis le chancelier de la planète Mars ! »  Lança Jasper.

_« Vous n’êtes pas sur la liste des habilitations. »_

Raven se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de créer un court-circuit pour la déverrouiller mais sans succès.

« Comment allons-nous entrer ?» Demanda Bellamy qui commençait à désespérer.

Tous s’assirent un moment pour réfléchir au problème. Tandis que Clarke restait debout perdue dans ses pensées.

_« La flamme est la clés…_  » Se répétait-elle.

Il lui vînt une idée, elle sortit la flamme de sa boite et l’observa un instant.

« Je sais comment on entre ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers ses camarades.

Elle posa la flamme sur le sol à ses pieds avant de crier :

« ASCENDE SUPERIUS ! »

La flamme s’activa.

_« Accès autorisé. »_

Clarke s’empressa de désactiver la flamme et de la ranger dans sa boite.

« Oui pourquoi n’y ait je pas pensé avant ?! Ça doit être le mot de passe d’urgence. » Dit Raven en regardant Clarke.

« Assez perdu de temps, allons-y. » Lança Bellamy en ouvrant la porte.

Le complexe était gigantesque, des centaines de pièces, des laboratoires, des bureaux, des chambres, une cantine, une armurerie, une salle des machines… Avant le projet Exodus il devait y avoir une centaine de personne qui travaillait sur ce site.

Alors que l’équipe s’était divisée pour fouiller les différentes parties du complexe. Une salle en particulier suscita l’attention de Raven, c’était le nerf névralgique de la structure, là où se trouvait l’unité centrale, un mur géant rempli d’écrans. Elle retrouva la même encoche marquée du signe de l’infini à côté du clavier de l’ordinateur.

« C’est ici, nous allons pouvoir interagir avec l’esprit de Becca. » Dit Raven à Clarke qui l’accompagnait.

« Il va me falloir quelques heures, pour comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne. Je reste avec Monty. Emmènes les autres se restaurer et se reposer un peu. »

Clarke s’était installée dans une petite cabine individuelle pour se reposer. Cet isolement lui fît le plus grand bien. En effet, même si la compagnie de ses amis était une source de réconfort, la solitude lui avait cruellement manquée. Enfin, elle avait chaud, enfin elle était seule, enfin elle pouvait fermer les yeux et penser à Lexa sans avoir peur de mentionner son nom dans son sommeil.

« Tu me manques tellement… » Murmura Clarke.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Depuis son départ de Polis, Clarke n’avait pas rêvé de Lexa, elle avait besoin de revoir son visage, elle voulait se sentir proche d’elle, même si ce n’était que dans ses rêves.

Rapidement le sommeil la gagna. Elle était tellement fatiguée…

Clarke était assise sur des marches qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

« La cité des lumières… » Pensa-t-elle.

_« Clarke ? »_

Cette voix…cette voix elle l’aurait reconnu entre mille…mais ce n’était pas celle qu’elle attendait…

Clarke tourna la tête :

« Papa ?! »

Il était là, souriant, vêtu d’un jean bleu clair et d’un t-shirt gris. Il lui tendait les bras.

Clarke se leva d’un bond pour l’enlacer, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué ! » Dit-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, mais saches que je suis avec toi chaque jour, même si tu me vois pas. » La rassura-t-il.

« C’est si dur sans toi…je n’y arrives plus papa. »

L’apparition lui fît signe de se rasseoir sur les marches à côté de lui.

« Je suis si fier de toi Clarke…Tellement fier de ce que tu es devenue, de ce que tu as accompli et que tu accompliras encore. »

«Je n’ai plus la force… » Avoua Clarke.

« Non, je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi ma fille, tu as en toi des ressources que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. »

Les yeux rougis de larmes la jeune femme ne lâcha pas son père des yeux, comme pour profiter de chaque trait de son visage, de chacune de ses expressions.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas moi que tu attendais Clarke. »

La jeune femme sentit la culpabilité s’emparer d’elle. C’était vrai elle voulait rêver de Lexa et n’avait même pas pensé à son père depuis des mois.

« Je suis contente de te voir papa… » Dit-elle avec douceur.

Il lui sourit :

« Je sais Clarke ne t’inquiètes pas ! Et je te comprends… Mais il faut que tu avances ! Il faut que tu l’oublies Clarke !»

Clarke se raidit en fronçant les sourcils.

 Pourquoi son père lui disait ça ? Pourquoi lui demander d’oublier Lexa ? Cela revenait à lui demander d’arracher son cœur hors de sa poitrine et de vivre comme une coquille vide.

« Jamais… » Dit-elle en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n’as pas le choix Clarke ! La mission c’est ça l’important ! Sauver ton peuple ! Ce que tu prends pour le grand amour n’était qu’une passade de jeunesse, tu trouveras l’amour…le vrai. Et si tu t’accroches au passé tu ne seras pas capable d’ouvrir ton cœur à ce nouvel amour. »

Le discours de son père heurta Clarke au plus profond de son cœur, elle sentit la colère l’envahir.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Clarke…Lexa ne t’aimait pas…d’ailleurs elle ne t’as jamais dit qu’elle t’aimait ? Si ? Je me trompe ? »

Clarke détourna son regard de cet homme qui n’était certainement pas son père.

« Elle n’avait pas besoin de le faire…je sais ce qu’elle ressentait puisque je ressentais la même chose. »

« Ce que tu crois… » Dit-il avec un regard maléfique qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Assez ! » Cria Clarke en se levant et en descendant les marches pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible de cette apparition qui lui semblait tout à coup bien étrangère.

« Elle aimait Costia ! Clarke son grand amour était Costia ! Toi tu n’as été tout au plus qu’une distraction ! »

Clarke ne voulait plus entendre un mot, elle dévala les marches à toute allure. Alors qu’elle arrivait au bas de l’escalier, son père apparu devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« Oublies là Clarke ! »

« NON ! » Cria Clarke en se redressant sur sa couchette, à bout de souffle et trempée de sueur.

Pourquoi son subconscient lui jouait-il de si mauvais tour ? Comme si elle n’était pas assez malheureuse…Tout ce qu’elle souhaitait était de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses rêves pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais, tout ce qu’elle vivait n’était que cauchemars. Clarke était à bout de nerf…elle éclata en sanglot, et comme toujours elle s’efforça de ne pas être entendue.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme rejoignit Murphy dans le réfectoire. Le garçon avait trouvé des sachets lyophilisés de très longue conservation, bien que la date butoir de consommation fût dépassée d’une dizaine d’année, il se risqua à gouter. Agréablement surpris par le goût il entama un festin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le jeune homme à Clarke dont il avait remarqué les poches sous les yeux.

« On fait aller… » Répondit Clarke en soupirant.

« Vivement qu’on trouve la solution pour les centrales et qu’on se casse d’ici…je n’aime pas trop avoir des milliers de mètre cubes de flotte au-dessus de la tête. »

« Oui moi aussi, j’ai envie de rentrer… »

« Où ? » Demanda Murphy.

C’était une excellente question…Clarke ne se sentait pas chez elle à Arkadia, tout comme elle ne se sentait pas chez elle à Polis sans la présence de Lexa. Clarke resta silencieuse car, elle se trouvait dans l’incapacité de répondre.

« Tu vois Griffin quand tout ça sera derrière nous, j’embarque Emori et on part loin d’ici. » Dit-il en agitant sa cuillère.

« Tu as bien raison Murphy…tu as bien raison… » Soupira-t-elle.

_« Clarke, peux-tu me rejoindre s’il te plait. »_ La voix qui résonnait dans les hauts parleurs de toute la base était celle de Raven.

« Bon courage… » Dit Murphy tandis qu’elle quittait le réfectoire.

Clarke mis quelques minutes à rejoindre la mécanicienne un peu perdue dans ce dédale de couloirs.

Elle finit par passer la porte automatique du centre de commandement du complexe.

« C’est le moment, Clarke ! » Lui dit Raven en agitant les mains d’excitation.

« Tu poses la flammes, ici et je lance le programme qui va nous permettre d’interagir avec Becca. »

« Ou est Monty ? » L’interrogea Clarke qui ne voyait que Raven.

« Jasper a trouvé dans un des laboratoires des données intéressantes sur l’agronomie…Je sais que ce n’est pas notre objectif, mais visiblement cela pourrait grandement nous servir pour améliorer nos cultures. »

« Oui tout est bon à prendre… »

« Bellamy est avec Hector à l’armurerie. Quand à Murphy, je n’ai aucune idée d’où il se trouve. »

« Au réfectoire…il mange… » Expliqua Clarke.

Raven leva les yeux au plafond avec un rire nerveux :

« Toujours aussi utile celui-là ! »

Clarke s’approcha de l’unité centrale…anxieuse. Elle avait peur que cela ne fonctionne pas, ou pire que ça fonctionne et que Becca ne puisse leur être d’aucun secours.

Wanheda déposa la flamme une nouvelle fois, elle s’était habituée au processus. De nouveau, la puce se mit à siffler en laissant échapper cette lueur bleutée qui cette fois-ci fût beaucoup moins aveuglante.

« Ok…je lance le programme qui va isoler l’esprit de Becca et nous devrions pouvoir communiquer. »

« Tu sais comment ça va marcher ? »

« Aucune idée… » Avoua la mécanicienne.

Clarke s’attendait à converser via message sur les écrans devant elle. Ce qui se produisit alors la prit de cours.

_« Vous m’avez appelé commandant ? »_ Demanda une voix familière dans le dos des Skaikru.

Clarke et Raven lâchèrent les écrans des yeux et se retournèrent.

Becca primheda était là, debout devant elles, la défunte Heda n’était pas faite de chair et d’os…c’était un hologramme.

Clarke surprise balbutia :

« …euh…oui…. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de répondre en souriant :

« Je ne suis plus commandant…mais… »

_« Lorsqu’on a porté la flamme on garde le titre de commandant pour toujours… »_ Lui répondit Becca en souriant.

Puis l’hologramme posa ses yeux sur Raven, toute heureuse d’avoir réussi.

_« Tu es Raven n’est-ce pas ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Raven, j’ai ressenti ton intervention dans la cité des lumières, merci pour ton aide et je tiens à m’excuser de ce que ALIE a pu te faire subir. »_ S’excusa Becca.

Raven fît un signe de la main comme pour dire que tout ça était de l’histoire ancienne.

_« J’espérais que vous trouviez ce complexe, pour que nous puissions interagir à nouveau. »_

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide… » Dit Clarke.

_« Je sais et j’ai des réponses à vous apporter, mais cela prendra du temps. »_ Répondit l’hologramme en faisant un signe de la main.

« On en manque justement. »

_« Il vous reste exactement 4 mois, 22 jours, 6 heures et 11 secondes avant que la première centrale n’explose. »_ Précisa Becca de façon mécanique, cela rappela à Clarke la désagréable façon de parler d’Alie.

« Mes calculs, donnaient un peu plus de temps… mais je vous crois sur parole. » Répondit Raven.

« J’ai eu accès à bon nombres de vos données et je sais que vous avez un système de désactivation des centrales et les technologies nécessaires pour contenir la radioactivité. » Dit Raven en se levant de son siège.

_« J’ai travaillé ici même dans ce laboratoire il y a maintenant très longtemps au système de sécurité de l’énergie nucléaire. J’ai élaboré des protocoles…mais comme vous vous en doutez ils n’ont jamais pu êtres testés. »_

« Je crois que c’est l’occasion… » Répondit Raven.

_« Nous allons y travailler ensemble, je vais mettre tout mon savoir et toutes les technologies pour vous donner les meilleures chances possibles. C’est ce que j’ai promis à Clarke lorsqu’elle a détruit la cité des lumières. L’humain trouve toujours des solutions pour survivre. »_

Clarke fût soulagée d’entendre qu’elle avait une alliée de taille pour l’aider à sauver ce monde.

_« Cependant, je tiens à vous dire qu’il est possible que mes protocoles ne suffisent pas. Il y aura donc une dernière alternative pour conserver l’humanité. »_

« Quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Clarke inquiète.

_« Je préfère ne pas vous exposer cette alternative pour le moment, nous avons le temps. Si par malheur il fallait envisager cette ultime solution je ne manquerai pas de vous l’exposer. »_ Répondit Becca qui semblait vouloir ménager les jeunes femmes.

_« Temps que la flamme reste dans l’unité centrale, je peux interagir avec vous dans n’importe quel lieu. »_

« Même en dehors du complexe ? » S’étonna Raven.

_« Absolument. »_ Répondit Becca.

« Mettons-nous au travail. J’ai des millions de questions à vous poser.» Dit Raven avec enthousiasme.

Becca sourit et en un instant elle se matérialisa à côté de la mécanicienne qui laissa échapper :

« Trop cool ! »

« Je vous laisse travailler. » Dit Clarke en s’éclipsant.

Becca tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire accompagné d’un regard d’une grande douceur.

Une fois dans le couloir Clarke se sentit vaciller, cette apparition avait ravivé en elle un secret espoir…


	13. Ceux qui s’aiment ne se quittent jamais

Quatre jours passèrent, Becca était devenue l’ombre de Raven, où que la jeune mécanicienne travaille, laboratoires, salle des archives, centre de commandement… Becca était toujours à ses côtés pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre et lui faire découvrir les technologies qui pourraient l’aider à accomplir sa mission. Monty et Jasper les épaulaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Pour les autres, qui étaient relégués aux tâches subalternes voir parfois contraints à l’inactivité, le temps paraissait de plus en plus long.

Vivre en vase clos était une habitude pour les Skaikru puisqu’ils étaient nés sur l’Arche, mais pour le natif d’Azgeda cela devenait insupportable. Hector déjà d’un naturel taciturne et peu chaleureux commençait à devenir irritable, voir agressif. Bellamy avait décidé de le garder à l’œil, car il craignait que le guerrier ne tente de regagner la surface pour disparaitre, hors ils avaient besoin de lui pour faire le chemin du retour.

Clarke quant à elle, s’était isolée du groupe. Bien sûr elle se tenait au courant des avancées des travaux de Raven et était toujours disponible en cas de nécessité, mais elle ressentait le besoin de se tenir à l’écart. De toute manière elle n’était pas en mesure de prendre les choses en main et laissait bien volontiers cette tâche à la matière grise de Raven.

La quatrième nuit, Clarke ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida de se balader dans le complexe pour tromper l’ennui. Tout était calme, ses amis devaient probablement déjà dormir depuis un moment, elle marcha machinalement son esprit en veille, se dirigeant au hasard là ou ses jambes la conduisait.

Elle se retrouva devant l’ancien bureau de Becca, elle poussa la porte et entreprit de visiter les lieux. Un bureau en bois poussiéreux surplombé d’une lampe industrielle trônait au milieu de la pièce, un petit canapé en cuir brun était installé contre le mur à côté d’une étagère remplie de livre jaunis tout aussi poussiéreux que le bureau.

Clarke alluma la lampe et s’assit sur le canapé perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque soudain elle sursauta, l’hologramme de Becca se tenait devant-elle.

_« Bonsoir Clarke !_ » Dit-elle.

« Oh…euh Bonsoir Becca. » Répondit la jeune femme, encore sous le coup de la frayeur que cette apparition lui avait faite.

_« Cette manie qu’elle a d’apparaître d’un  coup ! »_ Pensa Clarke qui ne laissa rien paraitre.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_ Demanda Becca en regardant son ancien bureau avec un air nostalgique.

« Oh…rien je n’arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me balade. » Répondit Clarke en se redressant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Tu ne travailles pas avec Raven ? »

_« Si je n’étais pas un hologramme je dirais que cette fille m’épuise, elle ne s’arrête jamais !_  » Dit-elle en souriant avant de poursuivre :

  _« Mais ce soir je lui ai dit que je ne l’aiderai plus temps qu’elle ne prendrait pas un peu de repos. J’ai peur qu’elle ne présume de ses forces et que son physique ne la lâche. »_

« C’est une dure à cuire… » Répondit Clarke.

_« Je sais que tu as une question pour moi Clarke…mais tu n’as toujours pas osé me la formuler… »_ Dit Becca. Si elle avait été réelle, Clarke était persuadée que l’ancienne commandant se serait assise à côté d’elle et lui aurait posé une main sur l’épaule comme pour l’encourager à se confier. Mais, pas besoin d’être réelle, la douceur de son regard eût le même effet.

Une fois de plus, Clarke avait peur de poser la question, elle était tellement angoissée d’entendre une réponse qui mettrait un terme à son secret espoir. Elle resta silencieuse une minute les yeux dans le vague avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s’adresser à nouveau à Becca.

« Est-ce que tu es la seule à pouvoir apparaitre par l’intermédiaire de la flamme ? »Demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

Becca eût un regard plein de compassion, elle savait très bien ce que voulait savoir Clarke.

_« Comme tu le sais, les esprits des défunts commandants vivent encore dans la flamme, je ne suis que l’un d’entre eux, et Raven par l’intermédiaire du système informatique de la base est venu me rechercher. Cela est faisable pour tous les autres… »_

« Même s’ils sont morts dans la cité des lumières ? »

Becca se mit à sourire :

_« Lexa n’est pas morte dans la cité des lumières, Clarke… aujourd’hui elle se trouve ailleurs…»_

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit Clarke dont le regard s’était illuminé à nouveau.

_« Chaque esprit vit dans la flamme…dans son propre monde…celui qu’il s’est créé… Lexa est dans le sien… »_

Voyant que Clarke ne comprenait toujours pas, Becca décida de simplifier l’information.

_« Lorsque tu étais dans la cité, ton esprit a pu interagir avec ce monde-là. Par exemple, tu as fait apparaitre la montre de ton père, fais tomber la pluie, transformer le jour en nuit… Et bien Lexa à son propre monde, sa conscience est abritée dans son propre espace tel que son esprit l’a conçu.»_

« A quoi est ce qu’il ressemble ? » Demanda Clarke pressée de tout savoir.

_« Je ne peux pas te dire exactement, je n’y ai pas eu accès, mais ce que je sais c’est que c’est un endroit très beau et très calme. Contrairement a un autre ancien Heda, avide de guerre dans sa vie, qui aujourd’hui vit dans un monde où il passe son temps à guerroyer et remporter des batailles et ce pour l’éternité. Un autre revit inlassablement son enfance…Dans ce monde on n’a pas la notion du temps. Tout est possible. Mais ce que je sais Clarke parce que nous sommes tous liés c’est que le monde que s’est construit Lexa est très différent, c’est un endroit magnifique, tout à fait à son image ou du moins à l’image de ce qu’elle espérait pour son futur et celui de son peuple. »_

Clarke émue, les yeux rougis par les larmes :

« Est-elle heureuse ? » 

Becca ferma les yeux un instant comme si elle tentait de ressentir quelque chose.

_« Je te mentirai si je te disais qu’elle est heureuse, elle s’est imposée une solitude qui lui pèse loin des autres esprits de Heda avec qui elle n’interagit jamais, mais dans son monde elle ne souffre plus. »_

Clarke en essuyant du revers de sa main une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue dit d’une voix empli de certitude :

« Je veux la voir ! »

_« Pourquoi veux-tu vous infliger une nouvelle blessure à toutes les deux ? La ramener ici, lui ferais reprendre conscience de sa condition, te revoir et te quitter à nouveau pourrait l’anéantir et alors le monde salutaire dans lequel elle s’est réfugiée pourrait se transformer en cauchemars. Ne vaut-il pas mieux là laisser en paix ? Entends-moi bien je comprends ta souffrance mais je sais que la ramener à un état conscient en interagissant avec elle risquerait de vous détruire toutes les deux. »_

« Est-ce que la flamme peut activer deux esprits en même temps ? » Demanda Clarke qui préférait ignorer les avertissements de Becca.

_« Non, un seul esprit à la fois… »_ Répondit Becca désolée de voir que Clarke n’entendait rien à ce qu’elle venait de lui dire et restait dans son idée fixe, revoir Lexa.

« Montres-moi comment la faire revenir. »

_« Clarke…je... »_

« Becca ! Montres-moi comment ramener Lexa ! »

Becca l’air attristé savait qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accéder à la requête de Clarke.

_« Rejoignez-moi devant l’unité centrale, commandant. »_ Dit Becca en disparaissant.

Clarke ne perdit pas une minute, elle courut dans les couloirs jusqu’à cet immense ordinateur où Becca l’attendait déjà.

La jeune femme blonde prit place dans le fauteuil devant le clavier. L’hologramme lui indiqua la marche à suivre pour isoler l’esprit de Lexa et la faire apparaitre à sa place.

_« Voilà, maintenant tu sais…Si telle est ta décision, tu peux sortir Lexa de son monde tout de suite pour la ramener ici avec toi. »_ Dit-elle calmement, mais son visage désapprobateur indiquait clairement à Clarke qu’elle ne la soutenait pas dans cette démarche.

Clarke hésita un instant puis, en voyant l’heure matinale, elle pensa que ce n’était pas le meilleur moment. Raven allait se lever d’une minute à l’autre et Becca devait être présente pour l’épauler. La jeune femme sentit le sens du devoir et des responsabilités reprendre le dessus sur son cœur, ce n’étais pas le bon moment. Mais là nuit prochaine, lorsque tout le monde dormirait à nouveau et que Becca serait alors inutile, elle ramènerait Lexa auprès d’elle.

La journée suivante sembla durer une éternité, Clarke n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête, retrouver Lexa. Monty et Jasper avaient beau lui raconter les incroyables découvertes qu’ils avaient faits dans le complexe, Clarke ne les écoutait pas. Elle se contentait d’hocher la tête ou de répondre simplement par oui ou par non. Elle essaya de dormir un peu dans l’après-midi, mais tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu’il lui fût impossible de fermer les yeux.

Le doute commençait à l’envahir, avait-elle le droit d’agir aussi égoïstement ? Becca avait-elle raison ? L’envie était trop forte, la vie depuis la disparition de Lexa lui était trop pénible. Il fallait qu’elle la revoie même sous une forme immatérielle, même si elle devait souffrir de nouveau au moment de la séparation. La jeune femme se disait que cela en valait la peine.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était réuni au réfectoire. Murphy passait le temps avec Bellamy à jouer aux cartes. Raven mangeait tout en griffonnant des calculs sur un calepin à côté d’elle. Monty et Jasper racontaient des blagues et Hector restait prostré au bout de la table enfermé dans son mutisme.

Clarke comptait les minutes, jusqu’à ce que Jasper ne se lève et déclare :

« Les amis je suis épuisé, je vous laisse je vais me pieuter. »

Il fût rapidement suivi par Murphy et Monty. Peu après Hector finit par se lever en grognant et partit rejoindre sa couchette. Il ne restait que Bellamy et Raven. La mécanicienne avait la tête qui flanchait dangereusement au-dessus de ses notes.

« Vas te reposer Raven ! Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. » Lui fît remarquer le jeune Blake.

Pour une fois Raven obéit sans rechigner, ses journées à rallonges l’avaient totalement épuisée.

« Et toi Bellamy ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Moi, je vais faire un tour de garde. Avec Hector un peu bizarre je préfère m’assurer qu’il ne profite pas de notre sommeil pour se faire la malle. »

« Hector est toujours bizarre Bell, j’ai dormi tout l’après-midi, si tu veux je prends le premier tour de garde s’il y a quoique ce soit je te préviens…» Mentit Clarke.

« …Bon d’accord, mais ne perd pas sa cabine de vue. »

« Je vais m’installer dans la salle de commandement et mettre en route les caméras de surveillance. » Répondit Clarke.

Bellamy se leva et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Pour s’assurer que tout le monde était bien endormi, Clarke attendit une demi-heure avant de se rendre comme la veille devant l’unité centrale.

 Plus l’échéance approchait plus son cœur battait la chamade. Envahie par un mélange de sentiments contradictoires ; Clarke était à la fois heureuse et triste, une minute sûre d’elle et l’instant d’après habitée par le doute. La jeune femme s’apprêtait à franchir une ligne qui lui semblait interdite. Assise sur le fauteuil devant les écrans, elle avait reproduit la manipulation que Becca lui avait exposée la veille. Clarke gardait son index au-dessus de la dernière touche qui compléterait le processus.

_« Tu es sûre de toi Clarke ?_  » Demanda Becca qui était apparue à côté d’elle le regard posé sur la main tremblante de la jeune femme au-dessus du clavier.

Clarke en tournant les yeux vers l’hologramme :

« Je dois le faire… » Dit-elle d’un ton assuré comme-ci tout à coup son esprit avait réalisé qu’il n’y avait aucun autre choix possible.

Becca dévisagea la jeune femme, et pût lire dans ses yeux que sa décision était irrévocable.

Wanheda appuya sur la touche et Becca se volatilisa. Clarke se leva de son fauteuil et regarda autour d’elle la gorge nouée. Dans un silence de cathédrale, les secondes lui semblèrent durer l’éternité.

Lorsque soudain à quelques mètres d’elle, une silhouette se dessina devant ses yeux qui imploraient sa présence. Leksa kom Trikru apparue devant elle… La guerrière portait sa tenue d’Heda, ses cheveux châtains tressés avec application retombaient dans son dos, son regard vert si intense, la finesse de ses traits, tout était là…Offert aux yeux bleus de la fille du ciel qui avait invoqué sa présence… Clarke se trouvait enfin devant cette beauté immaculée dont elle avait désespérément rêvé depuis ce jour funeste ou elle lui avait été arrachée. Clarke sentit l’émotion l’envahir… Lexa quant à elle avait l’air totalement perdue et clignait des yeux comme pour se convaincre qu’elle ne rêvait pas en apercevant Clarke à quelques pas d’elle.

« Clarke ? » Demanda Lexa qui ne pouvait croire que tout ceci soit possible, confuse de se trouver là dans ce lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu devant celle qu’elle croyait avoir perdue pour toujours.

Clarke s’approcha lentement du commandant en esquissant un sourire comme pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien Lexa… » Dit-elle sur le ton le plus réconfortant possible.

« Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce que c’est réel ? Comment cela est-il possible ? » Demanda Lexa complétement déboussolée.

Clarke s’approcha encore, si bien qu’il ne restait plus qu’un mètre entres elles, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle oubliait presque que Lexa n’était pas vivante et faite de chair et d’os comme elle.

« C’est réel… » Se contenta de répondre Clarke.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas mentir à Lexa mais elle souhaitait simplement profiter de cet instant inespéré et garder les autres questions pour plus tard.

Le visage de Lexa s’adoucit, elle oublia toutes ses craintes au simple regard de Clarke. Elle esquissa un sourire et à son tour ses yeux s’embrumèrent. Le commandant resta un moment à  contempler le visage de Clarke qui lui avait tellement manqué. L’appel du cœur commença par cette simple vision, mais très vite elle voulut la sentir contre elle, l’enlacer de ses bras et la serrer très fort. Clarke le désirait tout autant et portée par l’émotion du moment elle oublia un instant que ce contact leur était interdit.

Lexa s’approcha pour enlacer la jeune femme. C’est alors que le moment de rêve se transforma en cauchemars. La défunte guerrière se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas de prise. En un instant dans un flash aveuglant le corps de la guerrière passa au travers de celui de Clarke pour se retrouver dans son dos. Toutes d’eux furent immédiatement ramenées à la dure réalité.

« Qu’est-ce que… ?» Dit Lexa en regardant ses mains devenues transparentes se rematérialiser peu à peu.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa l’air sombre comme pour s’excuser de ne pas lui offrir une véritable résurrection.

« Tu es un hologramme…Une image virtuelle qui nous permet de communiquer par l’intermédiaire de la flamme…seul ton esprit est vivant… » Expliqua Clarke en essayant de dissimuler sa peine immense et ainsi avouer à son âme sœur que leur destins était toujours scellé.

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant comme pour digérer l’information. Lisant la détresse de Clarke dans ses yeux, elle lui répondit doucement :

« Ceux qui s’aiment ne se quittent jamais vraiment… »

Clarke ravala ses larmes et se força à sourire.

« Tu m’as manqué… » Lui dit-elle.

Lexa avec un air tendre :

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, Clarke. »

« Il fallait que je te revois… » Dit la jeune Skaikru des sanglots dans la voix.

Lexa sourit encore.

« Tu n’abandonnes jamais…Clarke kom Skaikru… »

« Toi…jamais…. » Dit Clarke en s’efforçant de sourire.

La jeune femme était totalement submergée par l’émotion. Revoir Lexa, entendre le son de sa voix, la savoir si proche mais toujours inaccessible…Tout ça la rendait heureuse et horriblement triste à la fois. Ces retrouvailles faisaient remonter tout le chagrin que Clarke avait accumulé depuis la disparition de son âme sœur. Cette réunion rendue possible par la technologie imposait à la jeune femme de rester en retrait derrière cette barrière invisible entre le monde des vivants et celui de Lexa.

La défunte Heda ressentait toute la détresse de Clarke et cette détresse devenait aussi la sienne car il lui était impossible de réconforter Clarke comme elle l’aurait souhaité.

Lexa tendit une main vers le visage de Clarke pour en effleurer les contours, même si Wanheda ne ressentait pas ce contacte cette seule vision la fît frissonner.

Soudain, une lumière rouge attira l’attention de Clarke, la loupiote indiquait l’ouverture de la porte qui donnait accès à la cage d’ascenseur. Clarke prise de panique se détourna de Lexa et alluma les écrans de surveillance.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Demanda Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle aperçoive Hector dans la pièce par laquelle toute l’équipe était entrée dans le laboratoire quelques jours auparavant.

« Euh…je dois y aller... Je reviens dès que possible. » Dit Clarke en faisant signe à Lexa de l’attendre, tout en se précipitant à l’entrée de la salle de commandement.

« Clarke ! » Lança Lexa inquiète.

La jeune femme n’avait pas le temps de prévenir Bellamy, elle devait se charger d’arrêter Hector avant qu’il ne quitte la base. Elle se précipita en courant jusqu’à l’entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le natif d’Azgeda qui s’apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l’ascenseur.

« Hector ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui cria-t-elle.

« Je rentre chez moi ! » Répondit l’homme avec un air pas commode.

« Tu as des ordres, tu dois nous reconduire à Polis, lorsque nous aurons trouvé ce que nous cherchons ! » Lui rappela Clarke en s’approchant de lui.

« J’ai largement rempli mon contrat, je vous ai amené jusqu’ici, il n’a jamais été question que je reste à végéter au fond d’un lac ! »

Clarke se mit en travers de son chemin, devant l’ascenseur pour lui en interdire l’accès.

« Bouges-toi de là Skaikru ! » Grogna l’homme menaçant.

« Non ! » Répondit Clarke les yeux noirs.

« Petite fille, si tu ne bouges pas c’est moi qui vais te faire bouger ! » Lui dit-il en brandissant une dague sous le nez de Clarke.

« Si j’étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! » Lança une voix derrière Hector, le natif surpris tourna la tête et resta figé un instant devant cette apparition.

Il eut tout juste le temps de laisser échapper « Heda ? »  Avant que Clarke ne se saisisse de son arme qui pendait à sa ceinture et ne l’assomme d’un coup de crosse derrière la tête. Le géant s’écroula à ses pieds.

« Je vois que tu as toujours des ennuis. » Lança Lexa avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre en soupirant :

« Si tu savais… »

Clarke désarma Hector et après l’avoir menotté, elle entreprit de le trainer jusqu’à la cabine la plus proche et de l’y enfermer. Clarke traina le natif non sans difficulté, Lexa se contenta de l’encourager dans son effort à défaut de pouvoir l’aider pour le porter.

« Désolée, je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles se passeraient comme ça… » S’excusa Clarke en se retournant vers Lexa après avoir condamné la porte de ce qui était devenu la cellule de Hector.

« Tu sais bien que nos moments de bonheurs sont toujours de courte durée… » Répondit ironiquement Lexa tentant de dérider Clarke.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de commandement, sur le chemin Clarke tenta de lui résumer la situation depuis leur dernière rencontre dans la cité des lumières. Lexa écouta attentivement, car au-delà de l’inquiétude qu’elle avait pour Clarke, le sort de son peuple ainsi que sa succession la préoccupait. Clarke essaya d’éviter de s’étendre sur les récents événements survenus à Polis, ce n’était pas le moment. Elle avait ramené Lexa pour elle, et elle voulait que Heda reste en sommeil. En la gardant dans l’ignorance Clarke pensait protéger Lexa et éviter qu’elle ne se conduise en commandant en tentant de la conseiller ou de la guider. Pour le moment, tout ce que la fille du ciel désirait c’était de sentir Lexa auprès d’elle. Même si cela était égoïste, elle voulait que toutes les pensées de son âme sœur soient pour elle et non pour son peuple.

« Moi qui pensais que la destruction de la cité te garantirai un avenir… » Dit Lexa sur un ton coupable, comme si elle se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu sauver Clarke de ce nouveau danger.

« Je vais trouver une solution. »

« Oui, je sais que tu trouveras, tu es un leader Clarke. » Confirma Lexa.

« Je n’ai plus envie d’être un leader… » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais…mais il le faut. Je veux que tu survives à tout ça, et tu es la meilleure chance pour nos peuples. »

Clarke releva les yeux vers Lexa, son cœur se remit à battre la chamade, elle avait l’impression d’étouffer.

En plongeant dans le regard du commandant Clarke lui murmura « J’aimerais… » Avant de se raviser.

« Moi aussi… » Répondit doucement Lexa qui avait très bien compris quel était le désir de Clarke a cet instant puisque le même désir l’animait.

_« Un baiser…juste un baiser… »_ C’est tout  ce que leurs cœurs réclamaient, c’est à ce moment-là que Clarke prit conscience du sens de l’avertissement de Becca. Revoir Lexa était le plus grand des bonheurs, mais ne pouvoir la toucher était aussi la plus grande des tortures.

« Est-ce qu’on va se revoir ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Aussi souvent que je pourrais. » Lui répondit Clarke.

« Mais lorsque tu auras trouvé les réponses que tu cherches tu repartiras et ça sera terminé pour de bon… » Dit Lexa amère le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Ne dis pas ça…je vais trouver un moyen pour te garder auprès de moi…tout est possible. » Répondit Clarke qui savait qu’elle se mentait à elle-même…

« Clarke tu es vivante, je suis morte, enfin pas tout à fait mais, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça…Tu vas faire quoi revenir vivre ici jusqu’à la fin de ta vie pour qu’on puisse communiquer ? Une prison voilà ce que ça serait pour toi. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se briser, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose, surtout dans la bouche de celle qu’elle aimait et qu’elle retrouvait à peine. L’injustice de la situation la mettait en colère.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! » Lança-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Je n’ai plus rien à t’offrir Clarke…Ma vie sur cette terre est terminée, mon cœur est à toi pour toujours…tu le sais…Mais, mon esprit est enfermé dans une boîte et je ne veux pas t’entrainer dans la même prison… » Lexa parlait avec raison, même si son cœur hurlait en silence, priant pour que Clarke reste à elle pour toujours. Mais cela aurait été égoïste et elle en avait conscience. Lexa l’aimait tellement qu’elle préférait la pousser à vivre sa vie pour la savoir un jour heureuse même si ça devait être sans elle.

« Je ne t’abandonnerai pas… » Dit fermement Clarke, en faisant signe qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus à ce sujet.

Lexa comprit qu’il ne fallait pas insister, Clarke n’était pas prête à entendre raison. Finalement cela l’arrangeait bien car chaque instant auprès d’elle était précieux, et valait une vie entière de commandant. Lexa ne regrettait rien de sa vie passée, elle avait été Heda, elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son peuple, pour accomplir son devoir même au prix de sa vie. Son seul regret avait été de laisser Clarke derrière elle. Aujourd’hui, elle avait l’immense chance de pouvoir faire ses adieux en douceur et de préparer celle qu’elle avait aimée au-delà de sa propre vie à avancer pour la quitter en la sachant saine et sauve. Pour la quitter en la sachant prête à retrouver le bonheur le jour venu.

Elles restèrent encore quelques instants côte à côte, sans se parler, la seule présence de l’autre était un tel réconfort que le temps semblait suspendu.

Clarke regarda l’horloge au-dessus des écrans, l’heure de la séparation était venue. Elle avait du mal à se résoudre à dire au revoir à son amour. Elle s’assit, devant le clavier, ses doigts tremblaient.

Sentant l’hésitation de la jeune femme Lexa lui dit d’un ton rassurant :

« Alors à un prochain rendez-vous…je répondrais à ton appel. »

Clarke leva les yeux vers Lexa, ses mains cessèrent de trembler.

« A notre prochain rendez-vous Heda. »

« A notre prochain rendez-vous Wanheda. »

Après un dernier sourire, Lexa disparue. Laissant Clarke seule devant les écrans. Revoir Lexa avait été un instant de pur bonheur. Maintenant il ne lui restait qu’un immense vide dans le cœur. Clarke sentit cette immense douleur l’habiter à nouveau. Cela confirma ses craintes, sans Lexa auprès d’elle la jeune femme était réduite à une vie de souffrance.


	14. Attentat

_Tour de Polis_

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Kane à Jaha qui était assis en face de lui.

« J’en suis certain…ils passeront à l’action très bientôt. Une attaque de nuit, lors de la rotation de la garde. » Répondit-il l’air grave.

Octavia adossée contre le mur les bras croisés au fond de la pièce demanda :

« Combien d’assaillants ? »

« Je n’en ai aucune idée, c’est tout ce que j’ai pu savoir. »

Marcus se tourna vers la jeune femme et ordonna :

« Préviens Indra, ne quittez pas Roan d’une semelle. »

Octavia acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son mentor au pas de course.

Depuis cet avertissement, trois nuits s’écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Les deux femmes prenaient position tapis dans l’ombre au bout du couloir, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre de l’intendant toujours protégée par deux gardes qui ne quittaient leur poste qu’au milieu de la nuit remplacés immédiatement par deux autres guerriers. Seules autorisées à rentrer dans la chambre, chaque soir des jeunes femmes légèrement vêtues dont la profession était bien entendu de donner du plaisir au roi d’Azgeda. Indra s’était déjà assurée que le danger ne viendrait pas d’elles.

« Les informations de Jaha ne valent pas un clou… » Râla Octavia assise par terre.

« Crois-tu que cela m’amuse de passer mes nuits à épier une porte ? » Grogna Indra pour faire comprendre à son second que pester toutes les cinq minutes ne servirait à rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsqu’à l’autre bout du couloir apparue une servante munie d’un plateau, des grappes de raisins et un pichet de vin avec deux coupes. Les gardes à l’entrée jetèrent un œil au plateau, et frappèrent à la porte pour indiquer à l’intendant qu’il était servi.

La porte s’ouvrit, la servante pénétra avec le plateau sous la surveillance des gardes puis quitta les lieux. Les gardes refermèrent la porte et reprirent leur poste à l’entrée.

On entendait des rires qui provenaient de la chambre et qui s’engouffraient jusque dans le couloir.

« Il y en a au moins un qui passe un bon moment. » Grogna à nouveau Octavia.

Indra exaspérée se retourna vers son second l’index devant la bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« C’est l’heure de la relève. » Dit Indra en faisant signe à Octavia de se relever et de se tenir prête.

De là où elles s’étaient postées les gardes ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais elles aussi avaient du mal à distinguer les visages. Lorsque les deux nouveaux gardes firent leur apparition, il était impossible pour Indra de dire s’il s’agissait ou non des gardes habituels. Mais, cela avait peu d’importance puisque Roan avait changé toute la garde en y intégrant des sujets d’Azgeda. La plupart de ces visages n’étaient pas connus de Indra et il était impossible de dire s’il s’agissait de gens fiables ou non.

Les gardes prirent place aux postes de leurs confrères, la rotation se fît normalement comme tous les soirs. Les minutes passèrent et toujours rien à signaler au grand d’âme d’Octavia qui aurait aimé un peu d’action.

Tandis que Indra passait une tête pour analyser la situation, elle assista à un étrange manège. Les deux gardes semblaient se murmurer des choses, puis ils déposèrent leurs lances contre le mur avant de se saisir de leurs épées qu’ils firent coulisser lentement de leurs fourreaux en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sans détourner les yeux de la scène Indra tapota l’épaule de son second. Octavia, passa une tête à son tour et dégaina son arme en prenant la même précaution que les gardes.

« Attends… Il faut les prendre en flagrant délit. » Lui murmura Indra toujours les yeux rivés sur cet étrange manège.

Les deux hommes se tenaient de part et d’autre de la porte et hochèrent la tête simultanément avant que le plus grand des deux ne frappe le bois en demandant :

« Intendant ? »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Roan depuis l’intérieur de ses appartements.

« Une dépêche importante vient d’arriver, nous avons reçu l’ordre de vous avertir. » Mentit l’homme.

« Vous avez intérêt que cela soit important pour me déranger au milieu de la nuit! J’arrive… » Grogna-t-il.

La porte s’ouvrit, et les deux hommes se jetèrent sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Un cri retentit bien vite étouffé par la lame d’une épée qui transperça l’individu de part en part. Indra et Octavia, bondirent de leur cachette. Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent à l’entrée de la chambre elles durent enjamber la femme nue enveloppée dans un drap qui gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. La malheureuse avait reçu le coup destiné à l’intendant. Les deux gardes s’approchaient de Roan qui s’était replié derrière le lit. Torse nu une dague à la main le roi d’Azgeda était prêt à se défendre. Sa paresse lui avait sauvée la vie. Il sursauta en apercevant Indra et Octavia ne sachant pas si elles étaient venues pour l’aider ou en renfort des assassins.

Octavia se jeta sur le premier homme en criant, tandis qu’Indra fît face au second assaillant. Le combat fît rage mettant la chambre à sac. Chacun se rendant coup pour coup, Octavia se fît lacérer le bras gauche, dans un cri rageur elle rendit immédiatement la politesse à son adversaire. Cependant, son coup beaucoup plus appuyé sectionna le bras du guerrier. L’homme tituba en hurlant, la jeune guerrière pivota sur elle-même et vînt enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge du combattant qui s’écroula lourdement sur le sol. Indra quant à elle encore affaiblie de sa récente blessure eût bien du mal à se débarrasser du guerrier qui se déplaçait avec adresse. La guerrière Trikru le savait il le lui fallait vivant, pour que Roan sache qui avait commandité son assassinat. Avec une parade bien préparée elle parvint à déstabiliser le guerrier avant de lui porter le coup de grâce en l’assommant avec la garde de son épée en plein front.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici !? » Rugit Roan, furieux d’avoir été pris pour cible au milieu de la nuit.

« Un attentat, Intendant. » Lui répondit Indra en s’essuyant la sueur du visage.

« Ne nous remerciez pas surtout… »Grogna Octavia, les yeux insolents.

Roan préféra ignorer la remarque, encore sous le coup de l’émotion il avait besoin d’un petit remontant. Il s’approcha de la table sur laquelle le vin était posé et se versa une coupe. Indra se jeta sur lui pour renverser la coupe qu’il s’apprêtait à boire.

« Mais qu’est-ce que ? » Hurla Roan.

Indra lui désigna la fiole vide qui était accrochée au ceinturon de l’homme qu’elle avait assommé.

Elle inspecta le vin et déclara avec certitude : «  Du poison Intendant. »

Roan fulminait, tandis qu’Octavia afficha à nouveau son sourire narquois avant de porter l’estocade pour la seconde fois.

« Ne nous remerciez pas surtout ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle du trône._

« Vous dites, que vous le saviez depuis des jours et vous ne m’en avez pas averti ? » Hurla Roan à Marcus qu’il avait fait appeler sitôt après l’attaque.

« Vous auriez lancé une chasse au sorcière qui aurait divisé tout le monde ! » Affirma le chancelier, réflexion qui laissa Roan sans réparti.

« Intendant, je vais interroger le prisonnier et nous saurons qui est le coupable. » Dit Indra qui savait qu’elle avait les moyens de le faire parler. Une séance de torture pour extirper un nom était dans ses compétences.

« Nous savons déjà qui a ordonné votre assassinat. » Précisa le chancelier.

Indra surprise : « Vous ne l’aviez pas mentionné… »

Kane en faisant mine de s’excuser d’avoir dissimulé cette information.

« Nous devions d’abord nous débarrasser des mains avant d’avoir la tête de l’opération. »

Roan assit sur son trône s’impatientait :

« Alors ? Qui est celui dont je vais séparer la tête de ses épaules ? »

« L’ambassadeur du Sankru. » Répondit Kane.

Roan prit un air surpris.

« Ce vieillard ? »

« Vieux mais dangereux, il a de l’influence sur les autres ambassadeurs, aussi je vous conseille de lui faire un véritable procès pour qu’il n’y ait aucune contestation ni représailles. » Dit Kane avec toute la sagesse que l’on lui connaissait.

« Le sang appel le sang… » Répondit Roan.

« Avant oui, aujourd’hui vous devez lui faire un procès équitable. »

« Oh il aura son procès, si cela vous fais plaisir…Mais le résultat sera le même. » Répondit Roan avec un air vengeur.

Puis, l’intendant se tourna vers Indra :

« Je comprends mieux, pourquoi tu as accepté de t’incliner devant moi… »

« Je sers l’héritage de Heda, si vous garder entier me permet d’assurer l’avenir de la coalition alors je suis prête à tout…même à servir quelqu’un d’aussi vil que vous. » Lâcha Indra avec un air dédaigneux.

« Je te garde donc à mon service Indra kom Skaikru… » Répondit-il avec un sourire chargé d’ironie.


	15. Le temps des adieux

_Territoire d’Azgeda_

« On approche du but Becca ! » Dit Raven devant le tableau du laboratoire totalement recouvert d’équations.

_« Oui, le protocole de désactivation des centrales est quasiment terminé. Il faut maintenant l’intégrer au système central de la base et lancer le processus de désactivation. »_

« Monty, j’ai besoin de ton aide. » Dit Raven en tapant sur l’épaule de son ami.

Toute l’équipe à l’exception d’Hector toujours enfermé dans sa cellule depuis sa tentative d’évasion la nuit précédente était réunie dans la salle devant l’immense mur d’écran.

« Le système est prêt. » Annonça Monty assis devant l’écran.

_« Affiche la carte des centrales s’il te plaît. »_ Demanda Becca.

Une immense carte du monde apparue, sur laquelle étaient transposée des dizaines de points rouges.

« C’est l’instant de vérité. » Dit Raven en jetant un regard anxieux à l’ensemble de ses amis.

Tous se pressèrent devant les écrans, priant le ciel pour que ce pourquoi ils avaient si durement travaillé ces derniers jours fonctionne. Bellamy se rapprocha de Clarke et lui prit la main pour la serrer très fort. Même Jasper posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Murphy qui pour une fois s’abstint de faire un commentaire de mauvais goût de peur de porter la poisse.

Monty se retourna vers Raven :

« Je crois que le privilège te reviens. » Lui dit-il en lui cédant sa place devant le clavier.

Raven s’installa au poste de commandement, elle jeta un dernier regard à Becca qui lui répondit par un sourire. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d’activer ses doigts sur le clavier.

Un compte à rebours d’une minute s’afficha à l’écran accompagné de la voix automatisé de Becca.

_« Séquence de désactivation activée, 60 secondes, 59 secondes, 58 secondes…. »_

Cette minute leur parue durer une éternité, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

_« 5, 4, 3, 2,1, activation du protocole de sécurité. »_

Les points rouges virèrent au bleu les uns après les autres.

« Ça marche ! Ça marche ! » S’écria Raven avec le sourire le plus éclatant qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Monty avait les deux mains sur la tête, tandis que Jasper se surpris à sauter dans les bras de Murphy.

Alors que tout le monde s’apprêtait à exulter de joie, la voix retentit de nouveau.

_« Désactivation interrompue. Taux de réussite de 90%. »_

« Quoi ? » S’indigna Raven en pianotant sur son clavier.

En effet, si la majorité des points rouges avaient virés au bleu, il en restait toujours deux rouges.

_« Je m’en doutais… »_ Murmura Becca.

Cette remarque n’échappa pas à Clarke.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

_« Ces deux centrales sont les plus anciennes, leur système est trop vétuste pour reconnaitre notre protocole de désactivation. Elles ne répondront pas…Il va falloir les atteindre autrement. Si on rapproche un émetteur, nous pouvons pirater et remodeler leur système et y intégrer la séquence de désamorçage mais ça ne peut pas se faire d’ici. »_ Expliqua l’hologramme.

«Mais les dernières centrales ne sont pas sur notre continent…comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? » Demanda Raven.

Becca lui sourit comme pour la rassurer _« Tu es mécanicienne…il nous faut un vaisseau. »_

« Un vaisseau ? Et comment veux-tu que je fabrique un vaisseau avec le peu d’éléments que j’ai ? Et admettons que j’y arrive, où vais-je trouver le combustible pour le faire voler ? » Demanda Raven.

_« Le soleil…le soleil est ton combustible, vous disposez de suffisamment de panneaux solaire sur la carcasse de l’arche. Pour les pièces tu trouveras ce qu’il te faut dans la base souterraine de Ankars, c’est une ancienne base militaire. Elle se situe sous une montagne à trente kilomètre au nord d’ici. »_

« C’est du délire ! » Lança Murphy abattu.

_« Vous n’avez pas le choix ! »_ Répondit froidement Becca.

« Mais ça va prendre des semaines ! » Dit Monty avec le même regard défaitiste qui était désormais sur tous les visages.

_« Nous avons gagné un peu de temps. 90% des centrales sont neutralisées, c’est une belle victoire. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, il suffit encore que l’une de ces centrales explose, et les conséquences seront aussi dévastatrices. Si ce plan ne fonctionne pas j’ai encore une ultime solution mais elle n’est vraiment pas souhaitable c’est pourquoi nous devons tout faire pour essayer avec le vaisseau. »_

C’était la deuxième fois que Becca mentionnait cette solution de la dernière chance, et même si Clarke aurait voulu la connaitre à cet instant, elle préféra faire confiance à Becca et rester dans l’ignorance. Il en était de même pour chacun d’eux.

« Il va falloir que l’on s’organise et que l’on se répartisse les tâches. » Dit Clarke qui avait lâché la main de Bellamy dès qu’elle avait compris que le monde n’était pas encore sauvé de la menace qui planait sur eux.

« Raven, Monty vous devez vous rendre à la base militaire pour réunir le matériel pour le vaisseau. »

« Vous ne pouvez-vous y rendre sans escorte, je vous accompagne. » Dit Bellamy.

« Moi aussi. » Lança Jasper.

« Il va vous falloir, des renforts, des techniciens, pour construire le vaisseau, je vais retourner avec Murphy à Arkadia, pour chercher de l’aide et ramener les panneaux solaires. Polis est sur notre route, j’informerai l’intendant de nos avancées et solliciterai son aide.»

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de cro magnon ? » Demanda Murphy.

« On lui laisse le choix, soit il vous escorte jusqu’à la base, soit il remplit sa mission en nous reconduisant à Polis. » Répondit Clarke.

_« Je serais à vos côtés où que vous soyez…Il suffira de m’appeler. »_ Annonça Becca, en jetant un regard discret à Clarke.

La jeune femme blonde sentit son cœur se serrer, tandis qu’elle pensait à _« Lexa… »_

Tous se mirent d’accord pour partir à l’aube. Hector comme tout le monde s’en doutait accepta seulement de raccompagner Wanheda jusqu’à Polis où il pourrait retrouver sa place auprès de son roi. Les jeunes gens savaient que c’était leur dernière nuit de repos au chaud et en sécurité avant longtemps. Aussi, ils partirent faire leurs paquetages et se coucher le plus tôt possible, afin de reprendre des forces avant leur voyage.

Comme la veille, seule Clarke resta éveillée, elle devait retrouver Lexa comme elle le lui avait promis. Même si cela là rendait heureuse elle savait aussi que c’était pour faire de nouveau ses adieux et cette simple idée la dévastait. Une fois qu’elle aurait quitté la base, seule l’esprit de Becca resterait activé pour pouvoir les accompagner dans leur quête, il serait alors impossible pour Clarke d’interagir de nouveau avec Lexa. En effet, la flamme devrait restée dans ces lieux loin de la surveillance de la jeune femme.

Comme la nuit passée, Lexa apparue en face de Clarke. Une fois encore, la fille du ciel fût éblouie par la beauté de la fille de la terre. Elles se sourirent avec tendresse et restèrent un instant dans le silence le plus total, l’une en face de l’autre, interdites.

Lexa comprit bien vite, que le sourire de Clarke était une façade, ses yeux la trahissait, elle ne savait pas lui mentir, son corps parlait pour elle.

« Qui a-t-il Clarke ? »

« Je… » Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« Je vais devoir partir à l’aube, nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir…du moins pas tout de suite. » Lui avoua-t-elle avec une voix chevrotante.

« Oh…je vois… » Dit Lexa en tentant de masquer sa tristesse pour ne pas affliger d’avantage Clarke qu’elle sentait au plus mal.

Clarke exposa la situation à Lexa qui se contenta de l’écouter en silence.

« Il n’y a pas d’autres moyen… » Conclu-t-elle son récit.

« Tu fais pour le mieux Clarke. » Lexa était dévastée, revoir Clarke avait fait renaître de l’espoir, elle avait cru qu’elles auraient plus de temps ensemble.

Clarke le savait elle allait encore fondre en larme, mais elle se l’interdisait, il fallait qu’elle soit forte face à Lexa. Il fallait que cet instant, s’il devait être le dernier soit le plus beau possible. Il fallait qu’elle entretienne l’espoir et elle devait convaincre Lexa que cela était possible, que ce n’était pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir.

Alors qu’elle allait tenter de remonter le moral de Lexa. Elle fût prise de vitesse.

« Ne sois pas triste Clarke. Profitons plutôt de l’instant qui nous est offert. » Lui dit Lexa avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

«C’est exactement ce que j’allais te proposer… » Répondit Clarke en s’efforçant de sourire à son tour.

« D’ailleurs j’ai une idée… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke entraina Lexa avec elle dans les couloirs, bien qu’étant un hologramme qui pouvait voyager partout en une fraction de seconde Heda  marchait à côté de Clarke comme si elle était toujours de ce monde. C’est ainsi qu’elle se rendirent jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Wanheda avait pris soin d’enfiler son épais manteau de fourrure et tandis qu’elle appelait l’ascenseur elle dit :

« Il y a là dehors un spectacle qui devrait te plaire. »

Cette fois-ci Clarke monta dans l’ascenseur sans aucune appréhension, elle n’avait plus peur de rien puisque Lexa était à ses côtés.

Lorsque la musique retentit dans le haut-parleur de la cabine, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire qui dura jusqu’à la surface.

Les portes s’ouvrirent sur le lac gelé sur lequel se reflétait des aurores boréales qui rendaient le spectacle grandiose.

Elles avancèrent de quelques pas pour admirer le ciel qui se parait de ses plus beaux atours.

« Cela me rappelle la nuit à l’observatoire… » Dit Lexa émue.

« Moi aussi, cette nuit-là fût une des plus magiques de ma vie. » Répondit Clarke en admirant le visage de Lexa rivé sur le ciel.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke :

« Une des plus magiques ? »

« La plus magique tu l’as vécu aussi, tu étais là… » Répondit Clarke avec un sourire qui ne laissa pas de doute à Lexa.

A cet instant, le cœur de Clarke était happé par le regard de celle qu’elle aimait au-delà de tout. Si elle ne devait plus la revoir, il fallait qu’elle renouvelle ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. En espérant au plus profond d’elle-même que cette fois-ci Lexa prononcerait à  voix haute les mots dont elle avait temps besoin.

« Je t’aime Lexa. Je t’aimerais toujours. » Déclara Clarke avec la voix la plus douce que Lexa n’avait jamais entendu.

«Ai hod yu in Clarke kom Skaikru. » Répondit Lexa les yeux brillants d’amour.

Le cœur de Clarke explosa dans sa poitrine, elle avait l’impression de manquer d’air tellement son âme était empli de bonheur. Jamais elle n’aimerait quelqu’un d’autre de cette manière-là. Ce sentiment unique d’appartenir à l’autre, et de respirer d’un même souffle. Si elle avait pu elle l’aurait enlacé aussi fort que possible, se serait enivré de son parfum avant de s’emparer de sa bouche qu’elle aurait embrassé jusqu’à manquer d’air en prenant le ciel pour témoin de l’amour infini qu’elle lui portait.

« IA don ste kamp raun hir, don kik raun, don hod raun. Hodnes ste mou yuj kom wamplei. » Ajouta Lexa en contemplant la beauté de Clarke à la lumière du ciel.

_« Je suis venue ici, j’ai vécue, j’ai aimé. L’amour est plus fort que la mort. »_ Traduisit Clarke.

« Tu m’as offert, le plus beau des cadeaux Clarke. Tu m’as offert une chose que je m’étais interdite et c’est à travers ça que je vivrais toujours. »

« Le souvenir de notre amour, n’est pas suffisant, je te veux auprès de moi. »

Lexa attendrie

« Je suis auprès de toi…je suis là. » Lui dit-elle en passant sa main au-dessus du cœur de Clarke.

Clarke expira profondément, laissant échapper un nuage de buée. Le froid était vif, mais elle ne le sentait pas totalement engourdie par l’émotion. Lexa sentit que l’instant était venu de préparer Clarke à affronter la réalité.

« Souviens-toi de cet instant entre la nuit et le jour, ce moment de l’aube où l’on passe du rêve à la réalité, je serais toujours dans cet entre-deux comme à cet instant. Tu vas te battre Clarke, tu vas te battre pour vivre. Tu vas être heureuse et vivre une longue vie. Et le jour ou ton heure viendra, quand tu seras une très vieille femme, ton cœur usé par les années mais rempli de l’amour que tu auras donné et reçu. Je serais là…A cet éphémère moment qui précède l’aube, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil chasseront la lueur des étoiles, je serais là à t’attendre. Et nous serons heureuses, nous serons heureuse de nous retrouver. Et on pourra s’aimer, sans que plus jamais l’aube ne nous sépare. »

Clarke se mît à pleurer : « Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre si longtemps. »

Lexa lui sourit.

« La vie n’est rien comparé à l’éternité… »

« Et s’il n’y avait rien après ? » Dit-elle tremblante.

Lexa prît son air le plus rassurant et le plus affirmatif possible.

« Crois-moi Clarke la mort n’est pas la fin. »

Clarke ferma les yeux comme pour intégrer cette croyance qui allait à l’encontre de son esprit cartésien.

« Ne doute pas Clarke, je veux que tu y crois. »

« J’y crois. » Répondit-elle en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

« Regarde le soleil se lève » Dit Lexa en tendant la main vers le ciel.

Clarke leva les yeux, et contempla la lumière du matin, l’aurore boréale avait laissé sa place à un ciel rosé qui annonçait le retour du soleil.

« Il est temps mon amour. » Murmura Lexa.

Heda rassembla toutes ses forces pour faire ses adieux à la femme qui avait pris son cœur dès leur première rencontre. Elle se devait de ne pas craquer, de continuer à la rassurer, de sembler sereine jusqu’au bout sans quoi Clarke renoncerait à vivre sa vie et resterait prisonnière d’un amour qui était impossible.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et se rapprocha au plus près d’elle. Le défunt commandant imagina son odeur, et la douceur de sa peau sous sa main qu’elle faisait courir le long de son visage jusque dans son cou.

«Ferme les yeux… » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Clarke savait que le temps était venu, une larme perlait le long de sa joue, elle se perdit une dernière fois dans le regard émeraude de Lexa avant de se résoudre à fermer ses yeux. Elle pouvait la sentir toute proche, une douce chaleur l’envahie tandis que Lexa approchait ses lèvres de celles de Clarke même si elles ne pouvaient se toucher.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir… » Lui murmura Lexa comme un souffle s’envole dans les airs.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir… » Répéta Clarke les yeux pleins de larme.

Clarke resta un instant aveugle, dans le silence. La jeune femme n’osait pas ouvrir ses paupières, elle savait que Lexa s’en était allée comme emportée dans la brise du matin. Une lueur envolée dans le ciel, partie rejoindre le soleil.

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur la rive du Lac_

Toute l’équipe était réunie pour la dernière fois, les chiens hurlèrent de joie, en apercevant Bellamy  qu’ils considéraient maintenant comme leur chef de meute, puisqu’il était venu chaque jour leur donner à manger.

Clarke enlaça Raven en lui promettant de leur envoyer des renforts au plus vite. Puis, elle s’approcha de Bellamy qui lui saisit les mains en la regardant fixement.

« Sois prudente…et méfies toi du natif… » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Prends soin de Raven, Jasper et Monty. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. » Lui dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Une fois les aurevoirs terminés, chaque groupe mit en route ses attelages. Bellamy sur les indications d’Hector partait vers le nord Est tandis que Clarke redescendait vers le Sud.


	16. La flamme

_Polis salle du trône, douze jours plus tard_

« Intendant, Wanheda est de retour. » Signala un garde.

« Faites-là entrer. » Dit Roan, à côté duquel se tenait Indra qui avait pris du galon après avoir sauvé la vie de l’intendant.

Clarke, Murphy et Hector pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Clarke reconnue immédiatement des visages familiers, Kane, Jaha, Indra et Octavia étaient présents.

Octavia se jeta dans les bras de son amie, heureuse de la revoir saine et sauf. La jeune femme l’enlaça puis jeta un regard en direction de la porte et se rendit compte que son frère n’était pas là. Elle tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Clarke décida de la rassurer tout de suite en lui prenant les mains et en lui murmurant :

« Ne t’inquiètes pas ton frère va bien… »

Octavia hocha la tête de gratitude puis retourna se poster à côté de Jaha qui se tenait debout sur le côté les mains dans le dos.

Pendant ce temps Hector était allé s’incliner devant son souverain, qui lui souhaita un bon retour  à ses côtés avant de lui donner l’ordre de prendre congé pour se restaurer.

« Eh bien, Wanheda, qu’en est-il de votre quête ? » Demanda Roan.

« D’abord est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi l’ambassadeur du Sankru est accroché à une potence sur la place ? » Réplica Clarke visiblement énervée de cette macabre découverte.

Roan ironique : « Une tentative de coup d’état qui a mal tourné…pour lui…Mais rassures-toi, j’ai respecté mon serment il a eu un véritable procès… »

« C’est exacte Clarke. » Certifia Kane.

Clarke n’était pas là, elle ne pouvait pas juger de la situation et préféra ne pas pousser plus avant. Si Kane avait validé cette décision c’est que cela devait être la bonne.

« Maintenant vas-tu répondre à ma question ? »

« Nous avons trouvé la base de Becca Primheda et nous avons réussi avec son aide à désactiver 90% des centrales. Malheureusement il en reste deux que nous n’avons pu atteindre, aussi nous avons besoin de toute l’aide que vous pourrez nous apporter. L’autre partie de l’équipe s’est aventurée plus avant sur vos terres pour retrouver une installation militaire, nous avons besoin de construire un vaisseau pour pouvoir atteindre les dernières centrales et mettre en place le protocole de sécurité… Nous avons besoin d’ingénieurs, de soudeurs, de mécaniciens, de transport, de toutes les âmes disponibles pour nous prêter main forte, le temps joue encore contre nous. »

Clarke continua d’exposer le plan pendant quelques minutes, tous l’écoutèrent avec attention sans l’interrompre.

« Raven penses vraiment que ce plan peut fonctionner ? » Demanda Jaha.

« Oui…je n’ai pas les éléments techniques… je n’y entends rien, seules Becca et Raven pourraient vous les exposer, mais là encore je suis sûre que vous n’y comprendriez rien. On doit seulement leur faire confiance. Elles ont réussi un exploit en établissant ce protocole, si elles disent qu’elles ont besoin d’un vaisseau pour se rapprocher des centrales et renouveler leur tentative de désactivation. Alors on doit construire un vaisseau ! »

« Roan tu dois réunir le conseil et ordonner que tous les clans apportent leur aide, s’ils ont des gens qualifiés pour nous aider, des vivres, du matériel…Ils doivent se manifester au plus vite. » Dit le chancelier.

Roan hocha la tête pour donner son accord, bien qu’il n’appréciait pas trop de recevoir des consignes du chancelier Skaikru.

« C’est très bien tout ça, mais moi j’ai quelqu’un à voir…Donc vous m’excuserez mais je me tire. » Dit Murphy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu viendras sur Arkadia ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Je me suis gelé le cul pendant des semaines, j’ai failli terminer coupé en deux par des natifs, sur le retour on a failli être bouffé par des loups, alors tu m’excuseras mais pour le moment je ne vais nulle part ! » Lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond, elle savait très bien que le moment venu elle pourrait encore compter sur Murphy quoiqu’il en dise.

« On s’occupe de la suite, Clarke, vas te reposer… » Dit Kane en prenant son air paternaliste.

Octavia escorta Clarke jusqu’à la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition. En route elle exposa à son amie tout ce qui s’était passé en son absence. Une fois Clarke conduite à bon port la guerrière resta encore quelques instants puis après une tape amicale sur l’épaule elle la laissa seule.

Clarke était épuisée, le retour avait été particulièrement pénible, entre Murphy qui se plaignait sans arrêt, les grognements incessants de Hector qui pressait le pas pour rentrer rapidement. Les attaques de loups et les altercations avec les natifs d’Azgeda sur le chemin sans compter le froid polaire. Il était grand temps pour elle de prendre du repos, même si celui-ci serait de courte durée. Elle fît un brin de toilette, et s’allongea sur le lit appréciant la chaleur de Polis. Aussitôt les yeux fermés elle s’endormit profondément.

C’est une sensation étrange qui la sortit progressivement de sa torpeur, quelque chose faisait pression sur son flanc. Une pression légère à peine perceptible, mais ce frôlement avait suffi à la réveiller. Clarke ouvrit les yeux, et se figea d’horreur quand elle aperçut la gueule immonde qui se penchait au-dessus d’elle. Elle comprit aussitôt que l’individu était en train de lui faire les poches. Lorsque l’homme se rendit compte que Clarke avait repris conscience il mit immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l’empêcher de crier. Clarke se débattit de toutes ses forces en tentant de pousser un cri, mais l’homme faisait pression sur elle pour la garder immobile. En tournant les yeux, elle aperçut un second assaillant qui s’approchait du lit, pour aider son comparse à la maintenir. Les palpations reprirent, le second assaillant passa sa main sur son sein gauche et redescendit jusqu’à la poche intérieure de sa veste. A cet instant Clarke réalisa ce que les deux assaillants recherchaient…La flamme.

L’homme se saisit de la boite et la brandit devant les yeux de son comparse l’air victorieux. Clarke continua de se débattre, l’homme qui lui avait plaqué les bras le long du corps, lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui l’étourdit un instant. Inerte, elle sentit le voleur relâcher son étreinte pour la bâillonner et la ligoter sur le lit.

C’est un goût métallique dans sa bouche qui la ramena à la conscience, le sang perlait le long de son menton. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu les deux hommes entrain de fouiller, la chambre. La boite qui contenait la flamme était ouverte sur le rebord du lit, bien sûr elle était vide…

Des bourdonnements dans la tête, Clarke avait dû mal à entendre ce que les deux voleurs se disaient. Clarke se tortilla sur le lit, tentant de desserrer ses liens, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop serrés. Elle était prise au piège. Le plus grand des deux hommes était brun et une large cicatrice barrait son visage. En apercevant Clarke éveillée, il s’approcha du lit une dague à la main. Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit et posa la lame sous la gorge de Clarke.

« Je te retire ton bâillon, Wanheda. Si tu pousses le moindre cri je te coupe la gorge. Tu m’as compris ? »

Clarke les yeux pleins d’effrois fît signe qu’elle avait compris.

L’homme retira le bâillon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Chut, ici c’est moi qui pose les questions. » Dit l’homme dont l’haleine était chargée d’alcool ce qui donna la nausée à la jeune femme.

« Où est la flamme ? »

« Je ne l’ai plus ! » Répondit Clarke les yeux pleins de colère.

« Menteuse ! » Répondit l’homme en resserrant la lame sur le cou de Clarke qui gémit de douleur.

« On m’a demandé de rapporter cette chose ! Et tu vas nous la donner, sinon c’est ta vie que je prends ! »

« Je vous l’ai dit…je ne l’ai plus. »

« Elle ment ! » Lança l’autre, un petit homme trapu qui s’approcha à son tour du lit avec un air tout aussi menaçant que son collègue.

« Je dis la vérité…la flamme est loin d’ici…J’ai dû l’abandonner… » Dit Clarke péniblement en crachant le sang qui coulait de son nez et qui s’était accumulé dans sa bouche.

« La grande Wanheda est en train de nous prendre pour des idiots mon frère… » Dit l’homme qui tenait le couteau.

Il ajouta :

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, nous devions te laisser en vie, mais si tu refuses de nous donner ce que nous voulons nous ne serons pas payé…et mon frère et moi on a horreur de faire un travail sans rétribution. Donc, il se pourrait que l’on se paie autrement…. » L’homme laissa glisser une main baladeuse sur la poitrine de Clarke qui grogna de dégoût.

« Espèce d’enfoiré ! » Dit Clarke les yeux haineux.

Les mercenaires se mirent à rire, dévoilant leurs dentitions douteuses.

« Dernière chance Wanheda…Où est la flamme ? »

« Je… »

Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte, le mercenaire posa immédiatement sa main crasseuse sur la bouche de Clarke qui ne laissa échapper qu’un petit cri étouffé.

« Wanheda, c’est Indra…Votre présence est demandée auprès de l’intendant pour siéger au conseil. »

Le mercenaire qui tenait le couteau, fît signe à Clarke de ne rien tenter de stupide et relâcha lentement l’étreinte de sa main pour la laisser répondre. Sous la menace la jeune femme répondit :

« Je…je vais venir Indra… »

« Est-ce que tout va bien Wanheda ? » Demanda Indra.

« Oui…oui tout va bien…Dites à Anya que je compte aussi sur sa présence au conseil. »

Cette dernière réplique laissa planer un instant de silence. La tension était palpable. Clarke le savait les mercenaires n’hésiteraient pas à lui couper la gorge.

«…Bien Wanheda je lui dirai… » Dit Indra avant de se retirer.

Les deux frères attendirent un moment en silence afin de s’assurer que plus personne ne viendrait les interrompre.

« Qui est cette Anya ? » Demanda le petit trapu soupçonneux.

« C’est un membre du conseil… » Mentit Clarke.

« Reprenons nos affaires… » Dit l’homme au couteau, en laissant glisser sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme impuissante. Il prît plaisir à découvrir les formes de la jeune femme sous sa paume. La bave aux lèvres et le regard vicieux il laissa courir sa main poisseuse jusque sur le bouton du pantalon de Clarke, qu’il fît sauter entre ses doigts. La jeune femme était à la merci de ces deux affreux. La lame plaquée contre son cou lui cisaillait la peau. Les yeux implorants elle fixait le regard lubrique de l’homme qui ne lui laissait aucun espoir quant à la suite des événements. Il s’apprêtait à lui retirer son pantalon lorsque soudain la porte de la chambre vola en éclat. Indra apparue à l’entrée, sa lame dégainée elle se jeta sur le premier homme et d’un coup sec lui sectionna la jugulaire. Le sang gicla jusque sur les murs.

L’homme à la balafre eût tout juste le temps de se retourner en gardant Clarke en otage.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! » Cria-t-il.

Indra s’immobilisa, c’est alors qu’une dague jaillit derrière elle et alla s’empaler dans l’œil du preneur d’otage qui s’écroula au pied du lit raide mort. Indra se précipita vers Clarke pour la libérer de ses liens, tandis qu’Octavia apparue et retira la dague que Indra lui avait offerte de l’œil du mercenaire.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? » Demanda Indra.

Clarke en se massant les poignets lui fît signe que tout allait bien, les yeux pleins de gratitude.

« Merci Indra… »

« Qui sont ces hommes ? » Demanda Octavia rageuse.

« Des mercenaires, quelqu’un les a envoyé pour me prendre la flamme ! »

Les deux guerrières surprises dévisagèrent leur amie.

Octavia en regardant le cadavre à ses pieds.

« Comment de tels puanteurs ont-ils pu passer la garde et entrer dans la tour ? »

« Ils ont quelqu’un à l’intérieur. » Répondit Clarke en essuyant le sang de son menton.

« Je vais prévenir l’intendant, et faire fouiller la tour. » Dit Indra en faisant signe à Octavia de rester avec Clarke.

Octavia conduisit Clarke dans une autre chambre, pour panser ses blessures.

Wanheda avait la lèvre fendue, l’arcade sectionnée et son nez gonflé mais forte heureusement il n’était pas cassé. Octavia nettoyait le sang avec un linge humide.

« Je suis désolée Clarke…si j’avais su je ne t’aurais pas laissée seule. »

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher O, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

« Qui peut bien vouloir s’emparer de la flamme ? »

« Je ne sais pas…beaucoup de gens. » Répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

« Clarke ! J’ai appris ce qu’il s’est passé ! Comment tu te sens ? » Dit Marcus en entrant dans la chambre complétement affolé.

« Ca va…je vais bien… »

Marcus saisit les mains de Clarke et en examinant le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme il eut l’air de souffrir pour elle.

« Ils sont venus, pour la flamme. » Dit Octavia.

« La flamme… » Répéta Marcus, son visage changea d’expression, il devint blême. Le chancelier se retourna pour que Clarke ne lise pas dans son regard la culpabilité qui était en train de l’envahir.

Mais son expression n’échappa pas à l’œil avertit d’Octavia.

« Qui a-t-il Kane ? »

Marcus inspira profondément, il savait qu’il devait dire la vérité. Il n’avait jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient comme cela. Jaha lui avait garanti que l’échange se ferait sans violence.

Marcus se retourna face aux deux jeunes femmes incrédules. Il était inquiet et commençait à suer à grosse goutte.

« Je…j’ai essayé de te prévenir Clarke…mais… »

« Me prévenir ? Me prévenir de quoi ? Quand ? » Demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait rien.

« Vous étiez au courant que Clarke allait se faire attaquer ?! » Hurla Octavia qui fulminait déjà.

« Non ! Non ! Je vous assure. » Se défendit le chancelier.

Il était temps de passer à table et cela risquait de piquer…

« Comme vous le savez, Roan a été élu grâce au soutien de l’ambassadeur du clan de Luna… »

« Et ? » S’impatienta la jeune guerrière.

« Jaha a conclu un marché pour que nous obtenions l’appui de leur clan pour l’élection. »

Si Octavia ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris quel était le rapport entre Clarke et le pacte entre Jaha et l’ambassadeur. Wanheda avait déjà saisi de quoi il s’agissait, désormais tout était clair dans son esprit.

« Vous avez vendu la flamme contre le vote ?! » S’indigna Clarke touchée dans son cœur par la trahison de Kane.

« Je n’étais pas au courant au départ, Jaha avait déjà conclu le marché, c’était le seul moyen pour emporter le vote. J’ai pensé que nous trouverions une parade par la suite…Je suis désolé Clarke je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’ils utiliseraient la violence pour t’arracher la flamme. »

Octavia les dents serrées :

« Vous êtes qu’une bande de manipulateur, je savais que Jaha était le pire enfoiré qui soit mais vous Kane ? Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça ? Bon sang elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie ! »

Kane regrettait amèrement sa décision de dissimuler la vérité à Clarke.

« Je m’excuse, je suis désolé, jamais je n’aurais pensé que… »

« Fermez-là ! » Dit Clarke d’un ton glacial.

« Vous auriez pu m’en parler, nous aurions trouvé un autre arrangement. La flamme est le dernier héritage de Heda, elle est mon bien le plus précieux en ce monde. J’ai une mission à accomplir, la transmettre au prochain Natblida qui s’en montrera digne. Je suis prête à mourir pour sauver cet héritage et vous vouliez me l’arracher ? » Clarke sentit la haine l’envahir, elle ne pouvait plus maitriser sa colère.

« Qu’est-ce que ce clan voulait en faire ? » Demanda Octavia aussi rageuse que son amie.

« La détruire ! » Dit Jaha qui s’était arrêté à l’encadrement de la porte.

« Voilà le traitre ! » Lança Octavia en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l’ancien chancelier.

Clarke se leva de son siège d’un bond, et fonça vers Jaha pour lui donner une claque qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Espèce de fils de pute ! On vous a fait confiance ! »

Jaha en frottant sa joue tout en restant stoïque :

« Tu voulais maintenir la coalition, j’ai maintenu la coalition, il me fallait une monnaie d’échange pour influencer le vote dans le sens que nous souhaitions. Ne me remercie pas… »

Clarke allait lui sauter à la gorge mais Kane lui saisit les bras et l’obligea à reculer.

« Il y avait bien d’autres moyens ! » Hurla Clarke.

Jaha en haussant le ton :

« Il n’y en avait pas ! Seule la flamme les intéressait, étant un peuple pacifique je ne pensais pas qu’ils emploieraient ce genre de méthode. Si nous avions remporté l’élection sans une autre voix que celle d’Azgeda, tout le monde aurait crié au scandale. De même nous aurions pris le risque que les autres clans ne nous devancent en s’alliant. Dans tous les cas ta coalition aurait implosée ! J’ai fait ce qui devait être fait ! »

« Pourquoi Luna veut détruire la flamme ? » Demanda Octavia dont la main la démangeait aussi.

« Elle ne veut pas que l’héritage de Heda perdure…elle à peur d’être recrutée de force pour la porter. Ca n’aurait pas dû aller aussi loin, c’est l’ambassadeur qui est devenu menaçant lorsque je lui ai expliqué que je ne lui livrerai pas la flamme immédiatement après l’élection. Il a dû engager des mercenaires pour faire le sale boulot sans que Luna ne le sache car elle ne le cautionnerait pas ! » Expliqua Jaha.

« Vous savez que la flamme est importante pour les natifs ! La détruire ? C’est ça qui provoquerait le chao que nous cherchons tellement à éviter. » Dit Clarke toujours sur le point d’exploser.

« Tu es sûre ? Je pense que la flamme a en réalité beaucoup plus d’importance pour toi que pour la plupart des natifs… » Dit Jaha en fixant Clarke droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ne connaissez rien des natifs… » Répliqua Octavia.

« Cette flamme n’a pas d’importance pour notre peuple, elle signifie peut être quelque chose pour les terriens mais ils apprendront à s’en passer, d’ailleurs sa destruction nous éviterait de voir un jour un nouvel Heda hostile à notre peuple sur le trône. J’ai considéré qu’une fois que vous l’auriez utilisé pour accéder à Becca elle serait sans valeur pour nous. Ce qui compte je vous le rappel c’est la survie des gens de l’arche ! »

« Faux, c’est la survie de l’humanité ! » Précisa Kane.

Jaha s’approcha de Clarke en ignorant totalement Kane et Octavia comme s’ils étaient invisibles. Il lui demanda droit dans les yeux.

« Sois honnête Clarke…tu n’as que faire de la flamme en réalité, tout ce qui t’importe c’est Lexa ! »

Clarke sentit son sang bouillir, d’un geste elle se saisit de l’arme qui pendait à la ceinture d’Octavia à côté d’elle et la brandit sous la gorge de l’ancien chancelier, celui-là même qui avait fait exécuter son père des années auparavant.

« Ouch…j’ai donc vu juste. » Dit-il provocateur.

Kane les mains écartées tentant de contrôler la situation.

« Clarke…ne fais pas de bêtise…poses ce couteau… »

Octavia ne tenta rien, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris la même initiative.

« Vous êtes la pire ordure qui existe sur cette terre. » Répondit Clarke.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Tout ça pour un morceau de plastique ? »

« Jaha fermes-là… » Dit Kane qui ne voulait pas que Clarke commette l’irréparable.

« Vous méritez la mort, pour toutes les atrocités que vous avez commises sur l’arche mais aussi avec ALIE…si Wells vous voyait  il aurait honte de vous. » Dit Clarke.

L’assurance de Jaha disparu, et une profonde mélancolie apparue sur son visage à l’énonciation du nom de son fils décédé.

Clarke relâcha son étreinte au soulagement de Kane.

« Vous allez faire passer le message auprès de l’ambassadeur, qu’il n’aura jamais la flamme, Luna n’a rien à craindre, elle n’en est pas digne, personne ne l’obligera à la recevoir. Si l’ambassadeur retente quoique ce soit, je dévoilerais l’affaire et je retournerai la coalition contre son clan. Quant à vous, je ne veux plus que vous interfériez dans nos affaires, trouvez-vous un endroit pour disparaitre. Faites-vous oublier Jaha c’est la dernière fois que je le dis. » Déclara Clarke avec un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au doute sur ses intentions, la prochaine fois Jaha n’aurait pas autant de chance.

Jaha jeta un dernier regard à Kane et contrairement à l’époque de l’arche il ne trouva chez le chancelier aucun appui. L’ancien chancelier quitta la pièce sans un mot.

« Bon débarra… » Murmura Octavia.

Clarke se retourna vers Kane, sa gestuelle et son visage fermé laissa le chancelier démuni.

« Vous m’avez déçu Marcus. Je vous faisais confiance…à l’avenir ne me cachez plus rien ! »

Le chancelier se contenta d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête et se retira laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« Pffff ils me dégoûtent tous… » Lâcha Octavia en grimaçant.

« Kane a cru bien faire…je ne vais pas l’accabler d’avantage... » Dit Clarke en se rasseyant sur le lit.

Octavia s’assit à côté de Clarke.

« Il ne t’arrives pas d’avoir envie, de tout abandonner ? »

« A chaque secondes… » Confia Clarke.

« Je sais pourquoi nous nous battons, on doit sauver l’humanité… » Dit la jeune Blake en haussant les épaules avant d’ajouter :

« Il nous reste quelques mois sur cette terre, mais quand je les regarde tous…j’ai de moins en moins de raison de me battre pour vivre parmi ces gens-là…Lincoln était ma vie. Aujourd’hui il me reste quoi ? »

Clarke passa son bras derrière les épaules de la jeune guerrière, elle comprenait tellement ce qu’elle ressentait.

« Il te reste tes amis…Il te reste ton frère… »

Octavia en soupirant :

« Mon frère…il doit probablement me détester maintenant… »

« Bellamy ne te déteste pas, il en est incapable…il t’aime Octavia, il s’en veut et s’inquiète pour toi. »

Octavia semblait prête à abandonner sa rancœur, et faire tomber le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la disparition de son amour. Elle avait accablé son frère, c’était le seul moyen pour elle de tenir debout. Le moment du pardon était venu. Il fallait qu’elle abandonne sa haine pour sortir de la spirale dans laquelle elle s’était volontairement enfermée.

« Et toi Clarke ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait avancer ? »

« Lexa… » Murmura Clarke.

« Pardon tu as dit ? » Demanda Octavia qui n’avait pas bien entendu.

Clarke se repris et dit « Je veux vous voir vivre, je veux vous voir heureux, toi, Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, ma mère… vous méritez d’être heureux.»

Octavia posa sa main sur celle de Clarke sur son épaule.

«  Toi aussi tu mérites Clarke. »

Clarke esquissa un sourire, mais son esprit était tourmenté, en ce qui la concernait elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce soi-disant futur plein de bonheur, à vrai dire elle n’en voulait pas.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Roan envoya vers la base d’Ankars un convoi de ravitaillement ; du matériel et des hommes pour prêter main forte à l’équipe de Skaikru. Pendant ce temps, Clarke était retournée à Arkadia pour récupérer les panneaux solaires ainsi que les ingénieurs et tout le personnel nécessaire pour les aider à la conception du vaisseau. Becca lui rendait visite régulièrement pour l’informer des besoins de Raven et de l’avancée des travaux. A Arkadia c’est avec bonheur qu’elle retrouva sa mère qui avait géré le camp d’une main de maitre depuis son départ.

« Tu es prêtes pour demain ? » Demanda Abby qui était attablée en face de sa fille.

« Oui, nous avons tout réuni. »

« Une longue route t’attends tu devrais prendre des forces… » Dit Abby en désignant le plat devant Clarke qu’elle avait à peine touché.

« A vrai dire je n’ai pas très faim. » Lui répondit Clarke qui comme souvent avait la tête ailleurs.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’Indra et Octavia vont vous accompagner. » Dit Abby pour tenter d’attirer son attention.

« Oui, elles nous rejoignent en route. Octavia va retrouver Bellamy et Indra va commander l’escorte du convoi. »

« Ca me rassure de les savoir avec toi. » Dit Abby en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke.

« Oui…Tu dois être contente d’avoir retrouvé Marcus. » 

Abby se redressa sur sa chaise un peu gênée.

Clarke se pencha vers elle : « Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous deux. Vous méritez d’être heureux ! »

Abby sourit avec toute la tendresse d’une mère.

« On l’est Clarke…mais sache que je n’en oublie pas pour autant ton père. Il est toujours dans mon cœur et cela rien ne pourra le changer. »

Clarke ne savait pas si cette remarque était juste pour la rassurer, ou s’il y avait derrière un message caché qui la concernait plus directement par rapport à son amour disparu. Abby essayait peut-être de lui faire passer un message elle aussi. Faire comprendre à Clarke que le bonheur était toujours possible même après la disparition d’un être cher. Une fois de plus, cela n’eut pas d’écho chez la jeune femme.


	17. Bienvenu à Ankars

_Territoire d’Azgeda, base d’Ankars._

Le voyage avait été éprouvant mais bien plus rapide que la première fois. Roan ayant mis à disposition des chevaux et des attelages qui permirent au convoi d’évoluer rapidement. Comme prévu en chemin Indra et Octavia ainsi qu’une garnison de guerrier avait rejoint les Skaikru. La base était à l’image de Mont Weather, construite sous la montagne. Lors des retrouvailles, Octavia s’était approchée timidement de son frère et avec toujours un peu de retenu l’avait enlacé mettant ainsi un terme à leur querelle. Bellamy eût du mal à dissimuler son émotion. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour restaurer leur complicité, mais c’était une première étape et cela lui redonna de l’espoir.

Tandis que tout le monde prenait ses quartiers, Monty et Jasper entrainèrent Clarke à l’écart.

« Il faut que nous te disions quelque chose. »

La jeune fille sentit les problèmes arriver. Jasper avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

« On est très inquiets pour Raven… »

Clarke étonnée.

« Raven mais je viens de la voir, elle a l’air d’aller très bien. Ok peut être un peu fatiguée mais rien d’étonnant vu qu’elle bosse comme une acharnée… »

Monty en faisant la moue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, au début j’ai pensé comme toi que c’était le surmenage, mais en ton absence il s’est passé plusieurs choses inquiétantes… »

« Comme ? » Demanda Clarke en levant les sourcils.

« Elle parle toute seule, elle ne dort plus, ne mange presque rien, elle passe son temps à écrire des équations sur presque tous les supports qu’elle trouve… »

« Ok…ça m’a tout l’air d’être du surmenage… » Répondit Clarke qui ne semblait pas comprendre où était le problème.

Jasper en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

« Parles lui du reste... »

Monty regarda Clarke hésitant :

« A notre arrivée elle s’est mise à saigner du nez, au début ça ne nous a pas alarmé mais ça s’est amplifié, ensuite elle a eu comment dire…des absences… »

« Des malaises tu veux dire ? »

« Non des absences, on dirait que son cerveau se déconnecte, elle est là les yeux ouverts mais elle ne réagit plus, comme si elle était sur OFF. C’est assez étrange à décrire. On en a parlé à Becca et elle pense que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec la connexion qu’elle a eu avec ALIE. Raven minimise tout, elle est comme une pile électrique, pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison. »

Jasper ajouta :

« Tu es venue avec une équipe médicale, il faut qu’elle se fasse examiner, mais nous elle ne nous écoute pas. Clarke il faut que tu l’obliges à passer des tests. Son cerveau est entrain de disjoncter total. »

Clarke avait en effet remarqué le changement de comportement de son amie, et le développement de ses capacités intellectuelles mais, elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait un effet négatif sur Raven.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » Promit la jeune femme.

_Une heure plus tard, hangars principal_

Le hangar était immense, l’armature du vaisseau trônait au milieu, des dizaines de personnes s’activaient autour comme des fourmis. Clarke observa cet étrange manège depuis la passerelle qui se trouvait dix mètres au-dessus. Impressionnée par l’avancée des travaux et la taille de l’engin, elle resta là quelques instants à contempler  l’œuvre de ses amis. Elle finit par repérer Raven qui au milieu de toutes ces fourmis jouait le rôle de la reine, elle donnait les consignes et dirigeait tout le monde sans ménagement. Depuis la passerelle, elle l’entendait hurler ses ordres aux mécaniciens, ingénieurs et soudeurs. Clarke emprunta l’escalier, et se dirigea vers son amie qui se trouvait devant un tableau où étaient affichés les plans de l’engin.

« Ah Clarke ! Tu viens voir le bébé ? » Demanda Raven en sueur tout en agitant un stylo sous son nez.

« Je suis impressionnée. » Admit la jeune femme.

Raven lui désigna les plans affichés sur le tableau derrière elle.

« Un beau gros oiseau ! Toute la carlingue sera équipée des panneaux que tu m’as amenés, il pourra contenir l’émetteur dont nous avons besoin pour les centrales, du matériel et quelques passagers… » Expliqua la mécanicienne fière de sa création.

« Je ne l’imaginais pas si gros… » Admit Clarke.

« On a besoin de quelque chose de costaud, il doit être capable de supporter les radiations et protéger son équipage, tu croyais que nous allions survoler l’océan sur un cerf-volant ?» Plaisanta Raven.

« Tu penses qu’il sera opérationnel dans combien de temps ? »

« Avec les renforts arrivés aujourd’hui je dirais quelques jours, il faudra ensuite faire quelques vols d’essais et si tout va bien on partira à l’assaut des centrales. »

« Beau travail Raven. » La félicita Clarke.

« Eh ! Eh ! Où vous allez avec ce propulseur ? » Cria Raven à quatre homme qui tiraient un chariot sur lequel était posé une imposante pièce.

« Remettez-moi ça ici ! Je n’en ai pas fini avec le système de propulsion ! » Rugit-elle.

Raven était totalement excédée, elle suait à grosse goutte et braillait sur tout le monde.

Clarke s’approcha d’elle, et lui saisit le bras.

« Raven tu as l’air épuisée, peut-être que tu devrais les laisser travailler et aller te reposer quelques heures. »

Raven en faisant la moue.

« Me reposer ? Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de se reposer ? Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls 5 minutes sans qu’ils fassent une connerie. Si tu veux que ce vaisseau décolle, je ne dois rien rater, chaque minute compte Clarke... »

La mécanicienne dégagea son bras l’air agacée. Clarke aperçut du sang couler de l’oreille de son amie.

« Raven…tu saignes. » Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant son oreille droite.

Raven s’essuya sans ménagement :

« C’est rien ! »

« Raven arrêtes la construction du vaisseau quelques heures…on va à l’infirmerie pour te faire examiner. »

« NON ! » Hurla la jeune mécanicienne en jetant violemment son stylo à ses pieds.

Clarke choquée d’une réaction aussi démesurée.

« Raven je m’inquiètes pour toi. Il faut que l’on t’examine. »

« Tu ne comprends rien… » Lâcha Raven les dents serrées.

La jeune femme s’appuya les deux mains sur le bureau à côté d’elle, baissa la tête et murmura pour que personne à part Clarke ne puisse l’entendre.

« Il n’y a rien que l’on puisse faire… »

Clarke en se rapprochant demanda à voix basse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Raven leva ses yeux humides vers Clarke.

« Je vais mourir Clarke… »

Clarke recula d’un pas en bafouillant.

« Qu…quoi ? »

_Une heure plus tard, cabine de Clarke_

Clarke était assise sur son lit, complétement dévastée. L’hologramme de Becca se tenait debout en face d’elle les mains serrées.

« Cela n’est pas possible, il doit y avoir un remède ! »

_« Il y a de ça une semaine, voyant que ses symptômes s’amplifiés, je lui ai fait passer en secret une batterie de tests et tous les examens sont unanimes. Raven a décidé de garder ça pour elle, personne n’est au courant. Elle m’a fait promettre de ne révéler la nature de son mal à personne. »_

« Et c’est tout ça s’arrête là ? Vous baissez les bras ? » S’indigna Clarke.

_« La connexion de Raven avec Alie a été différente de celle des autres, c’est la seule qui a réussi à lui résister, mais Alie l’a infecté. Raven a emmagasiné les données d’Alie, son cortex cérébral en est maintenant irrémédiablement endommagé. Si au début, ses synapses se sont multipliées de façon exponentielle, ce qui lui a permis de penser presque aussi vite qu’une machine, et a boosté toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, cela a aussi changé son humeur. Tu as pu le constater elle a d’abord été euphorique  dans la phase de développement son corps délivrant des endorphines elle se sentait dans une plénitude incroyable. Mais, le corps humain n’est pas capable de supporter une telle évolution, son cortex cérébrale est aujourd’hui en ébullition, le corps faiblit. Ses organes n’alimentent plus ce surplus de connexions synaptiques…C’est comme une machine qui surchauffe, ses organes vont la lâcher au fur et à mesure. Je n’ai pas de solution pour inverser le phénomène.»_

« Il faut que ma mère la voit, elle saura quoi faire ! »

_« Clarke je ne veux pas remettre en doute les compétences du Dr Griffin, mais crois-moi j’ai fait tout ce qu’il était possible de faire et si je n’ai pas de solution, ta mère sera tout aussi impuissante. »_

Clarke savait que Becca avait raison, même si sa mère était un médecin exceptionnel, elle en savait bien moins que Becca sur le sujet.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer ? Combien de temps ? » Poser ces questions fût comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

_« C’est difficile à dire, mais au vu de l’accélération des symptômes je dirais quelques semaines…Ces moments d’absences ou elle semble inerte, c’est son corps qui se désactive de lui-même concentrant toute l’énergie dans ses organes vitaux. Ce phénomène va s’intensifier, elle aura des maux de têtes, des saignements, une fatigue intense, puis elle tombera dans un profond coma avant que son corps ne cède pour de bon. »_

Clarke ne pouvait pas croire qu’elles parlaient de Raven, après tout ce qu’elle avait traversé, comment le sors pouvait-il encore s’acharner contre la jeune mécanicienne. Cette injustice donnait des hauts le cœur à Clarke qui se sentait profondément impuissante.

_« Sans Raven et ses connaissances qui dépassent maintenant les miennes, vous ne pourrez pas réussir votre mission. Clarke, elle est votre seule chance et c’est pour ça qu’elle se démène pour accélérer les choses avant de ne plus en être capable. Je ne te cache pas que lui apprendre la nouvelle a été une des choses les plus horribles que j’ai eu à faire…Devant cette injustice, sa réaction m’a surprise. Si elle ne peut plus se battre pour elle, elle veut se battre pour vous. Elle m’a dit que si son destin était de mourir il fallait que cela serve à quelque chose. C’est l’idée de ne pas mourir pour rien qui la fait avancer…Je n’ai jamais vu une telle abnégation et un tel courage chez quelqu’un… »_

Des larmes perlaient le long des joues de Clarke, elle était totalement dévastée. Elle qui n’abandonnait jamais ses amis que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle retournait la question sans arrêt dans sa tête. Wanheda, la maitresse de la mort ne pouvait-elle pas déjouer celle-ci ? Etait-elle condamnée à voir ceux qu’elle aime mourir les uns après les autres ?

Soudain, une vision apparut dans ses pensées, elle revoyait le lac gelée sous lequel la base de Becca était enfuie.

« Tu dis qu’elle sera dans le coma, parce que ses organes ne pourront plus alimenter l’hyperactivité de son cortex cérébrale ? »

_« Oui c’est comme un cran de sureté, mais cela ne durera qu’un temps. »_

« Serait-il possible de la garder en stase, de la conserver en vie mais endormie pour gagner du temps et peut-être trouver un remède ? » Demanda Clarke avec l’énergie du désespoir.

« J’y ai pensé, je lui en ai parlé. Mais elle a refusé, elle ne souhaite pas être maintenue en vie dans ces conditions.» Lui répondit Becca l’air affligée.

« Mais, cela pourrait marcher n’est-ce pas ? »

_« Oui cela pourrait marcher, c’est risqué mais quand on a plus rien à perdre, je dirais que le risque vaut le coup. Maintenant, rien ne nous dis que nous trouvions plus tard quelque chose pour l’aider, ni même dans quel état elle serait en se réveillant. »_

Clarke avait trouvé là un espoir auquel se raccrocher, même si aujourd’hui Raven refusait cette éventualité, la jeune femme pensait pouvoir la convaincre. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, le moment venu, elle ne lui demanderait pas son avis. Il lui était inconcevable de laisser Raven mourir. Si elle avait un moyen de l’empêcher elle le ferait. Cette fois-ci la mort ne gagnerait pas.

_« Personne ne doit savoir Clarke…Si les autres l’apprennent ils risquent de tenter de l’aider et nous perdrions un temps précieux. Raven essaie de ne pas y penser pour avoir la force d’avancer. Si à chaque fois que quelqu’un pose ses yeux sur elle cela lui rappel la fatalité qui la frappe, elle pourrait ne plus être en mesure de… »_

« Travailler…La mission c’est ça l’important… n’est-ce pas Becca ?» Dit Clarke avec dégoût.

Becca acquiesça.

_« C’est le sort de l’humanité toute entière qui se joue ici Clarke, Raven l’a accepté, tu dois le faire aussi. »_

A cet instant Clarke avait envie d’hurler, mais cela n’aurait servi à rien. Elle se contenta d’enfuir à nouveau ses émotions.

Les jours suivants, Clarke observa Raven continuer à se démener pour construire le vaisseau qui devait donner une chance à ses amis d’avoir un futur dont elle ne ferait pas partie. Pour calmer les inquiétudes de Jasper, Monty, Bellamy et les autres. Raven et Clarke annoncèrent qu’après examen médical il n’y avait rien de plus qu’un surmenage qui passerait avec du repos. Mais elles le savaient, avec l’augmentation des symptômes ce mensonge ne leurrerait personne très longtemps.

A la fin de la semaine, le vaisseau était terminé et prêt à faire son premier vol d’essai. Cela redonna un second souffle à Raven qui la veille encore avait vu son état diminuer. Galvanisée par ce qu’elle avait accompli la jeune femme était impatiente de prendre les commandes de son bijou.

Le vaisseau fût poussé sur le pont d’envol qui était installé sur le flanc de la montagne, ce jour-là le ciel était totalement dégagé et un soleil hivernal irradiait au-dessus de tous les membres de l’équipe qui s’étaient pressés pour observer le décollage. Des conditions idéales pour ce vaisseau dont la carlingue était totalement recouverte de panneau solaire. L’oiseau était étincelant.

Raven avait proposé à Jasper de la seconder tandis que Monty et Becca resteraient à la base derrière le poste de commandement pour analyser les données du vol. Tous les natifs qui avaient participé à la construction se tenaient à l’entrée du hangar derrière les portes vitrées pour observer le vol, un moment qui serait pour eux une grande première.

Raven et Jasper arrivèrent sur le pont d’envol, dans une tenue de pilotage antiradiation conçu par la jeune mécanicienne. Si Clarke n’était pas au courant de la situation de son amie elle ne se serait jamais imaginée que derrière ce sourire si radieux se cachait un si sombre secret.

Sur la carlingue avant de l’appareil, une chose intrigua Clarke Sur les parois du cockpit était peint un magnifique oiseau de feu. Tandis qu’elle se rapprochait pour apprécier la finesse du trait, Raven se posta à côté d’elle.

« Magnifique n’est-ce pas ?  J’ai demandé à un natif de le peintre…c’est un Phénix, c’est comme cela que j’ai baptisé le vaisseau…Le Phénix. » Expliqua Raven en admirant son appareil.

Clarke regarda son ami.

« L’oiseau qui renaît de ses cendres… » Murmura Clarke pour qui cette symbolique déclencha une certaine émotion.

Raven posa une main sur l’épaule de Clarke et la regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant. Comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, comme pour lui faire sentir qu’elle n’avait pas peur.

Jasper qui se tenait juste derrière ajouta :

« Voyons voir comment cette grosse dinde va voler. »

Raven relâcha son étreinte de l’épaule de Clarke et monta dans l’appareil suivi de près par le jeune homme.

Tout le monde s’écarta du pont d’envol. Après un petit signe à travers la vitre du cockpit, Raven alluma les moteurs. L’appareil se mit en branle, les réacteurs réchauffèrent l’air en dégageant un peu de fumée. Le vaisseau commença à flotter au-dessus du macadam, il était en apesanteur flottant un mètre au-dessus du sol. Dans un grondement sourd, la puissance des moteurs augmenta et le vaisseau prit encore quelques mètres d’altitude avant de s’élancer dans le vide. L’oiseau avait quitté le nid et disparu de leur champ de vision. Tout le monde accouru au bord de la piste en retenant sa respiration. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de baisser les yeux dans le vide que le vaisseau était remonté à leur hauteur. Raven et Jasper leur faisaient face en souriant dans le cockpit. Tout le monde poussa un ouf de soulagement a commencé par Clarke.

 _« Tu as réussi Raven…_  » Pensa-t-elle.


	18. Le temps des aveux

Les quatre jours qui suivirent, Raven et Jasper effectuèrent plusieurs vols, pour procéder aux ajustements de l’appareil et s’assurer de sa fiabilité. Jasper prit à de nombreuses reprises les commandes pour être en mesure de piloter lui-même le vaisseau en cas de défaillance de la jeune mécanicienne. Curieusement, Raven semblait revigorée par ces nombreuses sorties dans l’immensité du ciel. Elle qui avait flotté dans l’espace, elle prenait maintenant possession des nuages.

Tout le monde se réjouissait du bon déroulement des opérations, et dans les couloirs de la base, l’optimisme était de retour. Bellamy profitait de ce temps pour renouer petit à petit avec sa sœur. Il le savait amadouer la jeune femme ne serait pas chose facile, mais le temps devenait son meilleur allié pour y parvenir. La honte d’avoir aidé Pike, la disparition de Lincoln, le poids de ses erreurs commençaient à s’estomper et son moral revenait peu à peu. Maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé Octavia, un nouveau visage occupait de plus en plus ses pensées…celui de Clarke. Il réalisa à quel point, la jeune femme était pour beaucoup dans les retrouvailles avec sa sœur. Le jeune homme sentait des sentiments renaitre dans son cœur, des sentiments qu’il avait toujours laissé enfermés dans une boite dont il avait jeté la clé après le départ de Clarke suite aux évènements de Mont Weather. Cet abandon, qu’il avait vécu comme une véritable trahison, pire un rejet… Désormais, il l’avait pardonné.

Bellamy pensa qu’il était temps de passer à autre chose et de se dévoiler. Porté par l’espoir fou que la mission puisse être un succès et qu’il y avait une véritable chance de vivre des jours meilleurs. Il sentait que sa vie devait prendre une autre tournure. Aujourd’hui le jeune homme regrettait son manque d’assurance vis-à-vis de Clarke. Il aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments lorsqu’ils étaient à Arkadia mais le courage lui avait fait défaut. Il proposa à la jeune femme de le rejoindre sur le pont d’envol à la nuit tombée, prétextant avoir besoin de quelques conseils pour améliorer sa relation avec Octavia. Bien sûr Clarke avait accepté.

Bellamy était là debout au bord du pont d’envol à profiter du calme de la nuit pour réunir son courage. La lune était pleine et son halo éclairait parfaitement le jeune homme. Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait vite, mais cette fois-ci il était décidé…il ne reculerait pas.

« Bellamy ? »

Cette voix le fît frémir, il se retourna en souriant timidement.

« Bonsoir, Clarke… »

La jeune femme se posta à sa hauteur, et jeta un léger regard vers le vide vertigineux qui se tenait quelques mètres devant eux.

« Belle nuit n’est-ce pas ? » Dit le jeune homme.

« Oui… » Acquiesça Clarke à voix basse.

Clarke était un peu surprise de l’heure et du lieu de rendez-vous mais elle n’en fît pas plus cas que cela.

« Alors racontes moi… » Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme de ses yeux azurs.

Bellamy resta figé un instant, décontenancé par la beauté de Clarke. Il bafouilla…

« …Clarke…je…euh… »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux incrédules.

Bellamy inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage et lui prit la main.

« Clarke…Je ne t’ai pas fait venir pour parler d’Octavia…même si je te suis très reconnaissant pour l’avoir encouragé à revenir vers moi. »

Clarke sentit la moiteur de la main de Bellamy, il n’avait pas non plus le même regard que d’habitude, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Je n’ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup la pousser…Elle t’aime Bellamy… » Dit-elle.

«Si tu ne veux pas me parler de ta sœur alors …Pourquoi m’as-tu fait venir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy sentit Clarke se raidir, elle était inquiète et pensait certainement qu’il était porteur d’une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se devait de la rassurer, le problème c’est qu’il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Les déclarations ce n’était pas trop son truc. Jusqu’ici il n’avait jamais eu besoin de courir après les filles, c’était toujours elles qui venaient à lui. Mais, Clarke était différente, dans son cœur elle tenait une place à part qu’aucune autre n’avait occupé jusque-là. Bien qu’il savait qu’il fallait amener les choses en douceur, sa maladresse reprit le dessus et sans réfléchir, emporté par une pulsion. Il tira Clarke vers lui et l’embrassa.

La douceur des lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes le rendit fou de désir. Il voulut appuyer un peu plus son baiser, mais Clarke posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa violement pour se libérer de cette étreinte qu’elle n’avait pas désirée. Bellamy se pétrifia. Il dévisagea Clarke pour tenter de comprendre l’objet de ce refus, mais tandis qu’il scrutait son regard il ne put lire qu’une profonde détresse dans les yeux de la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

« Clarke…je…suis désolé…je pensais…enfin… » Tenta-t-il de s’expliquer.

Clarke resta muette quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures.

« Je ne peux pas Bellamy… » Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Je pensais que tu en aurais envie…je pensais que toi et moi c’était spécial. » Dit le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Nous sommes amis Bell… » Répondit Clarke en écartant machinalement les mains, comme pour se justifier.

« Nous sommes plus que des amis Clarke… » Dit Bellamy en se rapprochant de nouveau de la jeune femme tout en la saisissant par les épaules pour l’empêcher de reculer.

« Je n’ai jamais vu cela comme ça Bellamy, pour moi tu comptes énormément mais je t’ai toujours vu comme un ami. » Dit Clarke avec un air coupable de ne pas partager les sentiments du jeune homme.

Bellamy en maintenant la jeune femme au plus près de lui caressa son visage de la paume de sa main. Puis, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke et lui murmura doucement:

« Je ne te crois pas…je sais que c’est un peu soudain et que tu es un peu perdue. Crois-moi entre nous c’est bien plus que de l’amitié. Tu as juste peur d’aimer à nouveau…après Finn je comprends que tu ais peur de… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Clarke l’interrompit.

« Finn ? Non ça n’a rien à voir avec Finn… » Affirma Clarke.

« Tu as peur Clarke, c’est tout à fait normal après tout ce que nous avons traversé…surtout avec le danger qui nous menace encore. Tu as peur de t’ouvrir à l’amour et je comprends tes craintes…Je suis amoureux de toi Clarke. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne. »

En entendant ces mots et en regardant Bellamy se mettre à nu devant elle Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. Le jeune homme était sincère elle en était convaincue. Bien que la jeune femme soit surprise de cette soudaine déclaration d’amour elle n’en était pas moins touchée. Pendant un instant, elle repensa aux propos sur son droit au bonheur venant de sa mère, venant d’Octavia…venant de Lexa.

La profonde douleur qu’elle ressentait en permanence, ce vide qui ne demandait qu’à être comblé. Peut-être qu’il était temps de laisser aller. De ne plus s’apitoyer sur la cause de son malheur mais d’y chercher un remède.

Pendant un bref instant elle décida de baisser sa garde et de s’abandonner dans les bras de Bellamy. Pour y trouver un refuge, pour se sentir aimé, pour oublier sa peine. Peut-être avait-elle droit à une seconde chance d’être heureuse ? Peut-être qu’il fallait qu’elle laisse faire le destin ? Peut-être que si elle s’abandonnait elle retrouverait ce qui depuis la mort de Lexa lui semblait interdit ?

 Bellamy posa sa main derrière sa nuque et la tira de nouveau vers lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci Clarke décida de laisser une chance à cet amour qu’on lui offrait, une chance de voir si elle avait tort, de voir si l’amour lui était encore possible. Le baiser fût d’une très grande douceur. Lui y trouva le frisson du désir, elle y trouva une forme de réconfort…

Tandis qu’il l’embrassait et la serrait contre lui, elle sentit que le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade, mais son cœur à elle restait de marbre. Nul frisson, nul désir ne la parcourue, seulement un instant d’apaisement éphémère. Un abandon sans âme voilà ce qu’elle ressentit tandis qu’il l’embrassait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le sentiment de réconfort éprouvé dans le premier instant disparaissait peu à peu. Malgré tout, elle poursuivit ce baiser qui se transformait au fur et à mesure en supplice.

Bellamy emporté par ses sentiments qu’il pensait partagés renouvelait ses baisers avec toujours plus de fougue. Clarke le suivait dans son élan mais, elle avait l’impression que son cœur saignait à chaque fois que ses lèvres rejoignaient celles du jeune homme. Elle avait mal, mais elle espérait tellement que le miracle annoncé par son entourage survienne, pour que toute sa peine s’en aille, pour que tout devienne plus facile. Pour toutes ces raisons elle décida de s’abandonner un peu plus. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Bellamy et entreprit de donner d’avantage d’elle-même à cet échange. Il fallait qu’elle aille au bout, il fallait qu’elle sache. Cette initiative fît frémir Bellamy de joie, son cœur n’y tenait plus entre deux baisers il murmura un nouveau « je t’aime ». Puis, il entoura la taille de Clarke et commença à la caresser dans le creux du dos. Ce nouveau contact, la fît frémir, mais ce qu’il prit comme du désir n’était en fait qu’un réflexe incontrôlé de la jeune femme. Tandis qu’elle l’embrassait machinalement, le jeune homme se sentait au paradis, mais la jeune femme était en enfer…Clarke voyageait désormais dans les abysses de son esprit, son cœur était brisé et ne pourrait être reconstitué que par celle à qui il appartenait…Lexa. Elle n’aimait pas Bellamy, elle ne l’aimerait jamais, elle n’aimerait plus personne…Maintenant elle en était totalement convaincue.  Elle relâcha son étreinte et échappa à l’emprise du jeune homme. Avant de murmurer en larme :

« Je suis désolé Bell…ce n’est pas possible. »

Bellamy la regarda complétement déboussolé.

« Je ne comprends pas Clarke. »

« Je ne t’aime pas Bellamy, j’aime quelqu’un d’autre… » Lâcha-t-elle.

Bellamy se sentit à nouveau trahi, il lui avait offert son cœur, elle avait partagé et lui avait rendu ses baisers. Et d’un seul coup s’était dédite de cette promesse qu’elle venait de lui faire en scellant leur étreinte. Un sentiment de colère envahit le jeune homme.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Clarke je suis sincère avec toi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça si tu n’en as pas envie ?!»

Clarke sentit la culpabilité lui nouer la gorge, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à son ami, mais c’est vrai elle venait de se servir de lui. Egoïstement, elle avait voulu se tester sans penser aux sentiments du jeune homme et à la peine qu’il allait ressentir en cas de rejet.

« Je suis désolé Bellamy, je voulais… »

« Tu voulais quoi Clarke ? Tu veux quoi en fait? »

Clarke ne pût se retenir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle finit par lâcher en sanglotant :

« Je veux Lexa ! »

Le regard de Bellamy changea instantanément, il fronça les sourcils tout en reculant d’un pas.

Clarke insista dans un murmure comme si elle se parlait à elle-même en répétant.

« Je veux Lexa… »

Le jeune homme reçu cette révélation comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, il venait de prendre un KO. Jamais, il n’avait imaginé que cela soit possible. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué le lien entre les deux jeunes femmes et il l’avait suffisamment reproché à Clarke. Bellamy avait haï Lexa pour les avoir abandonnés contre les hommes du Mont Weather, mais jamais il n’avait imaginé que les deux femmes s’aimaient en secret. Cette seule pensée lui donnait la nausée. Bellamy avait l’impression d’avoir été trompé pendant tout ce temps. Il détestait profondément Lexa et la seule idée que Clarke ait des sentiments amoureux pour celle-ci le dégouté au plus haut point.

« Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! » Dit-il en levant son indexe face à la jeune femme.

Clarke était étouffée par des sanglots qu’elle tentait de retenir, craignant de perdre son ami.

Bellamy ressentit à nouveau une profonde rage monter en lui, Clarke venait de le blesser de la pire des manières et il avait envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Sans réfléchir, toujours guidé par son ressentiment il lâcha :

« Lexa est morte Clarke ! Qui que tu penses aimer c’est terminé ! Elle n’existe plus, tu aimes une morte ! Bon sang, tu as raison vous vous méritiez bien toutes les deux, aussi manipulatrices l’une que l’autre ! »

Clarke prit cette réflexion comme une claque en pleine face. Elle savait que Bellamy parlait sous le coup de la colère, elle tenta de le retenir par le bras tandis qu’il s’éloignait mais le jeune homme se dégagea avec un air dégoûté.

« Lâches-moi ! » Cria-t-il.

Clarke n’insista pas, elle resta immobile à le regarder implorant son pardon pour lui avoir fait croire qu’elle partageait ses sentiments.

« Tout ce temps que tu as passé à Polis, en faisant croire à tout le monde que tu le faisais pour sauver notre peuple ! En fait c’était pour être avec elle ! Tu n’en avais rien à faire de nous ! »

« Ce n’est pas vrai, ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé ! J’ai tout fait pour sauver les gens de l’arche ! Je l’ai même perdu pour ça ! » Se défendit Clarke.

Bellamy ricana, pas du tout convaincu par les justifications de Clarke.

« Pfff tu racontes que des mensonges Clarke ! Tu es revenue vers nous quand ta précieuse Lexa est morte, mais avant ça tu étais où ?! Tu dis qu’on est des amis ? Les amis ne mentent pas Clarke, et tu as bien caché ton jeu tout ce temps ! J’en ai assez entendu… »

La jeune femme ne rétorqua pas et se contenta de regarder Bellamy quitter les lieux impuissante.

Une fois seule, encore sous le choc, elle s’avança vers le bord du pont d’envol, elle regarda le vide qui se tenait juste devant ses pieds. Elle se sentit comme appelé par cet abysse. Il lui aurait été tellement facile, de faire un pas de plus et de plonger dans le vide…Pour rejoindre celle qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout et sans qui la vie lui était insupportable. Puis en levant les yeux vers la lune, elle repensa à sa promesse qu’elle avait faite à Lexa sur le lac gelé. Elle devait être courageuse, elle devait vivre pour elle. Clarke avait fait ce serment, mais elle ne savait pas comment le tenir.

_Le lendemain cabine de Clarke_

La jeune femme n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, son altercation de la veille l’avait rendu trop nerveuse pour dormir. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte, Clarke alla ouvrir. Indra se tenait devant la jeune femme.

« Je suis venue vous dire au revoir Clarke kom Skaikru, ma mission est accomplie je dois rejoindre l’intendant à Polis pour l’informer de la situation. Je pars dans une heure. Octavia reste sur la base. »

« Entres une minute Indra. » Dit Clarke en lui faisant signe d’entrer dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Chaque fois qu’elle voyait Indra, Clarke était frappée par l’aura que dégageait la guerrière, son port altier, son regard sérieux qui ne trahissait jamais ses émotions. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lexa l’avait gardé à ses côtés, Indra était une femme qui inspirait loyauté et honneur pour les membres de son clan mais aussi une véritable frayeur pour ses ennemis.

« Tu diras à Roan que la mission du nouvel aurore aura lieu dans deux jours. Si cela devait être un échec, Roan devra se tourner vers Becca prim Heda et suivre ses consignes. Elle a refusé de m’expliquer en quoi consiste son plan de la dernière chance, mais peu importe de quoi il s’agit…Roan devra le suivre à la lettre. Il faut qu’il sache qu’il n’y aura aucune autre alternative pour sauver l’humanité. Je compte sur toi pour le lui faire comprendre…On sait toutes les deux à quel point il peut être borné. » Déclara Clarke d’un ton solennel.

Indra acquiesça d’un simple hochement de tête. La guerrière s’apprêtait à tourner les talons. Lorsque Clarke lui dit :

« Une dernière chose…Je voulais te remercier. »

Indra étonnée demanda :

« Me remercier ? »

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon peuple. Nous avons souvent été en désaccord, mais tu t’es battue à nos côtés. Tu as sauvé Octavia, tu as sauvé Marcus, tu m’as sauvé… »

« J’ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. » Répondit Indra, qui semblait touchée par la gratitude que lui témoignait Wanheda.

Clarke esquissa un sourire.

Indra s’approcha un peu plus près de la jeune femme.

« Je me rappel de notre rencontre Clarke fille du ciel, si j’avais pu je t’aurais éventré sur le champ, mais Heda a vu en toi ce que je n’avais pas vu…Un immense courage, tu as l’âme d’une guerrière, tu as l’âme d’un chef. Je te respecte pour cela. J’ai longtemps été aveuglée par ma haine, aujourd’hui je vois les choses différemment. J’avoue avoir regretté le jour où j’ai laissé Leksa Kom Trikru décider que le sang n’appelait pas le sang, ce n’est que maintenant que j’admets mon erreur. Il y a assez de place sur cette terre pour que nous vivions tous ensemble en paix. Je t’ai jalousé lorsque tu as eu l’oreille de Heda, je t’ai haï lorsque tu as remis en question nos coutumes. Aujourd’hui je sais que j’avais tort… Désormais, mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de Leksa pour la protéger lorsque Titus vous a attaqué. Mon désir de revanche, m’a aveuglé et m’a détourné de mon devoir qui était de protéger Heda. Si j’avais été là au lieu de me conforter dans ma rancœur, peut-être qu’elle serait encore de ce monde. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…Si aujourd’hui en servant l’intendant je peux maintenir son héritage et garantir la paix entre nos peuples, j’y consacrerai ce qui reste de ma vie, c’est là que réside ma rédemption pour ne pas avoir eu foi en Leksa jusqu’à la fin. »

 « Tu n’as pas failli à ton devoir Indra. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. » Dit la jeune femme.

La guerrière s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque soudain elle repensa au défunt commandant. En regardant le visage de Clarke, Indra pensa qu’il fallait qu’elle lui dise vraiment le fond de sa pensée, elle n’aurait peut-être plus jamais une autre occasion de le faire.

« Elle t’a aimé Clarke, plus qu’elle n’a jamais aimé personne, même son amour pour Costia n’était pas comparable. Je l’ai lu dans ses yeux. Lorsqu’on passe sa vie à scruter quelqu’un on sait ces choses. Même une personne aussi secrète que Heda ne peut dissimuler ses sentiments. C’est sûrement ce qui m’a fait peur…Un tel amour peut pousser l’être humain à sa perte. »

Une fois de plus Clarke était émue.

« Je ne sais presque rien de son amour pour Costia…» Répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour dissimuler son regard embrumé.

Indra sentit que la jeune femme blonde avait besoin d’entendre l’histoire de Costia et Lexa. La guerrière estima qu’elle pouvait prendre quelques instants pour la lui raconter. Elle invita Clarke à s’asseoir et commença son récit.

« Costia avait quatre ans de plus que Leksa, c’était une femme dont l’intelligence n’avait d’égal que sa beauté. Elle était la meilleure guérisseuse de sa génération. Tu connais son cousin qui n’est autre que Nyko. Elles se sont rencontrées lorsque Leksa avait 15 ans, elle était une jeune Heda. C’est à cette période que Polis a été frappée par une terrible épidémie ramenée par les marchands du sud. Heda a mis la ville en quarantaine et la tour s’est transformée en maison des soins accueillant chaque jour plus de malade. C’est au chevet des malades que Leksa a croisé pour la première fois, celle qui allait devenir son premier amour. »

Clarke était toute ouïe, reconnaissante qu’Indra partage un de ses souvenirs de Lexa avec elle. A la fois, curieuse mais aussi nerveuse d’entendre parler de la première histoire d’amour de Heda.

 « J’étais présente, lorsque le commandant s’est arrêtée dans la travée de lit et a observé à quelques mètres d’elle la jeune guérisseuse tenir la main d’un enfant sur son lit de mort. Costia a accompagné le malade jusqu’à son dernier souffle, et lorsqu’elle s’est sentie épiée et a finalement détaché son regard de l’enfant décédé ses yeux bruns ont croisés ceux de Leksa. Cela n’a duré qu’un cours instant mais, je pense que c’est à ce moment-là que Heda a découvert un sentiment qui lui était jusqu’alors totalement étranger. Les jours qui ont suivis, Leksa kom Trikru est revenue toujours à la même heure dans la grande salle au pied de la tour et a observé Costia travailler. Des semaines sont passées sans que jamais elles ne se parlent. Tous les guérisseurs ont travaillés nuit et jour pour trouver un remède à cette fièvre meurtrière, mais c’est Costia qui a finalement trouvé la solution au mal. L’épidémie a été endiguée et la salle s’est peu à peu vidée. Jusqu’au jour ou la mission de Costia s’est achevée et qu’elle a quitté la tour. »

Indra inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

« Lexa est revenue dans cette salle qui était désormais vide, cherchant du regard la silhouette de la guérisseuse qui s’en était allée. Je pense que Lexa s’en est voulue de ne pas avoir osé lui parler quand elle avait l’occasion…La jeunesse nous fait parfois faire des choses idiotes…Mais lorsque deux âmes sont faites pour se rencontrer le destin n’a pas besoin d’être forcé. Quelques mois plus tard, Heda s’est blessée lors d’une manœuvre et c’est Costia qui fût appelée à son chevet. »

Indra sourit l’air amusée

« C’est Titus qui l’avait faite appeler, il s’en ait mordu les doigts plus tard lorsqu’il apprit la nature de la relation qu’entretenaient les jeunes femmes. Il a toujours inculqué à Heda qu’un commandant ne pouvait se permettre d’aimer. Je ne serais dire exactement à partir de quand elles ont entamé leur histoire d’amour, car elles l’ont gardé secrète au début. Heda voulait protéger à juste titre Costia de ses ennemis, elle était sa faiblesse et Heda ne pouvait pas l’exposer. »

« Elle l’a protégé comme elle l’a fait avec moi… » Dit Clarke.

Indra hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Costia était une femme très courtisées par les hommes…On ne pouvait pas les blâmer car elle était vraiment une femme superbe. Grande et élancée, de longs cheveux de jais, des yeux bruns envoutants, elle dégageait une véritable noblesse. Elle était vive d’esprit et d’un tempérament d’une grande douceur. Elle avait la bonté chevillée au cœur. Grande érudite de l’herboristerie, il n’y a pas une plante dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Avec Heda elles aimaient faire de longues promenades dans la nature. Je crois que ce qui a vraiment séduit le commandant, c’est la ténacité dont Costia a fait preuve pendant l’épidémie. Elle n’a jamais abandonné, jamais baissé les bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle touche au but. Je crois qu’elle a gagné son respect mais malgré tout je pense que Heda ne l’a jamais considéré comme son égale. »

Clarke était émerveillée de la description de Costia, si Lexa l’avait tant aimé c’est qu’elle devait être une personne d’exception. Et le portrait qu’en faisait Indra correspondait en tout point à ce qu’elle avait imaginé.

« Comme je le disais Costia était très courtisée, et cela déplaisait beaucoup à Heda qui devait garder son masque en toute circonstance même lorsqu’elle voyait la guérisseuse entretenir une conversation avec d’autres personnes. Cela là rendait jalouse et elle montait se réfugier dans ses appartements, à travers la porte je l’entendais piquer des colères. Un jour, elle n’a pu refreiner sa jalousie et a coupé la main d’un homme qui avait été trop entreprenant avec Costia. Un acte de protection irréfléchis…La guérisseuse lui en a voulu d’être allée aussi loin et c’est pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise que Leksa a affiché leur relation aux yeux de tous, même si Titus avait tenté de l’en dissuader. Costia lui appartenait, et tous devaient le savoir. A partir de là plus un seul homme ou femme n’a osé poser ses yeux sur elle de peur de subir le courroux de Heda.»

Clarke imaginait très bien Lexa en colère, elle en avait été témoin elle-même pour des raisons différentes. A cet instant elle ressentit un peu de jalousie.

« Le commandant avait fait nommer Costia guérisseuse de la tour, pour la garder auprès d’elle, mais Costia n’entendait pas se contenter de rester dans celle-ci et régulièrement elle partait pour soigner les gens au-delà de Polis. Ce qui agaçait profondément Leksa qui s’inquiétait toujours pour sa sécurité. Leur relation n’était pas parfaite, il y avait souvent des tensions…A cette époque Leksa était particulièrement sévère et Costia malgré sa douceur avait dû mal à apaiser cet instinct de lionne contre lequel elle apprenait à se battre. Elles finissaient toujours par se tempérer l’une l’autre, mais cela ne se faisait jamais sans heurt. Un jour, un messager s’est rendu dans la salle du trône pour annoncer qu’un village du nord était victime de la même fièvre qui avait ravagé Polis quelques années auparavant. Costia s’est immédiatement portée volontaire pour se rendre sur place, Leksa le lui a interdit craignant que cela soit une embuscade. La volonté de faire le bien était trop forte pour Costia et une violente dispute a éclaté. Faisant fi de l’interdiction formelle de quitter Polis, Costia a attendu la nuit pour échapper à la vigilance des gardes avant de prendre la route en direction du village… »

Indra soupira à nouveau.

« Heda avait raison…il s’agissait d’un piège, tendu par la reine Nia pour capturer Costia…Leksa a tout tenté pour la délivrer mais ses efforts furent vint…La suite tu la connais… » Dit-elle l’air sombre.

Clarke acquiesça l’air navré.

« Seuls les proches conseillers de Heda ont vu les ravages de la disparition de Costia sur le commandant, mais comme sa charge lui imposait de ne pas flancher, elle a ravalé sa colère et ses larmes et a fait son devoir. Son cœur s’est fermé, elle avait perdu l’espoir d’aimer à nouveau. Elle a bien connu quelques femmes, mais les plaisirs de la chairs étaient désormais dénués d’amour…jusqu’à toi… »

« Costia a été son premier amour, mais toi je pense que tu étais son grand amour. Heda te considérait comme son égale. Costia n’était pas son alter égo, Leksa l’aimait éperdument mais jamais elle ne l’aurait laissé interférer dans les affaires d’état. Elle n’était pas une combattante, elle n’avait pas une âme de chef. C’était la bonté et la douceur incarnée, une personne délicate que Heda protégeait comme son trésor. Je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité, mais je sais que le commandant t’estimait, car elle voyait en toi quelque chose de différent. Tu as une force en toi Clarke Kom Skaikru que je n’ai vu dans nul autre que Heda. Bien que très opposée d’une certaine manière tu es son reflet. Un reflet venu d’un monde différent du nôtre et que le destin à décider de réunir. La fille du ciel a rencontré la fille de la terre. Aujourd’hui je partage ta tristesse de l’avoir perdu. »

Clarke sourit du bout des lèvres, bouleversée par le discours de Indra Clarke ne trouva rien d’autre à ajouter qu’un simple « merci ». Puis, elles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers l’entrée de la chambre.

Indra s’approcha de la fille du ciel et lui tendit la main. Clarke saisit l’avant-bras de la guerrière.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance fille du ciel. »

«Puissions-nous nous revoir Indra. »

La guerrière se retira, laissant Clarke dans ses pensées.

Plus tard dans la journée, l’ensemble du Skaikru s’était réuni dans le hangar principal autour de l’hologramme de Becca. Cette dernière réunion avant le départ de la mission « nouvel aurore » avait pour but de désigner les membres de l’équipage. Bellamy avait évité Clarke depuis la veille et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se trouver près d’elle tout en évitant de croiser son regard, ce qui rajoutait au malaise de Clarke. Après, un récapitulatif technique des étapes de désamorçage des centrales qui sembla durer des heures pour les jeunes gens. Becca rappela les risques encourus pour les membres du futur équipage. Raven en sa qualité de chef de mission était désignée d’office pour piloter l’appareil et faire fonctionner le système de désamorçage. Jasper qui avait appris à piloter serait également dans l’appareil pour aider Raven et prendre les commandes en cas de problème. Il restait encore deux places à pourvoir dans l’effectif.

 _« Une fois sur place vous serez seuls, je ne pourrais pas apparaitre aussi loin d’ici, c’est pourquoi il est primordial que nous gardions un contact radio permanent. Monty a travaillé pour étendre la portée de nos communications. Cependant, les radiations pourraient altérer le signal. »_ Précisa Becca les mains entrelacées devant elle.

« Le traqueur GPS nous permettra de suivre votre progression. » Ajouta Monty qui aurait aimé accompagner ses amis, mais sa place était à la base pour assurer les liaisons radios mais aussi le guidage du vol.

 _« Il est nécessaire que deux autres personnes embarquent pour faire fonctionner le système de désamorçage dans la soute. Si la liaison ne pouvait se faire depuis les airs, il faudra pénétrer dans la centrale pour le faire fonctionner de l’intérieur…Je ne peux dire quel est le niveau de radiation actuel sur les sites. Vous aurez vos combinaisons de protections, mais il y a de forte chance pour que vous soyez en peu de temps mortellement irradiés… »_ Dit Becca sur un ton grave pour rappeler à tous que cette mission pouvait aussi se transformer en mission suicide.

Clarke s’avança vers Becca et se tourna vers ses amis :

« Je n’ai pas besoin de dire que ma place est dans ce vaisseau depuis le début…J’ai détruit la cité des lumières j’ai fait le choix qui nous a conduit à ce jour. Je pars et cela n’est pas discutable. »

Jasper s’approcha de la jeune femme et en lui posant la main sur l’épaule la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Détruire la cité était le meilleur choix possible. » Dit-il plein de sympathie.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour donner raison au jeune homme. Tous sauf Bellamy qui restait prostré derrière Monty le visage impassible les yeux baissés.

« Je viens avec vous ! » Dit Octavia d’une voix forte et claire.

Cette déclaration sortit immédiatement Bellamy de son mutisme.

« Il n’en est pas question ! » S’exclama le jeune homme.

Octavia tourna les yeux vers son frère en le défiant du regard d’essayer de la faire changer d’avis.

« Tu ne prends plus les décisions pour moi Bell, tu te rappels ? »

« Ce n’est pas ta place O, c’est à moi d’y aller et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Bellamy à raison Octavia… » Ajouta Jasper qui ne souhaitait pas voir la jeune femme monter dans ce qui risquait d’être leur cercueil. Il savait que si cela tournait mal, Bellamy ne pourrait jamais se regarder dans une glace d’avoir laissé partir sa sœur à sa place.

Même si Clarke n’était pas emballée à l’idée de voyager dans un espace confiné avec Bellamy, elle avait le même ressenti, avec tout ce qu’elle avait traversé Octavia ne pouvait pas se trouver là.

« Pourquoi ma vie importerait-elle plus que la tienne ? » Demanda Octavia à son frère.

« Ta vie compte plus que tout pour moi ! » Répondit-il.

« De qu’elle vie parles-tu Bellamy ? Une vie sans Lincoln ? »

Tout le monde baissa les yeux attristé à l’évocation du nom de leur défunt ami.

Bellamy s’approcha de sa sœur et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Octavia c’est moi qui pars… »

Il se retourna vers tous ses amis et ajouta.

« Personne ne te laissera monter dans ce vaisseau. »

Octavia balaya l’assistance du regard, en cherchant un soutien de la part de ses amis, mais personne ne vînt appuyer sa requête.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se sentait bouillir. Tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’elle explose et sorte du hangar en hurlant sa rage. Mais, à cet instant elle comprit que ce n’était pas un affront, elle comprit que personne ne remettait en question son courage ou sa force. C’était un témoignage d’amour et si ces derniers mois elle avait été habitée par la haine, il était temps pour elle de laisser aller et d’accepter cet amour. Elle inspira profondément et d’un signe de tête accepta la décision de son frère.

« Que personne ne s’avise de mourir là-bas ! »  Dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses amis qui répondirent par un sourire.

Le soir venu, Clarke alla rejoindre Raven dans sa cabine avec son équipement médical pour vérifier les constantes de son amie, comme elle l’avait fait chaque jour depuis son arrivée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Clarke en posant le tensiomètre sur le bras de la mécanicienne.

« Je vais bien Clarke. Vraiment je me sens bien ces derniers jours, je n’ai eu aucune absence, pas de saignements. Seulement quelques migraines mais rien de significatif. »

« Et ton sommeil ? »

« Toujours pareil, je m’endors et très vite j’ai des images qui me viennent en tête, toujours des équations, toujours des chiffres…ça me réveille. Si tu savais à quel point j’aimerais retrouver mes rêves… »

« Ta tension est bonne. » Dit Clarke en retirant le scratch de l’appareil.

« Tu vois ! Prête à sauver le monde. » Répondit la mécanicienne en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 Clarke lui rendit son sourire et sans réfléchir seulement guidée par son cœur, elle enlaça son amie.

« Oh ! Euh …oui…moi aussi je t’aime Clarke. » Dit-elle surprise de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Même si Clarke se sentait un peu idiote sur le moment elle ne voulait pas lâcher son amie, elle avait besoin de la serrer très fort. Raven posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Clarke.

«J’aimerais tellement rêver de Finn…son visage me manque…j’ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir de ses traits. » Murmura Raven.

« Je sais de quoi tu parles… »

« Lexa ? » Demanda Raven.

Clarke étonnée, se redressa et croisa le regard de son amie.

« …Comment ? »

« Je le sais depuis un moment…depuis que je l’ai vu dans la cité des lumières pour te porter secours, j’ai vu son code sur les écrans…Et là j’ai compris. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Raven ferma les yeux et se colla contre Clarke tout en reposant sa tête sur l’épaule de la blonde.

« On va y arriver Clarke…on va sauver tout le monde… » Ajouta-t-elle.

 _« Et moi je te sauverais toi… »_ Pensa Clarke.


	19. Le vol du Phénix

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Des nuages…un océan de nuage…Voilà le spectacle que contemplait Clarke à travers le hublot du Phénix qui avait décollé voilà une heure. La jeune femme était dans la soute de l’appareil en compagnie de Bellamy qui se tenait assis sur la banquette juste en face d’elle. Lui aussi détournait son regard vers l’extérieur. Pas un mot ne fût échangé entre les jeunes gens. Entre eux se trouvait l’imposant appareil émetteur qui leur permettrait de désactiver les centrales nucléaires. Le voyage aller être long de plusieurs heures, avant d’atteindre le premier objectif de la mission et ils le savaient ce silence pesant ne pourrait durer indéfiniment.

« Nous allons bientôt survoler l’océan. » Hurla Jasper depuis l’avant de l’appareil.

Clarke espérait que les nuages se dissipent pour pouvoir apercevoir cette étendue d’eau qu’elle n’avait vu que depuis l’espace. Elle qui depuis sa descente sur terre n’avait eu que trop peu de temps pour en apprécier la beauté. La jeune femme gardait les yeux grands ouverts et profitait de ce vol pour être éblouit par un spectacle que personne n’avait pût admirer depuis plusieurs décennies.

 _« Phénix votre trajectoire est excellente. »_ Confirma Monty par radio à Raven et son co-pilote.

« Monty si tu pouvais voir ça…C’est magnifique ! » Répondit Jasper le sourire aux lèvres tandis que le vaisseau était passé sous la barrière nuageuse faisant ainsi apparaitre l’océan. Une étendue d’eau scintillante sur laquelle les rayons du soleil se reflétaient en une myriade d’étoile.

Excité comme un enfant, Jasper tapota la cuisse de Raven l’incitant à profiter de l’instant. La jeune mécanicienne semblait tout aussi émue que son ami. Elle inclina le manche de l’appareil pour piquer lentement afin de faire voler le Phénix au plus proche de la surface. Le vaisseau glissa au-dessus de l’eau avec grâce. La réverbération du soleil sur la carlingue de l’appareil le faisait ressembler à un oiseau de lumière qui volait avec fluidité au-dessus de l’étendue d’eau argentée. Après quelques minutes parfaites et hors du temps le Phénix reprit son envol en direction des nuages.

Bellamy repensait à ses adieux avec sa sœur sur le pont d’envol. La jeune guerrière l’avait longuement enlacé en retenant ses larmes. Il devait réussir cette mission, pour la revoir et pour lui offrir l’avenir qu’il lui avait promis lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Une fois que l’océan ne fût plus à portée de vu, il détourna son regard un instant et se rendit compte que Clarke avait fait de même. Pour la première fois depuis leur dispute leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il n’y avait plus d’échappatoire. Et c’est au même moment qu’ils choisirent d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Clarke je… »

« Bellamy je voulai… »

Clarke fît un geste d’excuse de la main et lui donna la parole.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres avant de dire à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par ses amis dans le cockpit.

« On a une mission à accomplir et on va devoir trouver un moyen de se parler… »

Clarke s’attendait à tout sauf  à cela. Bien sûr, des excuses auraient été les bienvenues, c’est d’ailleurs ce qu’elle comptait formuler pour apaiser les tensions. Visiblement Bellamy n’était pas dans le même état d’esprit. Ou peut-être attendait-il qu’elle fasse le premier pas ? Même si la jeune femme n’avait pas digéré les paroles blessantes du jeune homme, elle se sentait capable de mettre sa déception de côté pour le bien de l’équipage.

« Bellamy, je voulais m’excuser…On s’est mal compris…Et je suis d’accord avec toi on a des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de se quereller. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d’ajouter :

« On sauve le monde, et après nous n’aurons plus besoin de nous côtoyer…chacun prendra un chemin différent. »

Clarke reçut cette affirmation comme une nouvelle gifle, elle était blessée que celui qu’elle considérait comme son plus proche ami la rejette avec si peu de ménagement. Cependant, elle comprenait sa souffrance en effet sa seule présence provoquait chez Bellamy une douleur insupportable.

Clarke baissa les yeux et la seule réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit fût :

« La mission c’est tout ce qui compte. »

C’est sur ces paroles que chacun replongea de nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

Les heures défilèrent et l’eau laissa place à la terre. Ils survolèrent plusieurs ruines de grandes métropoles, seul vestige du passé. Le ciel s’était assombris et bien que les batteries du vaisseau pouvaient prendre le relai encore quelques heures, Raven choisit de ne pas prendre de risque et de faire une halte. La pilote choisit une clairière dégagée pour faire escale. Le vaisseau se posa sans encombre.

« Il va faire nuit, nous resterons ici jusqu’à demain matin, espérons que le soleil soit au rendez-vous pour recharger totalement les batteries avant de nous diriger vers la première centrale. » Dit Raven en pénétrant dans la soute.

 Bellamy et Clarke débarquèrent les premiers armes au poing, ne sachant pas ce qu’ils pourraient rencontrer de ce côté de l’océan.

« On va faire une ronde, vous deux restez à l’intérieur. » Leur ordonna Bellamy.

C’est ainsi que Bellamy et Clarke s’avancèrent dans la clairière, enjambant les hautes herbes jusqu’à la lisière d’un bois. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive, Bellamy entreprit de s’avancer plus avant à travers les arbres avec Clarke sur les talons.

_Pendant ce temps dans le Phénix_

« Est-ce que ça va Raven ? » S’inquiéta Jasper lorsqu’il vît la jeune femme tituber avant de s’asseoir lentement sur la banquette dans la soute.

« Oui…ça va…juste quelques mots de têtes… » Répondit-elle la paume de la main plaquée sur son front.

Jasper s’approcha d’elle et l’aida à s’allonger.

« Tu es brûlante…Restes là je vais te chercher de l’eau. »

Jasper n’était pas idiot, il savait pertinemment que Clarke et Raven leur cachaient quelque chose. Il avait été aux côtés de Raven presque à chaque minute ces derniers jours et même si la jeune femme semblait aller bien, il savait que quelques choses de grave était en train de la consumer à petit feu.

Il lui fît boire quelques gorgées d’eau, puis posa un chiffon humide sur son front. Raven le laissa faire avec des yeux pleins de gratitude.

« Décidément tu ne sais plus comment te faire remarquer ! » Lui lança-t-il avec son air narquois qui la faisait toujours tellement rire.

Une fois de plus, il avait fait mouche et Raven lui sourit.

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques centaines de mètres de là dans la forêt._

Clarke et Bellamy progressaient prudemment à l’affût du moindre mouvement suspect. La jeune femme avait une question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs heures. N’y tenant plus elle osa interroger le jeune homme.

« Tu étais sérieux toute à l’heure ? »

« A quel propos ? » Demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

« Lorsque tu as dit que si nous réussissions notre mission, nous ne nous verrions plus… »

Bellamy interrompit sa marche et souffla agacé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Puis, se retourna vers Clarke.

« Oui Clarke ! Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions partager après ça ! »

« C’est ça ta définition de l’amitié ? » Répondit la jeune femme avec amertume. 

« Toi et moi on ne sera jamais plus des amis Clarke ! Tout ça c’est terminé ! On devra prendre des chemins différents !» Dit-il en gesticulant.

Clarke exaspérée par l’attitude du jeune homme sentit la colère monter en elle. Et sans réfléchir elle lança.

« Bien ! Alors commençons maintenant ! » Lança-t-elle en s’éloignant.

« Mais ou est-ce que tu vas ?! » Cria Bellamy.

« Je prends un chemin différent ! On se reverra au vaisseau !» Répondit Clarke sans se retourner.

Bellamy leva les yeux aux ciels, il savait que ce n’était pas sûr de se séparer pour patrouiller mais son orgueil prit le dessus et il laissa la jeune femme partir de son côté.

La nuit commençait à tomber, les bois s’assombrirent, Clarke décida de rebrousser chemin pour retourner dans la clairière et rejoindre le Phénix.

Soudain, un craquement la fit sursauter, elle s’immobilisa et scruta les environ son pistolet au poing. Tout était silencieux, il n’y avait pas un bruit… Après une minute, elle rengaina son arme et se remit à marcher. Elle n’avait pas fait trois pas lorsque de nouveau un bruit la remis en alerte. Quelque chose derrière elle l’épiait elle en était maintenant persuadée. Sans se retourner elle laissa lentement sa main se porter sur la crosse de son arme qui pendait à sa ceinture. Un râle rauque retentit dans son dos. Clarke hésita un instant puis referma sa main sur la crosse prête à dégainer, le râle se transforma en un bruyant grognement. La jeune femme frissonna, ce nouvel avertissement l’a dissuada de sortir son arme. Elle retira lentement sa main de son pistolet. Et sans faire de geste brusque elle entreprit de faire face à cette chose qui la tenait au respect. Lorsqu’elle aperçut la créature, son regard se glaça d’effroi, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais reçut un violent coup au visage qui l’a fît tomber au sol inconsciente.

_Une heure plus tard, Phénix_

« Tu n’aurais jamais dû la laisser partir seule ! » Lança Raven à Bellamy.

« Je pensais la retrouver ici ! » Répondit Bellamy.

 « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de faire des conneries de ce genre. » Dit Raven furieuse en fixant Bellamy de son regard noir.

« On va aller la chercher, avec la nuit qui est tombée elle s’est peut être égarée dans les bois. » Dit Jasper pour calmer ses amis.

Le jeune homme se saisit d’une arme et fît signe à Bellamy de le suivre.

« Continues de l’appeler avec la radio, on revient dès que possible. » Dit Jasper à la jeune mécanicienne.

_Six jours plus tard, tour de Polis, salle du trône._

«Quand allez-vous admettre que cette mission est un échec ?! » Hurla Roan à Marcus.

Marcus baissa la tête, a cour d’argument il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Six jours que vous avez perdu le contact avec le vaisseau, ce même vaisseau qui selon vos informations n’a pas bougé de l’endroit où il s’est posé. Le conseil des ambassadeurs me demande des comptes chaque jours…Il commence à y avoir des tensions entre les clans. Le temps passe Kane et l’échéance approche à grand pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir les garder dans le noir encore longtemps et s’ils apprennent la vérité votre chère coalition risque de voler en éclat ! Qui vont-ils tenir pour responsable d’après vous ? »

Indra restait debout à côté de l’intendant, pensive.

Marcus s’approcha de Roan.

« Je comprends vos craintes intendant, mais il nous reste du temps, ces jeunes sont pleins de ressources il y a toujours de l’espoir. Si le Phénix n’a pas disparu de nos radars, il y a encore une chance que l’équipage reprenne contacte. »

« Vous les gens du ciel, vous ne savez jamais admettre quand une cause est perdue… » Lâcha Roan les dents serrées.

« Chancelier Kane ! Clarke a donné ses consignes avant de partir, si la mission du nouvel aurore était un échec, l’intendant devrait se tourner vers Becca prim heda et suivre ses instructions. » Intervint Indra.

Roan grimaça comme si cela lui déplaisait d’être encore la marionnette de quelqu’un.

« Vous l’avez entendu, la solution de Becca est l’ultime alternative pour sauver l’humanité. Clarke n’en connaissait pas la teneur. Becca vous l’a dit elle-même, cela ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde, seul quelques-uns d’entre nous pourra en bénéficier. Et je n’appel pas cela vivre ! » Cria Kane.

« On est d’accord sur ce point chancelier… » Répondit l’intendant.

« Comment choisir qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ? C’est impossible. Vous allez déclencher une guerre civile ! » Déclara Kane en sueur.

« Qu’importe la guerre si nous sommes déjà tous condamné. » Répondit Roan avec froideur.

« C’est de la folie ! » Cria Kane.

« C’est la seule solution, vous m’avez demandé de faire au mieux pour protéger les treize clans. Le conseil doit être informé de l’échec de la mission de Wanheda et nous devons trouver le moyen de décider qui vivra et qui mourra. Cela conduira peut être à une révolte, mais comme vous le savez depuis le début nous sommes pour le moment tous condamnés à mort. Soit la coalition tient et nous sauverons une partie de l’humanité aussi infime soit elle, soit elle implose… » Roan ne termina pas sa phrase, il souffla en caressant le bois du trône de Heda l’air affligé.


	20. Je serais ton maître

_Quatre jours plus tôt quelques part de l’autre côté de l’océan._

Des gouttes d’eau ruisselaient dans le dos de Clarke adossée aux parois humides de la minuscule cavité qui lui servait de geôle. Elle ne pouvait définir le temps qui s’était écoulée depuis qu’elle s’était éveillée dans ce lieu. Elle était plongée dans le noir quasi total, l’espace était confiné, la seule source de lumière provenait de la trappe qui était à moins d’un mètre au-dessus de sa tête.

Condamnée à rester en position assise ou couchée roulée en boule ses muscles lui faisaient mal, tout son corps était engourdi. Son ventre était vide et sa bouche pâteuse, assoiffée elle avait été contrainte de lécher le mur pour récupérer quelques gouttes de liquide qui s’accumulaient dans les interstices. Elle entendait au-dessus de sa tête des bruits de pas et des grognements qui lui glaçaient le sang.

La créature qu’elle avait croisé dans le bois avant d’être assommée aurait pu sortir de son pire cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait dire s’il s’agissait d’un être humain ou d’un animal. Ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de cette créature était une des abominations qu’avait créé le Mont Weather mais en plus grand, en plus laid, en plus démoniaque.

Si cela avait été un être humain un jour, il n’en avait plus l’apparence, des yeux jaunes, une peau rougeâtre comme calciné, un trou béant à la place du nez, un corps totalement déformés à l’ossature saillante, des mains difformes auxquelles il manquait des doigts, une bosse dans le dos et une force herculéenne, voilà ce qu’elle avait à peine eu le temps d’apercevoir avant d’être mise à terre.

Clarke pensa qu’elle venait de faire la désagréable connaissance des habitants de ce côté de l’océan. La descendance des survivants soumis aux radiations nucléaires qui avaient engendrés des monstres. En entendant les grognements et les conversations gutturales dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, elle en déduit que l’horrible créature ne vivait pas seule dans ces bois. Cette pensée l’horrifiait d’autant plus. Les créatures avaient-elles aussi capturé ses amis ?

Clarke ramena ses jambes contre son buste, les bras serrés contre ses tibias avant de poser son front sur ses genoux. Dans cet enfer, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de contrôler ses angoisses, de garder les idées claires. Tandis qu’elle fermait les yeux elle imagina le visage de Lexa. Elle essayait de redessiner ses traits, son sourire, la douceur de son regard... Cette vision la réconforta, elle oublia un instant sa condition de prisonnière, progressivement elle tomba dans le sommeil.

Soudain, un bruit sourd la réveilla en sursaut, la trappe s’était ouverte dans un grincement strident. La lumière qui pénétra dans la geôle aveugla la jeune femme. Une main difforme, aux ongles longs aussi crochus que des griffes tenta de la saisir par le bras. Clarke se mît à hurler et se coucha sur le dos pour tenter d’échapper au monstre. Elle se débattit avec ses jambes mais la créature parvint à l’empoigner et la souleva violement en la passant par la trappe. Une fois, à l’extérieur elle fût jetée à terre. La jeune femme releva la tête et aperçut trois de ces hideuses créatures l’encercler. Leurs visages étaient tous aussi horribles et difformes. Ils dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle, qui la prit à la gorge.

« Laissez-moi partir! » Cria Clarke.

Les créatures se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, expulsant de la bave jusqu’à leur pied. La jeune femme se remit debout avec difficulté, ses muscles encore engourdis par sa longue immobilité. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa peur tandis qu’elle leur faisait face. Si ces démons se comportaient comme des animaux ils ressentaient probablement sa peur. Faire preuve d’aplomb pourrait peut-être les dissuader d’attaquer même si elle le savait, les chances que cela fonctionne étaient faibles.

« Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? Je ne voulais pas entrer sur votre territoire, je vais m’en aller et il n’y aura pas de casse. »

Ce qui ressemblait à des rires reprirent de plus belle. Clarke sortit le couteau qui était caché dans sa veste et le brandit devant elle.

Les rires cessèrent et laissèrent place à des grognements de bêtes.

D’un rapide coup d’œil, elle comprit qu’elle se trouvait dans une sorte de bunker. Elle aperçut une porte ouverte derrière l’un des monstres. Il fallait qu’elle tente quelque chose pour s’échapper.

Une des créatures s’approcha d’elle pour tenter de la désarmer, avec adresse Clarke lui saisit le bras et planta sa dague dans son épaule droite. Le monstre rugit avant de lui asséner une claque qui la fît tomber à la renverse. Puis, en souriant laissant apparaitre sa mâchoire édentée, il retira la dague sans même un signe de douleur. Les deux autres se saisirent de Clarke encore étourdie et la trainèrent dans le couloir vers l’extérieur.

L’entrée du bunker débouchait sur la forêt, un feu de camp était allumé et trois autres créatures armées de lances montaient la garde.

« Clarke… » Murmura une voix.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux sur la droite et ce qu’elle aperçut la terrifia.

Jasper et Bellamy étaient ligotés à deux arbres, leurs t-shirts étaient en lambeau dévoilant leurs torses nus ensanglantés. Leurs visages étaient tuméfiés. Ils étaient méconnaissables.

Les deux monstres amenèrent Clarke à côtés de ses amis et la ligotèrent à son tour à un arbre, avant de s’éloigner. Une fois les créatures à bonne distance, Jasper demanda à Clarke.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien… »

Jasper cracha le sang qu’il avait dans la bouche.

« On est partis à ta recherche et ils nous sont tombés dessus, on a rien pu faire… ces gars-là reçoivent les balles comme des piqûres de moustique… »

« Où est Raven ? » Demanda Clarke inquiète.

« Elle est restée au Phénix… »

« Mais bon sang qu’est-ce qu’ils vous ont fait ? »

« Ces salopards ont passé la nuit à s’amuser à nous torturer…Ils ne parlent pas, ne posent aucune question...Ils sont costauds, mais ne semblent pas très malins. » Dit Bellamy.

« Ils ont été assez malins pour nous capturer… » Grogna Jasper.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Probablement nous tuer à petit feu… » Répondit Bellamy.

Jasper tourna la tête vers Clarke et lui fît signe de regarder sur sa gauche, la jeune femme s’exécuta et aperçue posée à quelques mètres d’elle les armes à feu de ses amis. Elle regarda à nouveau Jasper et dit :

« Ils faut qu’on se tire d’ici. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Répondit-il.

Les créatures s’étaient réunies autour du feu, et semblaient converser en émettant des sons gutturaux incompréhensibles pour les trois amis.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber. Il faut qu’on arrive à se détacher, on prend les armes et on cour. »

« Bellamy, on ne sait même pas où on se trouve ! » Dit Clarke.

« Le vaisseau est au sud, dans cette direction, on est tout près de la clairière Clarke. »

Soudain, une pierre atterrit sur la jambe du jeune homme lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur. C’était le gringalet boiteux du groupe, qui l’avait lancé pour le faire taire. Les trois prisonniers, cessèrent de parler jusqu’à ce qu’ils le voient se rasseoir à côté de ses congénères autour du feu. Sans le perdre du regard Clarke demanda :

« Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tué tout de suite ? »

« Tu as déjà vu un chat qui joue avec une sourie avant de la tuer? Ils sont les chats et nous sommes les souris. » Répondit Jasper avec un air dégouté.

« Peut-être que Raven va nous trouver… » Dit Bellamy.

« Raven n’arrivera pas jusqu’ici… » Dit Clarke fataliste.

Les heures passèrent, chacun essayait discrètement de desserrer les liens qui les retenaient prisonniers, mais rien n’y faisait. Leurs poignets étaient en sang, et la manœuvre devenaient de plus en plus douloureuse. Ils observèrent le manège des créatures qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. De temps en temps une de ces bêtes venaient se défouler sur Jasper ou Bellamy, les garçons encaissaient les coups sous le regard impuissant de Clarke. Cependant, jamais un coup ne fût porté à la jeune femme. La nuit venue, leurs tortionnaires dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles, laissant un seul garde assit sur le toit du bunker pour surveiller leurs invités.

Le lendemain matin, la créature à la peau rougeâtre qui avait capturée Clarke s’approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main poisseuse sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s’arrêta de respirer. Jasper et Bellamy protestèrent par des injures mais la bête les ignorait totalement, il était comme fasciné par la jeune femme. Il l’observa de ses yeux jaunes sans âme, il toucha ses cheveux blonds, sentit son odeur avec le trou qui lui servait de nez. Clarke avait envie de vomir. C’est alors qu’un autre monstre s’approcha à son tour et tenta de poser sa main sur la prisonnière. Il fût immédiatement repoussé par le premier monstre et une violente bagarre s’ensuivit.

Dans un concert de grognement assourdissant le ravisseur de Clarke prit le dessus et mit l’autre monstre à terre avant de s’acharner sur lui pour lui faire payer son audace. Puis, il se tourna vers le groupe, et une fois de plus s’exprima dans un langage primitif. Mais, cette fois-ci même les natifs du ciel comprirent ce qu’il venait de signifier à ses congénères…Clarke était sa propriété.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les trois jeunes gens sentaient leurs forces diminuer, on leur donnait de l’eau mais pas de nourriture. Jasper pour passer le temps avait choisi de baptiser chacun des monstres sur des critères physiques. Le premier à être nommé fût celui qui semblait être le chef, le protecteur de Clarke. Jasper le baptisa Hector, comme le natif d’Azgeda qui les avaient accompagnés vers la base de Becca.

« Il ont la même dégaine… » Se justifia-t-il. Cela ne manqua pas d’arracher un sourire à ses amis un court instant.

Il nomma les autres ; tête de nœud, double face, le boiteux, cyclope et gros tas. Tandis que Clarke dormait assise adossée contre son arbre. Elle sentit une main se poser sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Hector bis entrain de détacher ses liens. Elle tourna les yeux cherchant de l’aide mais Bellamy et Jasper étaient toujours endormis.

Le monstre détacha les pieds de la jeune femme et tira sur la corde encore attachée à ses poignets. Il la tenait en laisse comme un animal domestique. Clarke se laissa faire et tandis qu’elle le suivait elle entendit Bellamy et Jasper se réveiller. Elle se rendit compte que les autres créatures n’étaient pas là, probablement parties à la chasse, comme ils les avaient vu faire la veille. Elle entendit Bellamy et Jasper crier pour demander au monstre ses intentions, elle se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de garder le silence.

La créature emmena Clarke devant le feu presque éteint et lui fît signe de ramasser les souches entassées à quelques mètres de là. La jeune femme au bout de la corde s’exécuta sans dire un mot, elle se saisit de deux bûches et revînt vers la créature avant de les poser sur les braises. Puis, elle s’agenouilla et souffla pour faire redémarrer le feu.

Le monstre resta silencieux tandis qu’il la regardait exécuter ses ordres. Une fois le feu repartit, il tira sur la corde pour demander à Clarke de le suivre. La jeune femme s’exécuta à nouveau sans broncher. A sa grande surprise il la reconduisit à son arbre et la rattacha, puis se détourna d’elle et retourna s’asseoir près du foyer.

Clarke se tourna vers ses amis étonnés.

« Voilà notre porte de sortie… » Leur murmura la jeune femme.

Les heures passèrent et le monstre revînt chercher la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises, pour lui demander diverses choses, certaines avaient du sens d’autres pas, comme s’il était en train de la dresser, il lui fît signe de s’asseoir à différents endroit, puis la remettait debout avec une pression sur la corde et recommençait un peu plus loin. Esclave docile, Clarke faisait ce qu’il demandait. A aucun moment la créature ne se montra agressive, et bien que ses demandes soient totalement idiotes et sans intérêt, la jeune femme obéissait, attendant le moment où il y aurait une faille à exploiter.

Un jour supplémentaire s’écoula, dans les mêmes circonstances, Jasper et Bellamy servaient de distractions pour gros tas, cyclope et les autres. Et la jeune femme servait d’animal de compagnie à Hector qui semblait prendre de plus en plus plaisir à dresser la jeune femme comme un chien. Les trois jeunes gens pour la première fois eurent le droit de manger les restes du repas du soir. Les erreurs de la nature semblaient vouloir leur redonner des forces pour prolonger leur calvaire.

A mesure que le temps passait, Hector ne prenait plus autant de précaution lorsqu’il rattachait Clarke à son arbre, la jeune femme le savait, bientôt elle pourrait se libérer de ses liens. Il lui fallait juste encore un peu de patience. Si le monstre se prenait pour un dresseur d’humain, il apprendrait bientôt à ses dépens que la jeune femme n’était pas domptable et que comme le chien elle pouvait mordre la main de celui qui l’affame.

Le cinquième jour, Bellamy et Jasper étaient à bout de force, ils passaient leur temps à s’asseoir et se relever pour détendre leurs muscles qui les faisaient atrocement souffrir. Clarke essayait de leur remonter le moral du mieux qu’elle le pouvait entre ses séances de dressage avec Hector. A la nuit tombée, Bellamy observaient les créatures qui s’étaient réunies autour du feu. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tout son corps le tiraillait, le jeune homme avait tellement mal. Lui le guerrier, le combattant qui n’abandonnait jamais était réduit à un morceau de viande ligoté à un arbre tout juste bon à prendre des coups gratuits, une distraction macabre. Il tourna les yeux vers Jasper et Clarke et constata que ses deux amis étaient tombés d’épuisement et dormaient assis contre leur tronc.

Soudain, dans les buissons à une dizaine de mètre de lui il crut apercevoir une minuscule lumière scintiller. Il en était certain ce n’était pas une luciole, il plissa des yeux pour essayer de discerner de quoi il s’agissait mais la source lumineuse avait disparu. Il resta un moment à fixer la même direction. C’est alors que la lumière réapparue, elle scintillait par intermittence à travers les feuillages. Un hurlement le fît sursauter, c’était les créatures qui s’agitaient, visiblement Gros Tas avait décidé de faire passer un sale moment au Boiteux pour amuser la galerie. Bellamy observa la bagarre quelques instants, avant de retourner la tête vers les buissons, mais la lumière avait disparue… Le jeune homme soupira, il pensa qu’il venait d’avoir une hallucination. Quelques instants plus tard lorsqu’il aperçut Boiteux se diriger vers lui après s’être pris une correction il comprit qu’il allait encore passer un mauvais quart d’heure. La créature immonde allait évacuer la frustration de sa défaite à coup de poing sur ses cotes déjà meurtries. Bellamy serra les dents, une fois de plus il devrait encaisser.

Le sixième jour de captivité, la pluie se mit à tomber, les trois amis prirent ça pour un cadeau du ciel, cette pluie abondante allait les laver de cette crasse qui leur collait à la peau et ils pourraient se désaltérer sans avoir à supplier. Bellamy n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il avait aperçu la veille et il se garda d’expliquer sa vision à ses amis pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

La nuit allait tomber lorsqu’Hector ramena Clarke à son arbre après l’avoir promené en laisse toute l’après-midi. C’est alors que Clarke remarqua qu’Hector n’avait pas bien serré les nœuds autour de ses poignets. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et murmura.

« Je peux me détacher… »

Jasper qui avait l’air d’avoir perdu espoir, se redressa en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« …tu déconnes ? »

Clarke lui montra discrètement que ses liens étaient lâches.

« Avec cette pluie, ils vont sûrement rentrer dormir au chaud dans le bunker… » Dit Bellamy qui passait ses journées à échafauder des plans d’évasions dans sa tête.

« Ils vont laisser un garde à l’extérieur…Je parie sur Boiteux, c’est le plus bas dans la hiérarchie et avec la pluie ils vont lui laisser la corvée. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Alors c’est pour cette nuit ? » Demanda Jasper.

Clarke et Bellamy hochèrent la tête à l’affirmative.

Bellamy avait vu juste, les cinq créatures rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, laissant un Boiteux contrarié derrière eux. Le monstre s’installa au pied du bunker sous le porche devant la porte d’entrée pour s’abriter du rideau de pluie qui tombait maintenant. Une dizaine de mètres le séparait des arbres où se tenaient les prisonniers.

« Attendons encore un peu, que ces enfoirés s’endorment… » Dit Bellamy qui retrouvait peu à peu sa combativité.

« Si tu nous détaches Clarke, il risque d’avoir le temps de donner l’alerte. »

« Nos armes sont toujours à quelques pas, peut-être que je pourrais les récupérer et m’occuper de lui. » Dit Clarke.

« Je ne le sens pas du tout… » Répondit Jasper.

« On a pas le choix… » Lui dit la jeune femme avec un air décidé.

Elle s’apprêtait à relâcher ses liens lorsque Bellamy lui fît signe d’attendre.

« Regardez ! » Dit-il à voix basse en désignant les buissons de la veille de la pointe du menton.

La lumière scintillante était de retour et cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne fût pas le seul à l’apercevoir.

« Qu’est-ce que…. » Bafouilla Jasper.

« On dirait un signal… » Dit Clarke en plissant les yeux.

« Bon sang ! Mais oui…c’est du morse ! » Répondit Jasper.

Les trois amis sans détourner les yeux, murmurèrent en cœur.

« Raven… »

Les trois amis avaient envie d’exulter de joie, mais ils devaient se maitriser et rester le plus discret possible, car si Boiteux était sans conteste le plus stupide de la bande, il était toujours éveillé et capable de grogner l’alerte.

« Voilà la distraction dont nous avions besoin… » Dit Bellamy.

«Dès qu’elle nous verra libre elle va passer à l’action, j’en suis persuadé. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Croisons les doigts… » Dit Jasper en observant Boiteux qui pour le moment ne regardait pas du tout dans leur direction.

« Détaches-toi Clarke et attends notre signal pour aller chercher les armes. » Ordonna Bellamy.

La pluie s’était intensifiée et son épais rideau masquait bien les mouvements de la jeune femme. La créature toujours postée à l’entrée du Bunker ne remarqua rien.

« Je suis prête… » Déclara la jeune femme, prête à bondir en direction des armes dès qu’on le lui ordonnerait.

« Je ne vois plus cet enfoiré, avec toute cette pluie… » Dit Bellamy.

« Si ! Il s’est allongé contre la porte ! Fonces Clarke ! » Lança Jasper.

Une montée d’adrénaline envahit le corps de la jeune femme, Clarke se releva et se dirigea à toute allure vers les armes posées au pied d’un arbre. Elle s’en empara et retourna vers ses amis, elle s’accroupit derrière Jasper qui la suppliait de faire au plus vite pour lui retirer ses entraves. Une fois libéré il saisit son fusil et mît en joue l’entrée du bunker. Des trombes d’eau lui tombait sur la tête mais il n’en faisait pas cas, il était concentré, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Clarke libéra Bellamy à son tour.

« Où est Boiteux ? »

« Il n’a pas bougé, il a l’air de dormir. » Répondit Jasper.

« Parfait ! Allons-y… » Dit Clarke en se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée par Bellamy quelques jours auparavant.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins… » Répondit Bellamy.

« Mais qu’est ce qu… » Lança Clarke en direction du jeune homme qui avait pris la direction opposée.

Bellamy son arme braquée devant lui, se dirigeait vers le Bunker.

« Il va nous faire repérer ! » Dit Clarke à Jasper.

« Avances Clarke… » Dit le jeune homme en la poussant devant lui. Jasper savait très bien ce que Bellamy avait en tête, il allait le faire pour tous les deux.

Bellamy s’approcha à pas feutré de l’immonde créature qui s’était effectivement assoupie contre la porte. Le monstre était tout aussi repoussant que ses comparses, rien que son odeur était insoutenable. Bellamy sortit son couteau de chasse et se pencha au-dessus de celui qui avait été son tortionnaire. Le jeune homme était déterminé à se venger. D’un coup sec il posa sa lame sur la gorge de la créature tout en l’empêchant de crier en posant sa main sur sa bouche sans lèvre.

Boiteux se débattit en gémissant, Bellamy avait mis tout son poids pour l’empêcher de se dégager. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Crèves Enfoiré ! » Murmura-t-il tandis qu’il sectionnait lentement la gorge de son bourreau. Un sang épais s’échappait de la plaie béante, la créature convulsa et Bellamy le regarda se vider de son sang en appréciant le spectacle. Ce moment il l’avait rêvé à chaque seconde de sa détention. L’immonde monstre était mort, le jeune homme entreprit de trainer sa dépouille jusque derrière le mur du Bunker avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il venait de déposer le cadavre contre le mur, lorsqu’un son lui glaça le sang. Le grincement de la porte du Bunker… Bellamy regretta immédiatement son geste, il aurait dû partir en même temps que Jasper et Clarke. Il se mît à courir à toute allure en direction de la forêt sans passer devant l’entrée. Les créatures ne tarderaient pas à découvrir que les prisonniers s’étaient échappés.

Clarke et Jasper slalomaient entre les arbres à bout de souffle, soudain quelqu’un se dressa devant le jeune homme qui prit dans son élan manqua de tomber.

« Raven ! » Dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Suivez-moi ! » Lança la jeune femme.

Ils s’apprêtaient à reprendre leur course folle, lorsque des rugissements les firent sursauter.

« Les monstres ! »

Une silhouette se rapprochait d’eux par l’arrière à toute allure. Les trois amis pointèrent leurs armes vers elle.

« Courrez ! Courrez ! » Cria Bellamy qui ne ralentit pas sa course.

Tous baissèrent leurs armes et se mirent à courir tandis que les cris se rapprochaient.

Après plusieurs minutes d’une course folle, ils sentaient toujours les créatures sur leurs talons.

« La clairière est par là ! » Indiqua Raven.

En effet, ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt et les quatre Skaikru aperçurent le vaisseau à trois cents mètres.

Ils entrèrent dans la clairière et très vite les cinq monstres qui les avaient rattrapés firent de même.

Bellamy se retourna et leur envoya une salve de tir pour tenter de les garder à distance, mais les créatures ne semblaient pas craindre les balles.

Raven courrait en regardant le sol, soudain elle s’arrêta et fît signe à ses amis de la dépasser. Elle regarda les créatures qui étaient maintenant à une vingtaine de mètre.

« Raven qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! » Cria Clarke.

Bellamy qui était le dernier dépassa à son tour la jeune femme en la saisissant par le bras pour l’exhorter à la suivre.

« Attends ! » Hurla-t-elle à Bellamy.

Sans quitter des yeux la progression des monstres, la jeune femme dit à voix basse.

« Encore un peu…allez plus que trois mètres. »

Bellamy ne compris pas ce qu’attendait la jeune femme pour fuir jusqu’au vaisseau. C’est lorsqu’il aperçut le boitier dans la main de la jeune mécanicienne qu’il comprit. Il fît signe à Clarke et Jasper de se mettre à couvert.

« COUCHEZ VOUS ! »

Raven appuya sur le détonateur et se jeta au sol.

Plusieurs déflagrations retentirent juste là où se trouvaient les créatures, Raven avait piégé la clairière tout autour du Phénix. Quatre monstres furent immédiatement soufflés par l’explosion. La dernière un peu en retrait de la ligne de feu fût projetée dans les airs. Lorsque les jeunes gens se relevèrent, il ne restait rien des monstres, ils étaient en morceau et la prairie en flamme sous la pluie battante. Un silence de mort envahi les lieux. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles à observer les flammes qui finiraient par s’éteindre sous le rideau de pluie.

Soudain, derrière les flammes, une silhouette apparue. C’était Hector, le monstre s’était remis sur ses pieds et hurlait de rage. Bellamy lui tira dessus mais manqua sa cible. Clarke se porta à sa hauteur et lui fît signe de cesser le feu.

« Laisse le, il ne peut plus rien nous faire… » Dit-elle froidement.

Même si la jeune femme avait envie de se venger, elle savait qu’Hector ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il avait voulu la contrôler, mais jamais il ne s’était montré violent envers elle, ni même envers ses compagnons. Oui il l’avait capturé, mais ensuite il l’avait protégé face à ses comparses. L’abattre froidement n’aurait été d’aucun réconfort, mettre en pièce ses amis était une punition suffisante.

Bellamy et Raven tournèrent les talons en direction du vaisseau, Jasper passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune mécanicienne en exultant de joie.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir Raven ! » Dit-il.

Clarke resta un instant à soutenir le regard de la créature toujours postée derrière la ligne de feu. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna tranquillement. Elle avait gagné et Hector impuissant la regardait se détourner de lui.

Les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans le Phénix. Jasper caressa l’appareil la carlingue de l’appareil.

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir aussi ! » Dit-il l’air soulagé.

« Sors-nous de ce trou aussi vite que possible. » Ordonna Bellamy à Raven qui venait de prendre place devant les commandes de l’appareil.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas je ne compte pas trainer ici. » Répondit-elle en actionnant les moteurs.

Le Phénix se mit en branle et décolla.

Une fois dans les airs, Clarke sortit la trousse médicale et commença à panser les blessures de Jasper et Bellamy tout en questionnant Raven.

« Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Lorsque je n’ai pas vu revenir Jasper et Bellamy je suis partie à votre recherche, mais je n’ai trouvé aucune trace de votre passage. J’ai essayé de contacter Monty par radio, mais je me suis rendue compte que le signal ne passait plus. J’ai bien essayé de rétablir la connexion mais ça n’a pas marché. »

« Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu n’as pas pu les informer de la situation ? » Demanda Clarke inquiète.

« Non, aucun contacte…Ne vous voyant toujours pas revenir le lendemain, j’ai décidé de piéger l’accès au vaisseau. »

« Excellente initiative. » Souligna Jasper toujours étonné d’être encore en vie.

« J’avais tellement peur que vous soyez morts… »

« Il s’en est fallu de peu… » Dit Bellamy qui portait sur tout son corps les stigmates des tortures qu’il avait subi.

« Après avoir piégé la clairière j’étais épuisée, je crois que j’ai perdu connaissance plusieurs heures je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps. Quand je me suis réveillée j’ai décidé de repartir dans les bois, je n’ai pas eu à marcher longtemps avant d’entendre des voix. Je me suis dissimulée dans les buissons et j’ai aperçu deux de ces créatures en pleine partie de chasse. Je les ai suivis jusqu’à ce que je tombe sur leur camp. »

« C’est là que tu m’as fait signe. » Dit Bellamy.

« Oui avec le faisceau de ma lampe torche, j’ai essayé d’attirer ton attention, mais les monstres se sont agités et je me suis dit que j’allais me faire repérer.»

« Tu as bien fait de te retirer. » Affirma le jeune homme qui sentait que la jeune femme s’en voulait de ne pas lui avoir porté secours tandis qu’il prenait une correction de l’ignoble boiteux.

« Il faut qu’on fasse savoir que nous sommes vivants et que nous poursuivons notre mission. » Lança Clarke à la pilote.

« Pour le moment la radio ne fonctionne pas, peut être que dans un autre secteur nous aurons un meilleur signal. En attendant notre balise GPS fonctionne, Monty va se rendre compte que le Phénix est de nouveau en mouvement. »

« Espérons que ces derniers jours de silence radio ne déclenchent pas une catastrophe… » Dit la jeune femme blonde en refermant la trousse de secours.

_Au même moment sur la base d’Ankars_

Monty était affalé dans son fauteuil devant les moniteurs allumés. Le jeune homme n’avait pas quitté son poste depuis le décollage du Phénix quelques jours auparavant. Il voulait être là au cas ou la radio se remettrait à fonctionner. Soudain la porte automatique s’ouvrit, il tourna la tête et aperçu Octavia.

« Toujours rien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le calme plat… » Répondit-il l’air triste.

La jeune femme s’assit sur l’un des bureaux derrière le jeune homme.

« Je ne supporte plus de rester là impuissante à espérer qu’ils se manifestent à nouveau… »

« Je ressens la même chose… » Admis le jeune homme.

« On sait qu’ils ne se sont pas crachés, aux dernières nouvelle Raven avait décidé de poser l’appareil pour le recharger avant de se diriger vers la première centrale et depuis…. » Répéta-t-il comme si le fait de récapituler la chronologie des événements l’aiderait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« On savait que le système radio pouvait ne pas fonctionner dans certaines zone… »

Octavia ressentit la frustration de Monty.

« Peut-être que l’appareil est en panne…Ou peut être qu’ils ont été attaqués par quelque chose…Comment veux-tu qu’on le sache ? Dans tous les cas il faut garder espoir…» Lança-t-elle autant pour rassurer son ami que pour se convaincre elle-même que rien n’était perdu.

Monty fît tourner son fauteuil en face à la jeune femme et demanda :

« Tu es au courant de la solution finale ? »

Octavia l’air affligée.

« Oui…Je sais que Becca l’a exposé à Roan et qu’ils ont décidé d’en informer le conseil…Ils pensent que la mission du nouvel aurore est un échec…Tout ça c’est de la folie ! »

Monty hocha la tête :

« Tu imagines ce qu’il va se passer ? Les gens vont paniquer, certains vont vouloir se battre pour faire partie de ce programme de préservation de l’espèce humaine…ça va être le chao. Becca n’aurait jamais dû proposer cela ! »

« Elle n’avait pas le choix, elle a promis de nous aider à sauver la race humaine, elle n’a pas dit qu’elle pourrait sauver tout le monde… »

« Tout ça ce n’est ni plus ni moins qu’une nouvelle cité des lumières… » Dit le jeune homme en colère.

« Personnellement, je ne veux pas de ça je laisse ma place bien volontiers…Je veux être maître de ma propre mort…Si c’est tout ce qui me reste, je préfère mourir et retrouver Lincoln. »

Monty fît la moue mais il était du même avis que la jeune femme, lui non plus ne voulait pas être maintenu en vie dans une boite l’esprit branché à un univers fictif.

Octavia leva les yeux vers son ami et soudain quelque chose sur l’écran derrière le jeune homme attira son attention. Elle pointa du doigt ce qui l’intriguait.

« C’est normal ça ? Ya un point rouge qui bouge sur ton écran. »

« Quoi ?! » Dit le jeune homme tout en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour apercevoir ce que la jeune femme lui indiquait.

Monty exulta bruyamment.

« Octavia ! C’est eux ! Le Phénix est de nouveau en mouvement ! »

Le jeune femme sauta du bureau et s’approcha de l’écran.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Monty en souriant :

« Oui, le point rouge c’est le signal GPS du vaisseau et il bouge à nouveau ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria Octavia en se jetant dans les bras de Monty qui l’enlaça en hurlant de joie.

Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte et hurla

« BECCA ! »

L’hologramme apparu instantanément.

« Ils sont vivants ! Le phénix a repris sa route ! » Dit-il en indiquant à Becca le point rouge en mouvement.

«  _C’est formidable ! Alors il y a encore de l’espoir. Je vais en informer immédiatement l’intendant, en espérant qu’il ne soit pas trop tard. Monty essais de les contacter par radio. »_

« Je m’y met immédiatement. » Lui assura le jeune homme.

Becca disparue, laissant Octavia et Monty exulter de joie.


	21. Radiation

_A bord du Phénix_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l’appareil avait repris son envol, le vaisseau arrivait aux abords de la première centrale. Le système de communication avec la base d’Ankars était encore hors service. L’équipage devrait se débrouiller seul.

« Tout le monde a revêtu sa combinaison antiradiation ? » Demanda Raven.

« Tout le monde est équipé capitaine. » Confirma Jasper en se retournant vers la soute.

« Nous allons bientôt survoler la centrale, je vais essayer de nous stabiliser le plus près possible, nous n’aurons que cinq minutes pour lancer le programme de désactivation sans quoi les radiations risquent d’endommager le vaisseau et nous finirions par nous cracher. »

« Clarke et Bellamy lorsque je lancerai le compte à rebours vous déclencherez l’appareil, comme je vous l’ai montré. »

Raven commença à ralentir le vaisseau et amorça la décente vers le sol. Sur la ligne d’horizon droit devant eux, apparut l’immense structure en béton. Il y avait quatre cheminées et derrière elles ont pouvait apercevoir le circuit secondaire avec le bâtiment qui abritait la salle des machines. L’immeuble était partiellement détruit, des tonnes de gravats jonchés le site. Le compteur Geiger commença à s’affoler, lorsque le Phénix se rapprocha de la structure qui abritait le circuit primaire et radioactif de la centrale. En effet, le bâtiment du réacteur était dans un état préoccupant, mais aucune fumée ne s’en échappait, le bâtiment était toujours hermétique et protégeait le cœur du réacteur ce qui rassura la pilote et son équipage.

« Tenez-vous prêt nous allons passer juste au-dessus. » Cria Jasper à Bellamy et Clarke.

« Maintenant ! » Ordonna Raven en lançant le compte à rebours.

Clarke et Bellamy chacun d’un côté de l’énorme appareil posé dans la soute, activèrent le système qui devait transmettre au poste de commande de la centrale le code de désactivation du réacteur.

« Le système est lancé ! » Informa Bellamy.

« Il n’y a plus qu’à croiser les doigts… » Dit Raven en maintenant le vaisseau au-dessus de l’imposante structure. Le vaisseau tremblait et Raven luttait pour le garder stable.

Soudain, un signal sonore retentit depuis la soute jusque dans le cockpit.

Clarke cria les yeux rivés sur l’écran de l’appareil de désactivation : « C’est bon, ça a marché ! Le système de sécurité est activé ! On peut dégager d’ici ! »

Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur tous les visages tandis que Raven fît reprendre de l’altitude au vaisseau et dégager de la zone le plus vite possible.

Jasper se rendit dans la soute pour enlacer Clarke et Bellamy, heureux d’avoir réussi la première partie de la mission. Lorsque soudain, le Phénix piqua du nez vers le sol. Les trois amis tombèrent à la renverse, ils essayèrent de se cramponner à tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

« RAVEN ! » Criaient-ils.

La jeune mécanicienne avait subitement perdue connaissance laissant l’appareil descendre à toute allure vers le sol. Clarke s’accrocha aux pieds de la banquette en criant d’effroi.

Jasper aidé par Bellamy rampa avec difficulté jusqu’au cockpit et parvint à se hisser devant les commandes. Raven avait la tête penchée sur sa poitrine et ne répondait pas aux sollicitations de Bellamy. Jasper empoigna le manche avec ses deux mains et tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour redresser l’appareil qui volait maintenant à basse altitude. Si le Phénix ne se redressait pas dans la minute ils allaient se cracher et personne ne pourrait en réchapper.

Jasper sentit ses bras se crisper, il tirait de toutes ses forces en hurlant, mais le vaisseau ne se redressait pas assez, ils allaient trop vite et le sol se rapprochait inexorablement. L’appareil faisait une abattée.

« Bellamy appuies sur ces boutons ! » Lança Jasper à son ami qui s’exécuta dans l’instant.

Il y eut une énorme secousse qui fît trembler tout l’appareil.

Soudain, le manche s’assouplit et Jasper pût reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau dont le ventre frôlait dangereusement la cime des arbres. Le Phénix reprit peu à peu de l’altitude.

Une fois le vaisseau stabilisé, Bellamy dégagea Raven de son siège et la porta jusque dans la soute pour l’allonger sur la banquette. Jasper était toujours cramponné a son manche, des goûtes de sueurs dégoulinaient de son front. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu’il avait évité le pire.

« Raven ? Raven est-ce que tu m’entends ? » Dit Bellamy en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme inconsciente.

Clarke sortit son matériel médical et commença à prendre les constantes de son amie.

« Sa tension est très basse…Je vais lui donner ce qu’il faut pour le faire remonter. » Dit Clarke.

«Clarke je suis sûr que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Clarke dévisagea le jeune homme, un instant elle hésita à lui mentir, puis elle se dit que lui et Jasper étaient en droit de savoir la vérité…

Jasper et Bellamy étaient sonnés, les révélations de Clarke sur l’état de santé de Raven les avaient laissés complétements amorphes. Un sentiment d’impuissance s’était emparé d’eux. Jasper décida de poser l’appareil dans un endroit sûr pour laisser le temps à la mécanicienne de reprendre des forces.

Il fallut à Raven presque une journée pour reprendre conscience, Clarke était restée à son chevet à chaque minute. Tous savaient que le temps jouait contre eux, il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour arriver jusqu’à la dernière centrale mais aussi pour trouver une zone qui leur permettrait de reprendre contact avec la base d’Ankars. Une course contre la montre s’était enclenchée pour fixer le destin de l’humanité une fois pour toute.

Lorsque Raven ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu’elle aperçut était le visage de Clarke penché au-dessus d’elle. Elle sentit que la jeune femme serrait sa main très fort. Ce contacte la rassura. Elle tenta de balbutier quelques mots, mais Clarke lui fît signe de se taire et de se reposer.

« Shhhh…Gardes tes forces… » Lui dit-elle.

Raven ferma ses yeux qui laissèrent échapper quelques larmes, elle souffrait tellement…Une violente migraine la paralysait, elle avait un mal de chien.

Clarke sentit que la jeune femme était au plus mal et voulut lui administrer une dose de morphine, Raven lui saisit le bras et murmura.

« Non je dois avoir les idées claires… »

« Raven, on ne redécollera pas tant que tu n’iras pas mieux. » Insista Clarke.

« On a pas le temps pour ça… » Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Clarke s’empara de l’aiguille qui contenait la morphine.

Raven s’agita :

« S’il te plaît Clarke…On doit continuer, nous y sommes presque… »

Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur Wanheda savait que son amie avait raison, ils avaient besoin d’elle et le temps était compté.

Clarke en retenant ses larmes reposa la seringue.

« D’accord… »

Raven fît un effort surhumain pour se redresser et c’est avec l’aide de Clarke sous les yeux médusés de Bellamy qu’elle se traina jusqu’au cockpit. Elle prit place dans le siège de co-pilote à la place de Jasper qui désormais serait le seul à tenir les commandes de l’appareil.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son amie, les yeux emplis de larmes. Désormais, il savait que la jeune femme était condamnée. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire était de la conduire jusqu’au bout de sa mission. Il lui fît un sourire de façade comme pour la rassurer et sans dire un mot il alluma les moteurs.

_La veille dans la tour de Polis._

« Je vous avais prévenu ! » Hurla Kane à Roan.

 «Je n’avais pas le choix !  Becca nous a avertis trop tard, et même si le conseil avait su que le vaisseau était de nouveau mobile les ambassadeurs n’y auraient pas cru ! Le temps de la fin du monde est proche, ils sont terrorisés et la panique s’empare de leur peuple ! » Se défendit-il furieux.

Indra était en retrait, l’air abattue.

Becca était présente au milieu de la pièce, le visage défait.

« Nous sommes en guerre, par votre faute. » Lança Kane en pointant l’hologramme du doigt.

« Votre solution finale a divisé la coalition, les clans sont prêts à en découdre pour obtenir une place dans votre pseudo arche de Noé ! » Ajouta-t-il sans décolérer.

_« Je n’ai jamais souhaité tout cela, je voulais simplement assurer la survie de l’humanité. Dans peu de temps la centrale va exploser, ses radiations vont s’étendre rapidement sur la surface de la terre, je peux sauvegarder une infime partie de la population. »_

« Ce n’est pas une option acceptable ! Vous ne sauvez rien de ce qu’est vraiment un être humain ! Vous savez que le Phénix a une chance de réussir. J’ai foi en mon équipe. » Dit Kane en faisant les cents pas de long en large dans la pièce.

 _« Nous ne savions rien de ce qui été advenu de l’équipage et nous n’en savons toujours rien, j’avais promis de donner une ultime solution c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait annoncé directement au conseil et que la panique se répandrait aussi vite dans vos rangs. Aujourd’hui, il va falloir maitriser les populations. Intendant, vous devez tenir votre rôle. Protéger les populations pour laisser le temps à Raven de neutraliser la dernière centrale. Si ce n’est pas fait dans les 48h j’amorcerais l’opération de sauvegarde. »_ Déclara Becca avec toute son autorité.

« La population de Polis est aux abois, l’exode a commencé, les gens partent se réfugier sous terre ou dans les montagnes espérant échapper à la catastrophe. Plusieurs chefs de clans ont décidés de marcher sur Polis pour réclamer par la force le droit de faire parti des élus et dans quelques heures d’autres vont suivre cet exemple.  Il n’y a plus d’alliance, tous pensent que c’est la loi du plus fort. Ils vont s’entretuer…Et lorsqu’il ne restera qu’un seul clan ils s’étriperont entres eux pour que vous ayez votre centaine d’âme. Et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur leurs chemins seront exterminés. On parle même de génocide, vieillard, infirmes, tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas combattre sont tués. »

Becca ne comprenait pas comment en quelques jours seulement, la situation avait pû dégénérer à ce point.

Indra sortit de son silence :

« Il faut stopper cette guerre ! Intendant, je propose de lever une armée sur le champ avec les clans qui vous sont encore fidèles. Nous devons protéger Polis et ses habitants. Si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour éviter que les clans dissidents ne se battent entre eux, nous pouvons protéger ceux qui sont toujours dans la coalition. »

« Les Skaikru répondront présents, j’ai déjà envoyé Murphy chercher des renforts. Nous devons maintenir l’ordre le plus longtemps possible. » Dit Kane.

 _« Combien de temps avant que les clans les plus proches de Polis n’assiègent la ville ? »_ Demanda Becca.

« Deux jours peut être trois… » Répondit Indra.

_« Maintenez l’ordre dans les rues, bouclez la ville jusque-là. »_

« Et après ? Si Wanheda échoue ? Comment sélectionnerez-vous les âmes ? » Demanda Roan.

Becca ne voulait pas répondre, elle avait exposé son plan mais elle-même était incapable de dire comment elle pourrait choisir qui devait survivre à travers sa technologie et qui devrait mourir, elle avait seulement un chiffre. Un nombre dérisoire… Elle avait espéré ne pas en arriver là… Lorsque Roan avait exposé la solution finale au conseil, il n’avait pu être en mesure de dire comment sélectionner les gens. Becca elle-même n’en avait pas été capable. Les ambassadeurs avaient donc conclu que le seul moyen était de réagir comme ils l’avaient toujours fait pour survivre. Le sang appel le sang et seuls les plus forts pourraient survivre. Malgré les objections de Kane, la plupart avaient décidés que l’épée trancherait la question.

Becca était toujours muette le regard dans le vide, tous la dévisageait attendant une réponse de sa part.

 _« Prions pour que nous n’en arrivions pas là… »_ Répondit elle les dents serrées.

_Base d’Ankars_

Octavia était en train de s’entrainer, elle frappait avec force sur un sac de frappe suspendu au plafond. Haletante, elle s’évertuait à repousser ses limites.

Soudain, une forme se dessina à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

« Becca ? »

 _« Octavia, l’heure est grave. »_ Répondit l’hologramme.

Becca Prim Heda exposa la situation de Polis à la jeune femme. Octavia l’écouta avec attention et ne l’interrompit pas bien que mille question parcouraient son esprit à cet instant.

« Il faut que je retourne auprès d’Indra. » Dit la jeune femme déterminée.

« Non. J’ai une autre mission pour toi. Il va falloir te hâter, nous avons peu de temps. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Octavia sortait seule de la base sur un cheval au galop.


	22. Le dernier pilier du monde

_Au même moment dans les rues de Polis_

Le peuple de Polis était en perdition, beaucoup de bagarres éclataient aux quatre coins de la cité, Indra et son détachement de guerrier essayait de maintenir l’ordre. Dans chaque ruelle, ils croisaient des gens apeurés, qui réunissaient leurs affaires pour fuir la cité. D’autres commençaient à piller des échoppes. En cheminant dans les ruelles, Indra enjamba plusieurs cadavres. La guerrière savait que tout cela n’allait pas s’arranger… Bientôt plusieurs armées seraient aux portes de la ville et la prendrait d’assaut pour conquérir la tour et ainsi faire tomber ce qui restait de la coalition. Après cela les plus forts pourraient exterminer les plus faibles espérant faire parti des survivants et ainsi obliger Becca à les choisir pour leur donner un futur.

Indra voulait crier qu’il fallait garder la foi, qu’il y avait encore de l’espoir et que le chao n’était pas la solution mais, elle craignait que personne ne l’écoute. Il fallait se montrer ferme. Elle déploya ses hommes avec ordre d’emprisonner les pillards et de tuer les meurtriers. Pour le reste de la population elle laissa le choix de partir ou de se battre pour sauver la ville. A sa grande surprise, une majorité des citoyens de Polis décidèrent de rester et de protéger la capitale.

Après plusieurs heures, le calme revînt peu à peu dans les rues, tous le savait cette accalmie ne durerait pas. La nuit tombait sur Polis et Indra toujours accompagnée de ses guerriers aperçut des centaines de flambeaux converger vers la place où était érigée la statut de Leksa kom Trikru. Indra décida de les suivre. Il y avait tellement de monde qu’elle fût obligée de rester à l’entrée de la place. Une marée humaine, des centaines de personnes peut être même des milliers à travers la ville étaient à genoux au milieu des bougies et flambeaux dont les flammes virevoltaient dans la brise. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient, implorant l’esprit de Heda de les protéger. Cette vision, émue profondément la guerrière, elle ne pût retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Si elle n’avait pas été en mission accompagnée de ses guerriers, elle se serait probablement fondue dans la foule et avec la même ferveur se serait prosterner au pied de la statue.

Le peuple craignait la guerre des clans mais par-dessus tout il avait perdu espoir. Le monde était condamné, ils allaient mourir des radiations et comme un seul homme tous se tournaient vers ce qui avait assuré jusque-là leur survie…L’institution de Heda. Ils cherchaient de l’aide auprès de celle qui avait été leur rempart durant toutes ces années. Leur ferveur était au-delà de la loyauté c’était une démonstration de foi. Les gens en larmes se pressaient les uns contre les autres et murmuraient des prières. Il n’y avait plus de clan, seulement des gens qui se rassemblaient devant la statue de Leksa pour l’auréoler de lumière et puiser en elle la force d’affronter les sombres jours à venir.

Un des soldats s’approcha de Indra et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Doit-on disperser la foule ? »

Indra sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle poignant qui se tenait devant elle répondit :

« Non…Aujourd’hui l’espoir est le dernier pilier du monde… »

_Pendant ce temps dans la tour de Polis_

Roan était dans ses appartements, en compagnie d’Hector et de deux de ses plus proches généraux.

« Mon roi, le peuple d’Azgeda doit passer en priorité. Vous ne devez rien à Polis, avec nos hommes dans la cité nous sommes prêts à servir la cause. Faites du clan d’Azgeda les seuls survivants. » Dit Hector.

Roan tournait en rond dans la pièce il écoutait la requête de ses hommes mais ne répondait pas.

« Il faut se battre pour Azgeda ! Il faut se battre pour nous ! Pourquoi protéger des peuples qui nous déteste et qui nous ont toujours bafoués par le passé? La coalition est presque morte et c’est cette même coalition qui nous a rejeté à mainte reprise. Vous avez été leur prisonnier, on vous a humilié, prenez ce qui vous appartient de droit. Aujourd’hui nous sommes plus forts et nous avons la chance de nous venger. Le sang appel le sang ! »

Ces derniers mots sortirent Roan de son silence.

« J’ai fait un serment…J’ai juré de protéger les peuples des treize clans de façon équitable… »

« Ce serment ne vaut rien ! Votre devoir est envers Azgeda ! Si votre mère…» Lança le guerrier le plus âgé.

« Assez ! » Hurla Roan ivre de rage en empoignant le guerrier par le col.

Roan fixa longuement l’homme dans les yeux et relâcha son étreinte avant de se détourner des trois hommes.

Il inspira profondément puis tourna la tête vers eux et dit :

« Je sais où mon devoir se trouve… »


	23. Sacrifice

_A bord du Phénix_

Après un vol de nuit, le Phénix se rapprochait de la zone de la dernière centrale, tout le monde avait revêtu sa combinaison antiradiation. Le plan d’action était exactement le même que pour la précédente installation. Chacun se tenait à son poste, les dernières minutes avant le survol de la centrale étaient les plus angoissantes. Clarke adressa un regard inquiet à Bellamy qui se tenait face à elle de l’autre côté de l’émetteur. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. A cet instant leur querelle semblait tellement dérisoire que chacun d’eux se sentait idiot d’avoir réagi de la sorte.

« Nous nous approchons de la zone… » Dit Jasper.

« Regardes ! » Répondit Raven en pointant du doigt une épaisse fumée à l’horizon.

Jasper déglutit, les mains crispés sur le manche du vaisseau.

« Tu crois que c’est... ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut qu’on fasse un survol de reconnaissance pour voir à quoi nous sommes confrontés ici. » Dit Raven, pour qui la prononciation de chaque mot devenait difficile.

Jasper rapprocha le vaisseau au maximum pour déterminer d’où venait la fumée.

« Il y a une fuite dans le bâtiment du circuit primaire… » Constata Raven, tremblante.

« Le pire des scénaris… » Dit Jasper qui commençait à avoir très chaud dans sa combinaison.

« Rapproches-nous, Jasper je lance le compte à rebours… » Dit la mécanicienne.

Le jeune homme conduisit le Phénix au-dessus de la centrale en essayant de ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec l’installation qui laissait échapper une dense fumée. Le vaisseau essuyait des turbulences, tout vibrait dans l’appareil. La centrale était très ancienne, bien plus ancienne que la précédente.

Raven se retourna vers la soute et cria à Clarke :

« Activez le système ! »

Bellamy et Clarke s’exécutèrent.

Le compteur Geiger s’affolait, la chaleur dans le vaisseau était étouffante. Raven avait prévu la carlingue du vaisseau pour les protéger des radiations mais sur un lapse de temps très cours.

Un bip sonore retentit, mais ce n’était pas celui tant espéré par l’équipage.

Clarke pouvait lire en lettre rouge sur un écran que la tentative avait échoué.

« Ça ne marche pas ! » Cria la jeune femme.

« 2 minutes… » Lança Jasper à Raven attendant ses ordres.

« On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, tires nous de là Jasper ! » Ordonna Raven.

Jasper ne se fît pas prier, il avait l’impression que le vaisseau aller s’embraser. Il manœuvra avec habileté et éloigna le Phénix de la centrale. Une fois à bonne distance, Raven ordonna de poser le vaisseau dans une zone dégagée.

« Qu’est ce qui a cloché ? » Demanda Clarke à Raven qui les avait rejoints dans la soute et qui examinait le système chargé de communiquer le code de désactivation.

« Il faut que j’examine les données informatiques…Pendant, ce temps Jasper et Bellamy faites le tour du vaisseau pour voir s’il n’est pas endommagé. » Répondit la jeune femme, qui suait à grosse goutte.

Clarke restait à côté de la jeune femme et se rendit compte que son amie saignait de nouveau des oreilles. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de le faire remarquer à Raven. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps et au vu de l’état de la centrale, l’installation ne tiendrait pas longtemps s’ils ne désactivaient pas le cœur du réacteur au plus vite.

En regardant les nombreux écrans sur l’appareil Raven laissa échapper un « merde » qui n’augurait rien de bon.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda Clarke la gorge nouée d’angoisse.

« Nous ne pourrons pas désactiver la centrale depuis les airs… » Répondit Raven en regardant Clarke qui se figea.

« Tu veux dire que l’émetteur n’est pas assez puissant ? »

« Non je veux dire que plus rien dans la centrale ne peut capter l’émetteur…Notre engin a fonctionné mais il n’a capté aucune connexion avec l’installation nucléaire. La centrale est tellement ancienne et tellement endommagée que le récepteur est mort. A part une désactivation manuelle depuis l’intérieur rien ne pourra la stopper… » Répondit Raven les yeux dans le vague.

Clarke blêmi en réalisant la gravité de la situation.

« Tu veux dire qu’on va devoir pénétrer dans la centrale ? »

Raven acquiesça d’un hochement de tête avant de répondre :

« Il n’y a pas d’autres moyens…Grâce à ALIE j’ai dans la tête toute la marche à suivre, jusqu’aux plans d’accès à la salle de commande. Je sais que je peux le faire Clarke. »

« Mais les radiations…combien de temps nos combinaisons pourront supporter les taux ? » Demanda Clarke.

Raven grimaça.

« Je ne connais pas les taux à l’intérieur de la centrale… mais ça pourrait être un aller simple.»

Clarke se laissa tomber par terre, son dos appuyé contre la paroi du vaisseau.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Raven posa sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme.

« Crois-moi…il n’y en a pas…c’est notre seule chance…»

Clarke se sentit craquer, elle ne pouvait pas accepter cet état de fait, elle était à bout d’entendre toujours la même chose. Pourquoi, le sors s’acharnait toujours contre eux, pourquoi sur cette satanée planète survivre impliquait toujours autant de sacrifice ? Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher et elle se sentit fondre en larme.

Raven s’accroupit en face de son amie et en saisissant son visage dans ses mains elle murmura :

« Clarke regardes moi…Nous sommes tout proche d’y arriver…Il y a encore de l’espoir… »

Les yeux de Raven étaient humides, mais la jeune femme dont le courage n’était plus à démontrer allait au-delà de sa douleur, au-delà de sa peur, elle était incarnée par quelque chose qui la dépassait. Sa mission était devenue sa seule raison de vivre et elle entendait bien la mener jusqu’à son terme.

Clarke en pleur aperçut la flamme qui animait à cet instant le regard de son amie, elle put lire une détermination sans faille. C’est à ce moment-là que les garçons rentrèrent dans l’appareil.

« RAS le vaisseau va bien ! » Déclara Jasper qui s’immobilisa en apercevant les jeunes femmes.

Raven se redressa et exposa les faits à ses amis qui avaient déjà compris que la situation était désespérée.

Quelques minutes plus tard les quatre Skaikru étaient assis sur les banquettes face à face.

« C’est de la folie ! » Répéter Jasper en boucle.

Raven éprouvait des douleurs indescriptibles mais mettait toute son énergie à ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle sentait ses forces l’abandonner peu à peu, au-delà de l’infernale migraine, elle sentait ses muscles se tétaniser, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle craignait à chaque instant de s’évanouir à nouveau.

« Tu n’arriveras jamais à te frayer un chemin là-dedans toute seule. » Dit Bellamy.

« Personne ne viendra avec moi. » Répondit Raven avec fermeté.

« Ce n’est pas une requête Raven, dans ta condition il est hors de question que tu partes seule, je vais venir avec toi et je te porterai sur mon dos s’il le faut mais nous reviendrons ensemble. » Affirma Bellamy.

Clarke repensa à sa discussion avec Becca sur les moyens de garder Raven en vie et il était hors de question que son amie ne soit pas du voyage retour.

« Bellamy a raison Raven et je viens avec vous ! »

Bellamy s’apprêtait à protester mais il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien, Clarke ne l’écouterait pas.

Raven fût prise d’un rire nerveux, tous la dévisagèrent surpris de sa réaction.

« Ca y est on l’a perdu. » Lança Jasper.

Le rire frénétique de la jeune femme s’intensifia et entre deux éclats de rire Raven s’exclama :

« On est vraiment une bande de fous ! »

Le rire de Raven était contagieux et il se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans la bouche de Jasper, Bellamy et Clarke.

« On va entrer dans une centrale nucléaire qui est sur le point d’exploser ! » Ajouta la mécanicienne en riant bien que ses poumons avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire leur office.

« La terre, est un endroit fantastique qu’ils disaient ! » Déclara Jasper avec une grosse voix en imitant les gens de l’arche.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

« Roan est devenu l’intendant de la coalition ! » Lança Clarke en bougeant la tête comme si cela était l’idée la plus saugrenue qu’elle avait pu avoir.

« On est comme des cons dans une boite de conserve qu’a construit Raven avec des matériaux de récupération ! » Dit Bellamy en désignant la carlingue.

« Murphy s’est trouvé une copine ! » Dit Jasper hilare.

« Tu oublis qu’il a aussi couché avec Ontari ! » Précisa Raven.

Ils rirent à s’en faire mal au ventre pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs nerfs étaient en train de lâcher dans ces éclats de voix qui pendant un bref instant semblèrent figer le temps.

« Oh bon sang… » Dit Bellamy en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils soupirèrent à l’unisson. Une fois le calme revenu tous se regardèrent en silence.

« Je vous aime les gars. » Finit par lâcher Jasper en regardant un à un ses amis. Bellamy posa une main amicale dans le dos du jeune homme.

Chacun ressentit un élan d’amour au fond de son cœur, c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils seraient réunis tous les quatre ensemble, vivants.

Ils se sourirent, ils n’avaient pas besoin de s’exprimer d’avantage. Chacun ressentait l’affection qu’ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres. Les quatre camarades profitèrent de l’instant pour graver à jamais le visage souriant de chacun de leurs amis dans sa mémoire. La peur semblait s’être volatilisée pendant quelques minutes.

Une fois de plus, c’est Raven qui donna le top départ. Elle se redressa et commença à s’équiper du matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour accomplir sa mission. Jasper se dirigea vers le cockpit et s’installa derrière les commandes. Bellamy se saisit machinalement de son pistolet. Clarke s’approcha de lui faisant signe qu’il n’en aurait pas besoin là où ils allaient. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, Clarke comprit à quel usage il destinait son arme. Cette sombre image la fît frissonner, elle essaya de ne pas y penser d’avantage. Elle baissa les yeux et continua de s’équiper, laissant le jeune homme accrocher son pistolet à sa ceinture.

« Prenez ces bracelets ils indiquent le taux de radiation. La surface va rougir en fonction du taux et de notre temps d’exposition. S’ils se recouvrent d’une couleur rouge c’est qu’on est exposé. Si toute la surface devient rouge c’est qu’on s’est exposé trop longtemps. Si cela arrive, on n’a que quelques minutes pour quitter les lieux avant d’être condamné à une mort certaine. Ne les perdez pas de vu. On peut être exposé sans ressentir obligatoirement des symptômes immédiatement mais si la surface est totalement rouge on est déjà mort sans le savoir. »

Bellamy et Clarke passèrent les bracelets à leurs poignets au-dessus de leur combinaison. Leur vœux le plus cher étaient que la surface reste blanche aussi longtemps que possible.

« Jasper les murs de la centrale sont tellement épais que tu pourrais ne pas recevoir nos appels radio, tu nous déposes et du décolles immédiatement. Tu restes en altitude et dès que nous serons ressortis nous te contacterons. » Ordonna Raven.

Le Phénix décolla en direction de la centrale. Le vol s’effectua dans le plus grand silence. Raven essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez du revers de la main et laissa vagabonder son esprit quelques instant en regardant le ciel à travers la vitre.

« J’amorce la décente. » Indiqua Jasper.

Le Phénix descendit lentement vers le sol à une centaine de mètres au pied de la centrale. Raven se détacha de son siège et tandis qu’elle se levait Jasper lui saisit la main. Il ne pouvait pas parler l’émotion était trop forte. La jeune femme lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, elle le laissa seul dans le cockpit et rejoignit Clarke et Bellamy qui avaient déjà ouvert les portes de la soute. Jasper jeta un regard inquiet vers ses amis, Bellamy lui fît un dernier signe de tête.

« A toute à l’heure Jasper. » Lui dit Clarke avant de passer son bras derrière les épaules de Raven pour l’aider à descendre de l’appareil.

Une fois au sol, ils regardèrent le Phénix reprendre son envol et s’éloigner dans le ciel.

Bellamy et Clarke soutinrent Raven pour l’aider à avancer jusqu’à l’entrée de la centrale. Au sol il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Une fois devant la porte automatisée de la centrale, Raven installa son craqueur et activa le système d’ouverture. Les trois amis entrèrent prudemment dans la lugubre installation. Leurs bracelets commençaient à indiquer l’exposition aux radiations par de petites taches rouges.

« Le poste de commande se trouve au niveau supérieur, nous devons accéder aux escaliers au bout de ce couloir. » Indiqua Raven haletante.

La progression était difficile il fallait se frayer un chemin à travers les décombres, des morceaux de gravats et de poutre métalliques leur barraient régulièrement la route. A mesure qu’ils progressaient la chaleur se faisait plus dense et la surface blanche de leurs bracelets rougissait.

Bien que protégés par leurs combinaisons les trois amis savaient qu’il ne fallait pas s’éterniser en ces lieux, aussi ils accélérèrent le pas. Raven luttait à chaque instant. Elle avait mal partout, ses jambes étaient faibles, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et chacune de ses respirations lui demandait un effort pénible.

Arrivés au pied des escaliers, Bellamy saisit Raven et l’installa sur son dos. La jeune femme se laissa faire, elle était à bout de force. Elle enlaça le torse de Bellamy de ses bras et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Clarke marchait devant eux en éclaireur en essayant de leur indiquer où poser les pieds sur cette passerelle branlante.

« C’est là ! » Indiqua Raven en se laissant glisser du dos de son ami devant un mur qui portait la mention « Niveau 1 ».

La mécanicienne jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur son bracelet, il était de plus en plus rouge. Elle s’avança face à la porte close qui sécurisait l’entrée de la salle des commandes. Clarke déballa à nouveau la tablette de Raven et la brancha au système d’ouverture de la porte.

Raven commença à lancer le système de craquage pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Cela va prendre quelques minutes… » Dit-elle.

Clarke et Bellamy regardèrent à leur tour leur bracelet avant de se lancer mutuellement un regard inquiet.

« Bon sang…ça ne marche pas…il doit y avoir un mécanisme dans le couloir derrière nous. Regardez si vous voyez quelque chose. » Demanda la jeune mécanicienne.

Laissant Raven devant l’entrée, Bellamy et Clarke revinrent sur leurs pas pour chercher le fameux boitier qui leur permettrait de désactiver la sécurité de la porte.

Raven se saisit du sac de matériel que Clarke avait laissé à ses pieds. Puis déverrouilla la porte qui s’ouvrit instantanément.

En entendant le son derrière eux, Clarke et Bellamy se retournèrent en sursautant. Ils aperçurent Raven franchir la porte. C’est à cet instant qu’ils comprirent ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

Ils crièrent le nom de la mécanicienne tout en se précipitant vers elle. Raven arracha le craqueur de la porte et celle-ci se referma devant eux. Clarke et Bellamy démunis approchèrent leurs visages des deux petits hublots de la porte.

« Raven ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! » Cria Bellamy en tapant sur l’épaisse porte.

Raven se tenait là, debout derrière la porte. Elle saisit la radio qui pendait à sa ceinture et l’approcha de sa bouche.

_« Je suis désolée les gars…je ne peux pas vous laisser me suivre. »_

Clarke saisit sa radio sans perdre des yeux son amie.

« Raven je t’en prie ! Ouvres cette porte ! »

Raven leva la main en indiquant son bracelet qui rougissait à vue d’œil. Clarke et Bellamy étaient en larme. Raven s’apprêtait à se sacrifier.

_« Les radiations sont trop fortes ici, vous ne pourriez pas survivre. Repartez tout de suite au vaisseau. Tout ira bien pour vous si vous quittez cet endroit rapidement. »_

Clarke sentit son cœur se briser, la gorge nouée elle implorait Raven d’ouvrir la porte, de renoncer.

La jeune mécanicienne se rapprocha du hublot et posa sa main sur la vitre. Clarke et Bellamy firent la même chose. Ils regardèrent la jeune femme les yeux humides.

 _« Tout ira bien… »_ Murmura Raven dans la radio en s’efforçant d’esquisser un sourire.

Clarke se sentait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre son amie, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se sacrifier. Révoltée, désespérée par l’injustice de la situation elle se mît à hurler.

Raven regarda Bellamy et dit :

_« Bellamy sors là de là ! »_

Le jeune homme les yeux embrumés et la gorge nouée savait qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire que d’obéir. Il hocha la tête et saisit Clarke par la taille pour la tirer en arrière.

Raven retira sa main du hublot avant de se détourner du visage suppliant de Clarke. Et comme elle l’avait souhaité, c’est seule qu’elle emprunta le corridor en direction de la salle des commandes de la centrale.

Clarke continuait de se débattre en hurlant. Bellamy ne relâcha pas son étreinte et l’entraina de force en direction des escaliers.

« On a plus le temps Clarke ! Il faut sortir d’ici ! » Dit-il en l’obligeant à dévaler les marches.

Se rendant à l’évidence Clarke savait qu’elle n’avait plus d’autre choix que d’avancer. Comme si une force invisible la poussait inexorablement vers l’avant. Elle se mît à courir à travers les décombres. Les deux amis retraversèrent les couloirs dans le sens inverse à toute allure tandis que les minutes défilaient dangereusement. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques pas de la sortie lorsque la radio se mît à cracher des sons. Clarke s’immobilisa.

« Raven ? »

La radio resta muette un instant, puis se remit à cracher. Soudain la voix de Raven retentit avec clarté.

_« J’ai réussi Clarke…ça a marché…»_

« Raven ne bouges pas on remonte te chercher ! » Répondit la jeune femme.

_« Non…je n’ai plus mal Clarke…je vais bien maintenant… »_

Clarke regarda Bellamy implorant celui-ci de revenir en arrière. Le jeune homme était dévasté, incapable de dire un seul mot. Submergé par l’émotion il ne pouvait soutenir le regard larmoyant de Clarke et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« Raven…Raven ? Tu m’entends ? » Demanda la jeune femme en serrant la radio dans sa main.

_« Je le vois Clarke…enfin je peux le voir… »_

Clarke ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son amie. Puis, un souvenir lui revint à l’esprit. Elle se rappela les mots de Raven à propos de Finn. A l’intonation de sa voix, Clarke pouvait deviner que Raven souriait en disant ces mots.

« Raven…»

_« Si tu pouvais voir ça Clarke…c’est merveilleux… »_

« Raven ? » Cria Clarke attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait plus.

« Il faut sortir Clarke ! » Dit Bellamy en la saisissant par la manche et en la tirant vers l’extérieur.

Une fois à l’extérieur les deux amis se mirent à courir le plus loin possible de la centrale, ils aperçurent le Phénix sortir des nuages et se poser près d’eux.

Ils se jetèrent à l’intérieur.

« Décolles ! » Cria Bellamy à Jasper qui s’exécuta.

Bellamy enlaça Clarke dans ses bras le plus fort possible. La jeune femme hurlait sa peine et sa rage d’avoir perdu celle qui était devenue au fil du temps sa plus proche amie.

Jasper fondit en larme en s’efforçant de rester concentré sur le pilotage. Il devait poser le vaisseau en lieu sûr avant de se laisser aller à sa tristesse. Une fois le vaisseau posé, il entra dans la soute l’air hagard. Il dévisagea ses amis avant de s’effondrer sur le sol en se tenant la tête entre ses mains en hurlant sa peine.

Choqués aucun d’eux n’arrivaient véritablement à réaliser qu’ils n’étaient plus que trois et que celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie a de si nombreuse reprise était morte. Ils restèrent à sangloter pendant de longues minutes. Avant de laisser place à un silence pesant. Le traumatisme était fort, la perte de Raven les avait laissés complètement perdus. Soudain, des sons incompréhensibles retentirent à l’avant de l’appareil. Cela sortit les trois amis de leur état léthargique.

Jasper et Bellamy se relevèrent d’un bond et se dirigèrent vers le cockpit d’où provenait le son.

« Le système de communication ! » Cria Jasper.

_« Ph…Est-ce que quelqu’un m’entends ? »_

« Monty ? »

_« Jasper…c’est…c…toi ? »_

La liaison était mauvaise, les mots étaient hachés mais, Jasper reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami et cela lui souleva le cœur.

« Oh mon dieu Monty ! Je suis tellement heureux de t’entendre mec ! » S’écria Jasper.

Des cris de joies retentirent dans l’interphone, Monty exultait.

 _« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »_ Demanda le jeune homme depuis la base d’Ankars.

Jasper dévisagea Bellamy il ne savait quoi répondre.

Bellamy se ressaisit et répondit :

« Monty, nous avons réussi ! Les centrales sont désactivées, le danger est écarté. »

De nouveaux cris de joies se firent entendre ce qui arracha un léger sourire aux deux amis dans le cockpit.

_« …La liaison…auvaise…écoutez moi….att…Polis… »_

« Quoi ? Monty répètes, nous n’avons pas compris. » Dit Jasper.

L’interphone se mit à grésiller à nouveau.

« Merde ! On a perdu le signal ! » Cria Jasper rageur.

« Peut-être que Monty va arriver à rétablir la liaison. » Dit Bellamy pour rassurer Jasper.

« Monty a parlé de Polis ? » Demanda Clarke qui se tenait derrière eux.

« Ouais…je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il a voulu dire. » Répondit Jasper en se tenant les cheveux.

« Il faut qu’on rentre ! Il faut qu’on rentre au plus vite ! » Affirma Clarke qui avait repris son masque de leader.

Clarke avait une intuition que tout ne s’arrêtait pas là. Ils avaient neutralisé les centrales mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Le simple fait d’avoir entendu le nom de la capitale des natifs avait réanimé en elle son instinct de chef. Elle avait promis de protéger l’héritage de Lexa et le simple fait d’imaginer que la capitale puisse être en danger la faisait frémir d’effroi.

« Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous redécoller ? »

« Il faut que le vaisseau se recharge, pour faire la traversée, on va devoir patienter plusieurs heures. »

« Combien de temps Jasper ? » Demanda-t-elle fermement.

« 16 heures…peut-être 20. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Autrement dit il nous faudra presque deux jours avant d’arriver à Ankars. » Dit Bellamy.

Clarke le dévisagea.

« Nous n’allons pas à Ankars. Nous allons à Polis ! » Rectifia-t-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre difficile à écrire, car il me fallait dire adieu a un personnage que j'adore particulièrement. Elle me manque déjà...


	24. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur le déroulement du récit mais aussi sur l'évolution des personnages. La route est encore longue pour notre amie Clarke et bien des surprises l'attendent encore...

_Tour de Polis_

Murphy se tenait debout les mains posées sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre. Il était arrivé une heure plus tôt accompagné du détachement de soldat Skaikru venu prêter mains forte à ce qui restait l’armée de la coalition. Il regardait à l’horizon pensif. Soudain, deux mains se glissèrent sous ses bras et vinrent se poser sur son torse. Le jeune homme sentit le poids de sa compagne se serrer contre son dos et l’enlacer avec tendresse.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Emori.

« Je pense qu’il est temps de partir… » Répondit-il.

« Tu ne comptes pas te battre pour protéger la cité ? » Demanda la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre l’épaule de Murphy.

« J’ai remplis ma part du marché, j’ai aidé Clarke, j’ai aidé Marcus alors que je ne leur devais rien. Je ne crois pas à la solution de Becca et de toute manière, Polis va tomber. Ça va être un bain de sang et il ne restera personne à sauver. » Répondit-il sûr de lui.

« J’espérais que tu décides de partir… » Dit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

Murphy se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui caressa le visage en murmurant :

« S’il nous reste que quelques jours sur cette terre, je ne veux pas les passer à me battre. Je veux juste que toi et moi nous soyons ensemble. »

Emori lui sourit et Murphy l’embrassa avec amour.

_Au même moment, au sommet de la tour._

« En es-tu sûre ? » Demanda Roan à Indra.

« Oui intendant, l’armée des clans dissidents sera là aux premières lueurs de l’aube. Ils arriveront par la plaine à l’Est de la cité.»

« Leur nombre ? » Demanda le chancelier Kane en se tenant le menton.

« Indéfinissable, nos éclaireurs ont dit qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu autant d’hommes. »

 _« Quel est votre plan intendant ? »_ Demanda Becca.

« Les clans qui me sont encore fidèle ont envoyé leurs guerriers, mais beaucoup sont encore en chemin, ils ne seront pas arrivés à temps. Je vais mettre tous les guerriers disponibles à l’entrée de la ville, la bataille aura lieu dans la plaine. Je propose que le Skaikru assure la deuxième ligne de défense au sein de la cité. Leurs armes auront plus d’efficacités en embuscade dans les rues. Si la première armée tombe, il ne restera que vous et la garde d’Azgeda pour sauver Polis. »

« La garde d’Azgeda ? Pourquoi vos hommes ne se porteraient pas également en première ligne avec les autres clans ? » Interrogea Indra.

« Parce qu’il faudra d’autres guerriers pour épauler le Skaikru pour défendre la ville et les guerriers d’Azgeda sont les hommes auxquels je fais le plus confiance. Leur force n’est plus à démontrer. »

Indra n’aimait pas du tout cette idée, pas plus que Kane qui lui aussi avait l’air suspicieux. Ils ne savaient pas si Roan pensait vraiment ce qu’il disait. Les hommes de Roan étaient-ils réellement là pour protéger la ville ou est ce qu’il ne se tramait pas autre chose derrière leur dos.

Becca quant à elle écoutait le plan de bataille mais ne laissait rien paraitre de ses pensées.

« Indra Kom Trikru vous mènerez la première armée ! »

Cette annonce fît l’effet d’une bombe dans l’esprit de Marius Kane.

« Et vous Intendant ? » S’empressa-t-il de demander.

« Je dirigerai la seconde armée, je tiendrai la ville et protégerai le peuple si Indra venait à échouer. Je serais le dernier rempart comme mon serment me l’impose. »

Indra et Kane étaient méfiants, mais ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de lui obéir. Roan était l’intendant de la coalition, le Skaikru l’avait placé à ce poste et il n’était plus question de faire marche arrière. Désormais, ils étaient obligés de lui faire confiance même si tout leur disait de faire l’inverse. Roan allait il les trahir ? Ils étaient obligés de courir le risque.

_Quelques heures plus tard dans les rues de Polis._

Il faisait encore nuit, Marcus avait posté ses hommes à des endroits stratégiques pour piéger toute personne qui essaierait de franchir les limites de la ville. Lui-même s’était installé sur un toit accompagné de deux de ses hommes. A travers la lunette de son fusil d’assaut il pouvait apercevoir l’armée conduite par Indra former une ligne au milieu de la plaine.

  _« Quelle folie… »_ Pensa-t-il.      

Il pensa que les natifs avaient perdu la raison, que ce peuple sans chef n’était plus conduit que par la folie qui s’était emparée d’eux à l’approche de la fin du monde. Ce que l’homme du ciel n’avait pas compris c’est que si certains des natifs avaient choisi de se battre pour espérer survivre, la majorité souhaitait simplement mourir en guerrier plutôt que d’être condamné à attendre une mort lente et sans honneur. Se battre pour son clan et mourir l’épée à la main voilà ce que les natifs avaient choisi.

Cette civilisation qui semblait encore bien primitive pour les gens de l’arche était bâtie sur la notion d’honneur, de gloire et de sacrifice. Sans guide légitime il ne restait que la loi du plus fort. Roan n’était pas Heda, son autorité n’avait pas permis de garder la coalition soudée jusqu’à la fin du monde. Seul un véritable Heda aurait peut-être pu maintenir l’ordre et trouver le moyen de faire accepter l’inévitable en désignant les humains qui pourraient survivre avec l’aide de Becca.

En observant les milliers de flambeaux qui brillaient dans l’obscurité, Marcus ne pût s’empêcher de s’interroger sur ce qu’il aurait pu faire différemment pour éviter ce chao. Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Une image lui revînt à l’esprit, celle de Heda. Qu’aurait fait Lexa si elle avait été encore de ce monde ?

En cet instant, il repensa à l’énigmatique commandant. Il se rappela ce qu’il avait ressenti le jour de leur première rencontre. Cette frêle jeune femme qui avait partagé sa geôle se faisant passer pour une simple servante pour mieux l’épier et comprendre à quel genre d’ennemi elle avait affaire.

Sa jeunesse, la douceur de ses traits, son air candide tout cela avait immédiatement éveillé chez le chancelier un sentiment protecteur vis-à-vis d’elle. Il s’était fait berné, celle qu’il voyait comme une jeune femme vulnérable s’était en un instant métamorphosée en combattante, en chef de guerre. Elle avait désarmé et mis à terre en un éclair le grand Thélonius. Et c’est lorsqu’elle avait revêtu sa cape de Heda qu’il fût frappé par la noblesse qui émanait d’elle. Lexa aurait pût demander à quelqu’un d’autre de jouer ce rôle à sa place pour ne pas s’exposer. Mais, en vrai chef elle s’était mise en danger. Pour juger d’elle-même en ne faisait confiance qu’à son instinct…Avec intelligence et courage elle avait regardé l’ennemi dans les yeux et avait cherché à comprendre qui il était. Ce jour-là Lexa avait su percevoir l’humanité qui se dégageait de lui et ressenti que ses intentions étaient louables. Elle avait vu au-delà de l’ennemi, même s’ils étaient de deux mondes différents, elle avait compris qu’ils étaient semblables…Des humains avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.  Marcus avait choisi de se sacrifier pour sauver son ami et son peuple, ce geste honorable avait convaincu le commandant que la paix était possible avec ce peuple.

Tandis que la peur s’emparait peu à peu de lui, Marcus regrettait la disparition de la jeune femme qui lui avait au fil du temps inspiré tant de respect. Il posa ses yeux sur son avant-bras qui portait la marque de la coalition, son allégeance à Heda était inscrite dans sa chair. A quelques heures de la bataille, il réalisa qu’il avait un point commun avec les natifs, il avait partagé la même foi que tous ces gens envers cette charismatique jeune femme. Lorsqu’il s’était incliné devant elle et prit sa marque il était devenu son sujet. Le chancelier avait cru en sa capacité de le protéger lui et son peuple.

Lui l’homme qui venait de l’espace, l’homme civilisé qui se pensait étranger aux croyances de ces clans primitifs. Il se surprit à prier l’esprit de Lexa de leur venir en aide.

Les premières lueurs de l’aube commençaient à percer les nuages. Des détonations de tambours retentirent dans la plaine. Indra montée sur son destrier de guerre leva les yeux vers l’horizon, la grande armée se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres face à elle. Comme annoncé, il y avait là plusieurs bannières, les clans dissidents s’étaient réunis pour prendre la capitale d’assaut. C’était une immense armée. A cet instant la guerrière repensa à la glorieuse bataille contre l’armée du nord qui s’était déroulée des années auparavant. Indra le savait cette fois-ci il n’y aurait nulle gloire et nul vainqueur, puisque seule la mort les attendaient tous tôt ou tard. Elle se souvint des mots de son commandant de l’époque et sentit son cœur se serrer.

C’était maintenant à elle de galvaniser les troupes, il fallait donner à tous ses hommes le courage de défendre la ville au prix du sang. Elle fît avancer son cheval le long de la ligne et hurla pour se faire entendre de tous ses guerriers.

« _Ai nou sapin raun. IA mana jomp dans!_ _IA na ste yuj kos IA gonplei nou ste odon kom nau !_ _Oso throu daun ogeda_ _! Trikru nou mettre daun, daun throu osir !Polis kik raun ona IA tombom ! »_

_« Je suis sans peur. Je veux combattre! Je vais être forte car mon combat n’est pas encore fini ! Nous nous battons ensemble ! Trikru n’abandonnez pas, battons-nous ! Polis vit dans mon cœur ! »_

Les guerriers commencèrent à pousser des cris de guerre et à brandir leurs armes pour faire écho aux tambours de l’ennemi.

Indra leva la main pour se faire entendre. Le silence revînt dans les rangs. En balayant ses guerriers du regard puis en désignant du doigt la tour de Polis derrière eux.

« Je me bats pour Polis ! Je me bats pour l’héritage de Heda ! »

Elle s’interrompit un instant avant de lancer son cheval au galop devant la ligne en haranguant ses soldats.

« Pour qui vous battez vous ?! »

 _« Heda ! »_ Répondit d’une seule voix les guerriers.

« Pour qui vous battez vous ?! »

_« Heda ! »_

Indra s’époumonait en parcourant la ligne.

« Pour qui vous battez vous ?! »

_« Heda ! »_

Le grondement de l’armée de Polis fît cesser les tambours des clans adverses. Indra avait réussi à les ébranler. Le doute sembla s’installer dans l’armée adverse qui devint silencieuse. Ces milliers d’hommes écoutaient le cri de guerre des derniers clans de la coalition. L’évocation du commandant qui retentissait dans les airs les avaient réduit au silence. Dans quelques instants ils le savaient ils se battraient à mort mais un court moment leur volonté semblait anéantie par ce rappel à leur croyance.

Les chefs de clans sentaient que leurs hommes étaient en plein doute, il fallait agir vite. Ils se mirent à crier d’avancer vers l’ennemi. Les rangs se mirent en marche lentement dans la plaine.

Indra cessa de crier voyant l’ennemi en ordre de marche. Elle fît signe à ses hommes de serrer les rangs, l’ennemi avançait lentement vers eux, une charge serait inutile. Indra devait garder ses hommes camper sur leurs positions boucliers et lances en avant, prêt à faire bloc pour contrer la vague qui tenterait de les submerger.

Elle descendit de son cheval et lui mît une claque sur la croupe pour la faire déguerpir et prit place parmi ses hommes. Son souffle commençait à s’intensifier, sa main se crisper sur la garde de son épée, ses pieds s’ancrer profondément dans le sol. Le ciel était rosé et les premiers rayons du soleil qui couvraient peu à peu la plaine de sa douce lumière rendaient l’image incroyablement surréaliste.

L’armée ennemie n’était plus qu’à une centaine de mètres lorsque soudain elle s’immobilisa. Indra et ses hommes se regardèrent incrédules. Soudain, ils entendirent plusieurs hommes de l’armée dissidente s’écrier.

_« Flamme ! Flamme ! »_

Indra ne comprenait pas cette brusque interruption. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers la ville derrière elle et au-dessus de la tête des guerriers qui se tenait dans son dos, elle aperçut le sommet de la tour de Polis. La flamme du commandant était à nouveau allumée. Cette flamme qui avait été éteinte après la mort de l’usurpatrice Ontari, venait subitement d’être rallumée. La flamme n’avait de raison d’être que pour signifier l’existence de Heda. Indra était complétement médusée, étais-ce une ruse de Roan pour jeter le trouble sur l’ennemi ? La guerrière n’en savait rien, mais cela avait stoppé leurs adversaires. Est-ce que cette ruse allait suffire ? Non, il était certain que cela n’arrêterait pas tous les guerriers venu conquérir Polis. Cependant, plusieurs dizaines de combattants commencèrent à faire demi-tour.

Les chefs de clans vociféraient des ordres pour exhorter leurs guerriers à serrer les rangs et d’abattre les déserteurs. L’armée se remit en marche, Indra cria à nouveau à ses hommes de rester concentrer sur l’ennemi. Cependant, des chuchotements retentirent parmi ses soldats jusqu’aux oreilles de la guerrière.

_« L’esprit du commandant est avec nous. »_

Ces murmures firent bondir le cœur d’Indra dans sa poitrine. Elle le savait la foi était puissante et donnerait du courage à ses hommes.

L’affrontement était maintenant imminent, l’immense armée était à moins de cinquante mètres des portes de Polis. Indra pouvait presque distinguer leurs peintures de guerres sur leur visage. Les archers d’Indra commençaient à décocher des salves meurtrières.

C’est alors que l’impensable se produisit…Un faisceau lumineux de couleur bleuté vint s’abattre au milieu de la plaine entre les deux armées. Comme tombée directement des cieux cette lumière s’évapora laissant apparaitre une silhouette qui figea instantanément sur place les milliers de guerriers.

« Cessez le feu ! » Hurla Indra.

La plaine redevint silencieuse. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cette apparition. Puis des doigts tendus se levèrent un à un des deux côtés en direction de la personne qui se tenait là debout au milieu du champ de bataille. Des voix s’élevèrent les unes après les autres à mesure que les hommes reconnaissaient celle qui se tenait là devant eux.

_« Heda ! »_

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel…Indra n’arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Leksa kom Trikru se tenait là, debout en tenue de Heda, sa cape rouge pendait le long de son dos.

Une agitation gagna les rangs des guerriers de chaque côté de la plaine. Le nom du commandant était sur toutes les lèvres. Mêmes les chefs de clans étaient totalement déboussolés.

Soudain, Leksa leva la main vers le ciel, comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire pour ramener le silence. Les milliers de guerriers se figèrent sur place. Une fois l’assistance à l’écoute elle cria d’une voix forte et claire :

« Je suis Leksa kom Trikru ! Je suis votre Heda ! »

Cette annonce remua l’ensemble des lignes, tous les guerriers se regardaient complétement hébétés certains se jetèrent immédiatement à genoux en signe de soumission. D’autres qui n’y croyaient toujours pas la dévisageait. Un des chefs de clans sortit de sa ligne et cria :

« Cela n’est pas possible Leksa kom Trikru est morte ! Qui es-tu ? »

Tous tendirent l’oreille pour entendre la réponse de cette apparition. Réponse qui ne se fît pas attendre.

« Je te l’ais dis, je suis Leksa, je suis ton Heda, Heyulf chef du clan Yujleda ! »

L’homme qui n’y croyait toujours pas se retourna vers ses hommes et cria :

« Ne croyez pas cette chose ! Heda est morte ! C’est une ruse de notre ennemi ! »

Il saisit l’arc d’un de ses archers, banda l’arme et décocha une flèche droit sur Leksa qui resta totalement immobile. Indra retint sa respiration.

La flèche monta haut dans le ciel avant de redescendre droit sur Leksa. Le projectile passa à travers elle avant de percuter le sol.

Les deux armées s’agitèrent à nouveau. Des cris retentissaient de tous les côtés, les hommes se jetaient à terre en signe de soumission devant cette apparition revenue d’outre-tombe et qui semblait désormais invincible.

« Je suis revenue d’entre les morts ! Mon esprit vit toujours protégé par la flamme ! » Cria Leksa en balayant les armées de son regard perçant.

« Je vous demande à tous de déposer les armes ! Obéissez et vous verrez à nouveau le soleil se lever demain et les jours suivants ! Résistez-moi et vous subirez mon courroux ! » Cria-t-elle avec autorité.

Heyulf lança : « Nous sommes tous condamnés à mort ! Que feras tu fantôme ?»

« Laisse à Heda le soin de commander la mort, et inclines toi devant moi ! » Répondit Leksa.

Les guerriers de l’armée d’Indra qui ne s’étaient pas encore inclinés, se jetèrent immédiatement à genoux, en criant « Heda ».

Indra sortit du rang et marcha en direction de l’apparition, elle voulait la voir de plus près elle avait un besoin viscérale de plonger son regard dans celui de celle qu’elle avait servi toutes ces années. Une fois qu’elle arriva à sa hauteur, l’émotion la gagna tandis qu’elle sentit les yeux verts du commandant se poser sur elle. Leksa esquissa un sourire et dit à voix basse :

« Indra…je suis contente de te revoir… »

Indra sentit ses jambes vaciller, elle tomba à genoux en disant :

« Heda… » D’une voix tremblante.

« Relèves toi Indra…Désormais, il n’y a plus de raison d’avoir peur… » Lui dit-elle comme elle l’avait fait des années auparavant sur le champ de bataille contre l’armée du nord.

Heyulf se tourna vers ses hommes cherchant du soutien. Le chef de clan fût stupéfiait de constater que tous ses hommes avaient laissé tomber leurs armes et se tenaient à genoux la tête baissée. Le chef de clan belliqueux vociféra des menaces pour les exhorter à reprendre les armes mais il ne trouva aucun appui. 

Leksa regarda Indra et lui dit :

« Tu peux faire quelques choses pour moi ? »

« Commandant je suis à vos ordres. » Répondit la guerrière.

« Fais taire cet imbécile ! » Lui dit-elle en désignant Heyulf d’un hochement de tête.

Indra esquissa un sourire en répondant entre ses dents :

« Avec plaisir… »

Indra se dirigea droit vers le guerrier, qui continuait à rager contre ses hommes sans s’apercevoir que la guerrière progressait dans sa direction.

Lorsqu’il se retourna en direction de Heda sa tête se sépara de son corps, tranchée d’un coup sec par l’épée d’Indra.  Sa tête roula sur l’herbe aux pieds du défunt commandant. Indra toisa du regard les hommes de l’armée ennemie prosternés devant elle :

« Mort au traitre. Qui n’est pas loyal subira le même sort.»

Pas un seul homme n’osa relever les yeux. Tous tremblaient devant l’heda ressuscitée.

Leksa se posta aux côtés d’Indra et demanda aux chefs de clans dissidents de se sortir du rang. Ils se présentèrent les uns après les autres tremblants.

« Vous avez trahis votre parole, vous avez trahi ma coalition. En ces temps de troubles vous n’avez pas respecté votre serment. Je vous laisse le choix, renouveler votre allégeance en vous inclinant devant moi ou mourrez sur le champ. »

Un a un, ils s’inclinèrent et renouvelèrent leurs vœux. Leksa les écouta prêter allégeance à la coalition puis dit à voix haute pour bien se faire entendre de tous.

« Puisses vos paroles prononcées devant vos guerriers avoir plus de poids cette fois-ci. Trahissez mon héritage une fois de plus et même dans la mort je viendrais vous chercher pour réclamer votre sang. »

« Pas une arme ne franchira les portes de Polis, que ceux qui souhaitent y trouver refuge entrent en paix dans la ville. Pour les autres vous êtes libre de vous retirer dans vos territoires, et faites savoir que l’esprit de Heda est vivant et qu’il va vous protéger comme il l’a toujours fait. Renvoyez vos ambassadeurs à Polis, ils seront accueillis au sein du conseil. »

Une guerrière au visage peint en rouge demanda : 

« Heda…La fin du monde approche…qu’en sera-t-il du choix des élus. »

Leksa dévisagea la jeune femme sans laisser paraitre le moindre doute.

« Si fin du monde il y a, je choisirai les élus. Que ceux qui veulent se soumettre à ce choix entrent dans la ville. Mais quoiqu’il arrive sachez-le, la mort n’est pas la fin.»

Becca n’avait pu prononcer ces mots, Roan n’avait pu prononcer ces mots, aucun dirigeants ou ambassadeurs n’avait l’autorité suffisante pour décider de vie et de mort sans que cela ne tourne au fiasco. Mais, Heda avait le courage et l’influence pour le faire. Au-delà de la figure d’autorité conférée par son statut de commandant, Leksa venait de devenir une figure divine pour son peuple. Qui d’autre qu’une Heda revenue d’entre les morts pouvait bien être légitime pour garantir la survie de l’humanité. Elle avait été leur guide dans la vie, maintenant elle était aussi leur guide dans la mort. Quoiqu’elle décide désormais, ils la suivraient d’un côté ou de l’autre.

A la grande surprise d’Indra la majeure partie de l’armée ennemie repartit en direction des territoires. La réapparition de Heda leur avait redonné espoir mais leur avait aussi fait accepter l’éventualité de mourir. Ils plaçaient leur destin dans les mains de Heda et s’en remettaient à elle. Repartir chez eux auprès de leur famille et ne pas risquer le courroux de Heda dans l’autre monde leur sembla la meilleure solution.  Les autres ainsi que l’armée d’Indra entrèrent dans la ville en cortège derrière leur Heda qui ouvrait la marche. Elle voulait que tout le monde la voit et que l’annonce de son retour se répande partout dans la ville.

Lorsque Kane aperçu l’hologramme marcher aux côtés de Indra, il crut avoir une hallucination. Les gens dans les rues exultaient de joie, d’autres n’arrivaient pas à retenir leurs larmes à l’idée que leurs prières aient été entendues et tous sans exception se prosternèrent sur son passage.

Leksa venait de sauver la ville. Elle avait évité que les clans ne s’entretues et tous lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. L’espoir revenait dans les cœurs des hommes et des femmes de la cité. Etrangement personne ne semblait faire cas du fait que Heda ne soit pas faite de chair et de sang. Pour le peuple c’était l’esprit de Heda, un fantôme, une divinité renvoyée sur terre pour les sauver ou les guider à travers le voile de la mort. Indra, Kane et les quelques dignitaires qui avaient aperçu Becca au sein de la tour savaient qu’il s’agissait d’un hologramme mais cela leur été totalement égal. L’important était d’avoir un guide qui ferait l’unanimité et autour duquel tous se rassemblerait. Seule la parole de Lexa comptait désormais car c’était la seule qui pourrait maintenir l’ordre.

Durant sa traversée de la ville, Leksa ne dit pas un mot, Indra se contenta de marcher à ses côtés avec cette impression bizarre que tout ça n’était pas réel. Le commandant avait remis son masque qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais en vérité son cœur hurlait. Elle était anéantie de voir ce que son peuple était devenu en son absence. Dévastée de constater que la coalition avait volé en éclat et que l’instinct de survie avait encore poussé les hommes à se conduire avec toute la bestialité et la bêtise dont ils pouvaient faire preuve en de pareille circonstance. Une fois de plus, le poids écrasant des responsabilités reposait sur ses épaules. Hormis son devoir envers son peuple, une chose habitait son esprit en permanence…Clarke.

En traversant la ville, elle aperçut la statue à son effigie érigée sur la place. Ce témoignage d’amour de son peuple la bouleversa mais, cachée derrière son masque de commandant elle ne laissa rien paraitre de ses sentiments. Seule Indra remarqua dans son regard l’émoi de Heda.

Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent au pied de la tour, Indra constata que Roan n’avait pas menti. Il était posté avec ses hommes derrière des barricades pour protéger le symbole de Polis. Bien sûr, il n’était pas possible de savoir ce que Roan aurait réellement fait si la bataille avait vraiment eu lieu. La Trikru préféra penser que l’intendant aurait été à la hauteur et aurait agi en serviteur de la coalition.

Roan regarda Leksa kom Trikru s’avancer vers lui, le peuple et les guerriers de Polis dans son sillon. Il s’inclina devant Heda.

Lexa sentait tous les regards sur elle scrutant sa réaction face à l’intendant. La défunte Heda décida de parler à voix haute pour se faire entendre d’un maximum de gens et que ses mots soient répétés aux quatre coins de la cité. Même si imaginer Roan sur son trône la dégoutait au plus haut point, Lexa avait compris que Clarke n’avait pas pu faire autrement pour conserver son héritage. Il fallait qu’elle redonne de la légitimité au roi d’Azgeda devant témoin, pour qu’à l’avenir il apparaisse comme son substitut et qu’il soit obéit.

« Roi Roan, intendant de la coalition, protecteur de Polis relèves-toi. Viens avec moi… « mon ami » j’ai à te parler. »

Même Roan sembla surpris de cet effet d’annonce. Il se releva et accompagna Heda dans la tour, suivis de près par Indra et Kane.  Une fois de plus, Lexa garda le silence jusqu’à ce qu’elle entre dans la salle du trône et que les portes ne se referment derrière eux. Elle balaya la grande salle du regard comme pour s’assurer que rien n’avait changé. Elle s’approcha du trône et fît mine de glisser sa main sur celui-ci. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas sentir le bois sous sa paume. Elle resta silencieuse devant son trône puis se retourna vers Indra, Kane et Roan qui étaient accrochés à ses lèvres.

« Aujourd’hui nous avons évité un désastre ! Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? » Son ton avait changé, d’un seul coup la colère était apparue sur son visage.

Roan s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Peu importe ! J’ai faits rallumer la flamme de Polis, bientôt tout le monde saura que Heda est revenue. Je vais réinstaurer la coalition et m’assurer que l’ordre soit maintenu. » Déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

« Où est Becca Prim Heda ? » Demanda Roan.

« Becca reviendra rassures toi…C’est elle qui m’envoie pour remettre de l’ordre. »

Lexa regarda Indra et ajouta :

« Sous les ordres de Becca, Octavia kom Skaikru s’est rendue à la base du lac et a fait appel à moi pour stopper cette guerre. Elle s’en remet à mes choix quant à la suite des opérations. Je sais qu’il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant que les centrales n’explosent et je ferais ce qu’il faut pour que l’humanité survive en désignant des élus et en ramenant Becca pour qu’elle exécute son plan. Mais j’ai l’intime conviction qu’il faut encore attendre car je crois fermement en la réussite de la mission de Clarke kom Skaikru. »

Marcus ferma les yeux soulagé d’entendre qu’il n’était pas le seul à croire que Raven et son équipe pouvait revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Dissimulée derrière son masque de Heda, Lexa semblait sûre d’elle. En réalité cela n’était qu’une façade, elle avait menti à son peuple en disant qu’elle pouvait commander la mort, elle avait menti lorsqu’elle disait savoir ce qu’était la mort. Oui elle était décédée, mais en réalité son esprit n’était pas mort et elle n’avait pas accomplis son voyage jusqu’au bout. Lexa avait laissé croire à une résurrection, son bluff n’avait d’autre but que de stopper la guerre pour gagner du temps. 

En réalité, elle n’avait aucune certitude quant à ce qu’il allait advenir. La jeune femme ne savait pas non plus comment elle pourrait choisir qui vivrait et qui mourrait si cela devenait nécessaire. L’important était que tous la croit capable de les guider et qu’elle fédère autour d’elle toutes les consciences. Son retour avait fait renaitre l’espoir dans le cœur de tous ces gens. Elle devait cultiver ce sentiment et s’en servir pour maintenir l’ordre et assurer le futur de l’humanité. La seule chose qui la rassurait, était son intime conviction que Clarke était toujours en vie quelque part. Encore une fois elle allait se battre pour elle, pour lui assurer un futur, pour qu’elle n’ait pas fait tout cela en vain.

« Indra, mets en place des patrouilles dans la ville, assures-toi que tout reste sous contrôle. Chancelier Kane je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre loyauté envers la coalition, vous pouvez vous retirer, je vous ferais appeler si j’ai besoin de vous. Quant à toi Roan reste un instant nous devons parler. »

Marcus et Indra hochèrent la tête et se retirèrent. Laissant Roan seul face à Heda.

Lexa se retourna les mains dans le dos vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

« M’envies-tu toujours la place de Heda, roi d’Azgeda ? Maintenant que tu sais ce que c’est que de s’asseoir dans ce trône es-tu toujours avide de pouvoir ?» Demanda Lexa.

« Non…Heda. » Répondit Roan avec sincérité.

Lexa se retourna vers lui en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

L’homme ne mentait pas, Lexa en était certaine.

« Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais je dois admettre que je suis soulagé de votre retour. » Dit-il.

« Un retour provisoire Roan. Ma place n’est plus ici…Le moment venu tu reprendras ton rôle d’intendant comme il l’a été convenu au départ. Mais, j’ai maintenant la certitude que tu sauras céder ta place lorsqu’un enfant du sang se présentera pour me succéder. »

« Si nous vivons assez longtemps pour le voir…oui… »

« C’est ça qui t’as perdu et qui a fait que les clans se sont retournés contre toi. » Déclara Lexa.

« Tu n’as pas su inspirer la foi, tu es toi-même habité par le doute, les ambassadeurs n’ont pas cru en ta protection, ils ont lu la peur en toi. »

Roan savait que Leksa avait raison, s’il avait écouté Marcus, s’il avait attendu avant d’annoncer au conseil que la cause était perdue. S’il n’avait pas exposé le plan de Becca tout aurait été différent. Et malgré son erreur, s’il avait été en mesure d’aller jusqu’au bout en affirmant qu’il désignerait de façon impartiale les élus, il aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça. Mais, Roan n’était pas Lexa.

Une longue minute de silence s’écoula avant que Roan ne demande :

« Comment peux-tu être certaine que le Skaikru va réussir ? »

Lexa sourit avant de répondre :

« Je n’ai pas de certitude…mais je l’ai dans le cœur… »

Cette réponse énigmatique laissa Roan songeur.

« Si demain soir nous n’avons pas de nouvelle de Clarke…je commencerais à désigner les élus et Becca prendra ensuite le relais. Cela te rassures-t-il ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Heda je me plierai à votre jugement. » Répondit Roan en baissant la tête en signe de soumission avant de se retirer.

Lexa resta un moment seule dans la salle du trône. Tous ses souvenirs de sa vie passée lui revinrent en mémoire, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle se dit qu’elle ne regrettait rien et que toutes les décisions qu’elle avait dû prendre en tant qu’Heda elle les assumait pleinement les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Leksa se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre, là encore rien n’avait bougé depuis sa mort. Elle caressa les meubles du regard et sentit l’émotion l’envahir. La jeune femme avait tant de souvenirs ici aussi, mais ce n’était plus des souvenirs de Heda il s’agissait de ses souvenirs de femme. Certains étaient merveilleux d’autres très tristes comme le jour horrible où elle avait découvert la tête tranchée de son amante Costia. Malgré cela elle n’avait pas souhaité changer de chambre car, ce funeste souvenir lui avait permis de ne jamais oublier que ses décisions de femme pouvaient avoir de graves conséquences. Et puis, il y avait eu Clarke… La femme qui avait ranimée son cœur et lui avait redonné espoir. Un bonheur de courte durée mais qui était à la hauteur du sacrifice. Jamais, elle n’avait aimé si intensément. Elle pensa que beaucoup de gens passent dans la vie sans jamais ressentir cet amour-là. Lexa s’estimait chanceuse d’avoir ressenti pareil sentiment et jamais on ne pourrait lui arracher ce précieux souvenir.

Soudain, un son retentit, quelqu’un frappait à la porte. C’était Indra qui demandait la permission d’entrer.

« Entres Indra. »

« Commandant, selon vos ordres j’ai envoyé des patrouilles, on ne me rapporte aucun incident, Polis a retrouvé son calme. »

« Je suis heureuse de l’entendre… » Lui répondit-elle debout au centre de la pièce ses mains dans le dos.

«Commandant…je souhaiterai m’entretenir avec vous… » Dit la guerrière hésitante.

« Je t’écoutes Indra. »

La guerrière s’approcha de Leksa qui lui accordait toute son attention.

« Heda, je souhaitais m’excuser… »

« T’excuser ? Mais de quoi pourrais-tu bien avoir à t’excuser ? » Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule.

Indra se jeta à genoux aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« J’ai failli à ma tâche, j’avais le devoir de vous protéger et je n’étais pas là lorsque…je vous ai tourné le dos Heda…ma rancœur et ma soif de vengeance envers le Skaikru m’a aveuglé et détourné de mon devoir… »

Lexa fit la moue, si elle avait pu la toucher elle l’aurait saisi par les épaules pour la relever mais elle ne put se contenter que de lui ordonner de se relever.

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, ta présence n’aurait rien changé. C’était mon heure…mon esprit devait quitter mon corps, probablement pour me conduire à ce jour. Tu as été mon plus fidèle guerrier, tu m’as bien servi et je ne connais personne de plus loyal que toi Indra. »

Lexa lui sourit avec un air qui trahissait une profonde sympathie. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait une attitude aussi familière avec celle qui avait été son second pendant si longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas être plus fière. Lorsque je t’ai vu à la tête de l’armée pour défendre Polis, pour défendre notre peuple, pour défendre mon héritage, j’ai éprouvé une immense fierté et une reconnaissance que tu ne peux imaginer. »

Indra se redressa en haussant le menton, au garde à vous elle fît un effort surhumain pour ne pas trahir son émotion.

« Heda mon plus grand honneur est de vous servir. »

« Alors saches que bientôt je vais repartir…mais toi tu vas rester ici. Tu ne seras jamais plus mon second Indra… Tu as un autre rôle à jouer maintenant. Aujourd’hui tu es Indra Kom Trikru défenseuse de Polis et en tant que telle je vais m’assurer que tu obtiennes les honneurs et les responsabilités que tu mérites, enfin si tu le veux bien. »

«Je ferais tout ce que vous demanderez Heda. »

« Et je sais que tu le feras bien. » Dit-elle en souriant à nouveau.

Indra salua Leksa kom Trikru et se retira. Une fois dans le couloir la guerrière sentit un poids tomber de ses épaules, celui de la culpabilité, elle avait eu la chance de recevoir l’absolution pour ce qu’elle avait considéré être sa plus grande erreur. Heda lui avait fait ce cadeau, la guerrière pouvait maintenant aller de l’avant.

 Le soir venu, Lexa se rendit au sommet de la tour à côté de l’immense brasier qui illuminait Polis. Celui-là même qu’elle avait fait allumer par le garde au matin pour prévenir de son retour les armées sur le point d’en découdre. Après, avoir demandé au garde de la laisser seule, elle contempla sa cité. Des milliers de petites lumières apparaissaient aux quatre coins de la ville. La nuit était tombée sur Polis et le spectacle offert à son regard était magnifique.

 _« Clarke…il est temps que tu rentres… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heda est sans conteste le personnage pour lequel je prends le plus de plaisir à écrire. Leksa kom Trikru vient de jouer un rôle majeur et elle n'a pas fini d'assumer ses responsabilités de chef.


	25. Reviens-moi

Chapitre 25 : Reviens-moi

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté de l'océan à bord du Phénix.

Cela faisait quelques heures que le vaisseau avait enfin pu redécoller. Le temps de charge des batteries avait semblé interminable pour les trois amis encore sous le choc de la disparition de Raven. Leur chagrin était immense, mais ils avaient décidé de le laisser de côté pour ne pas sombrer. Les communications n'étant pas rétablies, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Monty.

Bellamy s'était assoupi dans la soute et Clarke s'était installée à côté de Jasper dans le cockpit. La jeune femme était restée longtemps silencieuse les yeux perdus dans les nuages.

« Que crois-tu qu'il se passe à Polis ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, normalement selon les calculs de Becca, les centrales auraient dû exploser dans quatre jours. Je pense que ça doit être la panique là-bas, vu qu'ils ne savent pas que nous avons réussi. »

« Ne savaient pas… » Corrigea Jasper avant d'ajouter

« Monty est au courant maintenant. »

« Le temps qu'il fasse passer le message et connaissant la méfiance des natifs je pense qu'ils demanderont plus de preuve que cela. » Objecta-t-elle en soupirant.

Jasper dépité laissa échapper un rictus nerveux.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont jamais facile à convaincre ! »

« Ils seront convaincu quand nous poserons le vaisseau à leur porte et que Becca certifiera que le danger est écarté, d'ici là je crains qu'ils ne cèdent à la panique. »

« Tu crois qu'un jour on sera enfin en paix ? » Demanda Jasper qui commençait à être usé de devoir en permanence se battre pour sauver sa vie et celle de ses camarades.

« Je l'espère… » Répondit Clarke toujours le visage tourné vers le ciel.

« Et que feras-tu ? Tu sais…après tout ça…Que feras-tu ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me poses toujours cette question ? » Souffla-t-elle agacée.

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-t-on pas la poser ? Elle est légitime cette question après tout. » Lança Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

« Je n'en sais rien…je n'en sais absolument rien… » Répondit la jeune femme morose.

« Moi je crois que je vais me construire une cabane au bord d'une rivière avec un joli potager, j'irais à la pêche avec Monty et qui sait peut être que je rencontrerai une joli demoiselle pour vivre tranquille loin de toute cette agitation. »

« Ca me semble être un excellent plan Jasper. » Répondit Clarke en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu pourras construire ta cabane à côté de la mienne si tu veux…Mais je te préviens pas touche à mes légumes ! »

Clarke amusée se mit à sourire.

Tour de Polis

La journée était déjà bien entamée et Lexa avait passé son temps à donner les consignes pour assurer la sécurité de la cité et dans les territoires des treize clans. Elle avait reçu les chefs de clans et les ambassadeurs qui étaient restés fidèle à la coalition. Heda avait également annoncé que le soir même elle désignerait les élus avant de céder sa place à Becca. En attendant elle prenait les mesures qui s'imposaient pour que tout se déroule correctement pour le reste de la population qui ne ferait pas partie des survivants. Bien qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là, elle devait prendre les mesures nécessaires et s'assurer que tout se passerait bien jusqu'à leur dernière heure.

Roan et Marcus assistaient aux séances, observant la jeune femme prendre toutes les décisions. Ils se rendirent à l'évidence, elle réussissait là où ils avaient échoués. La parole de Heda n'était pas discutée, elle donnait ses directives et elles étaient appliquées sans aucune négociation. A cet instant, il n'était plus envisageable pour le commandant des treize clans de tenir compte des avis et requêtes de chacun. Ses décisions servaient l'intérêt général, elle laissait le reste de côté.

Une fois de plus, elle avait droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun de ses sujets et ne prenait pas cela à la légère. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot et ce rôle lui revenait. Même morte elle devait toujours prendre les décisions difficiles, elle aurait pu renoncer et laisser ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait plus tomber dans le chao, mais son sens du devoir le lui interdisait. Au-delà de ses responsabilités de Heda, elle avait une autre source de motivation…S'il devait y avoir un avenir sur cette terre, elle devait s'assurer qu'elle ne laisserait pas à Clarke un monde en guerre. A chaque décision difficile qu'elle devait prendre, elle pensait au futur de celle qui occupait son cœur.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs, elle entendait des supplications de gens désespérés qui l'imploraient de mettre leurs enfants sur la liste des élus. Elle ne devait écouter personne, faire le vide même si elle était touchée au plus profond d'elle-même devant le désarroi de ces gens. Comment ignorer les supplications d'une mère de sauver ses enfants ? Lexa en avait le cœur brisé, mais elle se devait de rester droite, impassible. Si le soir venu elle devait choisir, elle savait déjà quel serait son plan. Heda avait décidé que le même nombre de personne serait choisi dans chacun des treize clans. Ensembles les élus ne formeraient plus qu'un seul clan, celui de l'humanité. Même si cette survie devait se faire à travers un monde technologique semblable à la cité des lumières à l'exception du fait que chacun conserverait ses souvenirs et son libre arbitre, elle espérait que cette solution préserve la race humaine de l'anéantissement total.

Lexa profita de sa capacité à voyager en un éclair pour rendre visite aux populations de chacun des territoires de la coalition pour donner ses consignes et s'assurer que tout se déroulait selon sa volonté. Sa dernière apparition elle la réservait pour le clan de Luna. Lexa avait été mise au courant par Indra de la tentative de vol de la flamme et du pacte de Jaha.

Lexa apparut sur la plateforme pétrolière devant trois membres du Floukru qui restèrent bouche bée.

« Conduisez-moi à votre chef ! »

Elle fût conduite devant Luna, qui visiblement avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Lexa demanda à s'entretenir en tête à tête avec la chef de ce clan pacifique.

« On m'a dit que tu étais morte. » Dit-elle.

« On ne t'a pas menti. » Répondit Lexa qui savourait cet instant.

« …Comment… ? »

« Le comment n'a pas d'importance Luna. » Répondit froidement Lexa qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps en explication dont elle savait que la chef de clan ne comprendrait rien.

« Je suis venue pour te parler et te mettre en garde. »

Luna s'assit sur un fauteuil et fît signe que Heda avait toute son attention.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta tentative de vol de la flamme. »

La tension dans la pièce devint de plus en plus palpable, Luna était visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne souhaitais pas que cela se passe de la sorte, je le regrette, mon ambassadeur a pris des libertés que je ne lui avais pas autorisé. » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Oui, la méthode a été quelque peu contraire aux principes que tu clames depuis tant d'années… » Répondit Lexa sur un ton ironique.

« Lorsque Clarke kom Skarikru est venue te proposer la flamme, tu l'as refusé. Pourquoi vouloir la détruire maintenant? » Demanda heda.

Luna plissa les yeux et fixa Lexa avec un air accusateur.

« Tu sais pourquoi… ».

« Ta rancœur envers moi est profonde au point de vouloir détruire jusqu'à mon esprit ? Jusqu'à mon héritage ? Ma mort ne t'as donc pas suffit ?»

« Je ne me suis pas réjouie de ta mort…Je voulais m'assurer que plus personne ne subirait ce que toi et moi avons subi. Je voulais être certaine que plus aucun Natblida ne devrait passer par là où nous sommes passées. »

« Tu n'as jamais réellement compris le rôle de Heda n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as vu que la violence…Tu n'as pas compris qu'être Heda permettait aussi de protéger, de servir les autres. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça, mon peuple et moi vivons ensemble sans violence, nous sommes heureux. » Se défendit Luna.

« Tu sais que cela ne pouvait se faire à l'échelle des clans comme tu l'as faits dans ta petite communauté. T'ai-je pourchassé ? Ai-je essayé de détruire ce que tu avais bâti ? Non, je t'ai laissé partir, je t'ai laissé vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais, en étant Heda je t'ai protégé toi et ton clan. Cette réalité-là te déranges mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Depuis que l'esprit de Heda m'a choisi je n'ai eu de cesse d'œuvrer pour rassembler les clans et mettre fin à la guerre. » Expliqua Lexa.

Luna resta muette un instant puis déclara calmement.

« Je sais ce que tu as faits pour moi lorsque Titus voulait me voir morte. Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu me veux. »

« Toi et moi nous avons été amies dans notre enfance, lorsque nous étions Natblida nous nous sommes épaulées. J'ai compris ta décision de ne pas me combattre. Tu pensais pouvoir me tuer mais après ton combat avec ton frère tu n'en étais plus capable. »

« Je le pleur chaque jour. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre en ayant aussi ta mort sur la conscience. » Répondit Luna en détournant les yeux une fois de plus. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de Lexa quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

«Je t'aurais tué… » Répondit froidement Lexa.

« Tu aurais essayé… » Lança Luna piquée au vif.

« Si tu n'étais pas prête à aller au bout, tu n'aurais pas gagné et tu le sais. Je t'ai laissé fuir, parce que moi aussi je te voulais en vie. Combattre quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de se battre à mort c'est la victoire assurée. Tu es une combattante tu sais de quoi je parle. J'avoue avoir ressenti de la frustration de ne pas avoir pu devenir Heda en te sachant morte par ma main…mais cette frustration a disparue…J'ai compris ton geste et je ne le remets pas en cause aujourd'hui. Tu m'as épargné la douleur de devoir tuer une sœur, car c'est ce que tu étais pour moi, une véritable sœur… »

Luna se redressa sur son siège, son visage s'adoucit et ses yeux acceptèrent enfin de plonger dans ceux de Lexa. Elle avait la gorge nouée car, les mots du commandant des treize clans avaient fait mouche. Plus jeune Luna avait profondément aimé Lexa, en la considérant comme sa petite sœur. Elle lui en avait voulu de ne pas avoir accepté de fuir avec elle et de choisir de se battre pour devenir Heda.

« Tu aurais pu fuir toi aussi…tu aurais pu partir avec moi. Ce soir-là je te l'ai demandé et tu as choisis de te battre. Lexa lorsque je suis venue à toi après avoir tué mon propre frère pour t'annoncer mes intentions tu m'as tourné le dos, tu as dit que tu étais prête à te battre contre moi pour me voir tomber et devenir Heda. »

« Et je ne referais pas les choses autrement aujourd'hui Luna, j'étais destinée à devenir Heda et tu étais destinée à fuir pour rester en vie. » Répondit Lexa.

Luna fit la moue comme si cette dérangeante vérité la faisait encore souffrir.

« Je suis venue te demander de ne plus chercher à détruire la flamme, laisses mon héritage en paix car c'est justement ce qui permettra de la maintenir. »

Luna joua nerveusement avec ses doigts puis regarda Lexa, sa simple vision la bouleversait mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Tu as ma parole… »

Lexa esquissa un sourire et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque Luna lui lança :

« Cette fille…Clarke ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Lexa prit un air inquiet.

« Je l'espère… »

Luna ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tu tiens à elle… »

« Oui, Clarke est spéciale. »

Luna repensa à la réponse similaire que Clarke lui avait faite des mois auparavant, elle sourit.

Au même moment sur la base d'Ankars.

« Monty. Tu nous reçois ? »

Monty se redressa sur son fauteuil et appuya immédiatement sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Jasper ? Je t'entends où êtes-vous ? »

« Nous avons survolé l'océan, nous sommes en route pour Polis. »

« Bon sang ! J'ai essayé de contacter Becca depuis votre dernier appel, mais elle n'est pas réapparue. J'ai envoyé un messager vers la capitale, mais il ne sera jamais arrivé avant vous. »

« Monty, c'est Clarke. Que se passe-t-il à Polis et où est passée Becca ? »

« Tout ce que je sais date déjà de plusieurs jours, la coalition a explosé, les clans sont entrés en guerre. Tout le monde pensait que vous aviez échoué, la panique s'est emparée de la population. Depuis, je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Lors de la dernière visite de Becca un peu avant que je ne parvienne à vous joindre elle a demandé à Octavia de quitter la base. Je ne sais pas où elle est partie ni pour qu'elle raison. A part moi et le personnel d'Ankars, personne ne sait que vous avez réussi Clarke… »

« C'est une catastrophe… » Laissa échapper Clarke.

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus… » Dit Monty.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Monty nous nous dirigeons vers Polis nous devrions y être dans quelques heures. » Dit Jasper pour rassurer son ami mais aussi Clarke qui avait le visage défait.

« Bonne chance les gars… »

Une fois la communication coupée, Jasper se tourna vers son amie.

« Alors si je résume la situation, les clans sont en train de s'entre tuer, Polis est sûrement à feu et à sang, Becca a disparue et Octavia est partie on ne sait où…Ca va être sympa de rentrer à la maison…Il me tarde de voir le comité d'accueil… » Dit Jasper dépité.

Clarke préféra ignorer cette remarque.

« Pousses les moteurs à fond. Il faut qu'on accélère. »

Jasper fît un salut militaire comme un bon petit soldat pour ne pas la contrarier d'avantage, même si les moteurs étaient déjà à fond.

« Oui chef ! »

Quelques heures plus tard à Polis au sommet de la tour 

Lexa faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, elle avait mis tout le monde dehors pour s'isoler un moment afin de réfléchir. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte d'annoncer la liste des élus et laisser sa place à Becca. Elle tremblait pour Clarke. S'il lui été arrivé malheur Lexa en était persuadée elle l'aurait senti, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le commandant se dirigea vers le balcon de la tour, le ciel était orangé, les derniers rayons du soleil avant une nuit difficile pensa Lexa. Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Roan.

« Heda il est temps… »

« Dehors Roan ! Je dirais lorsque ça sera le moment. » Cria Lexa sans même se retourner.

« Mais, Lexa les gens se pressent contre les portes au pied de la tour, la foule est immense…je… »

« Tu m'as entendu ! Je décide ! Sors ! »

L'intendant inclina la tête et sortit en refermant les portes derrière lui.

« Allez Clarke…je sais que tu es là quelque part…Reviens-moi… » Pensa Lexa.

Lexa baissa les yeux au bas de la tour, elle aperçut une marée humaine tous attendaient de connaitre leur sors. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures.

Soudain quelque chose à l'horizon attira son attention, très haut dans le ciel de Polis elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait a une étoile filante qui progressait en direction de la ville.

Lexa plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer cette chose qui se confondait avec les rayons du soleil couchant. Son cœur battait la chamade, la gorge nouée elle se mit à espérer si fort que ça soit le Phénix et non pas le fruit de son imagination.

L'objet traversait le ciel à vive allure, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait Lexa voyait son espoir grandir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit ralentir sa progression et descendre lentement vers le sol à l'entrée de la ville qu'elle fût certaine qu'il s'agissait bien du Phénix avec à son bord elle l'espérait au plus profond de son âme celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Cet instant qui devait lui emplir le cœur de bonheur se transforma en un cas de conscience. Si Clarke avait réussi sa mission et qu'elle était bel et bien là, Lexa devait-elle rester à Polis ? Elle se rappela ses adieux sur le lac gelé, elle se rappela qu'elle avait fait promettre à Clarke de vivre sa vie sans elle car cet amour était devenu inaccessible.

Pouvait-elle aller à sa rencontre au risque de lui redonner espoir et de la garder égoïstement prisonnière d'un amour impossible ? Un amour qui la rendrait malheureuse et l'empêcherait de vivre sa vie comme une personne normale. Une vive douleur s'empara de Lexa. En tant qu'heda elle pouvait faire face à toutes les situations, prendre les décisions, son courage n'était plus à démontrer. Mais, face à Clarke elle était désarmée, elle ne supporterait pas de nouveaux adieux. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Si Lexa revoyait Clarke elle ne pourrait se résoudre à la quitter. Le commandant le savait, sa faiblesse risquait d'anéantir toutes les chances de Clarke de vivre un jour heureuse. En prenant conscience de tout cela, elle eut l'impression de mourir une seconde fois.

Au loin elle aperçut le pont du Phénix s'ouvrir et trois minuscules silhouettes en sortir. Lexa retint sa respiration, l'une d'elle était Clarke. Son cœur allait exploser, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il fallait qu'elle soit forte et qu'une fois de plus elle fasse ce qui devait être fait pour le bien de Clarke.

Lexa détourna son regard et se dirigea vers le trône en criant.

« Gardes ! Faites entrer Roan, Indra et le chancelier Kane ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Roan entra suivis de près par Indra et Marius.

« Le phénix est revenu ! »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Roan totalement étonné de cette annonce.

« Intendant, allez vérifier par vous-même. »

Roan se précipita vers le balcon, tandis que Indra et Kane restèrent immobile la mine réjouie, nul besoin de vérifier la parole de Heda leur suffisait.

Lexa regarda Indra et lui dit :

« Prends des hommes et va à leur rencontre puis escortes les jusqu'à la tour. Installez-les dans mes appartements. Reviens me faire un rapport. Mais, attention ne réponds à aucune de leur question. »

Indra incrédule :

« Commandant j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

Lexa inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage.

« Indra, ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici. Pas un mot sur ma présence, ai-je ta parole ? »

« Oui Heda. »

« Isoles les et reviens me faire un rapport immédiatement. »

« Commandant ai-je votre permission pour accompagner Indra, j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien… » Demanda le chancelier.

Lexa le regarda avec méfiance.

« Vous avez ma parole commandant j'obéirais à vos ordres. »

« Alors vous avez ma permission. » Répondit-elle.

Kane et Indra se dirigèrent vers la sortie en pressant le pas.

Lexa se rendit sur le balcon à côté de Roan qui ne perdait pas le vaisseau des yeux, un immense soulagement se lisait sur son visage.

« Vous aviez raison commandant. »

« Lorsque nous aurons confirmation que le danger est écarté, tu annonceras la nouvelle au peuple et fera disperser la foule. »

« Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'en irai et tu t'assureras que tout ce que j'ai mis en place soit exécuté selon mes volontés, Intendant. »

Lorsque Clarke aperçut Indra et Kane marcher à leur rencontre, elle se surprit à courir vers eux et sans réfléchir alla se blottir dans les bras de Marcus les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement content de vous revoir » Dit Marcus.

« Je savais que vous y arriveriez. » Ajouta-t-il en enlaçant la jeune femme.

« Je suis contente de vous voir en vie ! » Dit Indra en empoignant le bras de Jasper puis de Bellamy.

Kane leva les yeux et se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

Bellamy se rendit compte du regard inquiet du chancelier et sans dire un mot fît non de la tête pour lui signifier que Raven n'était plus parmi eux. Marcus sentit son cœur se briser, il serra Clarke encore plus fort sans dire un seul mot.

Clarke relâcha son étreinte et en observant la tour demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Nous avons évité une guerre. » Répondit Kane.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« C'est grâce au commandant… » Répondit Marcus sous le regard stupéfait de Clarke tandis qu'Indra grinçait des dents.

« Becca Prim Heda. » Termina-t-il sa phrase.

« Qu'en est-il de votre mission ? » Demanda Indra.

« Mission accomplie…le monde est sauvé. » Répondit Jasper.

« Grace à Raven. » Ajouta Clarke tristement.

« Son geste ne sera jamais oublié. » Promit Indra.

« Suivez-nous jusqu'à la tour, il vous faut du repos. Nous parlerons plus tard. » Dit Kane en passant son bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

Les trois amis à bout de force furent escortés parmi la population jusque dans la tour. Wanheda entendit les murmures de la population tandis qu'on lui frayait un chemin, à sa grande surprise Heda était sur toutes les lèvres. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas et attendait des explications. Sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'elle comprit qu'on la conduisait dans l'ancienne chambre de Lexa. Indra prit congé en les laissant en compagnie de Marcus. Clarke entreprit d'interroger le chancelier, mais celui-ci restait plutôt évasif et tentait par tous les moyens de détourner les conversations.

« Reposez-vous, je vais aller chercher du matériel médical. » Finit-il par conclure.

Quelques instants plus tard Indra vint faire son rapport à son commandant.

« Wanheda, Jasper et Bellamy Blake sont de retour malheureusement Raven Reyes est morte. Ils ont réussi à désactiver les centrales, le danger est écarté Heda. » Annonça Indra.

« Sont-ils en bonne santé ? » Demanda Lexa toujours inquiète.

« Ils sont amochés mon commandant, mais rien d'alarmant, après des soins et du repos ils se porteront bien. » Répondit Indra rassurante.

Lexa se tourna vers Roan et lui fît signe d'exécuter les ordres qu'elle lui avait confié quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis, Lexa se tourna à nouveau vers la guerrière.

« Ils ont sauvé le monde, nous leur sommes éternellement redevable, je sais que le réconfort sera moindre mais assures-toi que la mémoire de Raven kom Skaikru soit honorée par les treize clans comme il se doit.»

« Ce sera fait Heda. »

« Il est primordial que les douze clans prennent bien acte qu'ils doivent leur survie au Skaikru, la coalition doit repartir sur de bonnes bases. Plus, jamais le Skaikru ne devra souffrir de quelques discriminations que ce soit. Ils sont nos frères. »

« Je vais m'assurer que tous sache exactement ce qu'il s'est passé heda.»

« Bien, lorsque Roan aura annoncé la nouvelle et que le peuple exprimera sa joie je m'éclipserai et laisserai ma place à l'intendant. Peut-être que Becca Prim Heda reviendra vers vous, cette décision lui revient. »

« Heda ceci est aussi votre victoire. Pourquoi ne pas choisir de rester ? Nous avons toujours besoin de vous. » Dit Indra qui espérait la faire changer d'avis.

« Tant que la flamme restera allumée, le peuple saura que mon esprit les protège, un jour un Natblida me succèdera et je vivrais à travers lui. Je vous ai donné toutes les consignes vous avez chacun vos ordres. Aujourd'hui une page se tourne, une nouvelle histoire est à écrire et vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Indra, la guerre est terminée, seule la paix et la reconstruction de ce monde est à venir. J'appartiens au passé. »

« Elle ne l'acceptera pas… » Dit Indra qui connaissait bien les causes réelles de cet abandon.

Lexa la dévisagea.

Indra insista.

« Wanheda ne l'acceptera pas… » Précisa-t-elle.

Lexa sourit tristement en hochant la tête, elle savait qu'Indra disait vrai.

« Il le faudra pourtant, c'est le mieux pour elle. »

« Je suis une guerrière Indra, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus à combattre il ne reste qu'à vivre…Et ma vie est derrière moi. Crois-moi j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, l'immortalité n'est pas chose facile… »

Indra sentit une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Lexa.

« Gardes-là éloignée de tout ça, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Seulement après tu pourras lui dire la vérité, elle finira par l'accepter… avec le temps elle comprendra… c'est mon souhait le plus cher… »

Indra la gorge nouée sentit que c'était le moment de se retirer, elle s'inclina et laissa Lexa seule.

Pendant ce temps Clarke tournait dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Bellamy et Jasper s'étaient affalés dans les fauteuils. Le chancelier entra dans la chambre avec des bandages et commença à panser les blessures de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous confinés ici ? » Souffla Clarke.

« Vous n'êtes pas confinés, vous devez prendre du repos. » Rectifia Marcus.

« Je veux voir Becca, je veux voir Roan ! » Dit la jeune femme qui sentait qu'on lui dissimulait quelque chose.

« Tu les verras très bientôt. Roan vient d'annoncer aux citoyens de Polis qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, ensuite il doit faire répandre la nouvelle dans tous les clans. Cela va prendre du temps. »

« Eh ! Vous entendez la foule ? » Cria Jasper en se penchant à la fenêtre.

« La foule est en liesse ! » Dit-il heureux d'être témoin du soulagement de la population.

Clarke le rejoignit pour constater avec plaisir que la ville était illuminée de milliers de flambeaux et que des cris de joies montaient dans les airs.

« Ca sens les festivités ! » Dit Jasper en se frottant les mains, même si son cœur n'était pas à la fête après la disparition de Raven.

Soudain, les cris se transformèrent en un souffle puissant.

« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! » Scandait la foule.

Clarke sentit son cœur se nouer. Elle comprit que son pressentiment était le bon.

Sans dire un mot elle se précipita vers l'entrée et fît claquer les portes, Kane n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Jasper et Bellamy restèrent hébétés de cette réaction inattendue.

Clarke se faufila entre les gardes et se dirigea en courant le cœur battant vers la salle du trône. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, Indra se dressa devant elle.

« Indra laisses moi passer ! »

Au même moment à l'intérieur, Lexa reconnut la voix de Clarke.

« Je ne peux vous laisser franchir ces portes Clarke kom Skaikru. » Dit Indra à contre cœur.

Clarke braqua ses yeux azurs sur la guerrière lui implorant de s'écarter.

« Je sais qu'elle est là, Indra. Je t'en supplie laisse-moi passer ! »

Face aux supplications de la jeune femme et parce qu'elle espérait que Clarke retienne Lexa auprès d'elle la guerrière s'écarta. Clarke le souffle coupé poussa les portes de toutes ses forces et se précipita à l'intérieur. Lexa tourna la tête vers elle.

C'est alors que les yeux de la fille de la terre croisèrent les yeux de la fille du ciel. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Lexa ne se volatilise sous le regard anéanti de Clarke qui hurlait son nom.

« Lexa ! »

La jeune femme s'effondra en pleur sur le sol. Indra s'agenouilla prêt d'elle pour la réconforter.

« Elle s'en est allée, Clarke…c'était sa volonté… » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Au même instant dans la station de recherche Aqualus

« Heda… » Dit Octavia en s'inclinant devant Lexa qui venait d'apparaitre juste devant elle.

Lorsque la jeune guerrière posa son regard sur le visage de Lexa elle y lu une immense tristesse. Prise de panique Octavia s'empressa de questionner le commandant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Polis est détruite ? Des mauvaises nouvelles du Phénix ? Mais bon sang dites quelques chose ! »

Lexa ne l'écoutait pas, elle était absente…Elle revoyait le regard de Clarke qu'elle venait à l'instant de quitter. La jeune femme brune était totalement dévastée.

« Lexa ! » Cria Octavia pour la ramener à la réalité.

Le commandant, regarda enfin la jeune femme que son silence avait fait blêmir de peur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…Polis est sauvé…Ils ont réussi…il n'y a plus de danger… » Répondit-elle lentement comme si chaque mot prononcé était une épreuve.

Octavia poussa un ouf de soulagement en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se mît à gesticuler en parlant toute seule.

« C'est génial ! C'est vraiment génial ! Merde alors tout ça est vraiment fini ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« …oui… » Murmura Lexa avec le visage défait.

« Vous êtes venue me prévenir, que tout est terminé et que je peux retourner à Polis ? » Demanda la guerrière surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver ses amis.

« Oui, tu vas pouvoir retourner à Polis, tu vas retrouver ton frère. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. »

« Oui bien sûr tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Lorsque tu seras à Polis tu seconderas Indra dans sa nouvelle mission, tu as la chance d'avoir la meilleure des mentors…Sers-là avec honneur Octavia kom Skaikru. Mais, avant de partir, il faut que tu refasses fonctionner cette machine pour me ramener dans la flamme en échange de Becca Prim Heda. Tu lui diras que nous avons réussi et tu suivras ses consignes. Lorsque j'aurais disparu…Et lorsque Becca aura décidé de faire de même tu ramèneras la flamme à Polis pour la transmettre à la Fleimkepa…donnes-là à Clarke… »

Lexa marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Dis lui…dis lui que… » En réalité Lexa ne savait pas quel mot employer pour aider Clarke à soulager sa peine, elle se ravisa.

« Non ne lui dis rien…rends-lui juste la flamme… »

Octavia ressentit le désespoir du commandant, mais elle non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs même si elle avait eu les mots elle n'aurait pas osé.

« Comptez sur moi Heda. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe de gratitude. Puis se posta à côté de la flamme. Tandis qu'Octavia s'installa devant le clavier et lança le processus.

Lexa inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et disparue.


	26. Survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.  
> Au plaisir de vous lire ;)

Chapitre 26 : Survivre

Durant les semaines qui suivirent dans tous les territoires de la coalition des festivités furent données. Ainsi chaque clan exprima sa gratitude envers ceux et celles qui les avaient sauvés. Partout des statues de Leksa kom Trikru semblables à celles de Polis furent érigées, mais comme cela avait été la volonté de Lexa la mémoire de Raven fût aussi honorée par tous les clans et une cérémonie en son honneur fût donnée par le Skaikru à Arkadia mais aussi à Polis. Une stèle fût posée sur la tour de Polis, portant l'inscription suivante :

« Raven kom Skaikru, la fille du ciel qui a sauvé la terre

« Winnes set raun bakon kom givnes »

«La victoire se tient derrière le sacrifice»

Indra tint sa promesse en s'assurant que l'histoire de la courageuse jeune femme venue du ciel qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver l'humanité traverserait les frontières et le temps. Le sacrifice de Raven et le courage de tout son équipage marqua l'acceptation définitive du Skaikru au sein de la coalition.

Roan avait repris son poste d'intendant et avait appliqué les ordres de Lexa, le conseil des ambassadeurs fût rétablit et ensemble ils s'engagèrent à instaurer une paix durable. Indra fût récompensée pour son courage et prit le titre de défenseuse de Polis. Sa nouvelle mission lui fût révélée par Roan comme Lexa le lui avait demandé. La guerrière devrait partir en quête de nouveaux Natblidas et les ramener à Polis pour les préparer à un jour endosser le rôle de Heda. Indra accepta la tâche avec honneur.

Octavia retrouva Bellamy en laissant la flamme active, car Becca Prim Heda avait choisi de rester quelques temps pour conseiller l'intendant et transmettre ses ordres sur l'ensemble du territoire. Indra autorisa son second à retourner à Arkadia avec le Skaikru pour faire le deuil de Raven et revenir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'en sentirait prête. Monty entama son périple pour rejoindre les Skaikru et c'est avec bonheur qu'il sauta dans les bras de Jasper lorsqu'il entra à Arkadia avant de rejoindre Harper pour rattraper le temps perdu.

A mesure que les jours passaient chacun commença à comprendre qu'un nouveau monde était en train de se dessiner. Le mot « avenir » prit enfin un sens. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur terre qu'ils purent enfin s'y sentir chez eux et en sécurité. Ils le savaient tout cela était encore bien fragile, ils auraient sûrement d'autres combats à mener. Mais, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé cela ne leur semblait plus aussi insurmontable qu'avant.

Quant à Clarke elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait accepté de suivre ses amis et de rentrer à Arkadia. Même si revoir sa mère avait été un soulagement, elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter la perte de Lexa.

Après, la cérémonie en l'honneur de Raven elle avait choisi de partir quelques temps pour essayer de retrouver la paix. Son voyage l'emmena très loin à l'ouest sur le territoire de clans qu'elle n'avait encore jamais parcouru. Un soir dans une auberge, elle croisa un visage familier.

« Murphy ? »

Le jeune homme était accoudé à une table, une chope de bière à la main. Elle avait failli ne pas le reconnaitre car il s'était laissé pousser la barbe et ses cheveux plus longs étaient tirés en arrière.

« Clarke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! » Lui répondit-elle.

« Je voyage avec Emori, tu vois…je profite de la vie. » Lui répondit-il en levant son verre.

« Et où est-elle ? »

« Partie repérer des gens à détrousser… »

Clarke fit la moue.

« Détends-toi Clarke. Je plaisante. Elle est allée se coucher, la journée a été longue. » Lui dit-il en riant tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Clarke enjamba le banc et s'installa à côté du jeune homme, qui leva la main en direction du tavernier pour lui demander d'apporter à boire à la jeune femme.

Murphy se mit à rire.

« Ben ça alors si on m'avait dit que je te croiserai ici ! »

« Je fais comme toi je voyage… » Lui répondit-elle.

« Je m'étais imaginé que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'appel du devoir, et qu'en ce moment tu étais assise dans le siège d'ambassadeur du Skaikru à Polis. »

Clarke saisit la chope qu'on venait de lui poser devant le nez et bu une gorgée avant de répondre.

« J'avais besoin de changer d'air… »

« Je comprends… » Dit-il en faisant glisser son index sur le rebord de sa chope.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un instant. Encore étonnés de se retrouver là.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Clarke ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et changea de sujet.

« Les gens d'ici sont plutôt accueillant tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh oui, on a été habitués à bien pire que ça… » Admit-il.

« Où vas-tu aller ensuite ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore… » Répondit-elle.

«Et vous ? »

« Emori voudrais qu'on continu encore un peu plus loin vers l'ouest, elle connait des gens dans un village…je ne me rappelle plus du nom du bled…Bref, elle voudrait qu'on y reste un moment…Après qui sait ? »

Clarke sourit.

« L'aventure te tentes ? Tu pourrais nous accompagner si tu veux. » Lui proposa-t-il.

Clarke trouva le garçon changé, il semblait heureux et apaisé. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Je te remercie, mais je crois qu'il faut que je continu mon chemin seule. »

« Je comprends. » Dit-il en souriant.

En écoutant Murphy, Clarke réalisa que lorsque l'on était avec la bonne personne peu importait le lieu où l'on pouvait se trouver le bonheur était là. Murphy avait rencontré Emori et cette rencontre l'avait profondément changé, il était amoureux, il était heureux et il la suivrait partout où elle déciderait d'aller en s'y sentant toujours chez lui. Cela la ramena au constat douloureux que ce n'était pas son cas.

Clarke termina le fond de sa chope d'un trait. Puis, elle se leva et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Murphy elle le remercia pour le verre et lui fît ses adieux en lui souhaitant le meilleur pour la suite. Murphy la regarda s'éloigner, il savait que Clarke était triste mais aussi qu'il était impuissant face à son chagrin. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'elle finirait par trouver la paix.

Les jours suivants Clarke poursuivit sa route de village en village. Espérant que ces nouveaux paysages, ces nouvelles rencontres et la découverte des traditions locales lui permettraient d'oublier celle qu'elle avait perdue. Mais, à chaque fois, elle était rattrapée par le souvenir de Lexa. Dans les rues, elle entendait toujours des conversations qui évoquaient les faits d'armes du commandant, des autels, des statues étaient édifiées un peu partout. Depuis, les récents événements Leksa kom Trikru avait pris une autre dimension. Elle était devenue une icône, une légende…Elle avait dépassé son statut de Heda, sa résurrection et la paix qu'elle avait réussie à instaurer même depuis l'au-delà lui avait conféré une aura mystique que les natifs idolâtraient en lui prêtant des pouvoirs divins.

Clarke savait que ces croyances reposaient sur la méconnaissance primitive des natifs, mais bien sûr les exploits de Lexa eux étaient réels et Clarke comprenait qu'une partie de la population y voit une manifestation surnaturelle. Cependant, elle évitait toujours d'écouter les conversations qui tournaient autour de Heda. Si malencontreusement elle croisait au détour d'une ruelle une statue elle détournait immédiatement les yeux et changeait d'itinéraire. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Lexa. Elle avait trop souffert…

Pire, Clarke en était venue à détester Lexa pour l'avoir abandonné. En choisissant de ne pas rester prêt d'elle, le commandant l'avait détruite et il lui sembla plus facile de la haïr pour ça que de continuer à l'aimer. Clarke avait emprisonné ses sentiments sous une carapace et faisait tout son possible pour ne plus jamais les laisser sortir…C'était son seul moyen de lui survivre.

Après des jours d'errance, elle fît la connaissance d'un jeune homme appelé Aaron qui devint son compagnon de route. Il avait à peu près son âge, les yeux bruns, un sourire d'ange, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière, il avait de larges épaules, une musculature saillante et la dépassait de deux têtes. Au-delà de son physique agréable, l'homme avait de l'esprit et beaucoup d'humour c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Clarke accepta de faire un bout de chemin à ses côtés. Il était fils de paysan, ce n'était pas un guerrier. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il venait de quitter sa famille pour voyager avant de revenir au pays pour reprendre l'exploitation familiale, sorte de rite initiatique. Aaron n'avait donc jamais mis les pieds à Polis ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Clarke car, elle put facilement dissimuler son passé.

Les premiers jours, Clarke méfiante restait froide gardant une distante avec le jeune homme pour qui la compagnie de cette inconnue mystérieuse était déjà une véritable aventure. Au fur et à mesure la jeune femme se détendit et commença à apprécier d'avoir un acolyte pour l'accompagner lors de ses longues marches. Aaron s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il découvrait, il discutait avec toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre commença peu à peu à redonner le sourire à Clarke. Elle s'amusa de le voir aussi curieux de tout, aussi émerveillé. Il était heureux de vivre et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Lorsque Clarke semblait triste ou dans ses pensées, il avait toujours une attention envers elle. Aaron était un soleil et Clarke le remarquait de jour en jour. Il était plaisant de l'avoir près d'elle, elle qui s'était réfugiée dans sa solitude depuis trop longtemps. Les premiers jours, Aaron posait des questions sur la vie passée de Clarke, mais à chaque fois il se heurtait à un mur de silence. Alors très vite il renonça à en savoir plus. L'homme avait compris qu'il ne saurait rien du passé de Clarke et l'avait accepté. Celle que l'on avait appelé un jour Wanheda savait que le jeune homme nourrissait des sentiments à son égard mais elle préférait les ignorer. Plusieurs fois Aaron avait tenté de lui voler un baiser et Clarke avait évité ses avances en se justifiant maladroitement. Mais, cela n'avait pas entamé le moral du jeune homme qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il décida de se montrer patient en espérant qu'un jour elle lui dirait oui.

Un soir tandis qu'ils campaient dans un bois, Aaron lui annonça qu'il était désireux de découvrir la capitale. Clarke sentit des frissons la parcourir à l'évocation de Polis. En un instant tous ses souvenirs revinrent la hanter. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme qui la regardait toujours avec la même tendresse. Clarke se sentait désarmée face à l'expression tendre du jeune homme. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus et même si elle ne pouvait pas parler d'amour elle réalisa qu'elle avait développé au fil du temps des sentiments pour lui. En essayant d'oublier Polis et tout ce que ça représentait dans son esprit elle se blottit contre lui et dit :

« Ne parlons pas de Polis, tu veux bien ? »

Aaron un peu surpris de cette soudaine promiscuité lui répondit en souriant.

« Comme tu veux… »

Clarke compris que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être auprès d'elle et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait la blesser. Lexa était partie pour toujours, elle l'avait contrainte à renoncer à elle, elle l'avait abandonnée. Aaron lui se tenait là juste devant elle le cœur ouvert. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Clarke et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il était émerveillé par la beauté de la jeune femme, il ne put résister et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser. Pour son plus grand bonheur cette fois ci, Clarke ne se défila pas. Ils s'allongèrent à côté du feu qui crépitait dans le silence de la nuit. Clarke ne pensait plus à rien, elle sentait le désir la parcourir sous les caresses d'Aaron qu'elle lui rendait avec la même envie. Cette tendre étreinte réveilla chez Clarke un appétit bestial. Elle s'emparait de sa bouche avec avidité et laissait courir ses mains sur le corps d'Aaron qui ne boudait pas son plaisir. D'un geste la jeune femme arracha le tee-shirt de celui qui ce soir elle l'avait décidé serait son amant. Elle caressa le torse nu aux muscles saillants du jeune homme avec désir. Aaron entreprit de la dévêtir avec plus de douceur, mais Clarke se faisait pressante. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie de lui tout de suite !

Elle voulait le sentir en elle et tout oublier. Il n'était pas question d'amour, il n'était pas question de romance, tout cela lui était totalement égal. Clarke voulait céder à cette pulsion et profiter de l'instant. Oublier Lexa et vivre était le seul mot d'ordre, si la première chose était impossible elle pouvait essayer la seconde même sans amour. Ce soir-là elle fît tomber toutes ses barrières et elle trouva un certain réconfort dans cette union.

Le lendemain matin, devant les cendres fumantes du feu de bois, Clarke regarda Aaron encore endormi à côté d'elle. La fille du ciel commença à se rhabiller en silence. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, celle de partir sur la pointe des pieds et poursuivre sa route seule…Elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme s'attache, même si elle avait des sentiments à son égard cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle avait envie de le protéger d'elle-même, de le protéger d'un amour impossible. Soudain, dans son esprit elle fît le lien entre cette situation et celle qu'elle avait vécu avec Lexa. Clarke l'avait détesté d'être partie et ce qu'elle avait vécu comme un abandon était en fait un acte d'amour. Lexa le lui avait pourtant dit sur le lac gelé, elle souhaitait que Clarke ait une vie normale et s'éclipser était pour elle la seule issue possible. En faisant cela Lexa l'avait mis devant le fait accompli sans lui laisser le choix. Ce choix qui pourtant lui appartenait aussi. Clarke s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots pour convaincre Lexa du contraire.

La fille du ciel venait de réaliser, qu'elle ne détestait pas Lexa, elle se détestait elle-même de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver un moyen de les réunir et de prouver à Lexa que cet amour était encore possible.

« L'amour est plus fort que la mort. » Pensa Clarke qui se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt.

Son cœur se mit à battre, une montée d'adrénaline l'envahit, elle se leva d'un bon et commença à plier bagage. Le bruit réveilla Aaron qui en se frottant les yeux encore ensommeillé lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Clarke sans même le regarder en fourrant ses affaires dans un sac.

« Je dois partir Aaron. »

Le jeune homme la regardait s'agiter sans rien y comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu pars où ? »

Clarke arrêta de gesticuler et déclara d'un ton décidé.

« Je pars pour Polis ! »


	27. Ma quête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous entrons dans la seconde partie de l'histoire, j'espère que vous l'appréciez.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos avis. C'est avec plaisir que j'échangerai avec vous.
> 
> Au plaisir de vous lire.

Chapitre 27 : Ma quête

Le voyage du retour fût long, Clarke avait troqué un cheval en échange de ses effets personnels pour rallier Polis au plus vite. Elle avait laissé Aaron derrière elle mais non sans explication. Elle voulait que le jeune homme éconduit sache la vérité. Une fois de plus, il avait été compréhensif et avait mis ses sentiments de côté en encourageant Clarke dans sa démarche. C'était un gars bien, Clarke ne s'était pas trompée et il méritait de rencontrer une personne qui l'aimerait inconditionnellement.

Wanheda n'aurait jamais pensé qu'apercevoir la tour se dessiner à l'horizon lui aurait procuré autant de joie. Maintenant, qu'elle avait son objectif en tête, tout devenait plus facile. Elle ne savait pas si elle atteindrait son but, mais il était hors de question qu'elle passe une minute de plus sur cette terre sans essayer de trouver un moyen de revoir Lexa.

Quelques heures plus tard au sommet de la tour.

« Wanheda. Quelle surprise de te voir. Je te croyais partis loin d'ici.» Dit Roan assit sur le trône.

« C'était le cas, mais j'ai besoin de voir Becca Prim Heda. » Dit Clarke qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps en discussion, elle avait peur d'être arrivée trop tard. Peur qu'on lui annonce que Becca avait disparue comme l'avait fait Lexa.

Roan leva la main pour lui signifier de se retourner. Clarke tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que l'ancien commandant se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour Clarke. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. »

Clarke lui fît un sourire pour lui signifier que le plaisir était partagé. Roan ordonna aux gardes de sortir avant de faire de même.

« Je vous laisse entre vous. »

« Merci Roan. » Répondit Clarke en le regardant quitter la pièce.

« Je t'ai appelé Becca mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Je t'ai entendu Clarke mais j'étais occupée ailleurs…et j'espérais que tu reviennes à Polis. A vrai dire il fallait que tu reviennes de toi même. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit Clarke un peu perdue.

« Je sais que la perte de Raven a été une épreuve terrible, c'était une personne merveilleuse et crois-moi mon cœur la pleure chaque jour. Je sais aussi qu'après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, et tout ce que tu as faits pour sauver tes amis mais aussi l'humanité toute entière tu avais besoin de te retirer. Comme tu le sais Indra et Octavia sont parties pour retrouver des Natblidas et pour le moment leurs recherches ont étés infructueuses mais un jour elles trouveront un ou plusieurs prétendants à la succession de Lexa. En tant que Fleimkepa tu auras de nouveau un rôle à jouer, mais je veux te décharger de ce fardeau... Tu auras besoin d'être libérée de toutes les responsabilités qui t'incombent. Tu en as assez fait. Je te propose de choisir quelqu'un que tu estimeras digne à ce poste et de lui transmettre ce titre. »

Clarke était quelque peu surprise de ce revirement de situation. Mais, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant de vu son objectif.

« J'ai fait une promesse à Lexa et j'entends bien la tenir, protéger la flamme est mon devoir et transmettre son héritage aussi. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas revenue, pour me décharger de ça… » Répondit Clarke.

« Laisses-moi terminer Clarke…Je t'assure tu vas comprendre pourquoi je te fais cette proposition dans quelques instants. » Dit Becca avec un air grave.

Clarke lui fît signe de poursuivre.

« Je sais que tu es malheureuse Clarke, et cela m'afflige. Pour toutes les choses que tu as faites tu mérites d'être heureuse… »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Clarke j'ai une solution… »

Clarke ne comprenait rien, les explications de Becca lui semblaient confuses.

« Une solution à propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de Lexa… »

Clarke sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais que tu es revenue pour elle. J'espérais que tu arrives à surmonter sa perte mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas heureuse et que tu ne trouverais pas le bonheur que tu mérites dans ce monde. Officiellement je suis ici pour aider Roan à poursuivre l'œuvre de Lexa mais en vérité elle a suffisamment préparé le terrain avant son départ pour qu'il s'en sorte seul. Il n'a plus qu'à suivre les directives qu'elle lui a laissé et c'est ce qu'il fait avec brio je dois dire. Officieusement je suis ici pour toi, j'ai profité de ce temps pour tenter de trouver une solution pour vous réunir. »

Clarke n'y tenait plus, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un rêve et que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Becca n'était pas là, elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots et son destin était toujours scellé.

« Je suis venue ici pour demander ton aide, et tu es en train de me dire que tu as déjà trouvé un moyen de nous réunir ? » Demanda Clarke qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

Becca sourit, mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine mélancolie.

« Oui Clarke il y a un moyen…Mais, comme tu l'imagines ça ne sera pas simple et surtout il faut que cela soit un choix mûrement réfléchis… Car, comme tu le sais je ne peux malheureusement pas ramener les morts à la vie…»

Tout ce suspens était insoutenable Clarke voulait savoir.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Passer dans un autre monde… »

Clarke dévisagea le premier commandant croyant avoir mal entendu.

« …comment…ça… ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

« L'esprit de Lexa est dans la flamme, grâce à la technologie elle peut apparaitre comme je le fais actuellement depuis le système de la base du lac. Mais, elle reste immatérielle, et cela rend votre amour impossible. Quand as-tu pu toucher Lexa depuis sa mort ? »

« A la cité des lumières. » Répondit Clarke qui essayait de comprendre.

Becca acquiesça.

« Exactement dans la cité, parce que tu y étais physiquement présente mais Lexa ne s'y trouvait que parce que tu portais la flamme. Si demain un Natblida est choisi par la flamme, il pourra aussi interagir avec Lexa.»

« Oui mais je ne suis pas Natblida. »

« Tout à fait…comme tu le sais j'ai recrée une cité, j'avais prévu d'y envoyer des élus pour préserver l'humanité en dernier recours si vous n'arriviez pas à désactiver les centrales. »

« Un monde virtuel. »

« Un monde de l'esprit Clarke… »

« J'ai d'abord pensé que cela pourrait être la solution en t'y envoyant mais il m'a été impossible d'y transférer Lexa également… »

« Ce n'est pas possible de déplacer l'esprit du commandant de la flamme, c'est son seul refuge. Alors j'ai réalisé que la solution n'était pas de faire venir Lexa à toi mais de te faire venir à elle. »

Becca marqua une pose, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à Clarke allait être difficile à dire et encore plus à entendre.

« Le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez être réellement ensemble…C'est de devenir comme elle… »

Clarke commença à réaliser quel était le plan de Becca et l'angoisse commença à l'envahir.

« Je peux t'envoyer dans le monde où se trouve Lexa. Il faut que je te transfère toi aussi dans la flamme. » Dit-elle sur un ton tragique comme si elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« L'esprit du commandant est transféré dans la flamme à sa mort… » Dit Clarke dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

« Oui… »

Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Je peux modifier l'IA, je peux modifier la flamme, pour qu'elle intègre ton esprit…lorsque tu…lorsque tu disparaitras en la portant. »

« Lorsque la flamme me tuera… » Répéta Clarke.

« J'aurais aimé que cela puisse se faire autrement, mais je te l'ais dis Clarke je ne peux ramener les morts à la vie…Cependant, si cela est ton souhait je peux offrir à ton esprit l'immortalité auprès de celle que tu aimes… »

Clarke était en état de choc, elle pensa à sa mère, à ses amis, comment allaient t ils réagir ? Pouvait-elle leur infliger ça ? Elle repensa à la mort d'Emerson, à la souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans son regard tandis qu'il était dévoré de l'intérieur par la flamme. La peur l'envahit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais… » Dit Becca qui avait des remords de ne pas avoir pu trouver une autre alternative.

Clarke resta silencieuse, elle essayait de digérer l'information qui venait de la foudroyer sur place.

« Sincèrement Clarke mon souhait le plus cher est que tu renonces et que tu acceptes la mort de Lexa comme elle le souhaitait pour toi. Mais, tu mérites d'avoir le choix et c'est pour ça que je j'ai voulu te dire tout ça. »

Clarke ne l'écoutait plus, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et se rappela qu'elle-même avait plusieurs fois pensé à mettre fin à ses jours en espérant retrouver Lexa.

« Que se passera-t-il si la flamme venait à être détruite ? »

« Mon esprit, celui de Lexa et tous ceux des commandants disparaitront, la mort nous prendra tous de façon définitive…Nous terminerons notre voyage comme tous les habitants de cette planète. Ce qu'il se passe ensuite…nul ne le sait…»

« Après tout, j'ai le choix entre rester ici et vieillir sans Lexa…ou me libérer de ce monde pour vivre une vie auprès d'elle et partir un jour de façon définitive comme tout à chacun… » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

« Clarke tu es jeune, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à vivre. Penses à ta mère et tes amis. N'as-tu pas envie d'évoluer à leur côté ? Veux-tu te priver de la joie d'avoir un jour toi aussi des enfants ? De découvrir les trésors de ce monde? »

« Pas sans elle… » Répondit elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Becca je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais, je me sens morte à l'intérieur. J'ai tenu pour elle, j'ai accompli mon devoir pour les savoirs tous en sécurité. Je ne leur dois plus rien aujourd'hui. Tu l'as dit c'est ma vie et ce choix m'appartient. »

Becca ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle regardait la jeune femme avec empathie.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as proposé de me décharger du titre de Fleimkepa. Et tu as raison, je dois prendre cette décision sans avoir encore cette charge qui pèse sur moi. »

« Je sais que Lexa ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que je viens de te proposer. Je pense même qu'elle m'aurait fait taire en me tranchant la gorge. » Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Clarke imagina très bien la scène et la colère de Lexa si elle avait été présente.

« Oh je crois qu'elle t'aurait fait bien pire que ça ! » Répondit-elle en ayant l'air de plaindre Becca.

« Mais, elle n'est pas ici et elle ne sait pas à quel point je souffre. » Dit-elle tristement.

« Elle le sait Clarke…Je ressens sa propre douleur. Je te vois souffrir et je la sens souffrir, c'est ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait que je vous aide toutes les deux. »

« Alors tu comprendras, que c'est ce que je veux. » Répondit Clarke décidée.

« Prends le temps d'y réfléchir Clarke. »

« Oui je vais y réfléchir. » Mentit-elle.

« Ma décision est déjà prise. » Pensa-t-elle.

Qui d'autre que Wanheda pouvait-elle bien être maitre de sa propre mort ? Elle avait lié son destin à celui de Lexa le jour où son cœur s'était mis à battre pour elle. Clarke avait survécu jusque-là pour protéger les siens. Maintenant qu'elle les savait en sécurité, il fallait qu'elle pense à elle. Son errance des derniers mois avait prouvé qu'elle ne trouverait le salut nulle part. Même si elle avait ressenti du bonheur avec Aaron, cela n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Lexa. Elle la voulait elle…Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

Comme chaque humain, Clarke allait mourir tôt ou tard, c'était inévitable. Elle avait décidé de choisir son destin, elle choisirait le jour, l'heure et connaissait déjà la manière mais elle savait que ce sacrifice ne serait pas vain. La mort n'était pas la fin, Lexa le lui avait dit. Elle allait le lui prouver.

Elle décida de s'accorder du temps, pour voir ses amis à Arkadia, bien sûr elle ne leur révélerait pas ses intentions sachant pertinemment qu'ils feraient tout pour l'en empêcher. Il lui fallait aussi transmettre sa charge de Flemkeipa et s'assurer que l'esprit de Heda et le sien seraient bien protégés et transmis à la personne qui s'en montrerait digne.

Clarke quitta Polis en direction d'Arkadia, sur le chemin du retour elle se surprit à profiter de chaque chose, la chaleur du soleil, le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles dans la brise. Elle se laissa bercer par le pas de son cheval et un sentiment de quiétude l'envahie.

Elle se remémora le calme de Raven lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était condamnée. Cette sérénité avait complétement déstabilisé Clarke mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait… Raven avait accepté l'imminence de sa mort. La jeune mécanicienne avait décidé de ne pas aller contre et de se sacrifier pour une noble cause. Clarke avait décidée de faire le même geste par amour.

En y réfléchissant Clarke se dit que Raven avait dû vivre cela comme une délivrance après tant de douleur…

Les derniers mots de la jeune femme retentirent dans sa tête.

« Si tu pouvais voir ça Clarke…c'est merveilleux… »

Son ton était si calme, elle semblait tellement sereine au moment de s'éteindre et de retrouver Finn. Une fois que Clarke mît de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle eût la certitude qu'elle faisait le bon choix. A la différence de son amie Raven, seul son corps disparaitrait mais son esprit resterait en vie. Pour la jeune femme ce n'était qu'un passage vers un autre monde, celui qui abritait Lexa où une nouvelle vie l'attendait. C'est sûre de son choix qu'elle entra dans Arkadia.

« Oh bon sang Clarke ! Tu es de retour ! » Cria Jasper qui se tenait à côté de Monty sur la passerelle de la barricade.

Ils dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre et se jetèrent dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir. » Dit Clarke un lumineux sourire sur le visage.

Rapidement un attroupement se créa autour de la jeune femme, tous venait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après plusieurs minutes d'accolade et de sourire. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le docteur Griffin et le chancelier Kane.

Abby enlaça sa fille tellement fort que Clarke peinait à respirer.

« Je suis si heureuse…Je me faisais tellement de soucis à ton sujet… »

Clarke lui répondit en lui prenant les mains.

« Je vais bien maman…je vais même très bien. »

En effet, le docteur Griffin s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé chez Clarke. La mélancolie avait disparue de son regard. Bien que fatiguée elle aurait pu la qualifier de rayonnante. En observant sa fille, elle se dit que ce voyage à travers les terres des natifs avait été bénéfique. Clarke avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Clarke passa les jours suivants auprès de sa mère entourée de ses amis. Arkadia avait bien changé depuis son départ, des cultures avaient été semées partout autour de la barricade. Les Skaikru avaient entrepris d'édifier un village et des fondations poussaient un peu partout. Il n'y avait plus de raison de rester derrière les murs protecteurs de l'enceinte.

Kane et Abigail vivaient désormais leur amour au grand jour pour le plus grand bonheur de Clarke. Monty et Harper eux aussi formaient un très beau couple, le jeune homme encore marqué par la mort de sa mère avait trouvé en la jeune femme une nouvelle famille.

Un après midi, Clarke se promenait entre les parcelles fraichement semées avec Jasper et Bellamy. Les trois amis ressentaient le besoin de se retrouver et de parler ensemble de tout et de rien. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer tous les trois et cela les avaient soudés encore d'avantage. Le souvenir de Raven n'était jamais bien loin.

« Alors Jasper cette cabane au bord de la rivière ? » Demanda Clarke en faisant du coude à son ami.

« J'y travaille… » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu parles…il a mis trois planches… » Se moqua Bellamy en riant.

« Oui mais trois très belles planches…je prends mon temps. Ça sera la plus belle cabane des environs. Tu verras tu seras envieux ! » Lui répondit-il un rien moqueur.

Bellamy leva les yeux aux ciels en riant :

« Oui sûrement… »

« Jasper ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Cria Monty qui lui faisait signe de venir examiner une culture.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, laissant Clarke et Bellamy poursuivre leur balade en tête à tête.

Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte en silence encore un peu gêné de se retrouver seuls.

« Alors ce voyage ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« J'ai été loin à l'ouest, j'ai traversé beaucoup de village, j'ai vu des paysages à couper le souffle, des choses incroyables... »

« Des rencontres intéressantes ? » Demanda le jeune homme curieux.

« Oui quelques-unes… » Répondit Clarke qui préférait rester évasive sur le sujet.

« Et toi ? »

« Oh moi tu sais…j'ai découvert ce qu'était la routine… »

« La tranquillité aussi. » Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« J'espère qu'un jour Octavia aura envie de revenir s'installer ici mais pour le moment je ne lui mets pas la pression. Elle a choisi de suivre Indra et je respecte son choix. Tu vois j'ai évolué de ce côté-là.» Ajouta-t-il.

« Oui je vois ça. Et je trouve ça très bien. Vos rapports se sont apaisés et je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vers toi. »

Bellamy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'ai appris que Kane t'avais pris sous son aile, il t'a donné beaucoup de responsabilités. »

« Oui je dois l'aider à aménager le territoire et je l'accompagne lorsqu'il part pour Polis assister aux séances du conseil. J'apprends beaucoup de lui. »

Il tourna la tête vers Clarke, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu penses rester ? »

Clarke réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui répondre. Il était hors de question de le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle planifiait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser espérer qu'elle reste ici parmi eux.

« Mon récent voyage m'a donné envie d'explorer d'autres territoires. Je ne suis ici que pour quelques jours… »

« N'avais-je pas dis que nous prendrions des chemins différents ? » Dit-il tristement.

Clarke s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le sentir triste. La jeune femme tenait énormément à lui et elle voulait le quitter en le sachant apaisé. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

« On prend des chemins différents mais je serais toujours là. » Dit-elle en appuyant sur le cœur de son ami.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé Clarke. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es mon ami Bellamy, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir. »

Clarke ne répondit pas et l'enlaça, ils restèrent là une longue minute dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant de relâcher son étreinte Clarke déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Bellamy lui sourit ému. Il avait compris que jamais Clarke ne lui appartiendrait, elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère qui n'était pas celui qu'il espérait mais, maintenant il pouvait aller de l'avant.

Clarke était différente, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, elle souriait, se réjouissait de chaque moment passé en leur compagnie. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'elle était dans cet état de plénitude uniquement parce qu'elle savait que bientôt elle pourrait rejoindre Lexa.

Le soir venu, Clarke s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à tous les moments agréables qu'elle avait passés ces derniers jours. Elle avait pris le temps de s'assurer que tout irait bien pour sa mère et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Mais, rien ne lui avait donné envie de renoncer. Même si son cœur saignait à l'idée de faire ses adieux à sa mère, elle s'était résolue à partir le jour suivant. Il lui fallait juste réunir son courage pour franchir le pas. Après quelques minutes la tête posée sur son oreiller, elle s'endormie.

Le lendemain, Clarke décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir sa mère. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte elle s'aperçut que les lieux étaient vides. Le docteur Griffin était assise seule derrière son bureau au fond de la pièce. Elle était en train de prendre des notes, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers sa fille.

« Oh c'est toi je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

« Je ne te déranges pas ? »

Abigail lui répondit d'une voix enjouée en lui désignant les lits vides autour d'elle.

« Comme tu peux le voir il n'y a pas foule en ce moment. Et c'est un véritable soulagement. »

Clarke sourit puis s'assit sur la chaise vide en face de sa mère.

« Alors qu'as-tu de prévu à ton programme aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Maman il faut que je te parle. »

La réponse de Clarke fît perdre le sourire affiché de sa mère. Elle rangea machinalement ses papiers dans un tiroir anxieuse de savoir ce que Clarke allait lui annoncer.

« Je t'écoute. » Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Clarke sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle avait peur de la réaction de sa mère.

« Je vais quitter Arkadia. »

Abby fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je viens à peine de te retrouver Clarke et tu veux déjà repartir ? »

« Je sais que ça te parait un peu soudain…mais tu savais que je ne resterai pas. Arkadia n'est pas ma maison. Je voudrais reprendre mes voyages. »

« Clarke Arkadia c'est chez toi, je suis ta maison, tes amis sont ta maison. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches. » Lui dit-elle en serrant sa main.

Clarke avait envie de lui dire la vérité, elle avait envie de délivrer son cœur de ce sombre secret qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Cependant, elle devait résister car, si elle dévoilait la vérité jamais elle ne pourrait franchir l'enceinte du camp.

« Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi dans ce monde. Mais, ma place n'est pas ici. »

« Je t'aime aussi Clarke, tu es ma fille et je voudrais te garder auprès de moi. »

« Je voudrais que ça soit possible maman, crois-moi. » Répondit Clarke qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le docteur Griffin caressa les cheveux blonds de sa fille, elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle lâche prise. Elle ne pouvait pas la retenir, Clarke avait mérité le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ton bonheur Clarke… » Lui dit-elle.

« Alors tu dois accepter de me laisser partir. »

Abby se leva et fît le tour du bureau pour serrer celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle la berça dans ses bras pendant quelques instants et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Si tu savais comme je suis fière de la femme que tu es devenue. »

« Promets-moi de faire attention à toi Clarke. Tu vas tellement me manquer. »

Clarke sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, la voix vibrante d'émotion elle répondit.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi… »

Abigail saisit le visage de Clarke et en plongeant au fond de ses yeux, elle dit en sanglotant.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

« Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets… » Répondit Clarke la gorge nouée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke franchissait l'enceinte d'Arkadia, tenant les rênes de bride de son cheval qui marchait à côté d'elle. Sa mère et tous ses amis étaient réunis pour lui dire au revoir. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'ils la regardaient s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle fût à une dizaine de mètre, elle commença à fondre en larme. Le cœur serré elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux pour leur adresser un dernier adieu d'un signe de la main. Elle savait que tous pensait qu'elle reviendrait une fois de plus. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que ce voyage était sans retour. Elle prenait un aller simple vers un autre monde en nourrissant le secret espoir que Lexa était au bout du chemin.

Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée à Polis, elle fût informée qu'Indra et Octavia étaient de retour à Polis. Elle prit cela comme un nouveau signe du destin. Elle demanda une audience à Roan et fût reçue dans l'heure.

« Roan, je souhaite retourner à la base d'Aqualus sur le territoire d'Azgeda. »

L'intendant incrédule lui demanda qu'elle en était la raison, Clarke prétexta que Becca lui avait demandé d'y retourner pour désactiver la flamme et la ramener à Polis. Elle demanda à être accompagné d'une escorte et elle désigna Indra et Octavia.

Roan voyait le départ de Becca Prim Heda comme étant une excellente chose. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et la présence de Becca commençait à le fatiguer. Roan avait appris de ses erreurs, et il souhaitait prouver qu'il était à la hauteur des responsabilités qu'on lui avait confié, il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir épié dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il accéda donc à la requête de Clarke.

Contrairement aux précédentes excursions sur le territoire du nord, celle-ci se fît sans encombre. Preuve encore que la pacification des territoires lancée par Heda fonctionnait parfaitement. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Indra de pester régulièrement à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses ennemis. A chaque pas, Clarke se rapprochait à la fois de son but mais, aussi de la fin de sa vie terrestre.


End file.
